


Weil du einer von den Guten bist

by Tsutsumi



Category: German Youtubers RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Berliner Cluster - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, alternative universe, froid
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 79,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsutsumi/pseuds/Tsutsumi
Summary: Florian ist zur Vernunft gekommen. Er ist dreißig, hat einen gewöhnlichen Job, ein gutes Gehalt und findet sein Leben auch sonst sehr leer und sinnlos. Bis er eines Abends ausgeraubt wird und beschließt, den Taschendieb auf eigene Faust ausfindig zu machen. Der Fremde, dessen echten Namen er nicht kennt, führt ihn ein in seinen Freundeskreis aus Künstlern und Freigeistern. Mit  seinen Spinnereien und Geheimnissen gräbt er einen alten, neuen Florian aus, den dieser so viel lieber mag.
Relationships: LeFloid/Frodoapparat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fanfic habe ich vor zwei Jahren im Sommer geschrieben und auf Fanfiktion.de hochgeladen. Jetzt auch hier, weil ich finde, dass AO3 und deutsches Fandom ruhig ein wenig mehr miteinander kuscheln können.
> 
> Warnungen:  
> Direkt beschrieben werden homophobe Sprache und Handlungen sowie sexuelle Belästigung, Blut und Gewalt (auf Prügelei-Niveau). Sollte euch das triggern, nähert euch der Kiste hier mit Vorsicht.
> 
> Dialekt:  
> Ich hatte lange mit mir gehadert, ob ich es tun soll. Das ist jetzt vorbei – hier wird berlinert. Ich hab versucht, das möglichst ausgewogen zu verteilen, denn sowohl Frodo als auch vor allem Flo sprechen ja nicht (mehr) ununterbrochen Dialekt. I tried my best. :)

****

**Intro: Der Dieb mit dem Schattenmund**

_"Are you willing to take a leap of faith, or become an old man filled with regret, waiting to die alone?"  
[Inception]_

Die Nacht trägt seine Schritte und er weiß nicht, wohin. 

Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken während er läuft, schaut hinein in die Leere, die das Universum über ihm ausschüttet. Hoch oben über der dicken Wolkendecke dröhnt es, als würde es ihm entgegen wispern:  
Was denn? Dich gibt's noch? 

Kühle Frühlingsregentropfen landen auf seiner Wange und er wischt sie schnell weg, bevor andere Passanten womöglich denken könnten, dass er heult. Das macht er nämlich schon lange nicht mehr. 

Dabei ist niemand hier.  
Nur diese Frau, welche dort vor ihm den Weg zur Straßenbahnhaltestelle läuft und immer wieder auf ihr Handy guckt, und deren Absätze Geräusche zwischen die Häuserschluchten hämmern. 

Florian senkt den Blick. Auf dem Revers seines Jacketts kleben noch Ketchupreste vom Burgeressen und Biertrinken mit Olli, hängt noch Scham und Frust vom langen Tag im Büro. Er stellt sich vor, wie es wäre, der einzige Verbündete dieser Frau dort vor sich zu sein. Die letzten Menschen auf der Erde, die letzten Lebenden, für die es gälte, die Welt neu zu bevölkern.  
Okay, vielleicht hat er ein paar zuviel getrunken. 

Die Frau läuft schneller.  
Ihr Schatten zieht sich im Schein der Laterne lang wie zu einem Geist, reißt ab und hüpft hinüber in den nächsten Lichtkegel. Zwischen ihren Schritten beginnt es zu regnen und Florian kann sehen, wie sie den Kragen ihrer Jacke aufstellt, einen verstohlenen Blick über die Schulter wirft und nochmal einen Zahn zulegt. 

Er kapiert nicht, wieso. 

Die Dunkelheit verschluckt sie bald und lässt ihn zurück. Ganz allein. Typisch. 

„Was is' dein Problem?“, presst er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, schaut hinab auf den nassen Asphalt wo seine eigenen Beine Geisterschatten ziehen.  
„Bin ich echt so hässlich, dass du wegrennen musst?!“ 

Er kann den Gedanken nicht weiterführen, denn in seinem Augenwinkel flimmern plötzlich Bewegungen.

Dort in der finsteren Unterführung, die auf einen Altbauhinterhof führt, steht jemand, zeichnet eine Silhouette hinter das Laternenlicht. Die Gestalt zuckt und Florian zuckt automatisch mit. Er erhascht den Blick auf den Menschen, zieht geräuschvoll die Nase hoch und geht weiter.  
Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich für diese Stadt, dass man sich als einzigen Menschen der Welt wähnt, während in allen dunklen Ecken irgendwelche Leute hocken. 

„Ey“, hört er mit einem Mal hinter sich. 

Nein, Mann. Nicht heute. Nicht nach diesem Tag.  
Er läuft stur weiter, doch dann sind Schritte hinter ihm, die klingen, als hätte der Schattenmensch ihn gleich eingeholt. 

„Ey du“, wiederholt die Stimme. 

Taptaptap, da ist sie schon bei ihm und Florian kann nicht anders als nochmals zusammenzucken, denn die Stimme ist plötzlich ganz nah an seinem Ohr, haucht ihm gegen die Haut und schickt ein erschrockenes Kribbeln tief in seine Knochen. 

Er fährt herum und mustert im Lichterkegel der Laterne, unter welcher er nun steht, den Schatten aus der Unterführung; ein Typ, der nichtssagend aussieht und klingt, etwas kleiner als er und mit verramschten Klamotten. Florian sieht sein Gesicht nicht ganz, weil der Typ sich eine Kapuze tief in die Stirn gezogen hat. Womöglich so ein Kaputter, der auf irgendeinen Stoff nicht klarkommt.  
„Mann, wat willst du von mir, Alter?!“, herrscht Florian ihn an. 

Der Mann hebt wissend einen Mundwinkel;  
„Genau so isses, wenn ein Fremder hinter einem herläuft. Nich' so geil, wa? Solltest du das nächste Mal dran denken, wenn du nachts hinter 'ner fremden Frau herlatschtst.“ Er tippt gegen seine Schläfe;  
„Ab und zu mal Hirn einschalten.“ 

Florian schaut ihn für eine Sekunde fassungslos an und blinzelt in den Regen. Und obwohl der Nachtschatten die obere Hälfte des Gesichts seines Gegenübers unsichtbar macht, fühlt er, wie ihre Blicke abschätzend aufeinander liegen, wie sich etwas in ihm anspannt.

Der Fremde mustert ihn und nickt, grinst mit leicht geöffnetem Mund, der im Halbdunkel aussieht wie eine schwarze, klaffende Öffnung.  
„Siehst aus, als hättest du Geld“, stellt er fest. 

Seine Hand fasst in einer langen, eleganten Geste hinter seinen Rücken. 

Dann hört Florian das Ausklappen des Messers. 

Es übertönt das leise Tröpfeln des Regens, während das Wasser in den Gully neben ihm sickert und hinab rinnt in die Kanalisation. Sein Gehirn brüllt ihn an, dass es noch nie in dieser Situation zuvor gewesen ist. Und was es nun tun soll. Wenn du das schon nicht weißt, brüllt er innerlich zurück, wer zur Hölle denn dann? 

„Portemonnaie“, sagt der Fremde und hebt die freie Hand. Die Klinge ist lang – wahrscheinlich um die zehn Zentimeter – und sie glänzt im Laternenschein. 

Florian erstarrt.  
Nach dem Essen hat er Geld bei der Sparkasse abgehoben. Wofür eigentlich? Für den Wochenendeinkauf? Ach nein, für Vatters Geburtstagsgeschenk, auch wenn er noch nicht weiß, was das werden soll.  
Er fühlt keine Panik, sondern eine schwere, bleierne Angst; ein Erstarren, welches tief in seine Glieder geht. 

„Ich bin nich' reich“, ist alles, was er dem Fremden entgegensetzen kann. 

„Für'n Wohlstandsdoppelkinn reicht's ja“, stellt dieser fest und deutet genau dorthin. Mit der blitzenden Klinge.  
„Komm schon, is' auch für'n guten Zweck. So wie du aussiehst, haste genug Asche, dasset nicht mal auffallen wird.“

So wie er aussieht. Diese Formulierung bringt alle durcheinander rennenden Denkprozesse in Florian zum Stehen. Er blinzelt Regentropfen aus seinen Augenwinkeln und tut das Gegenteil von dem, was jetzt vernünftig wäre; nämlich einen Schritt auf den Kerl zu.

Seine rechte Hand fühlt sich merkwürdig taub an – tauber als sonst – als sie nach dem Messer greift, als sie sich über die klammen, kühlen Finger des fremden Typen legen. Es wirkt offensichtlich seltsam entwaffnend, dass er es ganz langsam tut. Florian tritt noch einen Schritt näher und erhascht einen Blick auf den erschrocken geöffneten Mund seines Gegenüber. 

„Dann stich mich ab“, sagt er rauh. 

Sein Erstarren geht in den Fremden über. Für unzählbare Momente stehen sie da und alles, was sich um sie herum bewegt, ist der Regen, sind die winzigen Schatten der Motten, die gegen die Straßenlaterne flattern. Das alles irgendwo in Lichtenberg. 

Florian schaut wieder auf den halb offenen Mund mit der spröden Unterlippe vor sich. Vielleicht eine Viertelsekunde zu lang.  
Schmerzhaft kippt die Nacht über ihn, als der Räuber seine Füße unter ihm wegkickt. Wendig ist der Wichser, und schnell. 

Der Asphaltrand und die Gehwegplattensteine schlagen ihm dumpf in den Rücken, als er zu Boden geht. Der Regen fällt ihm direkt in die Augen, die scheiß Laterne blendet ihn jetzt von oben und der Fremde stellt einen Fuß auf seiner Brust ab, bückt sich nach Florians Tasche und erhebt sich wieder, um genug Kraft auf seine Rippen auszuüben, damit sein Opfer still hält. 

Florian fühlt, wie sein Herz direkt gegen die Schuhsohle des Kerls schlägt. 

Für einen Augenblick findet er die ganze Szene passend. 

Er wehrt sich nicht, als der Typ in seiner Tasche wühlt, findet, wonach er sucht und die Tasche weit neben Florians Kopf auf die Straße fallen lässt. Als wäre er darauf bedacht, sein Opfer damit auf keinen Fall versehentlich zu verletzen. Dann schaut er auf Florian hinab und dieser zu ihm hinauf. 

Sie stummen einander an, werfen Blicke ins Nichts der Nacht. 

Florian schließt die Augen, als der Fuß von seiner Brust genommen wird und Schritte sich von ihm entfernen. 

Sein Anzug nässt langsam durch. Durch den Ketchupfleck an der Brust sieht es womöglich aus, als wäre er erschossen worden. 

„Ich bin nich', wie ich aussehe, du Spast“, flüstert er leise. 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	2. Kontaktaufnahme

_Irgendwas sagt,  
Ich hab in dieser scheiß Welt versagt,  
Der nicht-sichtbare Teil des Eisbergs ist schwarz,  
Ich hab alles, was es gibt, doch will mehr,  
Sitz auf einem glitzernden, tristen Müllberg,  
Und nichts hat irgendeinen Wert,  
Liebe gibt's wie Sand im Getriebe sagt 'ne Pfandsammelmaschine,  
Und sie habe das Ende der Welt geseh'n, sind nur riesengroße Wände mit LEDs,  
Auf's falsche Pferd gesetzt - mich selbst _hahaha _,  
Und jetzt reite ich einfach bis ans Ende der Welt   
[„Der Misserfolg gibt mir Unrecht“, Maeckes]_

Er wünschte, der Überfall hätte Spuren an seinem Körper hinterlassen.   
So ganz ästhetisch verteilt versteht sich; links unten eine aufgeplatzte Lippe und rechts oben vielleicht ein zart violettes Veilchen um das Auge. Alles hübsch zugeschorft und blutig. 

Doch heute Morgen ist er aufgewacht und alles, was ihm beweist, dass die letzte Nacht geschehen ist, ist die Tatsache, dass sein Portemonnaie in der Tasche fehlt. Er ruft bei der Bank an um seine Geldkarte sperren zu lassen und fragt sich, ob er wirklich auf dem kalten, feuchten Boden gelegen und einen Fuß in seine Brust gebohrt bekommen hat. Er zieht seine Jacke an um zur Polizei zu gehen, erhascht einen Blick auf deren dreckiges Rückenteil und auch dieses belehrt ihn eines Besseren. 

Er sitzt im Zimmer eines Polizeibeamten und gibt den Tathergang zu Protokoll. Erst in diesem Augenblick sackt es: Den Fremden, der ihn blitzschnell zu Boden gezwungen hat, den gibt es tatsächlich. Florian hat ihn angefasst und angefaucht. 

Doch als er gebeten wird, das Aussehen des Diebs zu beschreiben, bemerkt er, dass er außerstande ist, das zu tun. 

„Es war sehr dunkel“, druckst er herum;   
„Ich hab nur seinen Mund gesehen unter der Kapuze, und der sah aus wie ein schwarzes Loch.“

Wie eine Narbe im Laternenlicht, möchte er hinzufügen und schafft es, im letzten Moment die Klappe zu halten, denn die Formulierung würde ihn nur in Erklärungsnot bringen. Natürlich war der Mund keine Narbe, sondern bestand aus ganz normalen Lippen. An die zierlichen, gerade Zähne dahinter kann er sich erinnern, an den hellen Klang der Stimme, daran, dass sein Taschendieb ein wenig kleiner war als er.  
Doch er behält das für sich. 

Florian steckt seine Kopie der Anzeige gegen Unbekannt in seine viel zu leere Tasche und verlässt die Wache. 

~

Als er das Büro und den Raum betritt, welchen er sich mit Olli und Anna teilt, hat sich die Nachricht davon, dass er ausgeraubt worden ist, bereits wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet.   
„Oh mein Gott, du lebst!“, ruft Anna.   
„Alter, ist alles okay?“, ruft Olli.   
„Du siehst gar nicht so ausgeraubt aus“, blökt jemand dazwischen. Denn alle sprechen durcheinander. Selbst die Herrschaften von der Buchhaltung sind hier, und die kann man normalerweise nur mit Kuchen in der Kaffeeküche aus der Reserve locken. 

Florian quetscht sich zwischen Lorenz, Simon, Jenny von General Affairs und Dörte von HR vorbei und stellt seine Tasche auf seinem Stuhl ab.  
Er hält inne;  
„Wie _sieht_ man denn bitte ausgeraubt aus?“ 

„Naja.“ Es ist Markus gewesen, der Sales-Typ aus dem benachbarten Team, der die Frage gestellt hat. Was emotionale Intelligenz angeht, ist der noch nie die hellste Kerze auf der Torte gewesen.   
„Verprügelt und so.“ 

„Ich kann ihm ein blaues Auge schminken“, entgegnet Anna ungewohnt scharf.  
„Glaubst du ihm dann?“ 

„Alter, jetzt erzähl!“, fordert Olli ungeduldig. 

Also erzählt Florian.   
Er berichtet, dass er sich ein Mal dazu entschieden hat, die Bahn zur Arbeit und wieder nach Hause zu nehmen – und dass ihm das so schnell nicht wieder einfallen wird – dass er ausgerechnet gestern Geld abgehoben hat, dass die S-Bahnen und zu allem Überfluss sämtliche U-Bahnen nur bis Lichtenberg gefahren sind und dass ihm auf dem Weg zur Straßenbahn plötzlich dieser Typ ein Messer vor die Fresse gehalten hat. Nachts und im Regen.   
Er lässt den Teil mit dem Mund des Fremden aus, schmückt dafür aber dessen Actionsequenz ordentlich aus. Niemand muss wissen, wie schnell er überwältigt wurde.   
Den Satz, welcher alles in ihm hat ersterben lassen, erwähnt er nicht. 

Seine Kollegen bekräftigen, dass es mit der Kriminalität in Berlin auch immer schlimmer würde, dass der Typ wahrscheinlich ein Obdachloser war, schlimm schlimm, aber muss ja weitergehen, was willste machen, haha. Bei der siebten Plattitüde möchte Florian sich spontan auf die Schreibtischplatte übergeben.   
Viel zu sehr riecht ihm die spontane Versammlung nach _Endlich ist mal was los hier_ statt aufrichtiger Sorge. 

„Ick versteh die Aufregung nich'“, murmelt er später, als sich das Chaos gelichtet und er sämtliche Kollegen aus dem Zimmer komplimentiert hat. 

„Warum nicht?“, sagt Anna und lächelt entschuldigend;  
„Du hättest letzte Nacht sterben können.“ 

Auch das wäre kein Grund zur Aufregung gewesen, denkt Florian und tippt an seinem Bericht weiter. 

Anna und Olli.   
Das sind die beiden Lichtblicke in seinem Arbeitsleben. Den Rest will er nicht kennenlernen oder kennt er schon zu gut.   
Das Büro ist wie ein Tier, das ihn jeden Montagmorgen verschlingt, über den Tag verdaut, das seine Überreste am Freitagabend wieder ausspuckt. Er denkt häufig daran, dass er seine Kollegen öfter und länger sieht als seine Eltern. Dass er, wenn er eine Freundin hätte, diese nur einen Bruchteil seiner Zeit gewidmet bekommen würde. Dass er seine Freunde, wenn er denn noch welche hätte, dauernd versetzen müsste, weil die Sales zum Ende des Monats nicht stimmen und er die Kunden durchtelefonieren muss, um ihnen auf den letzten Drücker noch eine Bestellung aus den Rippen zu leiern. 

Eat. Work. Sleep. Repeat. 

Florian hat vergessen, wofür das alles gut sein soll.   
„Mach das Beste draus, Junge“, pflegt sein Vater stets zu sagen.   
Die Frage ist nur, wie erträglich _das Beste_ ist. 

Auf dem Heimweg, den er heute (und ab jetzt für alle Ewigkeit) in seinem Auto antritt, zerrt er sich an der ersten Ampel den obersten Hemdknopf auf, weil er sonst das Gefühl hat, gleich zu ersticken. Der Stoff ist rauh und kratzig. Die gute Bezahlung fordert, dass es nicht einmal einen Casual Friday gibt. Er schaut auf die Anzeige in seinem Armaturenbrett und stellt fest, dass es noch nicht einmal Donnerstag ist. 

Er schippt sich hinaus aus der Stadt im Stop and Go, ist ein Teil des Pulses von Berlin. Die Stadt umarmt ihn mit ihren dreckigen Armen bis hinaus ins Randgebiet. Sie ist so abgefuckt wie er sich vorkommt. 

~

Zu Hause findet er sein Portemonnaie im Briefkasten.

Das fühlt sich an, als würde sein Herz kurz stehenbleiben, und dann viel zu schnell weiterhüpfen.   
Florian lehnt sich zurück, schaut links und rechts über seine Schulter.   
Doch auf der Straße vor seinem Wohnhaus sieht er nur die halb taube Nachbarin aus dem dritten Stock, die ihre Teppichhupe von Hund spazieren führt. 

„Du willst mich wohl verarschen“, murmelt er leise. 

Er nimmt das Portemonnaie an sich, schließt die die Haustür auf und lässt sie ohne Rücksicht krachend zufallen, spurtet die Treppen zu seiner Wohnung hinauf. Erst als er sich in seine eigenen vier Wände begeben hat, wagt er durchzuatmen. 

Zuerst prüft er seine Karten und stellt fest, dass noch alles da ist;   
Girokarte, Führerschein, Krankenkassenkarte; selbst die unzähligen Sammel- und Punktekarten, die er im Grunde nie wollte, aber sich hat aufschwatzen lassen. Er befühlt die restlichen Fächer und findet alle alten Kassenbons, die er zu faul war wegzuräumen. Das alte Foto von sich und Ina, das schon reichlich zerknickt ist. Sogar die BVG-Fahrkarte von gestern Abend.   
Er klappt das Fach für die Geldscheine auf. Natürlich fehlen die.   
An ihrer Stelle findet Florian einen Zettel, der aussieht, als hätte man ihn unsauber aus einem karierten DIN A4-Block gerissen. 

_Danke für den Fuffi! ^^_ , steht dort.   
Kleiner und noch krakeliger darunter liest er:   
_Ich hätte dir nichts getan. Behandle dich nicht schlechter als ein Taschendieb es tut_. 

Er feuert den Zettel mitsamt seines Portemonnaies auf den Laminatboden und flucht.   
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde säumt Zorn sein Gesichtsfeld schwarz und rot. Er rupft sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, die dreckige Jacke von den Armen. Dann stampft er in sein Schlafzimmer und reißt sich den Gürtel auf, um seine Hose von den Beinen zu streifen, schält sich in einer einzigen, hektischen Bewegung das Jackett und das kratzige Hemd vom Körper, als würden seine Klamotten brennen. Erst als er bemerkt, dass er nur noch in Shorts und Socken dasteht, hält er inne. 

„Fuck“, wispert er.   
Seine Finger zittern. 

Dabei weiß er gar nicht, wieso. 

~

„Du könntest den Zettel der Polizei aushändigen.“   
Ollis Stimme hallt am anderen Ende der Leitung. So klingt es anscheinend, wenn sein Kollege beim Kochen telefoniert. So gut weiß Florian das nicht, denn er telefoniert außerhalb der Arbeit nie mit Olli.

„Ich glaube, du musst denen eh Bescheid sagen, dass dein Portemonnaie wieder da is'.“ 

„Was soll'n die mit dem Papier denn anfangen?“, brummt Florian.   
Auch er steht in seiner Küche, und während er sein Handy ans Ohr presst, klappt er ruhelos die Türen seiner Schränke auf um etwas Essbares ausfindig zu machen. Eine Fünf-Minuten-Terrine fällt ihm welk entgegen und er dreht sie in der Hand. Sie ist seit einem Jahr abgelaufen. 

„Vielleicht sowas wie Fingerabdrücke nehmen oder so?“, sagt Olli. Dann hält er inne;  
„Du hast es doch nicht zu doll angetatscht, oder?“ 

„Nee.“  
Florian hat ihm nur den ersten Satz auf dem Zettel vorgelesen. Er mag Olli, aber der untere Teil geht niemanden etwas an.   
„Bringt doch aber nur was, wenn der Typ schon in der Datei ist.“ 

„Meinste nich', dass er das ist? So'n Taschendieb klaut doch nicht nur ein Mal in seinem Leben.“

„Schon...“   
Florian tritt seinen Mülleimer auf und lässt die Terrine hineinfallen.   
Direkt auf die Nudeln, den Fertigreis und den Senf, in dem fremde Bakterienkulturen kurz davor waren, ihre eigene Sprache zu entwickeln.   
Florian hat eh keinen Hunger seit vorhin und er wollte seine Küche schon seit Monaten entmüllen.  
„Ich lass es mir durch'n Kopf gehen.“

„Mach das unbedingt“, beharrt Olli.   
„Der Typ hat dir dein Geld geklaut, der verdient kein Mitleid.“

Sie legen auf und Florian durchforstet seine Küche nach irgendetwas Essbarem, das intensiver als Pappe schmeckt. Sein Toastbrot ist grün geschimmelt, seine Tütensuppen ebenfalls abgelaufen. Wann ist er zuletzt einkaufen gegangen? Wann hat er zuletzt gekocht – so richtig gekocht? 

Er schaut zögernd an sich herab, mustert seine Boxershorts und seine Socken. Dazwischen fahle Haut, die sein Vater gerne als Kellerbräune bezeichnet. Stand sein Bauch schon immer so weit vor? 

„Fuck“, flüstert Florian, doch nur der Küchenwecker antwortet ihm tickend.   
„Ohne die Scheiße gestern wär das alles nich' passiert.“ 

Weil er den Typen, der ihn ausgeraubt hat, nicht anständig genug beschrieben hat, wird dieser nie gefasst und die Anzeige in ein paar Wochen wegen fehlenden Informationen geschlossen werden. Florian wird sein Geld nie wiedersehen und der Dieb nie zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden.   
Das sind die gängigen Prozesse. 

Er hält inne und geht zurück in den Flur, wo unter seinen Schuhen und der Jacke das Portemonnaie mit der Botschaft des Mannes liegt. Florian wühlt den Zettel hervor und liest ihn erneut. Sein Finger fährt dabei über das alberne Smiley mit den angedeuteten lachenden Augen.

~

Florian lässt das Auto zwei Straßen weiter stehen und huscht den Weg zum Bahnhof Lichtenberg. Vor ihm wuseln drei nasse Ratten so behäbig davon, dass er kurz fürchtet, auf eine von ihnen zu treten.   
Es ist derselbe Weg, den er eine Nacht zuvor schon abgelaufen ist. An jeder Unterführung, an jedem Hauseingang, der direkt in pechschwarze Hinterhöfe führt, bleibt er stehen und wartet auf die zuckende Bewegung im Augenwinkel. Doch es kommt niemand. 

Heute regnet es nicht. Wenn man den Kopf in den Nacken legen und in den Himmel schauen würde, könnte man wahrscheinlich Sterne sehen. Nur hier nicht. Hier unten ist alles viel zu hell.   
Der Papierstapel in Florians Armen raschelt schüchtern, als er weiterläuft. Laut der Uhr im Auto eben ist es vier Uhr nachts. 

Lichtenberg ist ein recht großer Umsteigebahnhof. Richtig menschenleer ist der nie. Aber jetzt gerade sind wahrscheinlich die wenigsten Leute hier unterwegs. Die Frühschichtler stehen gerade erst auf, die Nachtschichtler haben erst in ein-zwei Stunden Schluss. Dazwischen läuft er womöglich nur Gefahr, von Touristen oder Pennern gesehen zu werden, und das ist hoffentlich nicht so schlimm. 

Florians Herz hämmert gegen den Brustkorb, als würde es schreien; Lass mich hier raus, ich mach bei deiner illegalen Scheiße nicht mit! Dumm nur, dass es keine Wahl hat und Florian es mitschleppt. Mit Tesafilm und den Blättern im Anschlag klappt er die Kapuze seiner schwarzen Jacke hoch und macht sich ans Werk. 

Erst verteilt er ein paar der Blätter in der kleinen Bahnhofshalle. Dann arbeitet er sich möglichst lautlos in die Unterführung hinab, zwischen den S-Bahngleisen.   
Zuletzt steigt er nach unten zur U5. 

Ein paar der Leuchtstoffröhren flackern. Es riecht nach Pisse und Kälte hier unten. Tagsüber ist ihm das nie aufgefallen. Jetzt versucht er, so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu verursachen.   
An der Treppe, die wieder nach oben Richtung S-Bahn führt, hustet es plötzlich. 

Florian lässt vor Schreck seinen klein gewordenen Papierstapel fallen.   
Es sind nur Blätter, aber sie machen einen Heidenlärm. Hastig sammelt er sie mit zitternden Fingern wieder auf.   
Hinter der Treppe pennt ein Obdachloser in einem verranzten Schlafsack. Sein Gesicht ist von Haaren und Bart so zugewuchert, dass Florian es gar nicht erkennen kann. 

Lange steht er vor dem Mann und betrachtet ihn reglos.   
Jetzt, mitten in der Nacht, hat er die Zeit, sich Fragen zu stellen, die ihm sonst beim Vorüberhasten in der Stadt nie in den Sinn kommen. Hat der Mann Familie? Wie alt ist er wohl? Und vor allem: Wie ist er zu dieser Gestalt hier geworden?   
Sein rebellisches Herz beruhigt sich. 

_Willst du so enden wie diese Leute?_ , hört er seinen Vater in seinem Kopf.   
_Junge, lern doch erstma' was Anständiges. Mit dem janzen Internetkram, Mensch, dit is' doch so unsicher._

Florian greift in seine Jackentasche und fischt alles Kleingeld hervor, was er darin findet.   
So lautlos er kann legt er es dem Mann vor den Schlafsack. 

Dann nimmt er die Beine in die Hand und sprintet die Treppen wieder hoch. Erst im Gang, der nach oben zum S-Bahnverkehr führt, bleibt er stehen und betrachtet eins seiner Werke;   
Den Satz:   
_Danke für den Fuffi! ^^_ abkopiert und den Satz, den er selbst darunter geschrieben und dutzendfach in den Bahnhof gehängt hat:  
 _Das war kein Geschenk! Ich verlange mein Geld zurück!_

~

Der nächste Morgen ist die Hölle.   
Florian konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er gleich die gesamte Nacht durchmachen oder sich bis zum regulären Aufstehen noch einmal ins Bett packen sollte. Über dem Grübeln ist er offensichtlich auf der Couch eingeschlafen. 

Nun schrillt ihn sein Handy wach und er kann sich nicht bewegen.   
Die Müdigkeit ist so bleiern, dass selbst Denken unmöglich erscheint. Er setzt sich auf und für den kurzen Moment eines Wimpernschlages dreht sich alles.   
„Du bist so ein Idiot“, murmelt Florian sich selbst zu. Die Müdigkeit ist nicht neu, nur so fundamental tiefliegend, dass jede fehlende Stunde Schlaf ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißt. Es gibt Wochenenden, an denen er zehn Stunden pennt und hinterher noch immer müde ist. 

Das Aufstehen ist ein Kampf gegen seinen Körper. Er wirft sich ein frisches Hemd über und kriecht in einen Anzug, der auf der leeren Seite seines Doppelbettes zwischen anderen Klamotten liegt. 

Später im Büro wird Olli ihn darauf hinweisen, dass Ketchup am Revers seines Jacketts klebt. 

~

„Willst du noch Kaffe, Flo?“ , fragt seine Mutter.   
Ob er noch ein Stück Erdbeerkuchen haben möchte, will sie nicht wissen. Sie schaufelt es ihm einfach mit dem Tortenheber auf den Teller.   
Im Hintergrund dudelt das Radio irgendwelche belanglosen Popsongs ab. 

Florian hat seinem Vater nachträglich zum Geburtstag einen Amazon-Gutschein gekauft und diesen eine halbe Stunde vor dem Wochenendbesuch zu Hause ausgedruckt. Jetzt liegt das bunte Stück Papier mit dem Code auf dem Geburtstagstisch neben Blumen und einer neuen Bohrmaschine, die Florians Tante und Onkel mitgebracht haben.   
Die Scham sitzt so dick in Florians Bauch, dass eigentlich kein Kuchen mehr reinpasst. 

Er hält seiner Mutter seine Tasse zum Auffüllen entgegen und versucht, sich seine Gedanken nicht anmerken zu lassen. 

„Du siehst irgendwie müde aus“, kommentiert sein Onkel von der anderen Seite des Geburtstagstisches.   
„Isset so anstrengend bei dir im Betrieb?“ 

„Ganz frisch sieht man nicht aus, wenn man ausgeraubt wird“, erwidert sein Vater an Florians statt. 

„Waas?“ 

Here we go.   
Florian braucht gar nichts zu sagen. Er lässt seinen alten Herren die Geschichte erzählen (und verzerren), während er resigniert beginnt, sein Kuchenstück zu verdrücken. Immerhin feiert sein Vater heute Geburtstag und noch eine Version mehr zu der Geschichte macht den Kohl auch nicht mehr fett. Innerlich zählt Florian auf, wie viele es bereits gibt: Die von Vattern, die, welche er der Polizei erzählt hat, die, welche im Büro die Runde macht und die Wahrheit. 

Für einen kurzen Augenblick denkt er, dass es wahrscheinlich doch besser ist, wenn ein fremder Typ sich mit seinem Geld Fusel und Koks besorgt hat, anstatt dass Florian es für Amazon-Gutscheine verschwendet hätte.   
Das Radio dudelt Werbung: _Carglass repariert. Carglass tauscht aus._

„Donnerwetter“, ruft sein Onkel aus.   
„Det wird nachts aber ooch immer jefährlicher uff de Straße.“   
„Ich hab gehört, die Kriminalstatistik ist in den letzten Jahren sprunghaft nach oben gegangen“, mischt seine Tante sich ein.   
„Weil alle Obdachlosen und Drogenabhängigen nach Berlin kommen.“ 

„Die Hauptsache is' ja, dass ihm nix passiert is'. Flo, willst du noch Kaffe?“

„Mutti, ich hab doch noch.“ 

Er krümelt mit dem Kuchen auf die Blümchentischdecke und auf das Holzimitatlaminat in der Doppelhaushälfte seiner Eltern. Und wie etwas passiert ist, denkt er finster und schlingt den Rest des Stücks hinunter. 

„Dit hätte aber oouch echt ins Auge jehen können“, beharrt sein Onkel. Er lehnt sich zurück und kratzt sich am bärtigen Kinn.   
„Heutzutage kann man zu keener Uhrzeit mehr inne Stadt rin. Geschweige denn als Frau.“ 

„Is' ja gut jetzt“, wirft Florian schnell ein und hebt abwehrend die Hände.   
„Er hat mir fünfzig Euro geklaut, ich hab Anzeige erstattet und gut ist. Wir müssen da jetzt nich' so'n Drama draus machen.“ 

Für einen kurzen Moment versinkt der Tisch in Schweigen.   
Das Radio dudelt einen dieser Songs, die Florian zu beiden Ohren raushängen;  
 _Havana-oh na na_. 

Seine Mutter mustert ihn mit einem ihrer besorgten Blicke, die Florian wie auf Knopfdruck ein schlechtes Gewissen bescheren. Er schaut auf die Tischdecke, die er bekrümelt hat und lässt den Kopf hängen. Er fragt sich, wie seine Eltern ihm immer wieder das Gefühl geben können, dass er ein problematisches Einzelkind wäre. Nein, er ist kein guter Sohn. Das war er wahrscheinlich noch nie. 

Der Augenblick zieht vorüber, mit tausend Worten, welche die Luft verdicken. 

Dann räuspert seine Mutter sich und wendet sich seiner Tante zu;  
„Wie sieht's denn aus mit eurem neuen Gartenzaun? Habt ihr den schon montiert?“

Währenddessen greift sie nach dem Tortenheber und legt ihm ein Stück Erdbeerkuchen auf den Teller. 

~

Es ist eigentlich ein reflexbedingter Zufall, dass er abends, als er vom Familienbesuch heimkommt, noch einmal in den Briefkasten schaut. Sonnabends kommt nur bis mittags Post, das weiß doch jeder. Aber Florian ist neben der Spur. 

Ihm flattern zwei Dinge entgegen;   
Das erste ist ein Flyer für einen Essenslieferdienst. _DON ALFREDO_ steht in Kapitälchen vorn drauf.  
 _PIZZA/PASTA/BURGER/DÖNER KEBAB/CHINESISCH_.   
Alles klar. 

Das zweite ist ein simpler Zettel karierten Papiers.   
Beinahe wirft Florian ihn mit dem unsäglichen Flyer weg. 

Es ist die krakelige Schrift darauf, die ihn innehalten lässt: 

_Das Geld gibt’s nicht mehr.Wurde benutzt, um viele Kätzchen glücklich zu machen^^  
Sorry Bro._

Darunter befindet sich eine Zeichnung, die vermutlich so etwas wie eine Katze darstellen soll.  
Es ist schwer zu sagen, ob sie absichtlich aussehen soll wie von einem Fünfjährigen gemalt oder ob der Künstler tatsächlich so talentfrei war. 

Florians Herz rast wieder wild los. Dieses Mal jedoch vor Zorn. 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Anmerkung_ :   
> Natürlich ist es am Bahnhof Berlin-Lichtenberg nie wirklich so menschenleer wie hier beschrieben. Aus dramaturgischen Gründen habe ich das etwas übertrieben.


	3. Robin Hood und Amélie Poulain

_Ich dacht' ich hätt' das Zeug um alles zu schaffen,  
Jede Chance ergriffen und dann fallen gelassen,  
Ich nehm' es in die Hand, nur um dann kläglich zu versagen,  
Der Soundtrack zu mei'm Leben ist ein „schade“.   
[„Pinguin“, 3Plusss]_

„Mundt, kommse bitte mal in mein Büro?“ 

Wenn der Reuters seine Tür angelehnt lässt und von drinnen auf den Gang hinausbrüllt, ist das niemals ein gutes Zeichen. Florian bleibt für einen Augenblick stehen und kann sich nur darauf konzentrieren, dass sein Chef wenigstens das Wörtchen „bitte“ dazu gerufen hat.   
Er blinzelt und fährt sich mühsam mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Seit er sich vor einer Stunde aus dem Bett gequält hat, zieht sich Sodbrennen seine Speiseröhre hinauf.   
Verzweifelt versucht er es herunterzuschlucken und betritt das Büro seines Vorgesetzten. 

Reuters ist einer dieser smarten Typen, die mit Anfang fünfzig noch aussehen wie Ende dreißig, die morgens um fünf aus dem Bett springen, sich einen grünen Smoothie reinpfeifen und erstmal zehn Kilometer laufen gehen, abends womöglich zur Kosmetik, um sich die Augenbrauen zupfen zu lassen. Anders kann Florian sich den Zustand des Mannes nicht erklären. Niemand auf dieser Welt hat so viel so ausdauernd Energie. Selbst seine verdammten Haare fallen perfekt in ihrer Salt'n'Pepper-Manier in seine Stirn. 

„Morgen“, presst Florian hervor.   
„Was gibt’s denn?“ 

Reuters mustert ihn langsam von unten nach oben und bedeutet ihm, sich zu setzen. Also lässt Florian sich auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches nieder, wo sein Boss normalerweise Honig ums Maul seiner Geschäftspartner schmiert, und bemerkt erst jetzt, dass er seine Jacke noch nicht ausgezogen hat. Seine Tasche hängt noch immer als totes Gewicht an seiner Seite. Er lässt sie auf den Boden sinken. 

Sein Chef beugt sich ihm über den Tisch entgegen und verschränkt die Hände ineinander.  
„Florian“, beginnt er und hebt verständnisvoll die Augenbrauen;  
„Hast du irgendwelche Probleme innerhalb der Familie?“ 

Florian blinzelt ihn an. Er bemerkt erst viel zu spät, dass sein Mund aufgeklappt ist und wie behämmert das wirken muss. Doch da ist es schon zu spät; sein müdes Herz horcht auf und klopft ihm ängstlich von unten gegen den Kehlkopfdeckel. Das Mistding macht viel zu viel Radau in letzter Zeit. Wir müssen den Job behalten, wispert es. Du hast dein Auto noch lange nicht abbezahlt. 

„Nein..?“, entgegnet er zögerlich.   
„Wieso? Gibt’s da irgendwelche Gerüchte?“ 

Reuters' Blick wird stechender, kaum dass er zu Ende gesprochen hat.   
Er nickt und lehnt sich zurück.   
„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass alles okay ist. Du bist ein bisschen merkwürdig seit dieser Diebstahlgeschichte. Wenn es dir nicht gutgehen sollte-“

„Nee, das is' es nicht“, erwidert Florian schnell und schüttelt den Kopf. 

„Ich bin nur... ich bin einfach 'n bisschen müde, das is' alles.“

Müde, weil er in der vergangenen Nacht wieder Zettelkleben am Bahnhof Lichtenberg war. Doch das braucht Reuters ja nicht zu wissen. 

„Hm“, macht sein Chef tonlos.   
„Okay. Dann ist ja gut. Pass auf dich auf, ja.“ 

Er entlässt Florian aus seinen viel zu wachsamen Augen und hört hoffentlich nicht, wie dieser über den Flur in sein eigenes Büro stürzt und die Tür so plötzlich aufreißt, dass Anna leise vor Schreck aufquiekt. 

„Okay, wer hat mich angeschwärzt!“   
Zorn bebt in Florians Stimme. Wie ein Vulkan ergießt er sich in seinem Bauch, wie glühende Kohlen, die langsam und stückchenweise seine Speiseröhre hinaufkriechen. 

„Was?“, gibt Olli verwirrt zurück. Sein Kopf erscheint wie in einem komischen Sketch hinter der Trennwand seines Arbeitsplatzes.

Florian wirft die Tür zu, so dass vom Luftzug Annas Harry Potter-Wandkalender daneben schwankt.  
Er zeigt über seine Schulter;   
„Der Reuters hat mich eben in sein Büro gezerrt und gefragt, ob ich irgendwelche Probleme hab. Also, ihr beiden wisst doch immer alles. Wer verbreitet hier Lügen über mich?!“

Anna und Olli schauen ihn lange an. Auf ihren Gesichtern liegen zu viele, ständig wechselnde Emotionen, als dass Florian sie einheitlich benennen könnte; Überraschung, Ungläubigkeit...? Er ist zu müde für diesen ganzen Kram. 

Olli ist es, der als erstes was sagt;  
„Flo, nun komm mal wieder runter und setz dich erstmal hin.“ 

„Ich hol dir 'nen Kaffee“, sagt Anna und sie ist schon aufgestanden und losgeflitzt, bevor Florian überhaupt irgendwas sagen kann. 

„Niemand verbreitet Lügen über dich, okay.“   
Olli ist mit einem Mal nahe bei ihm und nimmt ihm die Tasche ab. Florian hat gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sie _immer noch_ festhält, dass er _immer noch_ in voller Montur hier herumsteht.   
Alles, woran er denken kann, ist, dass Olli der erste Mensch seit langem ist, der ihm so nahe kommt. Der erste Mensch seit dem, der seinen Fuß auf Florians Brustkorb abgestellt hat. 

„Da kommt jeder selber drauf, so leid mir dit auch tut, das zu sagen. Guck dich doch mal an.“   
Olli zeigt auf Florians Klamotten.   
„Seit eineinhalb Wochen bist du jeden Morgen volle Kanne neben der Spur. Noch mehr als sonst, wenn ich das sagen darf. Dein Anzug ist total zerknittert, du kommst an mit ungewaschenen Jacketts mit Frittenfett und Ketchup drauf und pöbelst Leute an. Dein letzter Sales Report war so fehlerhaft, ich hab ihn Reuters nochmal korrigiert nachgeschickt, damit er keine Fragen stellt. Heute steckst du in dieser Jacke, obwohl Juni ist und jetzt schon dreiundzwanzig Grad draußen.“

Er macht eine dramatische Pause, welche für ihn überhaupt nicht typisch ist.   
„Du wirst also hoffentlich verstehen, wenn einige hier denken, dass, keine Ahnung, dein Hund oder deine Oma gestorben sind.“ 

Florian schaut ihn halb verwirrt, halb bockig an. Zumindest denkt er, dass er so guckt, denn er ist zu müde, um sein Gesicht hundertprozentig zu kontrollieren.   
„Meiner Oma geht’s prächtig und ich hatte nie einen Hund“, gibt er zurück. 

„Dann erfinde einen und sag, dass der gestorben ist, wenn du willst, dass sich niemand mehr fragt, warum du so drauf bist“, ruft Olli. Inzwischen ist er am Rande seiner Geduld. Florian hat ihn noch nie so erlebt. Aber das ist kein Wunder, denn Olli hat Recht; so abgefuckt war Florian noch nie auf der Arbeit. 

Beide zucken kurz zusammen, als die Tür hinter ihnen klappt. Anna ist wieder da und verzieht entschuldigend den Mund. Sie stellt eine Tasse mit Kaffee auf Florians Schreibtisch ab und zieht fast gleichzeitig ihr Handy aus der Gesäßtasche. 

„Ich hab mich gefragt...“, fängt sie an und spricht leiser als sonst.   
Sie zupft nervös über das Display ihres Telefons und kaut kurz auf ihrer Unterlippe;   
„Also... das ist jetzt alles echt weit hergeholt und so, aber das hier war heute früh in meinem Instagram-Feed und ich hab überlegt, ob das vielleicht du warst..?“ 

Sie dreht das Handy um und hält es ihnen hin.   
Auf dem Display erkennt Florian einen Post von _Notes of Berlin_ mit einem simplen weißen Zettel. 

_Das Geld gibt’s nicht mehr. Wurde benutzt, um viele Kätzchen glücklich zu machen^^  
Sorry Bro._  
Das ist oben auf dem Papier zu erkennen, dreckig verschmiert, weil unsauber abkopiert. 

Darunter: 

_Ich bin nicht dein Bro! Wenn ich mein Geld nicht zurückkriege, fahr ich andere Geschütze auf. Denk nicht, ich würde dich nicht finden, du Möchtegern-Robin Hood. Das hier ist Berlin, nicht Sherwood Forest._

Florian schluckt. Seine Botschaft aus der letzten Nacht es hat innerhalb weniger Stunden ins Internet geschafft. Sein erster Gedanke ist: Fuck. Sein zweiter: Dann erhöht das wenigstens die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Wichser von Taschendieb es auch wirklich liest.   
„Mir kam die Handschrift gleich bekannt vor“, sagt Anna und steckt das Telefon wieder weg. 

Mit einem Mal ist die Kraft weg. Florian sinkt auf seinen Stuhl und starrt auf den Monitor seines PCs, der ihn tot und teilnahmslos ansieht.   
„Dann tu mir wenigstens den Gefallen und erzähl's nich' rum, okay?“   
Seine Stimmt ist schwacher als gewollt. 

„Das...hatte ich gar nicht vor“, entgegnet sie irritiert. Sie schiebt ihre Brille zurecht.

„Mann, Flo“, sagt Olli eindringlich. 

„Es waren doch nur fuffzig Euro. Wieso dieser ganze Aufstand?“ 

~

Weil irgendetwas in dieser Nacht in ihm komplett kaputt gegangen ist, was vorher gerade noch so zusammenhielt.   
Weil da eine Sicherung ist, die schon lange zu viel Spannung aushalten musste und die jetzt durchgebrannt ist. 

Weil die Ungerechtigkeit, dass ihm irgendwer sein Geld gestohlen hat, welches er sich hart in einem Job erarbeitet hat, den er hasst, den er haben muss, weil er sonst in einem dreckigen Schlafsack unter einer Treppe in Bahnhöfen pennen müsste. Weil ihm jeder verdammte Cent als Entschädigung für dieses miese, unfaire Leben zusteht. Weil er sich dafür, dass er so unfrei ist, wenigstens schöne Dinge kaufen können will. 

Weil der Anzug und der Job nur sein Kostüm sind und einfach alle denken, es sei echt. 

Selbst der Typ mit dem schwarzen Lichtnarbenmund. 

Aber das würden Olli und Anna nicht verstehen.   
Also behält Florian es für sich. 

~

Als er an diesem Abend nach Hause kommt, regnet es wieder. Die Schwüle über Berlin ist so dick, dass man allein vom Atmen schwitzt und Florian bleibt auch nach dem Einparken vor dem Plattenbau, in dem er lebt, lange sitzen und lässt sich von der Klimaanlage anpusten. 

Er steigt irgendwann doch aus – als die Werbung im Radio zu nervig wird – und seine Fingerkuppen sind klamm, als er seinen Briefkasten aufschließt. 

Ein Stück kariertes Papier flattert ihm entgegen. 

Panisch lässt er seine Tasche und Jacke fallen, um den Zettel daran zu hindern, in die nächste Pfütze zu segeln. Seine Finger beben, als er ihn auseinander faltet und liest;

_Von mir aus, Amélie. Wir treffen uns und ich erklär's dir. Komm Donnerstag ab 19 Uhr ins Aufsturz._

„Yes!“, ruft Florian, formt die freie Hand zur Faust und zuckt den Ellenbogen ein, als hätte er gerade ein Match in irgendwas gewonnen.   
Etwas in seiner Brust entspannt sich, so dass er freier atmen kann. Zum ersten Mal seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten. Er wird sich zurückholen, was ihm gehört. Er wird dem Kerl klarmachen, dass man mit ihm keine Spielchen spielt. Er wird ihm ganz genau zeigen, wer er wirklich ist. 

Während Florian die Treppen zu seiner Wohnung hochsteigt – inzwischen komplett durchnässt, aber das Zettelchen sicher in seiner Hosentasche verwahrt, kommt ihm die halb taube Nachbarin mit ihrem Hund entgegen. 

„Abend“, ruft sie und winkt ihm.   
„Na, Sie sehen aber aus.“  
„Ich weiß“, ruft er zurück und lacht verlegen.  
„Ziemlich durchgeregnet.“  
„Nee!“   
Sie zieht an der Leine, um den kleinen weißen Flauscheball, der sich kläffend an Florians Bein schmiegen will, zu sich zurückzuholen.  
„Ick meine, Sie strahl'n so. Wie'n Honigkuchenpferd. Sieht man bei Ihnen viel zu selten.“ 

Dann klopft sie ihm gegen den Unterarm und steigt die Treppe hinab. 

~

Das Aufsturz ist ziemlich voll. Es ist eine Weile her, dass Florian hier gewesen ist. Zu Studienzeiten muss das gewesen sein. Man kann es gut vom Hauptgebäude der Humboldt Uni erreichen, dabei über die Spree laufen und dann Richtung Oranienburger hinauf. Florian erinnert sich an den Abend, an dem Ina mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat, an seine verzweifelten Tränen, die er einfach nicht vor anderen Menschen zurückhalten konnte und an seine Kommilitonen, die ihn zuerst hierher, dann ins Amrit, den Inder ein paar Meter weiter, und schließlich, als es spät genug war, Richtung Hackeschen Markt zu einer Prostituierten schleppen wollten.   
Er denkt an die Dame in den viel zu hohen weißen Schnürstiefeln, die angeekelt vor ihm zurückgewichen ist, als er sich vor ihr übergab, an das johlende Lachen seiner Begleiter.

Florian ruft der Kellnerin, die ihn begrüßt, seinen Namen zu und dass er reserviert habe. Sie nickt und weist ihm den Weg. Er tritt hinein in die schwere Schwüle und bereut es fast, ein Basecap aufgesetzt zu haben. Jede Lage Stoff ist jetzt eine zuviel. Die Bar wirkt noch immer rustikal, ramschig, wie eine Höhle. Man könnte erwarten, dass in ihrer Mitte irgendwer jederzeit ein Lagerfeuer anzünden würde.   
Stattdessen findet er dort etwas anderes. 

Man hat ein paar Tische und Stühle zur Seite geräumt und jetzt sitzen dort fünf Typen, die Musik machen. Florian lässt den Blick über die Menschen an den vollgestopften Tischen schweifen, doch es hilft nichts. Er hat zu wenig von dem Typen gesehen, der ihn beklaut hat; so sehr es ihn auch ärgert – der wird ihn hier finden müssen.   
Er versteht ohnehin nicht, wieso die hier oben Musik machen. Normalerweise gibt es dafür den Klub im Untergeschoss. 

„Für zwei Personen war das?“, ruft ihm die Kellnerin ins Ohr. Im selben Moment explodiert neben ihr ein Song von der Band.   
„Ja“, brüllt Florian zurück und hält zwei Finger in die Höhe.   
„Da kommt noch jemand hinterher.“ 

Er setzt sich auf einen der ihm zugewiesenen Stühle und spürt ein dumpfes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. 

Was, wenn er hereingelegt wurde? 

Die Band, schätzt er, macht eigentlich sowas wie Metal oder Hard Rock. Man kann froh sein, dass der Schlagzeuger nur ein kleines Becken und zwei Trommeln dabei hat. Die Akustikgitarren sind runtergeregelt oder gar nicht angestöpselt. Florian betrachtet sie, bleibt mit dem Blick am Sänger hängen, der mit Inbrunst rauh in sein Mikro zu krächzen beginnt und flucht leise in sich hinein. 

Natürlich wurde er hereingelegt. Erstens: Wie soll er sich bei dem Krach anständig unterhalten können? Geschweige denn den Kerl finden?   
Zweitens: Was, wenn das Aufsturz bewusst gewählt wurde, um das Chaos einer vollen Bar, in der es laut und stickig ist, zum Vorteil zu nutzen? Wenn Florian hier nochmal beklaut würde, würde das niemandem auffallen.   
Seine Hand wandert reflexartig an seine Hosentasche.   
Oh nein, heute nicht, denkt er bitter.   
Heute hat er nur zehn Euro dabei, um sich ein Getränk zu kaufen. Keine Karten, keine Ausweispapiere, nichts sonst. Nur seinen Wohnungsschlüssel und sein Handy, und für beides müsste man ihm mehr oder weniger in den Schritt fassen. 

Doch nun ist er schon mal hier und da kann er auch genauso gut sitzen bleiben.   
Er bestellt sich ein australisches Bier, weil es exotisch klingt. Dann wartet er. 

Die Hitze in der Bar drückt.   
Es muss an der Band liegen, dass es niemanden zu stören scheint. Nach jedem Song johlen ein paar Menschen. Man hat wohl seine Groupies gleich mitgebracht. Wie hießen die nochmal? Florian beugt sich vor um zu lesen, was die Barbetreiber an eine grüne Tafel an der Wand auf der anderen Seite mit Kreide geschrieben haben:  
 _Heute: Tell You What Now, Live_

Er lehnt sich zurück, stößt frustriert und ungeduldig Luft aus. Dazwischen beäugt er, so unaufällig er kann, seine Umgebung, jeden Typen, der die Bar betritt, jeden Kerl, der aufsteht, um zur Toilette zu gehen oder den Laden zu verlassen.   
Neben ihm dröhnt das auf Pseudo-Akustik runtergetunte Gerumse der Band. 

Die Musik ist nett, denkt Florian nebenbei, während er damit beschäftigt ist, sein Umfeld immer wieder zu scannen.   
Aber die Texte, zum Gotterbarmen. Wer auch immer die schreibt, man sollte ihm sagen, dass es nicht in jedem Metalsong um _stand your ground_ , _everlasting fights_ und _we will prevail_ geht. Oder was auch immer.   
Das Krächzen, das zweifellos eine runtergeregelte Variante von Grunting oder Screaming ist, wird verwaschener. Kein Wunder, in so einem kleinen Schuppen hat so eine Band eigentlich nichts verloren. Sie ist genauso deplatziert wie Florian.

Er nippt an der letzten Hälfte seines Biers herum, als sich in ihm die Erkenntnis durchsetzt: Sein Date ist geplatzt. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach sitzt der Dieb gerade in irgendeinem Loch mit Blackjack und Nutten und zieht sich eine Line, um sich über ihn, Florian, ordentlich totzulachen.   
Wichser. 

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Die Welt hat ihn wieder einmal vorgeführt, zeigt mit dem Finger auf ihn und kichert: Du bist so dumm. Er schaut in sein Bier und fragt sich, was ihn hierher getrieben hat, was ihm die Hoffnung gegeben hat, ein einziges Mal aktiv etwas an seinem Geschick zu ändern. Das Universum, der Abend draußen, alles und nichts kümmert sich darum, wie es ihm geht. Dies hier ist nur ein weiterer Beweis. 

Dann ist der Song vorbei, den die Band ihm in die Ohren gehämmert hat.   
Der Gitarrist verbeugt sich und der Grunter winkt in die Menge und spricht ein paar Worte. 

Was genau er sagt, hört Florian nicht.   
Er ist zu abgelenkt davon, dass ihm sofort eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken kriecht.

Er kennt diese Stimme. 

~

Den Rest des Gigs sitzt er wie festgewachsen auf seinem Stuhl. Über allem vergisst er sogar sein Bier. Alles, was Florian tun kann, ist, seinen Blick auf den Sänger dieser Band zu heften. Je länger es das macht, desto mehr fragt er sich, warum es ihm nicht sofort aufgefallen ist. Die Art sich zu bewegen, seine helle Tenorstimme, die er immer wieder ins Unkenntliche verzerrt; das hätte ihm Hinweis genug sein müssen.   
Der Typ ist voller Energie. Wenn da mehr Platz für ihn und seine Band wäre, er würde herumspringen wie ein fucking Flummi. Und Florian wird klar, dass er den Menschen im Falle einer Gegenüberstellung bei der Polizei nie wiedererkannt hätte: Er sieht aus wie jeder.   
Er ist nicht zu klein und wahrlich nicht zu groß, hat nichtssagendes kurzes Haar in Straßenköterblond.   
Die Tattoos an seinem linken Arm wären das einzige, an dem Florian ihn von anderen Nullachtfuffzehn-Typen hätte unterscheiden können. 

Mitten in seinen Gedanken geschieht etwas Seltsames:   
Ihre Blicke treffen sich. 

Es ist, als würde die Zeit anhalten. Hineingefroren in den Moment sehen sie einander an und der Typ grinst langsam. 

Florian weicht dem Blick aus, bevor er darüber nachdenken kann.   
Was soll das hier? Hat der Kerl ihn deswegen herbestellt? Um ihn, nachdem er ihn abgezogen hat, noch auszulachen? Um die Demütigung perfekt zu machen? Für einen kurzen Augenblick muss Florian an sich halten, um nicht aufzustehen, zur Bühne zu laufen und den Kerl von dort wegzuzerren, ihm solange in die Kehle zu schlagen, bis er nie wieder singen kann. 

Die Glut in seinem Bauch ist zurück und sie frisst ganz langsam seinen Magen auf. 

Er wacht erst aus der Trance auf, als die Frau, die mit ihrem Freund neben ihm sitzt, ihm gegen den Oberarm stupst und ihm etwas hinhält.   
Es ist ein Herrenhut, der ziemlich zerfranst aussieht und in dem vereinzelte Scheine und Kleingeld liegen.   
Florian starrt ihn verwirrt an.   
„Von der Band“, erklärt ihm die Frau. Sie zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, als er nicht reagiert;  
„Spenden. Gib einfach weiter, wenn du nix reintun willst.“ 

Er nimmt ihr den Hut ab, steht halb auf und reicht ihn an ein Mädchen, das bereitwillig die Hand danach ausstreckt.   
Dann geht er unter im Applaus und zuckt erschrocken zusammen, weil er nicht mitbekommen hat, dass die Band sich verabschiedet. 

~

Florian hat sich eine zweite Runde bestellt. Jetzt ist es auch egal, denkt er resigniert. Er ist schon mal hier, da kann er auch Biere aus aller Welt probieren. So sitzt er düster an seinem Platz und folgt dem Menschen, auf den er seit einer Stunde vergeblich gewartet hat, mit den Augen.   
Eins ist immerhin klar: Jetzt, wo er ihn ohne Kapuze und im Licht gesehen hat, würde Florian ihn überall wiedererkennen. 

Der Typ umarmt sämtliche Leute, grinst und lacht, als wäre er kein Verbrecher. Die Band packt ihr Zeug zusammen und wird umrahmt von Leuten, die bis eben an einem anderen Tisch in der Ecke gesessen haben. Ein Schlaksiger mit Brille, einer der krumm wie ein Fragezeichen dasteht und ein Bärtiger mit hellblonden Haaren. Florian dreht sich zum Tisch um, von dem sie kommen. Zwei andere Kerle sitzen dort. Ein Unscheinbarer, der auf einen anderen einredet, der seine langen Haare zu einem hellen Dutt gebunden und in einer abwehrenden Geste das Kinn in seine Hand gestützt hat. 

Schnell zählt Florian sie alle zusammen. Wenn die alle zu seinem Taschendieb gehören, wären das im Zweifelsfall zehn gegen einen. Kannste vergessen. 

Vielleicht sollte er verschwinden. Vielleicht war er einfach zu aufdringlich mit seinen Plakatbotschaften. Vielleicht warten sie alle, bis die anderen Besucher weg sind oder schnappen ihn sich an der ersten Ecke, sobald er die Bar verlässt, zerren in ihn den Monbijoupark und – 

„Florian. Hi!“

Alles in ihm erstarrt.   
Er ist so beschäftigt gewesen, die zwei Kerle am Tisch in der Ecke zu beobachten, dass er alles andere außer Acht gelassen hat.   
Und mit einem Mal sitzt ihm der Mann gegenüber, hinter dem er seit zwei Wochen her ist. 

Wieder hat er ihn nicht kommen sehen. 

Wieder weiß er nicht, was er sagen soll. 

„Hier.“   
Ihm wird ein Becks hingestellt. Der Fremde hebt seine zweite eigene Flasche und prostet ihm leise klirrend zu.   
„Hat's dir gefallen?“   
Er nimmt einen Schluck und weist dann mit seinem Bier auf die Mitte der Bar, wo Kellnerinnen dabei sind, wieder Tische und Stühle an den Platz zu schieben. 

„Eigentlich sollten wir unten spielen, aber irgendwie ham' die da 'nen Rohrbuch. Deswegen gab's heut' nur 'ne Akustikvariante. Man muss ja nehmen, wat man kriegen kann, wa.“   
Ein wenig heiser ist er. 

Florian öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder.   
Dazwischen kommt nur heiße Luft hinaus. In seiner Verwirrung hat er nur eine Augenbraue erhoben. Hilflos sieht er dabei zu, wie sein Gegenüber die halbe Flasche in einem Zug leertrinkt.   
„Achja!“, sagt der dann.  
„Ick wollt' dir ja wat zeigen.“ 

Es will Florian nicht in den Kopf, wie der Typ so einen Plauderton anschlagen kann. Wortlos betrachtet er, wie der Fremde sein Telefon zückt. In letzter Zeit scheint er häufig ein passiver Beobachter zu sein, dem man irgendwelche Dinge auf dem Handy zeigt.   
Der Fremde öffnet jedoch nicht Instagram, sondern, sofern Florian das sehen kann, die Bildergalerie auf dem Telefon.   
„Kiek ma', das sind jetzt unsere.“  
Er tippt auf ein pixeliges Thumbnail. Zwei junge, rote Katzen schauen Florian an, inklusive riesiger Augen und Pupillen.   
„Die hat Rick jetzt, der Typ da hinten, der nich' grade stehen kann.“ 

Florian sieht auf und folgt dem Fingerzeig seines Gegenüber zu einem aus der Horde, die er vorhin abgescannt hat. 

In seinem Kopf fallen tausend Dinge ineinander. 

„Wir hatten überlegt, ob wir die vermitteln, aber dann wiederum weiß niemand, ob die nicht doch jemand für seine Python oder so haben will. Und außerdem –“

„Okay, das reicht.“   
Florian hebt beide Hände.   
Er mustert den Mann eindringlich, zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. 

„Willst du mich eigentlich verarschen?!“ 

Der Fremde schließt blinzelnd den Mund. 

„Du lauerst mir auf, überfällst mich hinterrücks, ziehst mich ab, spielst zwei verdammte Wochen lang mit mir Katz und Maus und jetzt erzählst du mir was von irgendwelchen Tieren? Is' das dein scheiß Ernst?!“ 

„Ick hab doch geschrieben, dass ick dir det erkläre. Oder etwa nich'?“   
Er hebt das Handy und deutet erneut auf die roten Katzenbabys, die Florian egaler nicht sein könnten.   
„Den hier hat er Pabu genannt, bei dem musste aufpassen, der knabbert dir gerne an den Füßen rum.“

Weiter kommt der Mann nicht, denn Florian rupft ihm das Telefon aus den Fingern und knallt es mit dem Display nach unten auf den Tisch, so dass die Bierflaschen klirren. Mit der freien Hand umschließt er das Handgelenk des anderen und beugt sich über den Tisch. 

„Is' ja gut!“, ruft der Typ. Da ist tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Winseln in seiner Stimme.  
„Ick wollt' doch nur'n bisschen Smalltalk machen. Mann!“

Mehr kann er nicht sagen, weil neben ihnen der Blonde mit dem Bart von vorhin auftaucht.   
„Jungs“, sagt er.   
„Geht doch lieber raus statt hier drinnen zu randalieren.“ 

~

Er läuft ihnen hinterher. Florian schaut immer wieder über seine Schulter, während er sich zwischen den Tischen entlang schlängelt. Der Bärtige folgt ihnen und wenn Florian es nicht besser wüsste, würde er denken, dass ein Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielt. Doch die sind versteckt und es ist dunkel hier drinnen und Florians Nerven sind hinüber. Er zieht eisern den Taschendieb am Handgelenk hinter sich her. Und natürlich ist ihm klar, wie das aussehen muss, doch zum ersten Mal in diesem Leben ist ihm das gleich. Solange der Typ ihm nicht wieder einfach verschwindet. 

Draußen sitzen mehrere Leute auf Holzbänken. Passanten quetschen sich an ihnen vorbei, wollen zum S-Bahnhof hinunter gehen.  
Es ist alles andere als eine passende Location, um Differenzen zu klären. Besser als dort drinnen aber allemal, da hat der Bärtige Recht gehabt. 

Außerdem, findet der kleine rationale Teil in Florians Kopf, hat er hier bessere Chancen. Jetzt sind es im Zweifelsfall nur noch zwei gegen einen. 

„Also?!“, fordert er, als sie voreinander stehen.   
„Na nix“, entgegnet der Fremde.   
„Ich hab's dir gezeigt. War alles für die Katzen. Nich' für die Katz.“ Er kichert leise und stößt Florian sanft mit der freien Hand gegen die Brust.  
„Verstehste?“ 

„Frodo“, sagt der Bärtige. Und nur das.   
Er schaut den Fremden lange an. 

Na super, denkt Florian. Er ist von einem Mitglied einer _Herr der Ringe_ -Rollenspielergruppe ausgeraubt worden. Drinnen sitzen die anderen Hobbits aus seiner komischen Band und trinken womöglich Biere mit einem bebrillten Boromir, Gimli mit dem krummen Rücken, Aragorn und Legolas mit Hipsterdutt. Faramir hier drüben zündet sich gerade eine Kippe an. Ein Traum.   
Wozu macht das Florian, wenn nicht zu Gollum? 

Fuck.   
Er wird diese Analogie nicht weiter verfolgen.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich bei sowas immer nervös werde!“, quengelt der Typ, den sie offensichtlich Frodo nennen. 

„Ich hab 'ne ganz einfache Lösung für dich, Vollpfosten!“  
Florian zerrt ruckartig an seinem Handgelenk, um seine Aufmerksamkeit wiederzuerlangen.  
„Raub einfach niemanden aus!“ 

Darauf erhält er keine Antwort. Frodo (Florian kann nicht glauben, dass er diesen Namen wirklich im Gedanken benutzt) verstummt und sieht auf die Gehwegplatten zu seinen Füßen, auf die dort festgetretenen Kaugummis und Dreckflecken. Zwei Touristen sprinten an ihnen vorbei und rufen sich irgendwas auf Italienisch zu.   
„Lässt du mich mal los?“, fragt Frodo. Nein, er fragt nicht. Es ist eine Bitte. 

„Ich renn nicht weg, versprochen.“   
Und mit einem Mal klingt es ganz anders als alles, was er zuvor gesagt. Mit einem Mal empfindet Florian Zweifel, ob er überhaupt den Richtigen an der Angel hat.   
Seine Finger lassen von dem Mann ab. 

Frodo greift in die Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans. Florian zuckt, weicht einen Schritt zurück, weil sich sein Körper daran erinnert, was sein Gegenüber beim letzten Mal gezückt hat, als sie einander begegneten. 

Jetzt hält Frodo Geldscheine in der Hand.   
Er fasst nach Florians und legt sie hinein; zwei Zehner, drei Fünfer.   
Dann fasst er erneut in seine Hosentasche. Etwas klimpert. 

Er fummelt an dem Kleingeld herum und legt es zu den Scheinen dazu. 

Florian zählt es nach. 

Es ist nicht dieselbe Form, wie er es von der Sparkasse geholt hat.   
Aber es sind genau fünfzig Euro und muss aus dem Spendenhut sein, den er vorhin weitergereicht hat. 

Er schaut langsam hoch. Es dauert eine Weile, ehe er die Hand schließt, so verdattert ist er. 

Frodo kratzt sich an der Nase. 

„Das vor zwei Wochen war'n Fehler“, murmelt er.   
„Tut mir leid, Alter. Hätt' ick vorher wissen sollen.“

Florian schaut nach dem Bärtigen. Doch der hat sich mit seiner Zigarette abgewandt. Als würde er ihnen Privatsphäre geben wollen. 

„Und wann hast du's gewusst?“, will er wissen. 

Frodo hebt einen Mundwinkel;  
„In dem Moment, in dem du meintest, ick soll dich abstechen.“

Sein Blick fällt wieder auf die Gehwegsteine, als würde er dort einen unsichtbaren Text ablesen.   
„Ick zieh in der Regel nur Leute ab, die keine Seele mehr haben. Ick konnte in dem Moment nur irgendwie nich' aufhören.“  
Dann hebt er die Augen und sieht Florian unverwandt an. 

„Ohne Jackett und das ganze andere Gekröse siehste übrigens viel besser aus.“ 

Es ist das wahrscheinlich erste Mal, dass Florian ihn aufrichtig lächeln sieht. 

Er sackt in sich zusammen, als hätte Frodo Tonnen an Gewicht von seinen Schultern genommen, als würde eine tiefe Wunde aufhören zu eitern. Und er kann nichts anderes tun, als einfach nur dastehen und atmen und atmen. 

„Danke“, presst er hervor und fuck, wieso zur Hölle bricht seine Stimme ausgerechnet jetzt? 

Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern, schiebt die Hände in seine nunmehr leeren Hosentaschen.   
„Komm doch noch mit rein“, schlägt er vor.  
„Ick stell dich den andern vor.“ 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	4. Weil er einsam ist

_“Seien Sie ruhig wütend“, sagte er, „wer nie wütend wird, kann sich nicht aktualisieren.“  
[„Was man von hier aus sehen kann“, Mariana Leky]_

Das Gras unter ihm fühlt sich klamm und weich an. Die Kühle ist gar nicht so schlimm, wie er vorher gedacht hat.   
Florian stützt sich nach hinten auf seine Hände auf. Wenn er den Kopf in den Nacken legt, kann er die Lichter des Regierungsviertels sehen. Sie verzerren sich in seinem betrunkenen Blick wie in Langzeitaufnahmen. 

„Hey“, hört er.   
„Nich' einschlafen! Hier spielt die Musik!“   
Jemand schnippst mit den Fingern. Florian klappt seinen Blick zurück nach vorne und kichert blödsinnig. 

„Also, nochmal!“, verkündet der Typ vor ihm.  
„Gedächtniskontrolle! Wer bin ich?“ 

Florian nickt brav und unterdrückt einen Bierrülpser.  
„Du bist Steven“, antwortet er.   
„Oder Steve.“  
„Yay, hundert Punkte und die Waschmaschine an den Kandidaten! Und der da?“   
Steve zeigt auf seinen Freund, der krumm neben Florian sitzt und gedankenverloren auf die Spree hinausschaut.   
„Rick. Aber eigentlich Fabi.“

„Den zweiten Namen vergisst du am besten ganz schnell wieder“, ergänzt Rick ohne wirklich düster zu klingen. 

Steve lässt sich davon nicht beeindrucken;   
„Egal! Moment!“

Er springt so schwungvoll auf, dass ihm die Kapuze seines Hoodies vom Kopf rutscht. Florian schaut ihm nach, wie er zum Rest der Gruppe hinüberhüpft. Im Dunkel der Nacht kann er nur Umrisse erkennen. Sie malen graue Schatten auf die schwarze Leinwand aus Rasen und Fluss.   
Manchmal fahren Boote vorbei und werfen Lichter auf sie, auf ihre lachenden, geröteten Gesichter. Dann drehen die Scheinwerfer ab und hinterlassen das Eigengrau der Nacht, gepunktet von den Lichtern der Stadt. 

Steven zieht den bärtigen Blonden herbei, der grinsend einen verwaschenen Militärgruß andeutet.   
Seine Haare leuchten geradezu in der Finsternis.

„Felix“, sagt Florian und fühlt sich lächeln.   
Felix hat vorgeschlagen, einen Späti leerzukaufen und sich ans Spreeufer zu setzen. Und zwar nicht irgendwo, sondern hier am Regierungsviertel, als wäre es dann bedeutsamer oder so.  
Vielleicht, weil außer ihnen nur ein paar vereinzelte andere Hanseln sich hierher verirrt haben.   
Felix weiß anscheinend immer, wann das Beste zu tun ist. Und er ist der erste, der sich Florian vorgestellt und ihm lächelnd die Hand gereicht hat. Obwohl Florian ihn angesehen hat wie einen Terroristen. 

„Guuut“, zischelt Steven übertrieben.   
„Komm her, Flo, komm!“

Er macht eine auffordernde Handbewegung und Florian reicht ihm ratlos seine Hand. Steven zieht ihn mit übertriebenem Ächzen in die Höhe. Das kann gar nicht so einfach sein, denkt Florian bei sich. Schließlich hat er dieses Wohlstandskinn und durch den Alkohol in seinem Blut die Körperspannung eines nassen Kartoffelsacks. 

Kichernd stolpert er hinter Steven her, der ihn am Arm Richtung Ufer führt.   
Dort scheinen die anderen Fangen oder sowas zu spielen.   
„Das wird nix“, gluckst Florian.  
„Is' doch viel zu dunkel!“ 

„Quatsch, das schaffst du schon! Hier, der hier?“ 

„Marti“, sagt Florian gehorsam.   
„Nicht Martin.“ 

„Ich mag den Jungen“, verkündet Marti und klopft ihm übertrieben auf die Schulter.   
Er fasst nach einem Blob in der Dunkelheit und zerrt ihn heran, schiebt ihn Florian förmlich entgegen. 

„Und der hier? Kennste den noch?“ 

Florian spürt, wie sein Grinsen wegrutscht.   
Frodo guckt ihn selig besoffen an. Er reißt so übertrieben die Augen auf, dass man selbst im Düstern das Weiße darin erkennen kann. 

Florian war nicht bewusst, wie groß diese Augen im Grunde sind. 

„Wie heißt'n du eigentlich wirklich?“, fragt er. 

Der Mann schaut ihn ihn lange an.   
„Beutlin“, antwortet er todernst.   
„Bilbo Beutlin. Ich nehme meinen Martini geschüttelt, nicht gerührt.“ 

Florian verdreht die Augen;   
„Es is' unfassbar, dass ich auch nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde geglaubt hab, du wärst gefährlich.“ 

Er schüttelt den Kopf und schubst Frodo ein klein bisschen zur Seite. Das viele Bier hat ihn milde gestimmt. Was soll's, denkt ein Teil von ihm, er kann ja morgen früh wieder sauer auf den Idioten sein. 

Dann hält er inne.   
„Wartet mal“, sagt er und hebt den rechten Zeigefinger.  
„Hier fehlt doch jemand.“ 

„Meine Kumpels von der Band?“, bietet Frodo an.   
„Die sind nach Hause mit dem ganzen Kram und so.“

„Nee. Ick mein euren Legolas.“   
Florian fühlt sich müde blinzeln. Wie soll man bitte anständig sprechen, wenn einen der Alkohol so träge macht? 

„Der Typ mit dem hellblonden Dutt?“ 

Er hickst. Erst dann sieht er, dass Frodo nicht lacht.   
Nein, mehr noch: Er guckt zur Seite. Florian kann das in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen, doch wenn er raten müsste, würde er sagen, dass der Typ _betreten_ dreinschaut. 

„Jakob“, antwortet Felix statt seiner.   
„Er hatte was zu tun und musste früher gehen.“ 

„Bullshit“, murmelt Frodo.   
Mit einem Mal wirkt es, als hätte ihn jemand ausgewechselt. Er weicht Florians Blick aus und streicht sich über die Nase.   
„Dit sagt er immer.“ 

„Was soll er denn sonst machen?“  
Marti zuckt mit den Schultern. 

Frodo bückt sich nach einer im Dunkeln fast unsichtbaren Flasche Bier und nippt daran. Man kann es hinter dem Glas schwappen hören.   
Er schweigt mit einem Mal sehr verstockt. 

„Oho“, gluckst Florian, bevor sein Großhirn es ihm verbieten kann.   
„Was' los bei euch? Habt ihr euch verkracht und folgt euch nich' mehr gegenseitig auf Twitter?“ 

Es ist egal, ob ihn das was angeht oder nicht, beschließt er daraufhin. Frodo hat ihn mit einem Messer bedroht und ihn zwei Wochen lang an der Nase herumgeführt. Er schuldet ihm jede Menge Bier und eine metaphorische Torte im Gesicht. 

Doch Frodo bemerkt das offenbar nicht.   
„So ungefähr“, gibt er stattdessen zurück und geht einfach weg. 

~

Die S-Bahn ist so warm und angenehm, dass Florian sofort droht, wegzudämmern, kaum, dass er sich hinsetzt. An ihm zieht unsichtbar Berlin vorbei und er hört die Stationen eher als dass er sie sieht.   
Friedrichstraße. Hackescher Markt. Alexanderplatz. Jannowitzbrücke.   
Er lauscht auf Stimmen. Auf dem Vierer gegenüber sitzen Marti und Rick und unterhalten sich träge. Ihre Stimmen verschwimmen.

Dass sein Kopf wegkippt, bemerkt Florian erst am Gefühl des Fallens. Dann ist plötzlich eine Schulter neben ihm und eine Hand streicht über seine Haare, schiebt ihn an die Schulter zum Anlehnen. Hat er sein Basecap verloren? 

Er versucht die Augen zu öffnen. Durch den Schlitz aus Licht kann er Felix und Steven erkennen. Hm. Das beantwortet dann die Frage, an wen er sich gerade anlehnt. 

„'Ch komm nich' mehr na' Hause“, nuschelt er in die fremde Schulter.   
„'S dreht sich alles un' ich bin so müde.“ 

„Na, Flo“, hört er Frodos Stimme. Sie ist so unglaublich nah. Näher als damals, als er ihn zu Fall gebracht hat. Näher als vorhin, als er ihm das Geld hin die Hand gedrückt hat. So super fucking nah.   
„Du schaffst det schon.“ 

„Nee“, wimmert er. Kriegt denn niemand mit, wie er mit aller Kraft gegen das Einschlafen ankämpft?   
„Ick schaff det nich'. Du musst mich in Lichtenberg wieder auf die Straße legen.“ 

Ein leises Lachen vibriert gegen ihn;  
„Mach ick nich' nochmal.“ 

„Is' schon okay“, hört Florian sich sagen.  
„Hast mir die Kohle ja wiedergegeben.“ 

„Wir kriegen das schon hin“, murmelt Frodo. 

Es ist das letzte, was Florian bewusst wahrnimmt, kurz bevor die Wärme und Weichheit ihn einlullen. 

~

Als er die Augen aufzwingt, scheint die Sonne auf sein Kopfkissen.   
Vermutlich ist das auch, was ihn weckt. 

Denn eine Sekunde danach spürt Florian, dass er nicht wach sein sollte.

Sein Kopf wummert; er hört in den Ohren sein Blut rauschen. Von unten drückt der Magen her – ihm ist kotzübel. Wimmernd regt er sich. Warum zum Teufel ist die Jalousie nicht heruntergezogen? 

Zitternd versucht er sich aufzusetzen und scheitert.   
Alleine die Augen offen zu halten schmerzt unglaublich. Er denkt an die Alkoholexzesse früher und daran, dass seine Freunde, die er damals noch hatte, gelacht haben, wenn er gesagt hat:   
„Ick hab 'ne Mordskatze.“ 

Der zweite Versuch läuft besser. Er setzt sich in seinem Bett auf und schaut an sich herab. Er trägt das inzwischen vollkommen verranzte T-Shirt von letzter Nacht. Sogar seine Jeans. Er flucht, als er sich bewegt und sieht, dass Grasflecken davon auf die Bettwäsche abgefärbt haben. 

Wie ist er hierher gekommen? 

Das letzte, was er weiß, ist, dass er in der Bahn gesessen hat mit.... 

Auf einen Schlag holt ihn alles wieder ein.   
Das Konzert im Aufsturz, die lange Nacht an der Spree, die Sauferei mit all den neuen Menschen.   
Steve und Rick, Felix und Marti.

Frodo. 

Zögernd fasst Florian in die Gesäßtasche seiner Hose. Das Geld ist immer noch da. 

Er grinst es an wie ein Wahnsinniger und erfreut sich daran, wie schön die Eurostücke im Sonnenlicht blenden. 

„Sonnenlicht“, hört er sich murmeln.  
„Fuck....“ 

Er dreht den Kopf so schnell herum, dass ihm dabei noch schlechter wird.   
Sein Radiowecker, den er weder als Radio noch als Wecker benutzt, wirft ihm unbarmherzig die Uhrzeit entgegen: Zwölf Uhr sechsundfünfzig. Es ist Donnerstag. 

„ _Fuck_ “, wiederholt Florian brüllend.

Er stolpert aus dem Schlafzimmer und über den Flur. Seine Schuhe stehen ordentlich neben der Garderobe, wo sie eigentlich gar nicht hingehören. Nun, doch, das tun sie schon, aber da stellt er sie nie ab. Deswegen fällt er um ein Haar darüber. Er stürzt ins Wohnzimmer und findet dort auf dem völlig zugemüllten Kaffeetisch vor der Couch sein Handy und seinen Wohnungsschlüssel. 

Und einen karierten Zettel mit der ihm inzwischen bekannten Handschrift. 

_Geile Nacht! Schlaf gut.^^_   
Darunter ist kleiner eine Handynummer gekritzelt. 

Florian muss sie drei Mal lesen um zu verstehen, dass sie zu Frodo gehören muss. Verwirrt blinzelt er. Wahrscheinlich ist er der erste Mensch auf diesem weiten Planeten, der von seinem eigenen Taschendieb die Nummer zugesteckt bekommt. 

Auf seinem Telefon warten sieben verpasste Anrufe.   
Fünf sind von Dörte von HR, bei der er sich heute logischerweise nicht von der Arbeit abgemeldet hat. Einer ist von Olli und noch einer von Anna. Beide haben ihn auf Whatsapp mit unzähligen Nachrichten überhäuft. Je weiter der Morgen fortgeschritten ist, desto verzweifelter werden die Formulierungen. Sie enden mit _MELDE DICH!_ und _Alter, ich komme heute Nachmittag bei dir vorbei und trete notfalls deine Tür ein!!11_.   
Es rührt ihn.

So etwas hat schon lange niemand mehr mit ihm gemacht. 

Er schreibt ihnen, dass er sehr wohl noch lebt und entschuldigt sich, dass er sich nicht früher gemeldet hat. Dann ruft er Dörte an und entschuldigt sich nochmal, nur förmlicher, und er klingt dabei offenbar sehr zerstört, denn die sonst so strenge und korrekte Dörte kauft ihm sein Fieber und seine Magen-Darm-Grippe ohne Weiteres ab.   
Und während er auf der Couch in seinen verdreckten Straßenklamotten sitzt und beständig den Würgereflex bekämpft, wird ihm klar, dass er nicht allein nach Hause gekommen ist. 

Sondern, dass ihm jemand eine Schulter zum Anlehnen gegeben hat, dass mindestens ein Mensch ihn bis in die Wohnung und womöglich sogar ins Bett gebracht, seine Schuhe ausgezogen haben muss.   
Jemand, den er eigentlich gar nicht kennt. 

Für einen Augenblick verharrt er so still, dass das Ticken der Wanduhr das einzige Geräusch in der Wohnung ist. 

So etwas ist seit Ina nicht mehr passiert. Florian begreift erst jetzt in diesem Moment, dass er fest daran geglaubt hat, dass es nie wieder geschehen würde. 

~

Ausgerechnet Markus aus dem benachbarten Sales-Team ist es, den Florian am Tag darauf als erstes auf dem Flur sieht. 

„Flo!“, ruft der Kerl. In einer Hand hält er seine Kaffeetasse (man erkennt sie daran, dass sie in einem stechenden Kobaltblau schillert und den Schriftzug „Kaffee nur für ECHTE MÄNNER“ trägt), mit der anderen streckt er den Arm aus, als wolle er Florian in eine halbe Umarmung winken. 

„Mensch, was war denn mit dir gestern los?“ 

Florian stockt kurz, als er ihn sieht und justiert seine Umhängetasche. 

„Ich war krank?“, entgegnet er mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.   
Die Übelkeit sitzt ihm noch jetzt in den Knochen. Zum einen schockiert es ihn, denn es ist nicht lange her, dass er Nächte durchsaufen und am nächsten Morgen unbescholten zur Uni gehen konnte.   
Zum anderen kann er sich nicht erinnern, was man ihm alles an der Spree eingeflößt hat. 

„Siehst auch ganz blass aus, Kumpel“, pflichtet Markus ihm bei.   
Jetzt ist Florian bei ihm und Markus klopft ihm drei Mal so hart gegen das Schulterblatt, dass es in Florians Oberkörper widerhallt. 

„Du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie alle in Aufregung waren, weil du dich nicht gemeldet hast. Da dachten einige, du hättest den Löffel abgegeben.“ 

„Hab ich aber nich'“, erwidert Florian.   
„Alle Löffel sind noch da.“   
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überlegt er, ob er Markus die Geschichte erzählen soll, als er sich mit achtzehn im Golf seines Vaters buchstäblich um einen Baum gewickelt hat und hinterher geradezu unversehrt aus den Überresten der Karre gestiegen ist. Doch so viel Aufmerksamkeitsspanne traut er seinem Kollegen nicht zu. 

Olli mag den Typen und Florian kann sich keinen Reim darauf machen, wieso.   
„So übel ist er nicht“, pflegt Olli zu sagen. Immer dann, wenn Markus in der Kantine grinsend sein Tablett an ihren Tisch heranbalanciert, wenn er Florian kurz an der Kaffeemaschine in ein Gespräch verwickelt und man schon blind, taub und dumm sein muss um nicht zu raffen, dass er das nur tut, weil er Sales-Zahlen vergleichen will.   
Und apropos vergleichen, selbst auf dem verdammten Klo hat Markus schon neben ihm gestanden und ihn vollgequatscht. Das waren sehr verstörende fünf Minuten. 

Markus ist ein Typ, der einem wie in der uralten Werbung am liebsten Bilder um die Ohren knallt: Meine Frau, mein Haus, mein Auto, mein Hund.   
Und die hat er tatsächlich: Ein Grundstück in Neuenhagen mit Pool im Garten, einen weißen Lattenzaun, eine blonde Frau mit Modelmaßen, blonde Kinder und einen Golden Retriever.   
Man möchte vor Freude kotzen und zweifelt also ernsthaft an Ollis Geschmack. 

„Ich kann den auch nich' leiden“, hat Anna Florian beigepflichtet.   
Als Olli sie daraufhin gefragt hat, wieso, hat sie ihm allerdings nicht geantwortet, sondern so getan, als würde sie auf ihrem Handy eine immens wichtige Nachricht bekommen.   
Was auch immer sie für Differenzen mit Markus hat, Florian kann sie in der Sache besser verstehen als Olli. 

„Junge, du brauchst aber doch Freunde“, hat Olli irgendwann später gesagt.   
„Oder zumindest Kollegen, mit denen man mal was unternimmt. Wir mögen dich ja, aber du hängst immer nur an uns Spacken aus dem Backoffice dran.“ 

Es sind also Ollis Worte in Florians Kopf und die Begegnung der dritten Art mit Markus, die Florian dazu treiben, kurz vor der Mittagspause das Adressbuch seines Handys zu öffnen und bis F zu scrollen. 

_Danke für's nach Hause bringen vorgestern, schätze ich. Aber warum hast du mir deine Nummer da gelassen?_

Er schaut auf seine Whatsapp-Nachricht und blinzelt.

_Hier ist übrigens Florian_ , fügt er hinzu. 

Kaum hat er das Handy weggelegt, da leuchtet es grün auf. 

_Damit du mir genau das hier schreiben kannst.^^_

Florian legt die Stirn in Falten;  
 _Ich könnte dich bei den Bullen verpfeifen. Hast du gar keine Angst?_

_Hast du bisher doch auch nicht_ , schreibt Frodo lapidar zurück.   
_Und wirst du auch nicht, weil ich so adorable bin. :D_

What the fuck.   
Florian ist kurz davor, sein Telefon ins hinterste Fach seiner Tasche zu pfeffern, als er noch eine Nachricht bekommt. 

_Btw, wann hast du Zeit? Ich schwöre dir, diesmal war's ohne Absicht, aber ich hab noch was von dir._

_Und was soll das sein?_

Als Antwort erhält er ein Foto.   
Es zeigt Frodo, der freundlich in die Kamera lächelt und ein Basecap trägt.   
Florians Basecap. 

~

„Bist du irgendwie kleptomanisch veranlagt oder so?“, ist das erste, was er Frodo entgegenschleudert, als er am Tag darauf aus seinem Auto steigt. Er hat seinen Dodge mit geradezu quietschenden Reifen neben ihm geparkt, weil er noch immer empört ist.  
Nein, empört klingt zu etepetete: Er ist sauer. Der trockene Lehmboden des Parkplatzes wirbelt staubig auf und Florian fühlt eine gewisse Genugtuung, als Frodo übertrieben mit der Hand wedelt. 

„Wie oft soll ich's dir denn noch sagen, es war aus Versehen?“, hustet Frodo.  
„Geile Karre übrigens! Will ick wissen, wie viel die gekostet hat?“

„Nee“, schießt Florian zurück.  
„Am Ende klaust du sie mir _aus Versehen_. Jetzt lass meine Cap rüberwachsen und erzähl mir, wie man das aus Versehen mitgehen lassen kann.“ 

Frodo sieht ihn durch den Staubwirbel an und zuckt mit den Schultern. 

„So'n Ding ist halt im Weg, wenn man sich auf'm Weg zur S-Bahn die Seele aus'm Leib kotzt. Ich hab's mir aufgesetzt und dann vergessen, nachdem ich dich ins Bett gepackt hab. Großes Indianerehrenwort.“ 

Das nimmt Florian sofort jeden und jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln.   
„Du hast...was?“ 

Natürlich hat er es geahnt.   
Die Art, wie seine Schuhe fein säuberlich in den Flur gestellt worden sind. Dass er noch alle seine Klamotten angehabt hat. Natürlich, der Zettel.

„Gern geschehen übrigens.“  
Frodo grinst. Dann nimmt er das Basecap vom Kopf und setzt es Florian auf; 

Florian erfährt, warum Frodo ihn mitten ins Nichts nach Falkenberg gelotst hat.   
Eine leichte Vorahnung hatte er schon, als zum einen an einem Samstagmorgen zu um neun Uhr morgens quasi her bestellt wurde und zum anderen, als er auf den Parkplatz vor dem Tierheim hielt. Nun bestätigt sie sich. 

Es stellt sich heraus, dass Frodo seine Freizeit nicht nur damit verbringt, unschuldige Typen zu beklauen. Nein, er ist ehrenamtlicher Helfer im Tierheim, komplett mit einem Helferausweis, auf dem sein Foto zu sehen ist (er fuchtelt damit so schnell herum, dass Florian es nicht schafft, seinen echten Namen darauf abzulesen), mit regelmäßigen Helferschichten und mit Leuten, die ihn erkennen, freudig begrüßen und ihm die Hand geben. Er zieht Florian hinter sich her, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. 

Das Tierheim mutet an wie eine Mischung aus UFO und Science Fiction-Burg. Man geht über einen kleinen Wassergraben aufs Gelände, wo sich ein Rondell in und um das nächste sortiert. Das ganze Ding ist eine einzige geometrische Herrlichkeit. Dazwischen befinden sich Grünstreifen für Gehege mit Hühnern, Ziegen, Schweinen und...Affen? 

Frodo führt Florian in eins der Rondelle.  
„Normalerweise mögen die das hier nich' so, wenn man jemand Wildfremdes mitbringt“, sagt er und reicht wieder jemandem die Hand, stellt Florian vor und bekommt am Eingang ein Klemmbrett mit Zettel zum Ausfüllen vorgelegt.   
„Aber die lieben mich hier alle, deswegen werd' ick dieses Privileg heute schamlos ausnutzen!“   
Er grinst Florian gewinnend an und noch bevor dieser etwas erwidern kann, trägt er seinen vollständigen Namen mit Adresse auf dem Papier ein. 

„Warte mal..was?“, presst Florian hervor.   
„Du weißt meine Adresse aus dem Kopf?“ 

„Ich war doch'n paar Mal da. 'Ne gültje Tetanusimpfung hast du doch, oder?“ 

„Ähm...ja, aber-“ 

„Cool.“ 

Frodo gibt das Klemmbrett an eine junge Frau zurück, die ihn verwirrt ansieht und es ihm nicht ausgehändigt hat. 

„Wofür brauch ich 'ne Tetanusimpfung?“ 

Florian läuft ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn nach. Sie treten auf einen langen Gang und er bemerkt, dass der Geruch nach Tier mit jedem Schritt intensiver wird. 

„Weil wir jetzt Katzen streicheln gehen“, verkündet Frodo, einen Zeigefinger erhoben und ohne sich umzudrehen.   
„Wir tun was? … Jetzt warte doch mal!“ 

Er macht das ein bis zwei Mal in der Woche, lernt Florian, als Frodo ihn in eins der Katzenhäuser mitschleift. Jeden Samstag von acht bis zwölf wird da sauber gemacht; vermutlich, damit man vor den Wochenendbesuchern einen besonders guten Eindruck machen kann. Florian ist vorher noch nie in einem Tierheim gewesen, aber wenn er eine Katze adoptieren wollte, würde er als Mitglied der arbeitenden Normalbevölkerung an einem Sonnabend hingehen. 

Das Tierheim ist sehr eindrucksintensiv und weniger wie er es sich in seinem Kopf vorgestellt hat. Alles ist hell und luftig, es gibt kaum Gitter oder verschlossene Türen. Die meisten Absperrwände sind aus Glas. Auf dem Weg zu den Katzen ist er kurz im Gang stehengeblieben, dort, wo es zu den Kleintieren geht; hat hineingelugt in die großen, geräumigen Ausläufe, die voll waren mit Kaninchen und Meerschweinchen. 

Jetzt steht er mitten in einem mit Glaswänden abgetrennten Séparée wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt zwischen Kratzbäumen und kann gar nicht viel machen, denn Frodo reicht ihm sofort eine schwarze Katze, nachdem er sie an seiner Hand hat schnuppern lassen und sie einfach von der Erde gepflückt hat.   
Florian stößt einen Laut der Überraschung aus. 

„Sag hallo zu Miss Catniss Everdeen. Catniss, das is' Flo.“ 

Er blinzelt;  
„Heißt die wirklich so?“ 

„Nee, keiner weiß, wie die heißt. Den Namen hatse von mir.“ 

Ohne Umschweife tritt Frodo zurück, verschwindet kurz auf dem Gang und kommt mit Besen, Kehrschaufel und Handfeger zurück.   
Natürlich vergibt er solche Namen an Katzen. 

„Schön vorsichtig. Die sieht nix mehr und kriegt immer Panik bei den Besengeräuschen.“ 

Er krault einer winzigen Glückskatze, von der Florian nicht fassen kann, wie man die nicht mehr wollen konnte, hinter den Öhrchen, während andere Tiere maunzend beginnen um seine Beine zu streifen. Anscheinend kennt man ihn hier gut. 

Florian kann ihm nur stumm zusehen.   
Catniss hat riesige Augen, deren Pupillen so getrübt sind, dass es wirkt, als würde darin Nebel wallen. Außerdem fehlt ihr das rechte Vorderbein.   
Als er das bemerkt, umfasst er sie sofort etwas vorsichtiger. Noch nie hat er ein behindertes Tier im Arm gehabt. Doch sie lässt sich kaum aus der Ruhe bringen, sondern lehnt sich entspannt gegen ihn. Sie kennt den Drill offenbar schon.

„Was is' mit ihrem Bein?“

„Keine Ahnung.“  
Frodo verschwindet wieder um die Ecke. Eine ganze Entourage an jungen Katzen scharwenzelt hinter ihm her und kommt mit ihm zurück. Er hat Mülltüten geholt und macht sich nun daran, die Katzenklos in der Ecke des Raumes zu säubern. 

„Die is' schon so lange hier, dass es alle vergessen haben. Oder sie so kennengelernt haben. Und mit den Ärzten, die das wissen, red' ick ja nie.“ 

Es sollte nicht verwunderlich sein. Eine blinde, dreibeinige Katze will doch niemand haben.   
Florian kennt sie nicht, aber er hat sie rein aus Prinzip sofort gern. Er denkt an seinen kaputten Arm und seine halb tauben Finger, mit denen er sich bei dem Tier versucht vorzustellen. Sie schnuppert daran und blinzelt blind.   
„Woll'n wir Invaliden-Buddys sein?“, flüstert er ihr zu und krault sie zaghaft unterm Kinn. 

Er lehnt sich gegen die Wand und passt auf die Katze auf, während Frodo ein Katzenklo nach dem anderen reinigt, dabei nebenbei kontrolliert, ob es allen soweit gut geht, in Öhrchen guckt oder Schwänzchen abtastet, Kitten zur Seite hebt, die ihm immer wieder in die Quere kommen. 

Geschichten kann Frodo gut erzählen, das weiß Florian inzwischen, und so lauscht er dramatischen Episoden davon, wie Leute nachts im Regen Hunde vor dem Tierheim anleinen oder auf Autobahnraststätten aussetzen, wie man Katzen mit abgeschnittenen Ohren findet, Hamster in Plastikpackungen, die in letzter Sekunde vorm Erstickungstod gerettet werden konnten. 

„Ein Mal haben sie einen Hund hier angeschleppt, dem vom Kopf bis zu den Pfoten das Fell abgefault war“, erzählt er während er dreckiges Katzenstreu schippt.   
„So richtig, richtig räudig, weißte, im wörtlichen Sinne. Der hat ausgesehen wie'n Lumpen mit Augen. Den hamse aus so'nem Messie-Haushalt rausgeholt, da war'n noch fuffzehn andere Hunde gewesen. Und Katzen. Gott, so viele Katzen. Da fragt man sich, wie Menschen so druff sein können. Oh, sorry, Kleene.“ 

Empört hat er die Kehrschaufel fallenlassen und damit das Glückskätzchen erschreckt. Er streichelt es entschuldigend. 

„Über sowas regst du dich auf“, entgegnet Florian. Catniss in seinen Armen hat zu schnurren begonnen und er wünschte, er könnte selbst auch so entspannt durchs Leben gehen. 

„Aber dann hältst du nachts in Lichtenberg Leuten ein Messer vor die Nase. Jetzt sag bloß, du bist so'n Verfechter von wegen _Tiere sind die besseren Menschen, alle Menschen sollten sterben_.“ 

„Bin ick nich'.“   
Frodo wendet sich ihm in der Hocke zu. Von hinten versucht ein getigertes Kätzchen, seinen leicht gekrümmten Rücken zu erklimmen. 

„Ich meine nur, ick versteh' nich', wie man sowas machen kann.“ 

Florian hebt wortlos eine Augenbraue. 

„Okay, okay, ich weiß ja, was du meinst“, beeilt Frodo sich zu sagen. 

„Das mit dem Beklauen... Das is' was anderes.“ 

„Also doch Kleptomane?“  
Florian spürt das Schnurren der Katze durch seine Brust vibrieren und es entspannt ihn unweigerlich so sehr, dass er sich gerade gar nicht richtig aufregen kann. 

„Hast du mich deswegen hergeschleppt? Um mir zu zeigen, was für'n guter Mensch du bist?“

Er kann sehen, wie sich alles in Frodo für einen Augenblick anspannt, wie er den Mund aufmacht, nichts rauskommt und er ihn verdattert wieder schließt. 

„Is' doch so, oder?“, fährt Florian fort.   
„Dit ganze Theater mit dem Zettelchenschreiben und dem Ding im Aufsturz. Und jetzt das. Du hättest mir das Basecap auch in den Briefkasten schmeißen können. Stattdessen steh ich jetzt hier mit 'ner blinden, dreibeinigen Katze im Arm, Sonnabendmorgen um halb zehn. Wieso eigentlich? Das macht kein normaler Taschendieb.“ 

Miss Catniss Everdeen stupst ihm mit der Nase gegen die Brust und er streichelt sie entschuldigend.

„Wenn du Freunde suchst, geh auf'n Konzert oder lach dir'n Groupie an oder sowas. Aber warum sowas wie das hier veranstalten?“ 

„Und du?“, gibt Frodo nun zurück. Er scheint zwischen Einstreu und getrockneter Katzenkacke die Worte wiedergefunden zu haben.

„Warum bist du gekommen?“

Die Dramatik der Szene wird ein bisschen von der getigerten Babykatze zerstört. Die sitzt jetzt auf seiner Schulter und sieht aus, als wolle sie sein Gesicht essen. 

„Warum hast du mich angeschrieben?“ 

„Was solln' das jetzt? Du hast mir deine Nummer doch da gelassen!“ 

„Ja und? Schreibst du jeden dahergelaufenen Honk an, nur weil er dir seine Handynummer gibt?“ 

Frodo richtet sich langsam auf und zieht das Kätzchen in seine Arme.   
„Warum bist du ins Aufsturz gekommen? Warum konntest du nich' locker lassen, hm? Ich bin nur'n Taschendieb gewesen, Flo, aber ich war hier nich' derjenige, der zwei Mal 'nen gesamten Berliner Bahnhof mit Botschaften tapeziert hat. Also musste dich auch'n bisschen selber fragen: Warum?“ 

_Weil ich einsam bin._

Dieser Satz sitzt mit einem Mal in Florians Mund und er muss beide Lippen mit Gewalt zusammenpressen um ihn Frodo nicht entgegenzubrüllen. Stattdessen werden die Worte auf seiner Zunge sauer und immer mehr – wie etwas, das man versucht zu essen, vor dem man sich aber ekelt. 

Weil es nie um das Geld ging, sondern ums Prinzip.   
Weil er Gerechtigkeit und vielleicht auch ein bisschen Genugtuung wollte.   
Weil er bescheuerterweise wollte, dass Frodo ihn als das sehen würde, was er wirklich ist, nicht als einen seelenlosen Bürohengst.   
Weil er ihm klarmachen wollte, dass er nicht so jemand wie Markus ist.   
Weil er von irgendwem wenigstens ein Mal gewertschätzt werden wollte. 

Florian kann Frodo keine Antwort geben, denn eine fremde Frau kommt um die Ecke. Sie hat dünne, dunkle Haare, die sie in einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz trägt und zeigt ohne Umschweife auf ihn, Florian.   
„Ich hab's eben vorne gehört, dass du einfach unangemeldet Leute mitbringst?“  
Sie spricht zu Frodo, als wäre er ein kleiner Junge. 

„Moin, Sabine“, erwidert der und wirkt mit einem Mal etwas nervös. 

„Das geht nich', das weißt du.“ Sie wendet sich Florian zu;   
„Sie hatten garantiert weder eine Einweisung noch eine Arbeitsschutzbelehrung. Und Ihren Impfpass haben Sie sicher auch nich' dabei. Wir sind verpflichtet, das vorher zu prüfen. Wir sind ein Tierheim und kein Katzencafé, hier kann nich' jeder reinschlendern und Tiere streicheln, nur weil ihm danach is'!“ 

„Du brauchst ihn nich' anzupflaumen, Sabine“, sagt Frodo schnell.  
„Is' alles auf meinem Mist gewachsen.“ 

„Wundert mich nicht“, sie verschränkt die Arme.   
„Bei dir wundert mich gar nichts mehr.“ 

Aha, denkt Florian still bei sich. Es wäre seltsam gewesen, wenn Frodo nur mit ihm aneinander geraten würde. Natürlich hat er hier niemanden vorher gefragt. _Natürlich_. 

Er stößt sich leicht von der Wand ab, so dass Miss Catniss Everdeen überrascht aufhört zu schnurren. 

„Tut mir leid für die Umstände“, sagt er.   
„Ich hätte da 'ne kleine Idee, wie ich das vielleicht wiedergutmachen kann?“ 

~

Die meisten Menschen unterschätzen Kaninchen und Nagetiere.   
Florian geht auf die Knie, um das dreckige Einstreu aus der hintersten Ecke des Geheges kratzen zu können, dort, wo die Meerschweinchenkinder immer hinzupinkeln scheinen. Daran erkennt man, dass sie noch Kinder sind. Wenn Meerschweine älter und träger werden, ziehen sie es meistens vor, einfach an Ort und Stelle auszulaufen. Das hat er an den Viechern nie gemocht.   
Da lobt er sich doch die Kaninchen. 

Die sitzen gerade alle in der entgegengesetzten Ecke zusammengehuddelt, wackeln still mit ihren Nasen und beobachten ihn. 

Hasen sind okay.   
Die kennt er, die hat er lang genug selbst gehabt.   
Bei Hasen gibt es weitaus weniger die Gefahr, dass sie ihn kratzen könnten und er an einer potentiellen Tetanuserkrankung elendig und qualvoll verreckt. 

Sabine, die so etwas wie Frodos Chefin ist, hat sich mit seinem Angebot, die Kaninchengehege hier zu säubern, versöhnlich stimmen lassen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sich die meisten freiwilligen Helfer für Katzen und Hunde interessieren – oder für so ganz heftige Exoten wie Schildkröten, Kakadus und Schlangen. Aber Kaninchen und Meerschweinchen haben einen unerklärlichen Status der absoluten Langeweile. 

Er genießt es fast, hier mit ihnen allein zu sein und unter ihren plüschigen Hintern sauberzumachen. 

Am Ende ist er zwar von oben bis unten mit Einstreuresten bedeckt und seine Hände riechen dezent nach Ammoniak. Aber die Meerschweine popcornen fröhlich durch die Gegend. Das war es irgendwie wert. 

Wie gerufen erscheint Frodo hinter ihm in der Tür. 

„Sieht doch jut aus“, stellt er fest. 

„Ach, halt die Klappe“, gibt Florian zurück.   
„Du Spast hast mir das doch alles eingebrockt.“

Er klopft sich Einstreuspähne von der schwarzen Hose. 

„Du hättest doch abhauen können.“   
Frodo zuckt leicht mit den Schultern.   
„Und außerdem seh'n die ganz zufrieden aus.“

Das tun sie tatsächlich. Florian denkt daran, was er für gewöhnlich sonst an Sonnabendmorgen macht. Bis in die Puppen schlafen, sich in Boxershorts mit Kaffee auf die Couch setzen und stumpfsinnig durch Netflix scrollen. Oder: Zum Essen zu seinen Eltern fahren, wo er im Garten irgendwelche Bäume beschneidet und hinterher viel zu viel Mittag und viel zu viel Kuchen auf den Teller geklatscht bekommt.   
Ihm fällt, bis auf die Zettelaktionen und die Sache an der Spree, kein einziger Tag ein, an dem er etwas mit irgendwem unternommen hätte, der nicht eng mit ihm verwandt war. 

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schlägt ihm der Schreck darüber die Luft aus dem Bauch. 

Er richtet sich auf, als müsse er sich langsam von einer Verletzung erholen und schaut dann über seine Schulter Frodo an.

„Lass uns frühstücken gehen.“ 

~

Sie kennen den Laden beide nicht. 

Florian hat ihn auf seinem Handy rausgesucht, weil er zu hungrig war, um ihn die Innenstadt reinzufahren, während Frodo damit beschäftigt war, in sein Auto einzusteigen und darüber abzufeiern.   
„Woah, sieht das alles edel hier aus“, rief er und fuhr mit den Fingern über das Armaturenbrett des Dodge.   
„Nobel geht die Welt zugrunde. Du hast echt Kohle.“ 

„Irgendwann hatte ich die, ja“, hat Florian geantwortet, während er die Adresse ins Navi eingab.   
„Hat nur 'ne Weile gedauert.“ 

Und dann hat er, rein zufällig, eine Strecke gewählt, die ein winziges Stück über die A10 geführt hat und nicht besonders logisch gewesen ist, auf der er Frodo aber genüsslich zeigen konnte, zu welcher Leistung der Dodge fähig ist. Und hat versucht, seine Brust nicht allzu sehr stolz anschwellen zu lassen, als Frodo ob der hundertachtzig Sachen auf der Überholspur anfing zu johlen.  
Nein, so ganz hat Florian sich selbst dabei auch nicht verstanden.

Nun sitzen sie in einem ramschigen Etablissement in der Nähe vom U-Bahnhof Hellersdorf und häufen sich Essen vom Buffet auf ihre Teller. 

Endlich kann Florian sich den ersten Kaffee des Tages in seinen Organismus kippen. Endlich beruhigt das Koffein die unterschwelligen Kaffeeentzugskopfschmerzen hinter seiner Stirn. Er lehnt sich genüsslich in seinem Stuhl zurück, kaut auf Salamischrippe und sieht fasziniert dabei zu, wie Frodo seinen Kaffee zubereitet.

Fünf Zuckertütchen hat der Typ vom Buffet mitgenommen. Nun reißt er in aller Seelenruhe eins nach dem anderen auf und rührt es in sein Getränk. Florian schaut ihm wortlos dabei zu und hat allein davon schon Angst, Diabetes zu bekommen. Andererseits vermittelt es ihm das Gefühl, dass er ein lang entwickeltes Ritual beobachtet.   
Die Art, wie Frodo ruhig in seinem Kaffee herumrührt, bedacht Zuckerkörnchen hineinrieseln lässt, ist beinahe meditativ.   
Und Florian ertappt sich bei dem winzigen, leisen Hintergedanken, wie merkwürdig das doch ist, dass dieser Kerl, der Leuten Messer in die Fresse hält, beim Musikmachen herumbrüllt und immerzu in Bewegung ist, auch so ruhig sein kann – selbst wenn es nur in so kurzen Augenblicken ist. 

Frodo schaut auf und senkt den Blick wieder, lächelt selig in sein Getränk. 

Florian kann fühlen, wie etwas in ihm langsam zusammensackt und _loslässt_ und _zu wollen_ beginnt. 

„Ich bin Sales Assistant in 'nem mittelständischen Unternehmen, das Klebstoffe herstellt“, beginnt er wie andere anfangen, Geschichten am Lagerfeuer zu erzählen.   
„Einige verschiedene Sorten, Schmelzklebstoffe, Lösungsmittelklebstoffe, Zeug, das in der weiterverarbeitenden Industrie eingesetzt wird für die Verschönerung von Fassaden, Haustüren und im Innenbereich von Häusern.“ 

Er setzt seine Schrippe ab und rührt mit fettigen Fingern in seinem eigenen Kaffee. 

„Ich hab BWL studiert, obwohl mir Psychologie lieber gewesen wäre. In 'nem anderen Leben würd' ich mit Kindern und Jugendlichen arbeiten. Das hätt' ick cool gefunden. Aber jetzt bin ick nun mal hier und weil wir _Global Player_ werden wollen, muss alles schickimicki sein. Inklusive der Mitarbeiter, die Kundenkontakt haben.“   
Er zeigt mit der freien Hand auf sich und dann nach draußen, wo eine Straße weiter sein Auto geparkt steht;   
„Meine Karre ist das einzige, was ich mir jemals geleistet habe. Ich hab schon wieder vergessen, wann ich mit Abbezahlen fertig bin. Davor hab ich mein Bafög zurück bezahlt. Jahrelang.“ 

Er beugt sich leicht über den Tisch;   
„Nur um dir mal zu vermitteln, wie _reich_ ich bin.“ 

Frodo setzt seine Kaffeetasse an den Mund und trinkt. Es sieht fast schon gewissenhaft aus. 

„Warum hast'n dann nicht Psychologie studiert?“, fragt er. 

„Mein Abischnitt war'n Ticken zu schlecht. Das an sich wär nich' das Problem gewesen, mit Wartesemester wär' ich reingekommen. Meine Eltern war'n aber der Meinung, dass'n Studiengang mit Zukunft besser wäre. Psychologie als solches ist kein berufsvorbereitendes Ding und die Therapeutenausbildung kostet 'n Vermögen.“ 

„BWL is' auch kein berufsvorbereitendes Ding“, erwidert sein Gegenüber. 

„Damit kriegst du aber 'nen Job ohne 'ne Zusatzausbildug dranzuhängen.“

„Einen Job, den du ganz offensichtlich zum Kotzen findest.“ 

„Man kann sich halt im Leben nich' alles aussuchen!“

Das Pärchen am Nebentisch dreht sich irritiert zu ihnen um, so laut ist Florian gerade geworden. Er spürt den Zorn tief in seinen Eingeweiden erwachen, ähnlich wie neulich, als er ihn dazu brachte, einen Bahnhof mit Botschaften vollzukleben.   
Florian lehnt sich zurück und wartet, bis ihn niemand mehr anstarrt.   
Niemand außer Frodo.   
„Aber vielleicht hätt ick mir dit ja auch leicht machen und fremde Leute ausrauben sollen“, giftet er. Er wartet darauf, dass Frodo irgendetwas tut, was Schuldbewusstsein signalisiert.   
Den Blick senken, verlegen gucken, _irgendwas_. 

„Vielleicht“, sagt der stattdessen nur. 

Florian starrt ihn sprachlos an. Was zur Hölle.

Bevor er Frodo ins Gesicht explodieren kann, hebt dieser wieder an zu sprechen, während er in seinem Zuckerkaffee herumrührt; 

„Ick weiß doch, was du meinst, Flo.“ 

Und Florian muss daran denken, dass er Frodo nicht erlaubt hat, ihn beim Spitznamen zu nennen, und dass er ihn irgendwie doch nicht davon abhalten will. Denn es schafft die Illusion, dass er Freunde hat, die..naja, die Spitznamen für ihn benutzen. 

„Das mit dem Beklauen und so...“   
Frodo stockt. Er lässt von dem Kaffee ab, greift unvermittelt nach seiner Gurkenstulle, die neben Apfelschnitzen auf seinem Frühstücksteller liegt und beißt einen Riesenhappen davon ab. 

„Ef fut mia weid“, schmatzt er unbeholfen.   
Florian hebt eine Augenbraue. 

„Du hast dich bereits entschuldigt“, entgegnet er eisig.   
„Sehr erwachsen übrigens“, er zeigt demonstrativ auf die Krümel, welche Frodo beim Essen verliert, weil er sich den Mund viel zu voll genommen hat. Der Verdacht liegt nah, dass er das öfter tut, vor allem metaphorisch. 

„Und jetzt bist du dran“, fügt Florian unbarmherzig hinzu.  
Es ist ihm egal, dass Frodo sich den Rest der Stulle mit beiden Zeigefingern in den Mund schiebt und schwer daran kaut. Wie konnte er nur jemals denken, dass dieser Typ ihm auch nur irgendwie gefährlich werden könnte. 

„Gib mir Kontext, Frodo. Warum beklaust du Leute, von denen du dir einbildest, die hätten Geld und keine Probleme?“   
Es ist praktisch, dass sein Gegenüber nicht imstande ist, zu sprechen.  
So kann er fortfahren;   
„Ist das so'n Robin Hood-Ding? Hast du 'nen Helferkomplex oder 'n Aufmerksamkeitsdefizitsyndrom? Hast du dir überhaupt mal Gedanken gemacht, dass es annähernd niemanden auf diesem Planeten gibt, der Geld, aber keine Probleme hat?“ 

Er mustert Frodo von oben nach unten, übersieht – dabei fühlt er sich gnädig – wie erbärmlich der dabei aussieht, sein Brot runterzukauen. Er wartet, und das überrascht ihn selbst. Denn er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er zuletzt auf jemanden gewartet hat. 

Er wartet, bis Frodo seinen viel zu großen Bissen runtergeschluckt hat und nicht mehr rot im Gesicht angelaufen ist, bis er einen Schluck Kaffee genommen hat und dann sagt; 

„Weißte, was das Beste an der ganzen Kiste is'? Du gehst davon aus, dass ich das mit System mach.“ 

Florian schaut ihn perplex an. Er geht zumindest davon aus, dass er perplex ist, weil er seine Gesichtszüge minimal entgleiten fühlt.   
„Womit denn dann?“, will er ungeduldig wissen. 

Frodo stellt die Tasse weg und zuckt mit den Schultern. Doch als er Florian in die Augen blickt, ist er ungewohnt ernst. 

„Ick mach das mit Typen, die der ganzen Welt zeigen, was für Kotzbrocken sie sind.   
Da war mal der Dude an der Tankstelle der seine Karre quasi quer hingestellt hat. Da hat kein zweiter mehr hingepasst. Pech für ihn, dass er nich' abgeschlossen hat, während er zum Bezahlen reingegangen is' und dem dann das Pornoheftchen aus'n Händen gefallen is', als er bemerkt hat, dass ich ihm sein zweites Portemonnaie geklaut hab. Und dann der Typ, der in Jogginghose am Ostkreuz stand und 'ne Taube auf die Gleise getreten hat, weil die ihm zu nah vor seinen Marken-Sneakers rumgelaufen is'. Der sah ganz und gar nich' so reich aus.“ 

Er lehnt sich langsam im Stuhl zurück und verschränkt die Arme, als würde er in tiefes Nachdenken versinken. 

„Ick gebe zu, bei dir war ick an dem Abend echt schlecht drauf gewesen. Aber der ausschlaggebende Grund war die Frau, die vor dir gelaufen is'.“ 

Florian stockt.  
„Welche Frau, die vor mir gelaufen is'?“

„Na, die Frau, die vor dir gelaufen is' und immer schneller wurde, weil du auch immer schneller wurdest. Und deine dumme Bemerkung, als sie verschwunden is'.“ 

„Du hast mich also auf'n Rücken gelegt, mir den Fuß auf die Brust gestellt und mich beklaut, weil ich hinter 'ner Frau gelaufen bin“, fasst Florian tonlos zusammen. 

„Nein, Flo, weil du nich' kapiert hast und offenbar bis heute nich' kapierst, warum die Angst vor dir hatte.“ 

Florian hebt defensiv die Hände;  
„Wow, okay, schuldig, du Klugscheißer, ich weiß es wirklich nich'. Als ob ick die jetzt vergewaltigen würde, nur weil ich hinter ihr laufe. Oder worauf auch immer du hinaus willst.“ 

„Und woher sollte sie das wissen?“

Florian beugt sich vor und zeigt auf sich selbst, piekt sich den Daumen in die Brust;  
„Seh ich etwa aus wie'n Vergewaltiger?“

„Und wie sehen Vergewaltiger aus?“, schießt Frodo zurück. 

„Das weiß ich doch nich'!“

„Siehste – und sie genauso wenig.“   
Frodo macht eine hilflose Geste.

„Die hat nur gemerkt, dass der Typ hinter ihr schneller wird ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Bämm. Mehr hat's nich' gebraucht.“ 

Es gibt nichts, was Florian daraufhin sagen kann. Er denkt zurück an die eiligen Schritte im Regen und dass er am liebsten schnell zum Unterstand der Straßenbahn wollte. In seinem Kopf hört er ihr eiliges Davonstöckeln. Und mit einem Mal ergibt das Sinn.  
„Die...hatte Angst vor mir...?“, rutscht es ihm heraus. 

Frodo nickt.  
„Körpersprache, die Art, wie sie über ihre Schulter geguckt hat. Dit hat Bände gesprochen.“

„Aber... niemand hat Angst vor mir“, entgegnet Florian.  
„Guck mich doch mal an; ich hab die Konsistenz von 'nem fucking Pudding.“

„Du warst trotzdem größer als sie. Es war dunkel.“   
Frodo zögert, ehe er weiterspricht.   
„Was hast _du_ denn gedacht, weshalb sie abhaut?“

Es ist eine Frage, auf die Florian nur ratlos mit den Schultern zucken kann, obwohl er gar nicht so ratlos ist. Denn er weiß noch ganz genau, was er gedacht hat.   
„Ick dachte, sie findet mich hässlich oder abstoßend oder so.“ 

„'Ne Frau, die dich gar nicht kennt und nich' mal richtig gesehen hat?“, erwidert Frodo mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. Dann steht er schwerfällig auf.   
„Ick geh nochmal zum Buffet. In diesem Bauch hier ist noch nicht genügend Frühstück.“ 

~

Sie sprechen nicht mehr viel danach. Florian versucht sich einzureden, dass der Grund nur der ist, dass sie beide maximalen Gebrauch vom All you can eat-Brunch-Buffet machen wollen und sie haben zuvor viel zu viel gesprochen beim Essen. 

Die Wahrheit ist aber, dass er Frodos Worte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommt. Die Situation mit der Frau – hat er den Fokus falsch gelegt? Warum hat er in diesem Augenblick so gedacht, obwohl das im Nachhinein überhaupt keinen Sinn ergibt?   
Was noch viel wichtiger ist: Was hat Frodo in dem Moment gedacht? 

Als sie fertig sind und vor das Restaurant treten, ist es bereits zwei Uhr nachmittags. Im Einkaufszentrum _Helle Mitte_ ertönt Musik, die zu irgendeiner Miniveranstaltung gehört. Kinder mit bunten Luftballons in den Händen rennen an ihnen vorbei. In der Luft liegt die Wochenendlangeweile prekärer Beschäftigter und von Beamten. Florian kann es nicht beschreiben, doch er könnte schwören, dass er so etwas riecht. Die Art, wie Familien an ihm vorbeischlendern, in denen Vater und Mutter Schichtarbeiterringe unter den Augen haben, zu viel rauchen und zu Hause mit Ajax putzen.

Es erinnert ihn an früher, an seine eigenen Eltern, bevor sie sich eine Doppelhaushälfte leisten konnten. 

„Ich bring dich noch nach Hause“, sagt er zu Frodo. 

Im Auto fummelt der an Florians Radio herum ohne vorher zu fragen.   
„Du hörst Spree Radio?“  
Er schaut ihn aus übertrieben zusammengekniffenen Augen von der Seite an wie der Bösewicht in einem Comic.   
„Da labern sie nich' so viel“, erwidert Florian und zuckt mit den Schultern.   
Er biegt auf die B1 ein. 

„Ja, aber wenn dir die Musik nich' gefällt?“ 

„Ick hör eh nich' so genau hin.“

„Alter, das is' inakzeptabel. Wenn du Radio hörst, dann solltest du auch Radio _hören_.“ 

Er dreht am Rädchen des Autoradios weiter, bis der Suchlauf aus Rauschen Musik macht. Bei jedem neuen Sender fragt er Florian, ob ihm der Song gefällt. Wenn der mit dem Kopf schüttelt oder skeptisch auf die Straße guckt oder „Oh Gott, nee, bloß nich'“, sagt, lässt er den Durchlauf weiter suchen.   
Irgendwann landen sie bei _BYOB_ von System of a down.   
„Das kannste lassen“, sagt Florian. 

„Exzellente Wahl.“  
Frodo nickt anerkennend. 

Dann dreht er den Song so laut, dass die Scheiben des Autos zu vibrieren, lässt sein Fenster herunterfahren und kreischt mit, was das Zeug hält.   
An einer roten Ampel winkt er so wild aus dem Auto, als würde er die wartenden Fußgänger zum Pogen animieren;  
„ _Why do they always send the poor!_ “ 

Florian schüttelt den Kopf.   
Vorerst. 

Keine halbe Minute später ertappt er sich dabei, wie er mitsingt. 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Frodo und Jako folgen sich tatsächlich gegenseitig nicht auf Twitter (und Instagram), was mich relativ verdutzt hat, wenn man bedenkt, wie viel die vor ein paar Jahren noch miteinander zu tun hatten. (Inzwischen weiß ich, dass man sich in der Realität wohl schlicht und ergreifend auseinander gelebt hat.) Das war tatsächlich der Aufhänger, der mich auf die Idee brachte, einen Konflikt zwischen den beiden aufzubauen.


	5. Wenn die Ampel auf Grün springt

_“[...] und ich dachte, dass ich mich noch nie für etwas entschieden hatte, dass mir immer alles eher widerfuhr, ich dachte, dass ich zu nichts wirklich Ja gesagt hatte, sondern immer nur nicht Nein.  
[„Was man von hier aus sehen kann“, Mariana Leky]_

_Wann hab ich eigentlich die Kontrolle über mein Leben verloren?_ , ist eine Frage, die Florian sich häufig stellt. 

Sie ploppt immer dann in seinem Kopf auf, wenn er abends zu viel Bier getrunken hat und mitten in der Nacht durch die Finsternis seines Flurs zur Toilette stolpert und sich für Bruchteile von Sekunden fragt, ob dies hier tatsächlich sein Leben ist. 

Sie sitzt direkt an der Stelle über seinem Nacken, wenn er morgens vor dem Spiegel steht und furchtsam seine Geheimratsecken prüft: Gehen sie tiefer als gestern, als letzten Monat? Ist da ein graues Haar dazwischen? Er könnte sie mit einem Basecap kaschieren, aber das ist im Büro ja nicht erlaubt.   
Sie sitzt zwischen den Zeilen jeder zweiten Arbeits-E-Mail, die er schreibt, zwischen den Falten seiner Anzüge und seiner Hemden, flucht mit ihm mit, wenn er Sonntagabend irgendetwas Hirnloses auf Netflix guckt, während er fünf Hemden für die kommende Woche bügelt.   
Sie flüstert dazwischen, wenn er bei seinen Eltern zu Besuch ist und viel zu viel Kuchen auf seinen Teller geschoben wird. 

Eigentlich sollte er sich diese Frage gar nicht stellen, denkt er. Er hat das studiert, was ihm angeraten wurde, hat einen gut bezahlten Job und ein geiles Auto. Seine Eltern leben beide, sind gesund, sogar beide seiner Omas gibt es noch.   
Die nächsten Punkte auf seiner imaginären To-Do-Liste wären eine Freundin, nein, Frau, und Kinder. Dazu ein Bausparvertrag und ein Haus.   
In einem anderen Leben hätte er das alles vielleicht um diese Zeit schon. 

Wenn jemand keine Kontrolle über sein Leben hat, dann Frodo. 

Der Typ, mit dem Florian sich seit ein paar Wochen irrerweise noch immer schreibt und von dem er inzwischen weiß, dass er keinen richtigen, sondern drei irgendwie-halbe Jobs hat. Der dazu noch Katzen im Tierheim betüddelt und ab und zu in der Suppenküche für Obdachlose aushilft.  
Egal, wie sehr der auf Mutter Theresa macht, eines wird der später nicht haben:   
Eine Rente. 

Daran muss Florian auch denken.   
Frodo macht jetzt auf Freigeist und linke Socke (ohne sich so zu nennen), gibt an mit seiner Band und seiner vielen Freizeit, doch er wird vermutlich in einem Schlafsack unter einer Bahnhofstreppe enden. 

Und doch gibt es eine Frage, die sich Florian seit kurzer Zeit stetig in den Schädel bohrt, welche dort rumort und sich anfühlt, als würde sie langsam sein Gewebe zersetzen:   
Fühlt Frodo sich manchmal auch so, als wäre sein Leben leer? 

Doch natürlich ist das keine Frage, die Florian ihm stellen würde.   
Er kennt den Typen kaum und tief im Inneren weiß er nicht einmal, wieso er sich mit ihm abgibt.  
Und doch hat Frodo ihn schon drei Mal dazu eingeladen, mit ihm und seinen Freunden rumzuhängen. Ein Mal zum Grillen im Treptower Park, ein Mal erneut an die Spree im Regierungsviertel und ein Mal zu einer kleinen Party in der WG, in der Frodo bis vor gar nicht langer Zeit noch gewohnt haben muss. Im Freundeskreis nennt man sie UWG, wahrscheinlich einfach nur, um sie von der WG zu unterscheiden, in der Rick mit ein paar Freunden wohnt. Wofür steht UWG? Ultra-WG? Das könnte ein Witz von Frodo sein. 

Das Zimmer, in dem er lebte, steht noch immer vollkommen möbliert und bestückt mit seinen Sachen. Florian hat es daran erkannt, dass ein Zettel mit Frodos Handschrift an der Tür klebte, auf dem etwas steht, das nur ein Rätsel sein kann:  
 _Don't touch the dood. Feel free to touch dudes._

„Warum bist du abgehauen?“, hat er an diesem Abend gefragt.   
Aber Frodo blickte nur zur Seite, verkniff sich ein Rülpsen und wies ihn darauf hin, dass Florians Bier schon sehr leer sei und er ihm dringend ein neues holen müsste. 

Florian hat Jakob als Grund im Verdacht.   
Den schweigsamen Typen mit den langen Haaren, die dunkel anfangen und in strohigem Blond enden.   
Jakob kann Florian mit einem einzigen seiner eisigen Blicke darauf reduzieren, was er wirklich ist:   
Ein random Typ, der nur mit ihnen rumhängt, weil er keine Freunde hat. 

Alles, was er zu Florian bisher gesagt hat, war ein kurz angebundenes „Hi“ und dann ist er wie ein Arschloch-Elbe an ihm vorüber stolziert. 

Jakob redet nicht mit Frodo und daher auch nicht mit Florian, weil dieser irgendwie zu ihm gehört.   
Florian hängt also ohne etwas getan zu haben in einer Kiste, von der er sich mehr und mehr wünscht, er würde sie verstehen. 

Aber darf er das überhaupt wollen?   
Denn wer ist er, wenn nicht ein komischer Kerl, dem Frodo das Portemonnaie geklaut hat und den der nun nicht mehr los wird? 

An wen er sich halten kann, ist Felix.   
Der Junge umarmt ihn sogar schon beim zweiten Mal, fragt ihn, wie es ihm geht und wirkt dabei sogar so, als meine er das ernst. Florian fand sich während der WG-Feier nachts um drei in Felix' Zimmer wieder, wo er betrunken-müde in einen Sitzsack sank und Felix ihm Musik vorspielte.

„Das is' so cool, Mann“, hat Florian selig gemurmelt.   
„Is' das von dir?“ 

„Von einem gemeinsamem Freund, Jakob und mir. Schön, dass es dir gefällt.“

„Von Jakob und dir?“ 

Florian lehnte sich etwas vor und lauschte. Und ja, nach einer Weile meinte er, Jakobs Singstimme identifizieren zu können zwischen Synthiewellen und Gitarrenmelodien. 

„Richtig geil“, hörte er sich murmeln.  
„Verkauft ihr die Musik?“

Felix nickte;  
„Itunes, Amazon, Spotify und so. Wir haben auch einen Youtube-Kanal. Bisher läuft es aber eher schleppend.“

Kaum merkte Florian, wie Felix sich wieder bewegte;  
„Warte, ich zeig dir noch was!“ 

Er reichte Florian Over-Ear-Kopfhörer und machte ihm einen anderen Song an. Das Bier in Florians Blut machte es schwer, aufmerksam zuzuhören, und doch erkannte er es nach nicht allzu langer Zeit.   
Der Leadsänger in diesem Song war eindeutig Frodo. Und doch ganz anders: Ohne Shouten und Grunten, fast schon unschuldig. Zusammen mit Jakob. 

Was zur Hölle war nur passiert? 

„Das ist echt gut“, hat er zu Felix gesagt.  
„Also...melodisch und wow. Sorry, ich hab keine Ahnung von Musik, aber...wow.“ 

Zwei Tage später schickte Felix ihm den Song;  
 _Man muss von Musik keine Ahnung haben, um sie mögen zu können._   
Der Betreff der E-Mail lautete _Polemonium_. Von Fewjar. 

~

Es ist kohlrabenschwarze Nacht, als Florian geweckt wird.

Er hebt den Kopf und versucht sich zu orientieren. Ein Alptraum?   
Dann bemerkt er das Summen und das Licht neben sich auf dem Nachttisch. 

Er stellt sein Handy nachts nie auf lautlos, weil er es seit dem Ende mit Ina schlicht und ergreifend nie tun musste. Niemand ruft ihn nachts an. 

Mit blinden Fingern tastet er nach dem Telefon, kneift die Augen zusammen, weil es ihn hell anleuchtet und anvibriert und anklingelt.   
Er liest den Namen auf dem Display und stöhnt. 

„Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie spät es ist, verdammte Axt“, schimpft er. 

„Ich wette, diesen Satz wolltest du schon immer mal sagen!“  
Frodo klingt so gut gelaunt, dass es zum Kotzen ist.   
„Nix zu danken dafür!“

„Du hast sie doch nicht' mehr alle! Gute Nacht, Frodo!“

„Wartewartewarte!“   
Aus dem Hörer, den Florian vom Ohr genommen hat, bereit zum Auflegen, klingt es fast schon wie ein Sprung in einer Platte. 

„Ich hätt' dich nich' angerufen, wenn's nich' wichtig wär.“ 

Er stockt. Nein, _etwas_ in ihm stockt. Er führt das Telefon zurück zum Ohr;  
„Wieso? Alles in Ordnung?“ 

„Naja, so halb... Ähm, fuck, dit is' mir jetz' 'n bisschen peinlich.“Am anderen Ende klingt es so, als ob Frodo an irgendetwas herumnestelt. 

„Ick steh hier irgendwo kurz vorm Scharmützelsee in the middle of nowhere und es wäre ganz toll, wenn du mich abholen könntest.“ 

~

Florian kann nicht glauben, dass er das hier wirklich und tatsächlich tut.   
Die Uhr am Armaturenbrett zeigt blinkend und anklagend zwei Uhr sechsunddreißig an. Manchmal, wenn er gähnt, verschwimmt sie etwas. 

Ein Gutes hat die nächtliche Spritztour aber: Sowohl der Berliner Ring als auch die A12, auf die er wechselt, sind wie leergefegt. 

Kein Wunder, mitten in der Woche und mitten in der Nacht. Er rast in die Finsternis hinein, seine Scheinwerfer weisen ihm den Weg. Er macht sich Musik an und _hört hin_. 

Für einige Moment tut er nichts, als Spüren: Sich selbst, die Pferdestärken unter sich und das schlafende Land um ihn herum.   
Derselbe Gedanke, nein, dasselbe Empfinden wie damals in Lichtenberg im Regen berührt ihn: Die Nacht trägt ihn. 

Er passiert das Ortseingangsschild von Rietz-Neuendorf und entschleunigt den Dodge.   
Sicher, zum Scharmützelsee zum Baden ist er früher öfter gefahren. Das war noch zu Zeiten, in denen er nicht von morgens bis abends gearbeitet hat und dazwischen wie tot auf einer Couch gelegen hat. Doch hier ist er noch nie gewesen. 

Keine hundert Meter hinter dem Schild muss er abbremsen, weil er Schatten sieht. Wildschweine stehen zusammengerottet am Straßenrand. Einige davon scharren in der Erde. Alle anderen starren ihn kauend an. Das Licht seiner Scheinwerfer spiegelt sich gelb in ihren Augen, lässt sie wie Zombies erscheinen. Florian bugsiert sein Auto an ihnen vorbei. 

Frodo steht an der wahrscheinlich einzigen Kreuzung dieses Kaffs. 

Florian hätte ihn vermutlich übersehen, wenn er nicht anfangen würde zu winken wie ein Behämmerter. Er trägt denselben schwarzen Hoodie wie damals beim Überfall, und eine ebenso dunkle Hose. Nicht einmal eine Tasche hat er dabei. Er wirkt, als habe ihn Gottes Hand genommen, quer über Google Maps gezogen und hier fallengelassen. 

Als der Dodge neben ihm hält, schlurft er um ihn herum, öffnet die Beifahrertür und lässt sich in den Sitz fallen. 

„Alter, ick bin dir so dankbar, das glaubst du nich'!“, murmelt er. 

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, warum zur Hölle du nich' auf 'nen Bus oder so wartest, aber wenn ich mir das Geisterkaff hier angucke, lass ich's“, murrt Florian und wendet das Auto. 

„Daher hab ich mir 'ne Alternative überlegt: Warum _ich_?“  
Frodo fummelt mit dem Verschluss des Sicherheitsgurtes herum.  
„Warum du was?“

„Warum missbrauchst du eigentlich mich als Taxi. Und wie um alles in der Welt bist du überhaupt hier gelandet?!“

Florian jagt das Auto hoch und bremst gleich wieder ab. Er hat die Wildschweine vergessen. Wer weiß, wo die hier gerade rumhängen. 

Frodo lehnt sich für seinen Geschmack etwas zu bequem zurück, wirkt allerdings reichlich kleinlaut für seine Verhältnisse;  
„Ich würd' jetzt am liebsten sagen, dass du der einzige von allen meinen Freunden bist, der einen fahrbaren Untersatz hab, aber dit wär gelogen.“ 

„Weil ich nicht dein Freund bin.“ 

Die Schweine scheinen weg zu sein. Florian passiert die Stelle von eben und beschleunigt. 

„Was? Nein, quatsch, weil der zweite gerade nich' mit mir spricht und nich' ans Telefon gegangen wäre und der dritte sein Handy nachts immer auf lautlos stellt.“ 

Florian zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen.   
Er blinzelt nervös zu seinem Mitfahrer herüber;  
„Warte mal... du bezeichnest mich als Freund?“ 

„Klar.“ Frodo schaut ihn mit großen Augen an;  
„Wer bist du wenn nich' mein Kumpel, wenn du mitten inner Nacht nach Jottwehdeh gefahren kommst, nur um mich Vollpfosten abzuholen.“

Ein Augenblick der Stille vergeht zwischen ihnen.   
Wow, denkt, Florian.   
Krass. 

Er hätte Frodo als _Bekannten_ bezeichnet. Zum einen, weil es bei ihm Jahre dauert, bis er jemanden einen Freund nennt. Zum anderen, weil in seinem Kopf die Umstände, wie sie sich kennengelernt haben, noch immer im Weg stehen. Weil irgendetwas in ihm auch nach all den letzten Wochen darauf lauert, sich verteidigen zu müssen, weil Frodo ein Messer zieht und ihm all sein Bargeld stiehlt.

Er schluckt umständlich einen Kloß herunter.   
„Und zweitens?“, fragt er und verdammt, seine Stimme ist ganz kurz heiser. 

Im Augenwinkel bemerkt er, wie Frodo auf seine Hände runterguckt;   
„Dit is' der peinliche Part. Ich bin von 'nem One Night Stand aus'm Auto geworfen worden.“ 

Florian guckt ihn ungläubig an;  
„Nee! Du verarschst mich.“

„Leider nein.“ 

Das Lachen springt ihm geradezu aus der Brust, laut und drängend. Er denkt daran, dass er eigentlich ungern lacht, weil ihm zu viele Leute zu sagen pflegten, dass er wie eine Hyäne klingt, doch heilige Scheiße, das ist gerade egal. Dazu ist die Story zu gut.

„Okay!“, ruft er und fühlt sich sofort wacher.   
„Ich habe jede Menge Fragen.“ 

Frodo rollt die Augen gen Autodach.  
„Natürlich hast du die“, entgegnet er und hebt die Hände in einer geschlagenen Geste. 

„War es vor oder nach dem Knattern?“

„Knattern? Wer sagt bitte heutzutage noch-“

„Frodo!“

Er lässt den Kopf hängen;  
„Davor.“

„Au shit. Dann hat sich das ja nich' mal gelohnt. Und warum hat sie dich aus dem Auto geschmissen?“

Florian findet es ein bisschen übertrieben, dass sein neu erkorener Kumpel kurz schweigt und ihn vorsichtig von der Seite mustert, ehe er weiterspricht;

„ _Er_ hat mich rausgeschmissen, weil er erwähnte, dass er die AfD wählt und ich ihn hab wissen lassen, dass das große Scheiße is'.“ 

Die Überraschung erwischt Florian so eiskalt, dass er um ein Haar eine Kurve in der Landstraße verpasst und den Dodge fast in ein Kornfeld knallt.

„Frodo!“, ruft er entsetzt.  
„Was zur Hölle!“ 

„Ich weiß“, pflichtet der ihm bei.  
„Als ob ich mit 'nem Nazi in die Kiste hopsen würde. Brrr.“ 

„Ja, das auch“, Florian passt bei der nächsten Kurve besser auf;  
„Ich meine, irgendwie.“

„Wieso, wählst du die etwa auch?“ 

„Was?! Nein!“

„Gut, dann is' ja alles klar.“ 

Florian blinzelt krampfhaft den Gedankengang weg, dessen Ende sehr merkwürdig wäre.   
„Ich meine“, setzt er erneut an. 

„Ich wusste nich', dass du mit Typen...naja.“   
Er macht eine kreisende Handbewegung. 

Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern;  
„Jetzt weißt du's. Schlimm?“ 

Florian nimmt den Blick kurz von der Straße, um ihn anzusehen.   
Nur ganz kurz natürlich, weil er von zwei ziemlich katastrophalen Unfällen in seinem Leben gelernt hat, dass es wichtig ist, darauf zu achten, was er gerade tut. 

Doch die Straße verläuft jetzt schnurgerade, sein Fernlicht weist ihm den Weg nach Hause, und das hier ist wichtig. Ein Teil tief in ihm spürt das. Er schaut Frodo an und findet, dass der nicht schwul aussieht. Aber dann wiederum fragt er sich jetzt zum ersten Mal, wie man schwul _aussieht_. Nicht jeder rennt tuckig durch die Weltgeschichte. Vielleicht sieht Frodo so hetero aus wie er, Florian, in seinem Arbeitsaufzug nach Snob aussieht. Ein Vergleich, der nicht nur hinkt, sondern direkt im Rollstuhl sitzt, sicher. Doch er hilft ihm etwas, das zu verstehen. 

Niemand wird kaum als das erkannt, was er oder sie ist.

„Nee“, sagt er ohne weiter nachzudenken.   
„Nix is' daran schlimm.“ 

Und dann passiert etwas sehr Komisches.  
Erleichterung flackert über Frodos Gesicht, ganz kurz, bevor er grinst.

Sie schweigen eine Weile, summen zur Musik im Radio und genießen die leeren Straßen. Auf der A12 jagt Florian das Auto hoch auf zweihundert Sachen und seufzt genießerisch. Er denkt daran, dass wenn sie noch etwa eineinhalb Stunden wach bleiben würden, sie den Sonnenaufgang sehen könnten. 

Als er auf den Ring zurückfährt, bricht er das Schweigen, weil ihm der Gedanke zu deprimierend ist. Denn er hat lange genug keinen Sonnenaufgang mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.  
„Machst du das öfter?“

„Hm?“

„Fremde Leute treffen zum...“

„Knattern?“ Frodo grinst schief.   
„Eigentlich nich'. Nur, wenn mir gerade danach is'. Das heute war das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten. Und dann gleich so'n Griff ins Klo.“   
Er schaut müde aus dem Fenster.   
„Du musst dir dit mal vorstellen. Sagt der zu mir“,   
Hier verstellt er seine Stimme so, dass sie knarrt und fiepst;  
„'Du bist doch hundert Prozent deutsch, das sieht man dir an! Endlich mal keiner, der so Mischpoke is.' Und ick so; nee, Meister, so fangen wa erst gar nich' an. Und dann hab ich drei syrische Verwandte erfunden und dem Knilch erklärt, dass Mischpoke Jiddisch is', nur um zu sehen, wie dem sein Gesicht krebsrot wurde.“

Florian gluckst leise;  
„Dabei könnte man meinen, Typen wie der wären homophob ohne Ende.“

„War er auch“, erwidert Frodo und zuckt mit den Schultern.   
„Solche wie der hassen sich selbst dafür und dann drehen sie das nach außen, indem sie andere hassen und Männer eben heimlich vögeln. Wahrscheinlich hat der Dude 'ne Frau und Kinder. Wusst' ick allet ja vorher nich'.“ 

„Ja, schon aber...“ 

Ihre Abfahrt wird angekündigt und Florian nimmt ein kleines Stück den Fuß vom Gas.  
„Du wohnst in Berlin. Eigentlich biste doch nich' angewiesen auf creepy Typen im Internet. Du kannst auf jede Gay Party von ganz Berlin gehen ohne Angst zu haben, dass dir Typen womöglich am Ende noch auf die Fresse hauen.“ 

„Könnt' ich“, stimmt Frodo ihm zu und zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Aber der sah halt einfach heiß aus auf seinen Fotos.“ 

Als Florian das mit einem leise schnaubenden Lachen quittiert, guckt Frodo zerknirscht;  
„Ey, ick bin ooch nur'n Mensch. Als ob du dir deine Freundin nich' auch nach Aussehen ausgesucht hättest.“

„Freundin?“   
Florian hebt eine Augenbraue, während er die Abfahrt Marzahn nimmt, den Dodge bis zur Ampel ausrollen lässt. Diese Ampel ist grundsätzlich immer rot. Keine Ahnung, wie die das machen, doch es stimmt auch diesmal. 

„Naja, die auf'm Foto in deinem Portemonnaie.“   
Frodo lässt sein Fenster halb herunter. In der Stille der Nacht können sie das Sommerzirpen der Grillen hören. Ein Geräusch, das fast einen komischen Effekt haben könnte, wenn Florians Herz nicht dabei wäre, sich schmerzhaft zusammenzukrampfen. 

„Die is' nich' mehr meine Freundin“, sagt er düster. 

„Oh...“ Frodo sieht ehrlich erschrocken aus;  
„Sorry, ich dachte – naja, du hattest das Bild noch drinnen und so.“ 

„Schon okay.“   
Florian zuckt mit den Schultern, was ungeheuer dumm ist. Als ob er irgendwem auf dieser weiten Welt vormachen könnte, dass ihm das egal wäre.   
Also versucht er es erst gar nicht. Dies ist anscheinend eine Nacht der Ehrlichkeit. 

„Das is' alles eine Weile her, aber ich hatte seitdem niemanden mehr“, erklärt er.   
„Ich hab damals gedacht, die isses. Die werd' ich heiraten. Mit der werd' ich Kinder haben und 'n Haus und den verfickten weißen Zaun und den scheiß Hund.“

Die blöde Ampel springt nicht auf Grün. Vielleicht, denkt Florian, ist da ein Fehler in der Ampelschaltungsleitstelle. Oder wie auch immer das heißt. Er versteht nicht, wieso Ampeln nachts um drei überhaupt rot sein müssen. Er versteht nicht, wieso Dinge nicht einfach manchmal schön bleiben können. Er versteht nicht, wieso Ina ihn damals auf der Brücke über der Spree hat stehenlassen.   
Dann fühlt er eine warme Hand auf der Schulter. 

„Tut mir leid, Flo“, sagt Frodo leiser als er sonst spricht.   
„Liebeskummer is'n Arschloch.“ 

Es ist ein merkwürdiger Moment, wie sie hier sitzen, kurz nach drei, umringt von Rapsfeldern und zirpenden Grillen und der Sommernacht. Aber er fühlt sich mit all seinen Facetten an wie kühles Balsam auf einer alten, heißen Wunde. 

Dann springt die Ampel auf Grün.

~

„Flo, du siehst katastrophal aus.“

Er kann nicht einmal darauf reagieren, denn er ist zu beschäftigt mit Atmen und damit, die Augen offen zu halten.   
Vor ihm verschwimmt der Sales Report, den er eigentlich dringend an Reuters schicken müsste. Er versucht, sich an der Tastatur festzuhalten, doch sie ist ein kleiner und wackliger Anker. 

„Du bist auch nich' gerade sexy“, antwortet er Olli und fährt sich über das Gesicht, versucht nach seiner Kaffeetasse zu greifen, bekommt sie aber nicht zu fassen. Sie klimpert gegen seinen Monitor. 

„Alter“, entgegnet Olli übertrieben betroffen,  
„Wie unhöflich!“ 

Ob Frodo auf ihn stehen würde?   
Dieser Gedanke verfolgt Florian seit dem geräderten Aufwachen vorhin, wie ein Traumpixel, den er nach knapp zwei Stunden Schlaf nicht los wird. Jetzt, da er es weiß, betrachtet er die Typen in seinem Büro. Würde Frodo Olli mögen? Oder Reuters? Oder Markus (bitte nicht!)?   
Auf wen würde er selbst eigentlich stehen? Okay, Frauen, offensichtlicherweise. Doch eigentlich ist ihm nicht mal klar, ob er einen Typ Frau hat, der ihm gefällt. Rothaarige vielleicht. Ja, das klingt gut. Und wie weiter?   
Wenn er an Frauen denkt, schwimmt Inas Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge an die Oberfläche und in seiner Brust krampft sich wieder etwas zusammen. Also lässt er es bleiben. 

„Es war eine kurze Nacht.“

„Ja, das sagtest du schon. Kommt in letzter Zeit öfter bei dir vor.“   
Olli tippt auf seiner Tastatur herum. Er sieht aus, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, es sich jedoch verkneifen. 

Und vielleicht sollte Florian ihn danach fragen.   
Allerdings blinkt in diesem Moment sein Handy auf. 

_Hast du fünf Minuten?_ , schreibt Frodo.   
_Ich steh vor eurer Bürotür und hab was für dich._

Auf den ersten Blick sieht er aus wie einer der UPS-Fahrer, die zwei Mal am Tag vorbeikommen. Er steht vor den Fahrstühlen, unauffällig angezogen und hat ein Basecap verkehrt herum auf. Das einzige, was nicht ins Bild passt, ist die Ledertasche, die er über der Schulter trägt.   
Als er Florian sieht, blinzelt er kurz.   
„Oh richtig“, sagt er und mustert dessen Anzug.  
„Ich hatte dein Arbeitskostüm vergessen. Hi Flo!“

„Was machst du denn hier?“, entgegnet Florian ohne zu grüßen.  
„Und woher zum Geier weißt du, wo ich arbeite?!“

„Ick hatte dein Portemonnaie, schon vergessen? Da war eine von deinen Visitenkarten drin.“ 

„Du hast dir ja anscheinend jede Kleinigkeit aus meinem Portemonnaie mehr als gut gemerkt“, grummelt Florian.   
„Stell den Stalker-Modus mal ab.“ 

„Hm... stimmt auch wieder. Sorry. Auf jeden Fall...“  
Frodo klappt seine Tasche auf und zieht eine volle Flasche Club Mate heraus, die er Florian reicht.   
„Ich dachte, nach letzter Nacht könntste das vielleicht gebrauchen.“ 

Nun, da er vor ihm steht, bemerkt Florian, dass sein Freund selbst nicht übermäßig frisch aussieht. Auch er hat schwarze Flecken unter den Augen. Womöglich liegt es am unbarmherzigen Flurlicht hier, doch man könnte meinen, jemand hätte ihn verprügelt. 

Florian betrachtet die Flasche in seinen Händen. Wow. Das Zeug hat er seit Studienzeiten ja nicht mehr getrunken. Als ob ein kleiner Teil von ihm dachte, dass man das nach dem Eintritt in die Welt der Lohnarbeit nicht mehr dürfte.   
„Danke“, hört er sich murmeln.   
„Das is'...joah.“ 

„Dit mindeste, womit ich mich für't erste bei dir bedanken kann.“  
Frodo winkt ab.  
„Weil wirklich.... von hinterm Scharmützelsee bis nach Hause laufen, das hätt' schon 'n bisschen gedauert.“ 

Hinter ihm pingt der Fahrstuhl. Erst als die Tür aufgeht und Florian ihn aus den Augenwinkeln sieht, bemerkt er, dass Markus neben ihnen auftaucht. 

„Morgen, Flo“, sagt er, nickt und mustert Frodo kurz verwirrt, ehe er zu beschließen scheint, dass dieser es nicht wert ist, gegrüßt zu werden.  
„Hast du dir jetzt schon was zum Mittag liefern lassen?“

„Nich' wirklich“, gibt Florian zurück.   
„Kurzbesuch von 'nem Kumpel.“

„Aha“, macht Markus und sein Blick rutscht über Frodo.  
„Sag Bescheid, wenn du doch bestellen willst.“ 

Er zückt seine Schlüsselkarte und hält sie an das Sensorfeld, bis die Bürotür ihn surrend hereinlässt. 

Frodo kaut wartend auf einem Kaugummi herum, von dem Florian bis eben nicht gemerkt hat, dass er ihn im Mund hat.   
„Reizend“, bemerkt er, als die Tür hinter Markus ins Schloss fällt. 

„Nicht mein Lieblingskollege“, sagt Florian. Dann fällt es ihm wieder ein;  
„Aber attraktiv findest du den nich', oder?“ 

„Den Schmierlappen?“, Frodo verzieht das Gesicht;  
„Flo, ick bitte dich, ich hab 'nen guten Geschmack.“ 

„Du wolltest dich letzte Nacht von 'nem AfDler abschleppen lassen“, wendet Florian trocken ein.

„Hey! Da wusste ich nicht, dass er einer war! Wehe, du erzählst das rum!“  
Frodo hebt den Zeigefinger und bleckt warnend die Zähne. 

„Schon okay“, grinst Florian und hebt die Hand mit der Mateflasche, als würde er sich ergeben.   
„Danke hierfür auf jeden Fall.“ 

„Nüscht zu danken“, sagt Frodo.  
„Mach's gut.“ 

Und dann geschieht etwas seltsames.   
Er umarmt Florian. 

Es geschieht schnell und in einer einzigen, fließenden Geste; beinahe, als hätten sie es einstudiert. Florian fühlt die absolute Nähe, die ihn für einen Moment umgibt und die Art, wie er freundlich gedrückt wird, wie Frodos Hände auf seinem Rücken liegen, und noch bevor er all das verarbeiten kann, ist es schon vorbei. 

„Bis bald“, murmelt er mechanisch und winkt awkward mit der Mateflasche, als Frodo in den Fahrstuhl steigt und sich die spiegelnden Türen hinter ihm schließen. 

Mehr bekommt er nicht zustande. 

~

„Flo, willst du noch Kaffe?“

Heute gibt es Zitronenkuchen vom Blech.   
Die Erdbeersaison ist fast vorbei. Draußen ist Hochsommer und seine Mutter ist wie jedes Jahr um diese Zeit zur nächsten Kuchensorte übergegangen. 

Er sollte sich darüber nicht erheben, denkt er, während er das Zeug über die Tischdecke krümelt.  
Anders als er hat seine Mutter ein Hobby, etwas, worauf sie sich die ganze Woche freuen kann, während sie in ihrer Spätschicht sitzt, oder morgens um vier aufstehen muss oder Nächte durcharbeitet. Jeden zweiten Sonnabend hat sie frei, da kann sie für ihre Männer backen. Ganz einfach. 

Vielleicht sollte er auch mal backen. Er denkt kurz darüber nach, ob er überhaupt Kuchenformen oder ein Blech besitzt. Er könnte sich etwas von seiner Mutter leihen. Vielleicht kann _er_ ja mal den Zitronenkuchen backen. 

„Mutti, ich hab doch noch“, sagt er brav seinen Text auf.   
Im Hintergrund läuft Spree Radio. 

„Und, was gibt’s Neues?“, will sein Vater wissen.   
Auch wenn der ihm nur so halb seine Aufmerksamkeit widmet. Er hat irgendeinen Baumarktprospekt aufgefaltet und versucht, Angebote für eine Beregnungsanlage des Gartens zu studieren.   
„Wir brauchen sowas“, hat er eben gesagt.  
„Brandenburg versteppt. Seit Wochen hattet nich' geregnet.“ 

Florian betrachtet seinen Kuchenrest, kaut auf seinen Lippen herum. 

„Ich hab jemanden kennengelernt“, wagt er den Vorstoß.   
„Also, neue Leute.“ 

'Ich habe jemanden kennengelernt', von wegen. Das klingt, als würde er eine Frau daten. Am besten mit roten Haaren. 

„Lauter Freigeister, wenn man so will. Zwei haben 'ne Band, die laden ihre Musik bei Youtube hoch. Und einer macht 'n Haufen ehrenamtliche Sachen, mit Tierheim und Suppenküche und noch 'ner eigenen Band und so.“ 

„Aha“, erwidert sein Vater.   
„Also, dit mit der Beregnungsanlage wird teurer als ick dachte. Allein all die Schläuche, mein lieber Scholli. Det wird 'ne janz schöne Fummelei.“ 

„Wie lernt man denn solche Leute kennen?“, will seine Mutter hingegen wissen. 

Florian spürt den Schrecken in seinen Gliedern geistern. Er zuckt schnell mit den Schultern;  
„Ach, so nebenbei. Vom Weggehen.“ 

„Guck an“, erwidert sie und lächelt. 

Dann legt sie Florian ein neues Stück Zitronenkuchen auf den Teller. 

„Und, wie läuft's auf der Arbeit?“

~

Womöglich hat alles seine Richtigkeit mit seinem Leben, denkt er während der Heimfahrt.   
Die unbefestigte Straße bei seinen Eltern hat den Dodge fürchterlich eingestaubt, und Florian muss drei Mal die Wischeranlage betätigen, damit der Dreck nicht mehr über seine Frontscheibe schmiert. 

Vielleicht ist es sein Schicksal, ein leeres Leben zu führen und andere Menschen bekommen das ganze Aufregende.   
Felix und Jakob mit ihrer Band. Frodo mit der seinen.   
Frodo mit seinen Jobs und seinen Katzenbabies und seinen lächerlich unterhaltsamen One Night Stands. 

Hat Florian vielleicht gehofft, dass der Lebensstil dieses Verrückten auf ihn abfärben könnte?

Er denkt zurück an die verregnete Nacht, diese vielleicht letzte Nacht seit Ewigkeiten, in der es genieselt hat, daran, wie er auf dem Rücken lag, über sich den Fremden mit dem Messer. 

Das wäre ganz simpel gewesen. Die Klinge hätte einfach nur ein klein wenig zwischen zwei Rippen ins Fleisch eintauchen müssen. 

Sie hätte die Leere für eine kurze Zeit ausgefüllt. 

Mit einem Mal begreift Florian das Dilemma an der Sache;   
Frodo hätte das nie getan.   
Er hat es selbst gesagt und Florian kennt ihn inzwischen gut genug. 

Egal, ob Mensch oder Klinge, kommt Florian zum Schluss.   
Nichts und niemand wird die Leere füllen können. 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	6. Lehrstunden für einen Unachtsamen

_Und wenn du ehrlich bist,  
Einmal geblieben im Kopf ist einmal zu oft,  
Und wenn du ehrlich bist,  
Aus Versehen geworden, was du bist (was du bist)._

_Ein Schritt zurück von der Wand,  
Fällt das Licht hier nicht anders als sonst?  
Wenn du ehrlich bist, weißt du das,  
In der Ruhe liegt die Last  
[„Couleur“, Fjørt_

_Du antwortest ja gar nicht. Bist du ernsthaft so beschäftigt?  
Hier, guck dir das an, das heitert dich hoffentlich auf. Ich bin auch drin!^^_

Florian ignoriert die Nachricht genauso wie die zehn anderen zuvor, ebenso wie den Link, den Frodo ihm hinterher geschickt hat. 

Er sendet seine Reports pünktlich, hält einen Plausch in der Kaffeeküche mit Reuters, arbeitet eine halbe Stunde länger als er muss, geht einkaufen, holt Kontoauszüge, bezahlt in der Sparkassenfiliale Rechnungen.  
„Wie ein fucking Erwachsener“, murmelt er, als er die Einkaufstüten hoch in seine Wohnung schleppt. 

Und das ist er ja auch. Ein verantwortungsvoller Erwachsener, der ab jetzt keine Nächte mehr durchmacht, nur weil irgendein dahergelaufener Irrer ihn dauernd durch die Gegend jagt. So.

Er hält seinen Entschluss genau eineinhalb Stunden durch.   
Dann hat er doch auf Frodos Link geklickt. 

Es stellt sich heraus, dass Steven und Rick so etwas wie ein Comedy-Duo sind. 

_Space Frogs_ nennen sie sich und sie albern sich durch sämtliche „Zehn Arten von“-Videos.  
Und dann ist da Frodo, der in diesem Video über Hunde und Katzen mitspielt. 

Florian kann sich nicht helfen. Spätestens ab der Hälfte des Videos hört er sich lachen.   
Denn: It's funny 'cause it's true.   
Und all seine guten, lobenswerten Vorsätze sind dem Untergang geweiht, als er drei Stunden später nach unzähligen Klicks auf nächste Videos hochschreckt und bemerkt, dass es fast Mitternacht ist. 

Die Freunde seines neuen Kumpels sind also noch viel kreativere, innovativere Typen als er vorher dachte. Irgendwo tief in ihm tut kurz etwas weh. 

Was, wenn sie seinen Kanal finden? Einfach nur aus Zufall? Wenn sie sehen, womit er damals im Studium anfing ohne weiterzumachen.   
Verschämt klickt er in sein Profil und auf seinen Channel, wo ihn das elf Jahre alte Profilbild und der mit Paint gebastelte Banner anglotzen. Tausendfünfhundertdreiundsiebzig Menschen – oder Karteileichenaccounts – haben ihn noch abonniert.   
Es wirft ihn zurück in eine Zeit, die sich inzwischen anfühlt wie ein anderes Leben. 

Da ist das Video, in dem er damals im Winter auf die Straße gegangen ist und wildfremde Menschen gefragt hat, was sie tun würden, wenn sie nur noch vierundzwanzig Stunden zu leben hätten, da sind die Vlogs und sogar dieses eine Abonnentenspecial, in dem er versucht hat, zu singen. 

Und das ist es gewesen. 

Es hat diesen einen Nachmittag gegeben, in dem sein Vater ihn für ein _Gespräch unter Männern_ zur Seite genommen und ihm gesagt hat, dass es Zeit ist, erwachsen zu werden. Für Kindereien bleibe keine Zeit, wenn man ein Studium hat und Prüfungen bestehen muss.   
Florian hat das innere Rufen nach dem Videodrehen danach immer mit irgendetwas erstickt. Mit Alkohol, mit falschen Freunden, mit dem Lernen. Warum eigentlich? 

Warum hat er zugelassen, dass das hier aus ihm wurde? 

War es vielleicht zu einsam?  
Hat ihm eine treibende Kraft gefehlt für all die vagen Ideen, mit denen er damals schwanger gegangen ist, die er aber nie umgesetzt hat? 

Hat ihm jemand wie die Space Frogs gefehlt?   
Jemand wie Frodo? 

Er denkt noch beim Zähneputzen darüber nach, rollt sich im Bett ein und hört zum Einschlafen _Polemonium_. 

Womöglich, kommt er zu dem Schluss, ist es ohnehin egal.   
Man kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen; selbst jetzt, da er bemerkt, dass ein Teil von ihm sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht als das. 

~

Der Sommer zieht sich unangenehm hin.   
Berlin kocht manchmal mehr und manchmal weniger in der Wärme. So lange, bis alle gar und wahnsinnig davon sind. 

Florian beantragt zwei Wochen Urlaub im August, weil er drei Mal von Dörte von HR dazu gedrängt wird.   
„Du hattest ewig keinen Urlaub mehr!“, hat sie ihm hinterher gerufen, wenn er an ihrer offenen Bürotür vorbeiging.   
„Nimm wenigstens ein paar Tage, keiner kann sich leisten, dass du all deinen Resturlaub ins nächste Jahr schleppst!“ 

Dörte. Die Frau, die ein Ebenbild von Rainald Grebes Song mit demselben Titel ist.  
 _Dörte. Dörrrrrte, du bist der Ausweg aus der Spaßgesellschaft._

Ob er nicht wegfahren wolle, wird er beim Mittagessen häufig gefragt. Dann nimmt er stets einen extra großen Löffel in den Mund und nuschelt irgendeine Beiläufigkeit. Dinge wie „Noch keine Zeit gehabt, zu buchen“ oder „Vielleicht nächstes Jahr für drei Wochen mal nach Kalifornien oder so“. 

Die Wahrheit ist, dass er niemanden hat zum Wegfahren und nur Loser allein Urlaub machen.   
Was soll er denn in einem Hotel auf Malle, in der Tourigegend in Nizza?   
„Fahr doch nach Thailand“, hat Markus gesagt und schmierig gegrinst. Dabei hing ein Stück Petersilie zwischen seinen makellos weiß gebleachten Zähnen.  
„Das ist voll angesagt, die haben da immer fantastisches Wetter und der Rest is' auch nicht schlecht.“ 

Das Schlimme ist, dass Florian diese Option für eine Sekunde in Betracht zieht.   
Erst dann ertappt er sich dabei, wie er es sich bildlich vorstellt: Eine der günstig zu habenden Frauen, die in schlechtem Englisch stöhnt, was er hören will und darüber er: Groß, unbeholfen, drei Mal so schwer wie sie, sein Wohlstandsbauch, der gegen ihren klatscht.   
Die Scham, welche ihn mit einem Mal ergreift, bringt ihn fast dazu, sich zu übergeben. 

Nein, denkt er. Lieber bleibe ich für immer alleine und wedle mir würdelos zu Pornos einen von der Palme.  
Und: Die haben alle sowieso keine roten Haare und sehen nicht aus wie Ina. 

Manchmal stellt er sie sich vor, wenn er dabei ist.   
An faulen Sonntagen, an denen es sonst nichts zu tun gibt, an Mittwochabenden, an denen er abends die Kameralinse seines Laptops abklebt, an denen er sich _entspannt_.   
Es ist Jahre her und doch kann er sich daran erinnern, wie sie roch, wie sie sich bewegte, wie sie lachte, wie sie ihn ungeduldig dirigierte, wie sie sich streckte. Wie sie klingt, wenn sie...   
Hier zwingt er sich jedesmal, nicht weiterzudenken, weil es ihn sonst ein paar Sekunden lang umbringt. 

Es ist wahr, dass ein Teil von ihm sie dafür hasst, dass sie ihn stehengelassen hat.   
Und doch kann er nicht tun, was all die anderen Typen im Internet so gerne machen, wenn sie abserviert werden und mit Kraftausdrücken um sich werfen.   
Noch immer hängt ein Teil von ihm an ihr fest. 

Der Sommer mit seinem Grillenzirpen und den lauen, warmen Nächten, mit seinen Gerüchen nach Sehnsucht, obstigem Seewasser und Gewittern, er erinnert ihn daran. 

Am Abend, an dem er zwei Wochen Urlaub beantragt und bestätigt bekommen hat, wählt er Frodos Handynummer. 

~

Florian parkt den Dodge vor dem Getränkemarkt, als es dämmert.   
In Birkenstein ist er lange nicht gewesen. Warum auch – wenn man hier nicht wohnt, hat man vermutlich auch keinen Grund herzukommen. Man durchkreuzt es höchstens, wenn man aus Marzahn oder Hellersdorf raus nach Hoppegarten will. Aber auch hier: Warum sollte man das tun? 

Er dreht das Radio herunter und schaut auf die Uhr, nur um festzustellen, dass er zu früh ist. Der Verkehr auf der Landsberger war weniger zäh, als er gedacht hat. Also fährt er die Fensterscheibe herunter und schaut sich um. Ein paar Autos kreuzen hinter ihm auf der Straße. Vor ihm flirren leise Lichter des Ladens an. _Wir liefern Getränke_ steht quer über die Hauswand geschrieben, darunter eine passende URL. Auf der rechten Seite neben dem Gebäude verkündet eine Tafel, dass beim Metzger nebendran Pferdefleisch erworben werden kann. Es wird langsam dunkel, so dass Florian es nur gerade so liest. 

Dann zieht neben ihm ein etwas verwahrlostes Auto in die Parklücke. Florian reckt sich und erkennt auf dem weißen Lieferwagen denselben Schriftzug wie auf dem Getränkemarkt.   
Durch das Beifahrerfenster kann er sehen, wie die Tür des Wagens aufgeht, Frodo hinaushüpft, den Transporter abschließt und um den Dodge herumgeht.   
„Hi!“, grinst er und tätschelt Florians Auto wie einen Hund.   
„Ich komm gleich. Nich' wegrennen!“ 

Witzbold.

Florian sieht zu, wie sein Freund in den Laden geht, dort mit einem untersetzten Typen redet und ihm den Autoschlüssel in die Hand drückt, wie er die Hand zum Gruß hebt und sich sein Basecap, was er eben mit dem Schirm nach vorne getragen hat, in den Nacken dreht. 

Frodo in seinem natürlichen Lebensraum, denkt Florian.   
Er ertappt sich dabei wie er denkt, dass es ihn erstaunt, wie _normal_ der Junge aussieht.   
Aber was hat er erwartet? Glitter? _Sassiness_? 

Er hängt seinen Gedanken noch immer nach, als Frodo längst neben ihm ins Auto steigt.   
So sehr, dass er davon nicht loskommt. 

„Hi Flo“, sagt Frodo. 

Was weiß Florian denn über ihn?   
Einiges und dann doch wieder nicht genug. 

„Flo?“

Überhaupt, wenn man bedenkt, wie sie sich kennengelernt haben, sollte man da überhaupt tatsächlich von Freundschaft sprechen? Oder ist Frodo vielleicht ein Mensch, der jeden, den er mit Namen kennt, als Freund bezeichnet? Diese Option ist Florian bis jetzt noch gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. 

„Flo~ho?“ 

Schamesröte kriecht ihm ins Gesicht. Wie ist er nur auf den Gedanken gekommen, einen Typen zu fragen, den er kaum kennt, ob der mit ihm was im Urlaub unternehmen will, vielleicht sogar wegfahren will? 

„Wenn du nicht sofort was sagst, erfind' ick schreckliche Kosenamen für dich!“ 

„Warum bist du mit diesem Jakob verkracht?“, sagt Florian.

„Äh...was?“ 

„Warum bist du 'ausgezogen', obwohl du dieses Zimmer in der UWG hast?“  
Florian hebt die Augenbrauen;  
„Oh warte – hattet ihr was miteinander? Is' er sowas wie dein Ex?“ 

Frodo sieht ihn an wie ein Reh die Scheinwerfer eines heranrasenden Autos.   
„Wartewartewarte – wat soll denn dit jetzt auf einmal?“ 

Florian zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern;  
„Ich hab mich ja nur gefragt. Freunde wissen so Sachen in der Regel.“ 

„Ja, schon, aber...“   
Frodo holt tief Luft und lässt sie zischend wieder aus den Lungen fahren;   
„Das is' nix, was man so nebenbei erzählt.“ 

Er mustert Florian aufmerksam;  
„Was is' los?“ 

„Nichts. Ich hab mich das spontan gefragt.“

„Ob ich was mit Jako hatte?“, fragt Frodo tonlos. 

„Zum Beispiel“, erwidert Florian. 

Vor ihnen kommt der untersetzte Mann aus dem Laden, in dem jetzt einige Lichter gelöscht werden. Die Uhr im Armaturenbrett zeigt 22:05 Uhr an. Feierabend.   
Frodo hebt nochmal die Hand zum Gruß, als der Mann sich am Dodge vorbeischiebt. 

„Gegenfrage“, sagt er dann und wendet sich Florian zu.  
„Warum hat deine Freundin mit dir Schluss gemacht?“

„Was?“, rutscht es aus Florian heraus. Für einen kurzen Augenblick stockt ihm das Blut. 

„Siehste“, sagt Frodo.  
„Das würdest du auch niemandem so nebenbei erzählen. Das is' gewichtig und alles nich' so einfach.“ 

„Okay“, entgegnet Florian und schnalzt mit der Zunge.  
„Ich konnt' ja nich' ahnen, dass du so empfindlich bist. Bis gerade eben dachte ich, du wärst nich' so einer.“

„Was für einer?“ 

Eine übersensible Tucke, denkt Florian, doch er ist klug genug, das nicht zu sagen. 

„Keine Ahnung“, entgegnet er stattdessen.  
„Ich dachte, Leute wie du wär'n da nich' so.“

„ _Leute wie ich_ “, wiederholt Frodo. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spannt sich alles an. In seinem Gesicht, in der Luft zwischen ihnen, im gesamten Innenraum des Autos.   
Doch dann lacht er.   
„Ach Flo, du bist so'n Proletenkind. Macht dich det nervös, dass ich bin wie ich bin?“ 

Das ist eine Frage, mit der Florian nicht gerechnet hat.   
Nicht nur der Inhalt an sich, auch die Art und Weise, wie Frodo sie fragt. Plötzlich ist er wieder _er_ , besonnen und freundlich, ja, fast schon behutsam. 

Florian blinzelt in die aufwallende Nacht hinaus.

„Ich weiß nich'“, antwortet er wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nich'. Es sollte nich'. Aber...“ 

Er deutet auf Frodo;  
„Ich war noch nie mit jemandem wie dir befreundet. Ganz genau genommen sind Freundschaften länger nich' mehr meine Stärke. Ich... keine Ahnung, Mann.“ 

„Hey.“   
Frodo beugt sich ihm entgegen und berührt ihn kurz an der Schulter.   
Seine Gesichtszüge sind mit einem Mal wieder entspannt, und Florian bemerkt, wie er wieder freier atmet.

„Is' doch okay, Flo. Sei doch einfach weiter du. Dann is' alles gut und der Rest kommt von selber.“ 

„Okay“, murmelt Florian.  
„Okay... sorry.“ 

Er lässt den Motor an und macht sich daran, auszuparken, um den peinlichen Moment irgendwie zu überbrücken. Keine Ahnung, was das in letzter Zeit ist. Alle seltsamen Augenblicke zwischen ihnen scheinen im Auto zu passieren. 

„Schon okay.“   
Frodo lehnt sich zurück.

„Und nur für's Protokoll: Das mit Jako war immer platonisch.“ 

Florian nickt. 

~

Inzwischen ist es dunkel geworden.  
Die Stille, welche sich dann zwischen ihnen ausbreitet, ist schwer. Florian versucht sie zu durchlöchern, in dem er Frodo fragt, warum er in der Innenstadt wohnt, aber für so einen profanen Job nach hier draußen kommt. Generell scheint es ihn immer wieder an den Rand Berlins zu ziehen.   
„Weeß nich'“, gibt Frodo zurück.  
„Vielleicht, weil ich hier draußen aufgewachsen bin?“ 

Dann schweigen sie wieder.   
Was hat Florian sich überhaupt dabei gedacht, hier rauszukommen? _Ich hol dich von Arbeit ab_ , am Arsch. Eigentlich hat er ja die Urlaubsfrage stellen wollen. Nun traut er sich nicht mehr. 

Auf der Höhe Storkower Straße nimmt er sich dennoch ein Herz;   
„Felix hat mir dieses _Polemonium_ geschickt. Das is'n cooler Song.“ 

„Wirklich?“ 

„Ja. Sehr äh... emotional.“

Frodo erwidert erst nichts und guckt in die vorüberziehenden Laternenlichter. 

War anscheinend wieder falsch, denkt Florian. Hat wohl zu viel mit Jakob zu tun.   
Was tut er hier eigentlich? War es früher mit Leuten vom Studium auch so anstrengend? 

Er biegt ab Richtung Prenzlauer Berg und trödelt die Hauptstraßen entlang.   
Inzwischen kennt er den Weg zu Frodos Wohnung. Zwei Mal hat er ihn schon mal vor dem Wohnhaus abgesetzt. Drin gewesen ist er allerdings nicht. Überhaupt stellt er sich die Frage, wie ein recht mittelloser Typ kurzfristig hier eine Bude bekommt. 

Florian möchte weiter darüber nachdenken, als er die vorletzte Querstraße vor besagter Wohnung einbiegt. Doch er kommt nicht dazu.

Im Augenwinkel erregt etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit. 

Da sind Bewegungen unter den Laternenlichtkegeln. Vier Gestalten werfen Schatten, bewegen sich darunter wie eine Kette aus Menschen hintereinander her.   
Er bemerkt nur nebenbei, wie er die Geschwindigkeit drosselt. 

Drei Männer, registriert er. Sie laufen hinter jemandem her. Nein, nicht jemandem. Einer Frau. 

Etwas in Florian zuckt, als er den dunkelblonden Bob unter der Mütze erkennt, den dichten Pony, die Brille, den schwarzen Rock über Leggings. 

„Fuck“, presst er heraus.   
„Anna!“ 

„Hm?“  
Frodo folgt seinem Blick, und auch wenn Florian ihn gerade nicht ansieht, so weiß er einfach, dass seine Augen ganz groß werden. 

„Oh shit!“

„Das is' meine Kollegin“, ruft Florian, als würde das irgendeine Rolle spielen. 

Er fühlt sich erstarren, als er sieht, wie der erste der Kerle sie einholt, nach ihrem Arm greift.   
„Wir müssen die Polizei rufen!“

„Bist du irre? Bis dahin isses schon zu spät!“  
Frodo ist schon dabei, sich abzuschnallen.   
„Fahr ran!“

„Was? Aber –“

„Worauf willst du denn noch warten, Alter! Fahr ran!“ 

Florian tut es. In der Straße ist nicht richtig Platz und im Hinterkopf erinnert er sich, dass er irgendwas gesehen hat von wegen Halteverbot. Aber es ist stockduster jenseits der Laternenlichtkegel und die Straße ist bis auf den Mob, welcher Anna jetzt in die Finger bekommt, menschenleer.   
Er bleibt in zweiter Reihe stehen. 

Noch bevor er das Auto so richtig zum Halten gebracht hat, reißt Frodo neben ihm die Tür auf und springt auf die Straße.   
Alles an ihm ist plötzlich angespannt und kraftvoll.   
Florian kann kaum atmen. Wie angewurzelt in seinem Sitz sieht er, wie Frodo zwischen zwei parkenden Autos entlangprescht.

„Hey!“, brüllt der und stürzt sich unvermittelt auf den Typen, der Anna festhält.  
„Pfoten weg!“ 

Florian hofft, dass es reicht, dass die Kerle sich so erschrecken, dass sie die Beine in die Hand nehmen und abhauen. Meistens ist es doch so, nicht? Der Kriminelle wird bei seiner Tat gestört und flüchtet. Das liest man oft. 

Nur die hier halten sich nicht an die Berichte. 

Vielleicht sind sie besoffen. Vielleicht sind sie einfach nur dumm. Doch sie denken nicht daran, sich zu verpissen. 

Stattdessen gehen sie zu dritt auf Frodo los. 

Sie rufen irgendwas, das Florian nicht versteht, und kaum dass Frodo die Hand des einen von Anna weggerissen hat, wird er selbst gepackt.   
Die Kerle sind alle drei größer als er – natürlich sind sie das, das ist ja kein Kunststück, doch jetzt, als ihre Schatten kürzer werden und sie zu drei schwarzen Gestalten im Laternenlicht verkommen, kann man erkennen, dass sie ziemlich kräftig sein müssen.   
Als der erste Schlag kommt, fühlt Florian sich zusammenzucken. 

Das hier geschieht wirklich. Es ist kein schlechter Traum, es ist kein Film. Und das alles in einem Bezirk, in dem das Schlimmste, was normalerweise passiert, Latte Macchiato-Mütter sind, die ihren Müll nicht trennen. 

Sein Freund wird live und in Farbe zusammengeschlagen.   
Anna weicht zurück, doch auch sie scheint sich nicht bewegen zu können. Florian zuckt.   
Jedesmal, wenn er da draußen durch die geschlossene Scheibe einen Schlag hört, fühlt er sich zucken. 

Er hält sein Handy in der Hand und registriert, dass seine Finger zittern. So sehr, dass er es nicht schafft, die Null nach den zwei Einsen zu drücken.   
Was, wenn die Bullen es wirklich nicht schnell genug schaffen? 

Er könnte den Motor anwerfen und verschwinden. Es wäre ganz einfach. 

Er könnte- 

Dann hört er Frodo stöhnen.   
Er sieht ihn nicht mehr. Zu Boden muss sein Freund gegangen sein. So schnell geht das. Ob jemand den Fuß auf seinem Brustkorb abstellt? Ob er sein Messer dabei hat? 

Florian lässt das Handy sinken. 

Was, wenn Frodo stirbt?   
Hier und jetzt?

Der Gedanke fühlt sich an, als würde ein Blitz in ihn einschlagen, heiß, ohrenbetäubend, überwältigend.   
Florian ist aus dem Auto gestiegen, noch bevor er es selbst begreifen kann. 

Frodo liegt tatsächlich auf dem Rücken. Blut läuft aus seiner Nase und er knickt ein, weil einer der drei Typen ihm in die Seite kickt. Ein anderer beugt sich über ihn und sagt etwas, was hämisch klingt. 

Florian wählt ihn als erstes, denn der Mann kann ihn nicht sehen. 

Das Element der Überraschung hält für genau drei Sekunden an. Eine, in der Florian den Kerl von hinten umfasst und wegschubst, mit dem Fuß gegen dessen Hintern tritt – er schaut ihm nicht nach, hofft aber, dass der Kerl ungebremst auf sein verdammtes Gesicht fällt.   
Eine, in der er dem Kerl, der es gewagt hat, Frodo zu treten, gegen die linke Schläfe schlägt.   
Und eine, in der er spürt, wie schlecht er den Schlag gesetzt hat, denn der Schmerz in seiner Faust zieht sich gefühlt sogar bis in die Finger, die sonst taub sind. 

„Verpisst euch!“, brüllt er. 

„Nehmt eure Drecksgriffel weg!“

Der dritte Typ sieht ihn kommen und er tut etwas Ungeheuerliches – er beschließt, Florian als erstes anzugreifen. Unter dem ersten Schlag kann dieser sich noch gerade so wegducken. Doch den zweiten sieht er nicht kommen. Eine Faust bohrt sich wie eine Kanonenkugel in seinen Bauch und er klappt ein wie ein Taschenmesser.   
Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Er fällt nicht.   
Soweit kommt es noch. Wenn einer es schafft, ihn fallen zu lassen, dann Frodo und sonst niemand. 

Doch Florian taumelt. Der Schmerz maändert über seine inneren Organe. Sein Bauch fühlt sich verknotet an und für einen kurzen Moment wird ihm so schlecht, dass er Angst hat, sich übergeben zu müssen. Hoffentlich wenigstens auf die Schuhe von dem Wichser, denkt er benebelt. 

Dann greift der Typ an seinen Nacken und zieht ihn hoch, womöglich, um ihm gleich noch eine reinzudonnern. Nur kommt der nicht soweit. Seine Füße rutschen plötzlich unter ihm weg und er landet... auf dem Rücken. Magie? Florian japst leise. Erst dann wird ihm klar, dass Frodo dem Knilch die Beine weggekickt hat. Scheint dessen bester Move zu sein.  
Langsam rappelt Frodo sich auf.

Und ja – jetzt kommt sein Messer zum Vorschein. Er hat es tatsächlich dabei.   
Er kann dem Typen nicht den Fuß auf die Brust stellen. Das liegt daran, dass er es nur auf die Knie geschafft hat. Und doch beugt er sich über den Kerl, den er zu Fall gebracht hat, hält ihm das Messer gegen die Wange wie in einem verfickten Film. Er fletscht seine Zähne, während ihm das Blut aus der Nase strömt. 

„Glaub mir, ich kann's benutzen, und ich werd's“, knurrt Frodo rauh.   
„Also entweder ihr verschwindet oder ich verpass' dir 'n neues Gesicht.“ 

Florian muss sich noch immer auf die Knie stützen, doch er schafft es irgendwie, sich neben Frodo aufzubauen und aufzupassen, dass dem niemand wieder gegen irgendwas schlägt.   
Sie müssen erbärmlich aussehen – staubig, dreckig, zerschlagen. 

Es ist vermutlich das Messer, welches das eindeutige Argument liefert. 

Denn langsam rappeln sich die drei Männer auf und trollen sich.   
Natürlich tun sie das betont langsam, stecken sich dabei die Hände in die Hosentaschen, richten sich ihre gegelten Frisuren. Einer spuckt Frodo vor die Füße. Stoisch beobachtet der die Geste, während er auf sein Shirt blutet. 

Erst als sie die ersten zehn Schritte entfernt von ihnen sind, hat Florian das Gefühl, wieder ansatzweise Luft zu bekommen.   
Sein Blick rutscht nach links, wo Anna in den Schatten gewichen ist. 

„Ab ins Auto“, japst er.   
„Alle beide. Bevor die wiederkommen und ihre großen Brüder mitbringen. Die haben garantiert auch Messer.“ 

~

Frodo blutet immer noch.   
Im Fahren öffnet Florian ihm das Handschuhfach und drückt ihm blind – denn sein Blick hängt argwöhnisch am Rückspiegel fest – eine Taschentuchpackung in die Hand. 

Auf der Rückbank sitzt Anna und zittert. Florian kann es an ihren bebendes Haarspitzen sehen. Wo ist ihre Mütze hin? 

„Was machst du hier überhaupt?“, bringt sie zwei Straßen weiter hervor.   
Keine Ahnung, wo sie sind – Florian ist einfach geflüchtet. Er biegt auf die Danziger ein und es ist die erste Straße, die er irgendwie wiedererkennt. 

„Ich? Was machst _du_ hier?“, schießt er zurück.  
„Um die Uhrzeit noch alleine unterwegs sein... du bist echt eine.“ 

„Was soll'n das heißen?“   
Ihre Stimme wird schneidend.  
„Dass ich besser ab zwanzig Uhr zu Hause sein und meinem Freund ein Sandwich machen soll oder was? Flo, das Problem hier bin nicht ich!“ 

Florian versucht tief durchzuatmen, was noch immer sauweh tut.

„Okay, okay, du hast ja Recht!“, ruft er erschöpft. 

„Wie ist das überhaupt passiert?“

„Na, einfach so“, sagt sie und schlingt die Arme um sich. Es wirkt ein wenig, als wollte sie sich nachträglich vor etwas selbst beschützen.   
„Die liefen hinter mir. Und wurden irgendwie immer schneller. Und dann bin ich irgendwann gerannt... und die auch...“   
Sie senkt den Kopf. 

„Fuck“, murmelt Florian leise. 

Er zwingt sich, langsamer zu fahren, um weniger aufzufallen. In einem Grad, wie man in einem Dodge in Prenzlauer Berg halt wenig auffallen kann. 

„Tut mir leid, Anna“, sagt er zerknischt.  
„Ist denn alles in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt?“ 

Sie schüttelt langsam den Kopf. 

„Okay. Frodo?“ 

Der nimmt testweise das Taschentuchknäuel, welches er sich gegen die Nase gehalten hat, weg und sieht hinein;   
„Ich werd's überleben“, sagt er nasal.  
„Wird schon besser.“ 

„Sollen wir in die Notaufnahme?“

„Übertreib's nich', Flo.“   
Er lächelt zerschlagen. 

„Sicher?“   
Florian mustert ihn argwöhnisch. Im Zwielicht des Inneren des Autos kann er Frodos Ausdruck nicht gut lesen. 

„Sicher.“ 

„Na schön. Ich setz' euch jetzt nacheinander zu Hause ab und dann is' Ruhe im Karton.“ 

~

Anna wohnt nicht weit entfernt von der Stelle, an der sie überfallen wurde. Florian fährt direkt bis an den Hauseingang ran, steigt mit ihr aus und läuft mit ihr über den dunklen Hinterhof, wo es offenbar kein Licht gibt. Erst an der Haustür atmet sie auf. 

„Danke“, sagt sie leise.   
„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie das vorhin ausgegangen wär, wenn du...wenn ihr nicht aufgetaucht wärt.“  
Sie fährt sich über das Gesicht. 

„Ich würd' dich umarmen, aber ich glaube, das würde dir zu sehr wehtun.“

Er winkt ab.   
„Macht nix. Hauptsache, alles ist jetzt gut.“

Sie nickt ganz sachte, was in ihrer Sprache vermutlich bedeutet: Nichts ist gut, aber wenigstens ist auch nichts wirklich kaputt. 

„Sag deinem Freund nochmal Danke von mir, ja?“

„Mach ich.“ 

Er drückt ihre Schulter, so tröstend er kann und wünscht ihr eine gute Nacht. Erst als die Tür sich hinter ihr schließt, wankt er zurück zum Auto und klettert hinein. 

Frodo hat die Augen zugemacht, als würde er schlafen. Er öffnet sie, als Florian wieder da ist und den Motor startet. 

„Okay, jetzt zu dir“, sagt Florian leise.

„Wie komm ich von hier aus nochmal zu dir? Meine Orientierung is' im Arsch.“

„Es is' nich' _zu mir_ “, sagt Frodo auf einmal. 

„Hm?“ 

„Die Adresse... das is' nich' wirklich meine Wohnung.“

Florian lehnt sich überrascht zurück.  
Für mehr fühlt er sich zu müde und zu zerschrammt. 

„Was soll 'n das werden? Das mitternächtliche Rätsel der Woche?“, will er wissen. 

„Ich couchsurfe da nur“, erklärt Frodo.   
„Bei 'nem Bekannten. Mit dem haben wir schon Musikvideos gedreht. Er is' Kameramann.“ 

Florian blinzelt müde. Dann lehnt er sich vor und stellt den Motor wieder ab.   
„Du willst also sagen“, beginnt er langsam,  
„Du bist verletzt, willst nich' in die Notaufnahme, sondern stattdessen auf der Couch von 'nem Typen pennen, wo du dich nich' mal ordentlich verarzten kannst.“ 

Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern;  
„Is doch nix passiert. Und 'n Badezimmer hat der ja.“

„Okay, dann sag mir, ob dir immer noch Blut innen die Kehle runterläuft.“ 

„....Nein?“ 

Florian schnaubt leise durch die Nase;  
„Hab ich mir gedacht.“ 

Er startet den Dodge und sieht prüfend in den Rückspiegel. 

„Ich werd' dich nich' zu deinem komischen Kameramann bringen“, sagt er.   
„Du pennst heute bei mir.“ 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	7. Rücken an Rücken

_Tell me what you've done  
You've been composing lifelines  
Always won, but  
Don't you know where we came from  
Where all began  
We settled down by the blackbirds' bones  
Found home_  
[„Gemini“, Fewjar]

Florian ist zu müde, um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie ungeputzt seine Wohnung gerade ist. Der Abend, nein, die Nacht ist schon viel zu lang geworden. In seinem Kopf könnten das schon zwei sein und er möchte, dass sie endlich endet, ohne dass noch jemandem weh getan wird. 

Frodo hat aufgehört, zu protestieren. Irgendwann hat er sich nur zurückgelehnt, in seinen Händen das ganz Taschentuchgekröse mit seinem trocknenden Blut gehalten und in die Nacht hinausgesehen.   
Florian bemerkte erst, als sie bei ihm zu Hause ankamen, dass dies ihre erste angenehme Stille war. 

Jetzt hockt Frodo obenrum nackt auf dem Rand seiner Badewanne und das schäbige Licht von der verstaubten Lampe über dem Badspiegel wirft tiefe Schatten unter seine Augen. Er hält sich sein vollgeblutetes Shirt gegen den Bauch, dort, wo der Nabel ist, als wäre ihm das hier peinlich.  
Jetzt, da er das Blut abgewaschen hat, erkennt Florian, dass Frodo so aussieht, wie er sich selbst nach dessen Überfall vorgestellt hat: Ein bisschen blau im Gesicht und eine angeschorfte Oberlippe.  
Hübsch ästhetisch verteilt.

Florian steht vor ihm und betrachtet den Moment wie ein Bild.   
Man muss sich vorstellen: Alle Ereignisse in diesem Universum, nein, auf dieser Erde, haben dazu geführt, dass sie jetzt hier sind. In einem miefigen Plattenbau in einem winzigen Bad ohne Fenster mitten in der Nacht. Zwischen ihnen zirkuliert der Geruch von Blut, Müdigkeit und etwas, was Florian irgendwie entfernt als Verlegenheit bezeichnen würde. 

Er beugt sich vor und studiert die Stelle an Frodo, in welche man ihn getreten hat. Bei einem Tier heißt sowas Flanke – dieser Ort, wo Hüfte zu Taille wird und hochläuft zur Achselhöhe. Ina war unfassbar kitzlig an dieser Stelle und er kann sich nicht erklären, warum ihm dieser _random fact_ ausgerechnet jetzt einfällt. 

„Wenn du nich' grad' 'nen Superman-Laserblick hast, brauchst du da nich' so lange draufzustarren“, nuschelt Frodo. Er blickt schräg nach unten auf die Badfliesen.   
„Vielleicht is' 'ne Rippe gebrochen“, sagt Florian. Er hebt die rechte Hand und lässt sie vor dieser Stelle schweben. Wäre komisch, wenn er jetzt anfassen würde – er würde viel zu wenig spüren und Frodo viel zuviel.   
„Wir sollten doch ins Krankenhaus fahren. Dit sieht echt nich' schön aus.“ 

„Da is' nix gebrochen“, erwidert Frodo.   
„Das würd' ick beim Atmen merken. Da is' aber nüscht, okay? Gibt morgen 'n schönet Hämatom und gut is'.“ 

„Woher weißt du das so genau?“ Florian stellt sich wieder gerade. Sein Bauch hallt noch Schmerz nach.   
„Wie viele gebrochene Rippen hast'n schon gehabt?“

„'N paar.“ 

„Wow. Du bist ja echt kein Kind von Traurigkeit.“ 

„Das war nich' meine Schuld damals.“  
Frodo weicht seinem Blick aus und etwas Ungesagtes gleitet über seine Züge. Nur ganz kurz.   
Dann räuspert er sich. 

„Und die Nase?“, fragt Florian, weil er spürt, dass hier schon wieder sowas Komisches im Raum steht. Ähnlich wie dieses Ding mit Jakob, über das Frodo nicht reden will. 

Der steht auf und betrachtet sich aufmerksam im Spiegel.   
„Weeß ick nich'.   
Er betastet sie vorsichtig. 

„Vielleicht gebrochen, vielleicht ooch nich'.“   
Er schnieft umständlich, wahrscheinlich um zu prüfen, ob er Luft bekommt. 

„Obwohl... als die damals gebrochen war, hat's mehr weh getan. Ich guck morgen einfach, ob die geschwollen is'.“ 

Florian nimmt sich vor, nach dem Schlafen ganz genau hinzuschauen.   
Der einzige, den er genau so widerspenstig erlebt hat, wenn es um Ärzte geht, ist sein Vater.   
Nein, er wird sich die Sache morgen sehr ausführlich ansehen und Frodo wenn nötig, mit Gewalt in die Notaufnahme schleifen. 

Während er Frodo sich im Bad die Zähne putzen hört, wühlt er sich durch seinen Kleiderschrank und sucht ein sauberes T-Shirt für ihn heraus.  
In einer lang vergessenen Mülltüte findet er das zweite Set Bettwäsche, das er seit Jahren nicht benutzt hat und bezieht es frisch, fegt von der unbenutzten Seite seines Bettes ungelesene Magazine und Bücher.   
Sein eigenes Bettzeug trägt er ins Wohnzimmer. 

Wann hat zuletzt jemand bei ihm übernachtet? Er kann sich nicht entsinnen. 

„Du nimmst das Bett“, verkündet er, als Frodo ins Wohnzimmer schlurft.   
„Ich nehm' die Couch.“ 

Frodo blinzelt ihn wortlos an. 

„Du bist zusammengeschlagen worden“, sagt Florian und zeigt in Richtung Schlafzimmer. 

„Du doch ooch.“ 

„Aber nich' so sehr wie du. Abmarsch.“ 

Er muss ihn förmlich an den Schulterblättern ans Bett schieben. 

„Ick hatte das Bett nich' so groß in Erinnerung“, murmelt Frodo und setzt sich. 

„Sieht kleiner aus, wenn man's zumüllt. Brauchst du noch was? Ah, Taschentücher vielleicht.“

Florian fummelt eine Packung aus seinem Nachtschränkchen hervor.   
Dann spürt er eine Hand an seinem Arm. 

„Danke“, sagt Frodo.   
„Dass du dich für mich geschlagen hast und so.“ 

Und auf einmal weiß Florian nicht weiter.  
Er seufzt und setzt sich neben ihn, beginnt, mit den Taschentüchern herumzuspielen. 

„War das nich' selbstverständlich?“ 

„Das isses nur im Film, Flo.“ 

Vielleicht stimmt das sogar.   
Er zuckt ratlos mit den Schultern;  
„Ich geb' zu, ich hatte ziemlichen Schiss.“

„Eben darum ja.“   
Frodo lächelt schief.  
„Hätt nich' jeder gemacht.“ 

„Du hast Anna geholfen. Und dann wieder mir. Eigentlich müsst' _ich_ dir danken.“   
Florian drückt seinem Freund die Taschentücher in die Hand und tätschelt Frodos Arm;

„Also mach nich' so'n Gewese darum, nur weil ich mal was richtig mach. Det steigt mir sonst zu Kopf. Schlaf gut.“ 

Er erhebt sich ächzend vom Bett. Nach drei Schritten Richtung Tür dreht er sich noch einmal um;   
„Achja – warum haste dein tolles Messer nich' gleich gezogen?“ 

Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Das Ding is' eh nur zur Abschreckung. Ick hab's noch nie benutzt und so wie ich mich kenne, hätt' ick mir aus Versehen selber 'nen Finger abgeschnitten.“ 

~

Als Florian am nächsten Morgen zu sich kommt, weiß er für einen Moment nicht, wieso er auf der Couch liegt und warum sein Oberkörper so schmerzt. Während irgendein wirrer Traum, den er längst vergessen hat, noch in seinen Knochen sitzt, streckt er sich langsam und erträgt, wie die Erinnerungen zu ihm zurückgekrochen kommen. 

Er lauscht auf die Geräusche der Wohnung. Das Ticken der Uhr an der Wand, das Surren des Kühlschranks aus der Küche schräg über den Flur, Autos, die leise anfahren draußen vorm Haus. Was er nicht spürt, ist die Präsenz eines zweiten Menschen in der Wohnung. 

Florian setzt sich auf. Sofort verrät ihm sein Bauch, dass die Bewegung zu schnell war. Er hebt prüfend sein T-Shirt. Dort, wo sein Magen zu Ende ist und sein Darm anfangen musst, blüht es tiefblau unter der Haut. Es sieht ein klein wenig aus wie gemalt.   
Er stellt sich ächzend auf die Füße und tritt auf den Flur, registriert: Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer steht sperrangelweit offen. 

Die Gästebettwäsche liegt so ordentlich gefaltet auf dem Bett, dass man meinen könnte, er würde ein Hotelzimmer betreten.   
„Nee oder“, entweicht es Florian.   
Er dreht sich um. Frodos Schuhe stehen nicht mehr im Flur. 

Entgeistert geht er in die Küche. 

Auch hier keine Spur von seinem Freund. Nicht mal Brot oder Beläge im Kühlschrank sehen aus, als wären sie angetastet worden. 

Dann entsinnt er sich, dass heute Sonnabend ist. 

Frodo ist, womöglich verletzt und ohne Frühstück, zum Tierheim gefahren. 

Sein erster Impuls ist, ihn anzurufen und ihm eine Standpauke zu halten.   
Doch das ist so außergewöhnlich, dass Florian es nicht tut, sondern versucht, beim Kaffeekochen darüber nachzudenken.   
Eigentlich sollte ihm das doch egal sein. Frodo ist ein erwachsener Kerl, der muss schon wissen, was er will. 

Und doch. 

Ein Typ prügelt sich mit drei Leuten, ist ernsthaft zerschrammt und steht am nächsten Morgen einfach auf, um Katzenklos zu säubern? Allein die Vorstellung, wie weh das tun muss, wenn er sich hinhockt, lässt Florian aufstöhnen. 

Er gießt sich Kaffee ein, schaut lange auf sein Handy.   
Stevens und Felix' Nummern leuchten ihm entgegen, während er zwischen ihnen hin- und herscrollt. 

Dann stellt er sich das potentielle Gespräch vor.  
 _Hi, hier is' Florian, vermutlich könnt ihr euch nich' mehr an mich erinnern, aber erzählt mir doch mal, was mit Frodo kaputt is', dass er so heftig auf den Selbstzerstörungszug aufgesprungen is._

Und dann würde er erzählen müssen, was letzte Nacht vorgefallen ist und beichten, dass er indirekt ihren Kumpel kaputt gemacht hat.   
Das würde so richtig geil laufen. Nicht.

Aber es muss sein, beschließt er. Das ist eine Sache, die kann, nein, sollte er besser nicht alleine regeln. Er fummelt nach seinem Handy, und schreibt Felix und Steve eine Nachricht, in der er zu Kreuze kriecht und ihnen beichtet, was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Dann wartet er. Was, wenn Frodo doch sauer auf ihn ist, weil Florian ihn letzte Nacht dazu gezwungen hat, sich verkloppen zu lassen? 

Für einen Augenblick malt Florian sich aus, was dann geschehen würde. Womöglich Funkstille. Der Gedanke schwillt in ihm an wie ein Dröhnen, von dem man erst denkt, man erträgt das schon und das einem mit seiner Wucht plötzlich doch die Trommelfelle platzen lässt. 

Er ist so unerträglich, dass Florian aufstehen und laute Musik anschalten muss, um die Worte in seinem Kopf zu übertönen. So laut, dass er seine eigentlich halb taube Nachbarin von unten mit etwas, was wahrscheinlich ein Besenstiel ist, gegen die Decke klopfen spürt. Er beginnt, seine Wohnung zu putzen - zum ersten Mal seit Wochen. Oder Monaten? Letztlich ist es egal. Er schrubbt sein Badezimmer, die Küche, kriecht mit dem Staubsauger in hinterste Winkel. Er wischt Fliesen und Kacheln, attackiert festgebackene Reste auf der Platte seines Induktionsherds. Er setzt seine Waschmaschine mit Kochwäsche auf, wechselt sein Laken, Kopfkissen und Bettdeckenbezug. Der Gedanke verschwindet nicht. 

Florian staubt seine Regale ab, findet hinter dem Fernseher ein paar DVDs, die er sich nie angesehen hat, seine Playstation und Dreamcast, die so eingestaubt sind, dass er beim Drüberwischen loshusten muss. 

Als er fertig ist, geht draußen die Sonne unter und Florian erwägt, zu seinen Eltern zu fahren und sein Auto zu waschen, weil der Gedanke sich in seinem Kopf noch immer dreht. Er hat schon den Autoschlüssel in der Hand, als sein Telefon aufblinkt und er Stevens Message sieht. 

Eine halbe Stunde später betritt er die Notaufnahme, nachdem er mit schweißnassen Händen um das Klinikum in Friedrichshain gekreiselt ist, um einen Parkplatz finden (Er ist nicht sicher, ob sein Auto nicht abgeschleppt sein wird, wenn er wieder rauskommt.). Das Wartezimmer ist so vollgestopft, dass er Frodos Freunde gar nicht sieht. Die Luft ist stickig, neben ihm am Eingang weint ein kleines Mädchen, das offensichtlich Schmerzen hat, auf der anderen Seite diskutiert eine Großfamilie irgendetwas, was er nicht versteht. Dazwischen sitzen ältere Damen und junge Kerle, blasse Frauen und schmerzgequält gekrümmte Typen. 

Florian lässt den Blick schweifen. Der bleibt an Jakob hängen. Und nur an ihm. Denn Florian erspäht weder Felix noch Steven, geschweige denn Rick oder einen der anderen aus der Bande, mit denen Frodo ansonsten zu tun hat. 

„Na super“, flüstert Florian sich selbst zu. Warum schickt Felix ihn hierher ohne selbst da zu sein? Er tritt zögernd näher und erst, als er vor Jakobs Füßen steht, sieht dieser von seinem Handy auf und mustert ihn mit seinem ewig konsterniert-sauertöpfischem Ausdruck. Florian hebt kurz die Hand. „Tach“, murmelt er und schämt sich sofort für die alberne Geste. Schnell schiebt er sich die Hände in die Hosentaschen und zuckt dabei mit den Schultern.   
„Ich sollte herkommen“, sagt er. Jakobs Blick rutscht sein Gesicht herab, bleibt an seinem Bauch, seinem T-Shirt hängen und kriecht wieder hoch. 

Erst dann macht er den Mund auf;   
„Die sind grade drinnen bei ‘nem Arzt.“   
„Sie?“   
„Felix und Frodo.“ Zu mehr lässt der Typ sich nicht herab. Florian schluckt. Was zur Hölle soll er denn jetzt sagen? Er weiß nicht, wieso er sich nicht traut, vor Jakob den Mund aufzumachen. Es ist, als ob Frodos Abwehrhaltung gegen den Kerl auf ihn, Florian, abgefärbt hat. 

Dabei weiß der ja gar nicht, was überhaupt los ist. So kann er nur in diesem Moment ausharren und versuchen, diese Atmosphäre zu ertragen, die sich neblig, undurchsichtig, ja, vergiftet anfühlt. 

Florian seufzt leise.   
„Es sind doch die Rippen, oder?“, sagt er.   
„Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll zum Notarzt.“   
„Es sind nich‘ die Rippen“, entgegnet Jakob. Seine Stimme klingt, als würde sie jeden Moment heiser und dünn werden. Er ist so aschfahl im Gesicht, dass Florian sich kurz fragt, ob dem Kerl schlecht ist. Dann sieht dieser wieder hoch und Florian betrachtet sein langes Haar, das über dem Nacken sonnenblond verknotet ist.   
„Ich geh eine rauchen“, verkündet Jakob.  
„Kommste mit vor die Tür?“ 

~

„Krieg‘ ich jetzt in die Fresse?“, fragt Florian, als die gläserne Notaufnahmentür hinter ihm zugeht. 

Er sagt es und weiß hinterher nicht, ob es ein schlechter Witz sein soll oder ob er Ärger möchte. Vielleicht beides. Vielleicht keins davon.   
Also kann er nur dastehen und zusehen, wie Jakob sich tatsächlich eine Kippe anzündet, wie er mit einer Hand die Flamme des Feuerzeugs abschirmt. 

Lang und dünn ist der Kerl. Er erinnert Florian an einen Grashalm im Wind, biegsam und trotzdem unnachgiebig. Er zieht an seiner Zigarette und stößt Rauch mit der Attitüde eines Indie-Rockstars aus. 

„Seine Nase is‘ gebrochen“, sagt er schließlich.   
„Is‘ alles so angeschwollen, sein Gesicht sieht aus wie ‘ne Kartoffel.“   
Florian seufzt ohne es zu wollen.  
„Und er is‘ trotzdem zum Tierheim gefahren“, murmelt er.   
„Genau“, entgegnet Jakob.   
„Weil er ‘n bekloppter Vollidiot is‘. Wenn du uns nicht Bescheid gesagt hättest, hätten wir gar nichts gewusst. So konnte Felix ihn vorhin abfangen und herschleppen. War nich‘ leicht.“   
„Kann ich mir vorstellen.“ 

Eine Stille entsteht, die Florian nur nicht als peinlich empfindet, weil er zu erschöpft dafür ist. Er rückt sich das Basecap auf dem Kopf zurecht. 

„Tut mir leid“, presst er schließlich heraus.   
„Ohne mich wär das alles nich‘ passiert.“ 

Plötzlich lacht Jakob bitter, was echt irritierend ist. Im Grunde kann Florian es nicht einmal glauben, dass er sich mit ihm ganz normal unterhält. 

„Dann wär’s wann anders passiert. Woanders. Mit irgendwem anders. Spielt keine Rolle. Is' auch nich' das erste Mal, so.“ Jakob zuckt mit den Schultern und zieht wieder an seiner Kippe.   
„Ich will dir nur sagen…“ Er lässt Rauch aus seinem Mund tanzen;   
„Wenn du nach ‘nem easy Saufkumpanen oder so gesucht hast, is‘ Frodo nich‘ unbedingt dein Mann.“ 

Florian gluckst leise. „Ach wirklich?“, entgegnet er übertrieben.   
„Keine Sorge, das war mir spätestens ab dem Moment klar, in dem er mich um ‘nen Fuffi erleichtert hat.“   
Jakob senkt peinlich berührt, doch grinsend den Kopf.   
„Auch wieder wahr“, sagt er und ascht neben sich in eine hohe, silberne Aschenbechersäule.   
Florian sieht ihm dabei zu, die Hände noch immer in den Hosentaschen. 

„Darf ich dich mal was fragen?“, sagt er schließlich und hat das Gefühl, sein aufgeregtes Herz dabei festhalten zu wollen. Jakob macht eine leichte, auffordernde Geste mit der freien Hand, die man, wenn man ihm Böses wollte, als überkandidelt bezeichnen könnte. 

„Was is' zwischen euch eigentlich passiert?“, will Florian wissen und er ist sich bewusst, dass er gerade womöglich ein bisschen verzweifelt und gierig aussehen mag. Weil er direkt vor diesem Geheimnis steht, weil er quasi danach greifen könnte. Jakob mustert ihn lange mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf und dann zucken seine Mundwinkel. 

„Nee“, gibt er zur Antwort. „Das hier is‘ die Stelle in der Geschichte, in der sich der vermeintliche Bösewicht als einer von den Guten zu erkennen gibt. Guck nich' so, ich hab’s in deinem Gesicht gesehen.“   
Jakob nimmt seinen letzten Zug und drückt die Kippe an der Aschenbechersäule aus.   
„Außerdem is' das was, was er dir selbst erzählen sollte.“ 

Florian fährt sich über die Stirn;   
„Wird er nich'.“ 

„Doch“, erwidert Jakob.  
„Irgendwann wird er.“ 

~

Danach tätschelt Jakob ihm die Schulter, gibt ihm seine Handynummer, sagt ihm, dass Florian „Jako“ zu ihm sagen darf und verschwindet. Er wird in Felix' und seinem Auto warten, damit Frodo bei seinem Anblick nicht auf dem Absatz kehrtmacht und wieder geht.   
Florian sieht ihm hinterher und denkt an den Auftritt im Aufsturz, an den Abend an der Spree, daran, wie Jako immer irgendwie _da_ war und aus der Ferne auf irgendetwas gewartet hat. 

Im Grunde ist es ziemlich traurig. 

Dann tauchen sie auf. Steven und Felix mit Frodo in ihrer Mitte. Der weiße, dicke Gips auf seiner Nase und die Schwellung lassen sein Gesicht fett wirken. Der Verbrand breitet sich wie mit kleinen Flügeln halb bis auf seine Wangen aus. An den Innenseiten seiner Augenlider schillert es blauviolettrot. Es lässt seine Augen heller wirken als sie sind.   
Und noch heller, als er Florian entdeckt. 

„Was machst du denn hier?“, entfährt es ihm. Er klingt ungewohnt nasal.   
„Deine Freunde haben mir Bescheid gesagt“, gibt Florian zurück.   
„Was stimmt eigentlich nich' mit dir, dass du einfach abhaust und dir einbildest, mit 'ner kaputten Nase arbeiten zu gehen?!“ 

„Es war ja gar nich' so schlimm.“

„Nich' so schlimm?“, japst Florian. 

„Alter, dein Gesicht hat _mehrere Farben_!“ 

„Ick hab halt 'ne schillernde Persönlichkeit!“ 

„Nich' witzig, Frodo!“

„Ach komm, schon ein bisschen.“   
Frodo sieht ihn mit etwas an, was ein breites Grinsen werden möchte, wenn es mal groß ist. Die Mimik verschwindet ein bisschen hinter dem Verband und der Schwellung.

„Argh“, gibt Florian von sich, denn es gibt keine vernünftigen Argumente dagegen.   
„Geh nach Hause in deine WG und kurier dich aus!“

„Nä.“ 

„Wie, nä?“ 

„Ick geh da nich' hin“, erwidert Frodo und die Verschmitztheit ist gänzlich von ihm gewichen.   
„Du kannst doch nich' weiter bei Lars auf der Couch wohnen“, schaltet Steve sich ein.   
„Der hat 'ne eineinhalb-Raum-Wohnung. Wie stellst'n du dir das vor?“  
„Ick bin doch eh arbeiten die meiste Zeit.“  
„Du bist krank geschrieben!“, ruft Steve und es ist so laut, dass Wartende sich irritiert nach ihm umdrehen;   
„Also kannst du nich' einfach _ein Mal_ deinen doofen und unsinnigen Stolz links liegen lassen, der nebenbei bemerkt überhaupt nich' zu dir passt, und einfach mal nach Hause gehen?“ 

Felix nickt zaghaft. 

„Okay, okay!“ Florian hebt die Hände;   
„Vorschlag: Wieso kommst du nich' zu mir?“ 

„Zu dir?“  
Es ist Steve, der antwortet, nicht Frodo. 

„Naja, ich hab 'ne okay große Wohnung für zwei Leute und bei mir hast du jetzt eh schon mal gepennt“, sagt Florian.  
„Außerdem bin ich eh den ganzen Tag arbeiten, da kannste dich ausbreiten.“ 

Frodo sieht aufrichtig erstaunt aus. In Steves Gesicht spiegelt sich Skepsis. Felix hingegen hat ein verräterisches Zucken um die Mundwinkel. Fast sieht Florian es nicht in dessen Bart. Und dann wird ihm mit einem Mal klar, dass er vermutlich deswegen hierher gerufen wurde. Nicht, um bloß gestellt zu werden, sondern damit das Few und das Jar des Freundeskreises ihn indirekt um Hilfe bitten konnten. Für einen kurzen Augenblick weiß er nicht, ob er sich gerührt, geehrt oder ausgenutzt fühlen soll. 

~

Er hat komische Vorstellungen davon, jemanden temporär bei sich wohnen zu lassen. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf hört er den imaginären Titel _Und das war der Anfang einer ganz besonderen Freundschaft_ , doch das wäre gelogen. 

Einen Mitbewohner zu haben ist nur cool in schlechten, mit Schleichwerbung überbordenden Sitcoms. Das versucht Florian sich schon in dem Moment einzureden, in dem er mit Frodo und dessen Sachen im Auto nach Hause fährt. 

Was hat er sich dabei gedacht?   
Eine Nacht war mehr als erträglich, doch wie soll das wochenlang gehen? Sicherlich schnarcht Frodo mit dem halben Gips auf seiner Nase. Bestimmt lässt er überall seine Socken liegen. Wahrscheinlich übt er sein Metal-Gegrunte um Mitternacht im Bad und bringt damit sämtliche Nachbarn auf die Palme. Womöglich räumt er sein Geschirr nicht in den Spüler. 

Wenigstens hat Florian geputzt. 

Die erste Nacht auf Sonntag verläuft unspektakulär. Florian besteht darauf, dass Frodo wieder das Bett im Schlafzimmer nimmt, denn immerhin ist er nicht derjenige, der noch ziemlich verletzt ist. Frodo sieht aus, als würde er widersprechen wollen, doch nicht können, einfach, weil er zu müde und auf zu guten Schmerzmitteln ist. In der Nacht tapst Florian auf Zehenspitzen am Schlafzimmer vorbei. Von drinnen her ertönt kein Schnarchen. 

Am Sonntag entdeckt Frodo seine Konsolen.   
„Bester Fund ever“, jubelt er.  
„Warum hast du nich' früher gesagt, dass du zockst?“ 

„Weil ich's nich' tue“, erwidert Florian.   
„Das is' schon ewig her. Zum letzten Mal im Studium, glaub' ich.“ 

Frodo hockt vor dem Flachbildfernseher und drückt – sehr vorsichtig – einen Playstation-Controller gegen seine Brust.   
„Wie konntest du damit nur aufhören?!“

„...ich hab einen nine-to-five-Job.“ 

Ab da ist Frodo nicht mehr zu stoppen. Er gräbt Florians uralte Spielesammlung aus und sie treten gegeneinander in _Tekken_ an, lange bis nach Mitternacht. 

Am Montag spürt Florian ein leichtes Ziehen im Rücken. Die Couch ist nicht mehr die jüngste und hängt unter ihm ein bisschen durch. Er zieht sich seinen im Bad zurechtgelegten Anzug an und zieht beim Verlassen der Wohnung so vorsichtig es geht, die Tür zu. 

Am Dienstagmorgen ist Frodo vor ihm wach. Florian taucht aus tiefen Träumen auf und hat für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Angst, einen Schlaganfall erlitten zu haben, weil es nach Kaffee riecht.   
In der Küche steht sein Freund und drückt ihm wortlos eine Tasse in die Hand, während er auf Stulle kauend gegen die Spüle gelehnt steht. 

Am Mittwoch ist das Ziehen in Florians Rücken stärker.   
Womöglich liegt es gar nicht an der Couch, denkt er bitter, während er sich ins Büro quält. Er sollte ohnehin etwas Sport treiben. Seit Jahren schon hängen ihm Kollegen im Ohr, weil er nichts anderes tut als mit schiefem Rücken vor PCs zu sitzen. 

Am Donnerstag kommt er abends nach Hause und ihm schlägt der Geruch von gutem Essen entgegen.   
„Du hast gekocht?“, fragt er verdutzt, als er den Kopf zur Küche hereinsteckt.   
„Veganes Curry“, ruft Frodo.   
„Wobei Kochen übertrieben is'. Normalerweise kochen andere und ick bin nur Schnippelgehilfe.“   
Und das Curry ist fantastisch. 

Am Freitagmorgen kann Florian sich nicht bewegen. 

Ernsthaft, es geht nicht. Sein Rücken hat sich während der Nacht in ein Brett verwandelt.   
Frodo lugt vorsichtig zur Wohnzimmertür herein, weil Florian lautstark flucht. 

„Kümmer dich nich' um mich“, wimmert Florian und winkt ab.  
„Lass mich hier liegen.“ 

„Alter!“  
Frodo ist sofort bei ihm.   
„Leg dich mal auf die Seite. Ja, so is' gut.“ 

Mit einem Mal ist eine Hand auf Florians Rücken und massiert vorsichtig daran herum. Florian schluckt still. Die letzte, die das jemals bei ihm getan hat, war Ina. 

„Warum hast du nich' gesagt, dass dein Rücken stirbt, wenn du hier pennst?“ 

„Weil ich's nich' gewusst hab, verdammte Axt. Au!“ 

„Sorry!“ Frodo tätschelt sanft seine Schulter. 

„Ab heute nehm ick die Couch, Flo.“ 

„Blödsinn! Ich hab mich nur'n bisschen verlegen.“ 

„Alter, du hast 'n halben Hexenschuss.“ 

„Und deine Nase besteht grad' aus mehreren Teilen!“

„Ick lieg doch beim Pennen nich' auf meiner Nase. Die Couch is' total okay!“

„Ach, hör doch uff!“  
Florian quält sich in eine sitzende Position.   
„Fuck“, flucht er leise.  
„Fuck, fuck, fuck. Frodo, du bist mein Gast, also nimmst du das Bett.“ 

„Sagte er, während er wie'n Droschkenkutscher schimpfte“, kommentiert Frodo und massiert uneffektiv an seinen Schultern herum. Dort, wo seine Hände sind, wird es ganz warm unter Florians Schlafshirt. 

„Jetzt hab dich doch nich' so, Flo.“ 

„Nein, Mann!“  
Okay, denkt Florian. Das hätte er nicht schreien sollen, das muss er jetzt unter _überreagiert_ verbuchen. 

Frodo beugt sich halb über seine Schulter und sieht ihn perplex an. 

„Flo, es is' doch nur Schlafen“, murmelt er.   
„Was is' denn auf einmal los?“ 

„Ach nichts“, bockt Florian. Er muss hier weg. Er steht auf und stellt fest, es ist zu schnell.   
„Ich bin nur dazu erzogen worden, ein guter Gastgeber zu sein.“

„Aber dit bist du doch.“   
Frodo steht ebenfalls auf.   
„Du hast tonnenweise Fressalien gekauft – ick meine, alleine die Brotbeläge im Kühlschrank sind um die drei Dutzend. Ick bin jetzt nich' mal eine Woche hier und du hast schon zwei Mal das Gästehandtuch gewechselt.“   
Er fasst Florian an den Schultern, theatralisch und dramatisch.  
„Und du machst dit allet ohne zu wissen, warum ich keinen Bock auf die UWG hab'.“ 

Er schaut Florian eindringlich an. Dann blitzt ein Gedanke in seinen hellen Augen auf; ein Gedanke, der entweder richtig gut oder richtig schlimm ist. Das kann Florian (noch) nicht so gut unterscheiden. 

„Ick hab 'ne Idee!“ 

~

Florian steht vor dem Bett und schaut es an wie ein fremdes Wesen. 

Auf der anderen Seite, wo normalerweise Bücher und Zeitschriften, Klamotten und Kekspackungen liegen, fährt Frodo gerade unter die Decke. 

Florian schluckt.   
„Ich weiß nich'“, nuschelt er. 

„Mit wem zusammen in einem Raum Schlafen is' seit Ina nich' mehr so mein Ding.“ 

„Deine Ex-Freundin?“, fragt Frodo verwirrt. Er hält ein Spongebob-Kissen im Arm, das er zurechtknautscht.  
„Die Liebe-deines-Lebens-Ex-Freundin?“ 

Richtig, Florian hat ihm nie den Namen genannt. Er nickt leicht.   
Mit ihr hat er in diesem Bett gelegen. Er hat das Teil extra für sie gekauft und hergeschleppt und allein zusammengebaut. Dann ist er mit dem Ding umgezogen und hat es noch einmal allein zusammengebaut. Er kann das Gestell nicht einmal leiden. Gekauft hat er es, weil es ihr so sehr gefiel. 

„Das wird schon“, fällt ihm Frodo in den Gedanken.   
„Probier's einfach. Wenn's nich' klappt, können wa uns ja immer noch was andres überlegen.“ 

Ganz langsam lässt Florian sich auf der Matratze nieder. Er streicht über seine Bettdecke, legt den Kopf auf seinem Kissen ab und stellt fest:   
Wenn er sein Gesicht gute vierzig Zentimeter bewegen würde, könnte er mit seiner Nase gegen Frodos Gips anstoßen. 

Nicht nur das.

Oh. 

Mit einem Mal fühlt Frodo sich anders an. Er ist verboten nah, er ist präsent. Wenn Florian sich konzentriert, nimmt er beim Einatmen den Geruch seines Freundes wahr.

„Das is' irgendwie weird“, flüstert er. 

„Neben jemandem zu pennen?“ Frodo gähnt. 

„Nee. Neben 'nem Typen zu pennen.“ 

Florian hat tausend Sätze auf der Zunge, von denen er plötzlich weiß, dass er sie niemals aussprechen sollte. Es würde dieses komische Freundschaftsding, was hier so krumm und schief zwischen ihnen wächst, wahrscheinlich mit einem Mal zerstören. 

Frodo richtet sich halb seitlich auf und stützt seine Schläfe in die Hand;  
„Du meinst, neben 'nem Typen zu pennen, der andere Typen mag“,   
Er klingt abgebrüht und sachlich. 

Florian weicht seinem Blick aus. 

„Is' schon okay“, sagt Frodo.   
„Du kannst kaum was dafür, gay panic wird jedem Jungen sowas von eingeimpft und dann wird man sie nie wieder los. Beruhigt es dich, wenn ick dir verspreche, dass das hier ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken passiert?“ Er macht mit der freien Hand kreisende Bewegungen über sich und Florian. 

Florian schaut ihn prüfend an und blinzelt.   
„Ja“, murmelt er.  
„Das tut's wirklich 'n bisschen.“ 

„Gut.“   
Frodo grinst. 

„Dann schlaf gut.“ 

Damit dreht er sich einfach um und wendet Florian seinen schmalen, hexenschusslosen Rücken zu. 

~

Die erste Nacht gemeinsam verläuft ohne Komplikationen. Im Gegenteil: Florian spürt, wie sein Rücken sich langsam mit ihm versöhnt. Nicht einmal Einschlafschwierigkeiten hat er. Er braucht nur für eine kleine Weile Frodos regelmäßigem Atem zu lauschen und es lullt ihn ein. 

Wie in der zweiten Nacht, und in der dritten und in der vierten. 

Frodo ist ein überraschend ruhiger Schläfer. Er bewegt sich nicht viel, doch wenn er sich dreht, dann elegant, als wäre es choreographiert. Wenn Florian morgens vor ihm wach wird, ein bisschen vor sich hindämmert und weiß, dass er in ein paar Minuten aufstehen muss, betrachtet er, sofern sie ihm zugewandt sind, die entspannten Züge seines Freundes. Der Verband entfremdet sie zusätzlich, doch Florian hat in diesen Momenten das Empfinden, einen anderen Menschen vor sich zu sehen. 

Die geschwungenen Wimpernkränze, die schmalen Lippen, die hellen Wangen, die sich beim Schlafen immer etwas röten. Die Art, wie Frodo sein Kissen im Arm hält wie einen Teddy. Die Weise, wie es still in ihm ist, wie ein Stummsein, in dem nur der Takt von Herzschlag und Atem klopft. Nur manchmal, da wimmert er leise wie ein kleines Tier.

Florian stutzt und beginnt, ab diesen Momenten, Frodo in allen möglichen Situationen bewusster anzusehen. Zum Beispiel, wenn der sich in der Küche nach einer neuen Flasche Wasser streckt („Warum tust du sowas _auf_ die Hängeschränke, Flo? So groß biste ooch nich', bild' dir bloß nüscht druff ein!“) und seine Fußsohlen zeigt. Wenn er beim Zocken gedankenverloren mit einer Hand unter sein T-Shirt geht und sich dort einen Mückenstich oder ähnliches kratzt. Wenn er mit dem Radio in der Küche in einen Schneebesen singt. Wenn er nach dem Duschen aus dem Bad kommt und sein Handtuch um die Hüften gelegt hat, sich schnell an Florian vorüberschiebt und ihm nur die Sicht auf seinen Rücken freigibt. Das sind Momente, in denen er irgendwie weich aussieht. 

Als Frodo einige Tage später zum ersten Mal seine Gitarre auspackt und an einem Sonnabendmorgen nur in Boxershorts damit herumklimpert, ist Florian darüber fast beleidigt.   
Bis er den Gedanken vergisst, weil er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Frodos gesamten nackten Bauch und darauf plötzlich die monströs lange Narbe erkennt. Zum ersten Mal, denn neulich war da noch Shirt über der Stelle. Nun weiß er auch, warum.

Doch er fragt nicht nach. 

Frodo ist zwei Wochen krank geschrieben, in denen er doch auffällig häufig die Wohnung verlässt. Vielleicht duldet man in seinen drei Aushilfsjobs keine Krankschreibung, fürchtet Florian. Vielleicht fällt ihm hier drinnen aber nur die Decke auf den Kopf. An einem Mittwoch taucht er einfach nicht auf. _Keine Panik, bin unterwegs_ , schreibt er Florian abends. Der sieht gar nicht ein, weshalb er mit irgendwas auf ihn warten sollte, stellt die Bruschetta, die er für Frodo gemacht hat, in den Kühlschrank und geht schlafen. Erst als er nachts um halb zwei im Halbdämmern die Wohnungstür hört, fühlt er sich beruhigt. Frodo kriecht, so leise er kann, neben ihm ins Bett. Er riecht nach Alkohol und fremdem Herrendeo. 

„Wie is'n das so?“, fragt Florian unzählige Tage nach dieser Nacht, weil es ihm keine Ruhe lässt.   
Sie sitzen vor _House of Cards_ , weil man das mal gesehen haben muss.   
„Wie is' was?“, fragt Frodo und nippt an seiner Wasserflasche.   
„Sex mit Männern.“   
Das bringt ihn auf filmreife Weise fast dazu, sich zu verschlucken.  
„Wieso willst'n du das jetzt wissen? Wegen Kevin Spacey? Ehw, Alter.“   
„Nein, mann, urgh“, Florian wirft die Fernbedienung von sich, obwohl die gar nichts dafür kann.   
„Nur so. Ick meine... Äh... Ich hab ja keine Ahnung und so.“ 

Frodo mustert ihn lange und skeptisch und stellt die Flasche wieder weg.   
„Du willst darauf 'ne ernste Antwort“, fragt er ohne fragend zu klingen.   
Florian nickt. 

„Es is'... anders als mit Frauen“, sagt Frodo und lehnt sich auf der Couch zurück.   
„Offensichtlich. Bei manchen Sachen, die man macht, isses einfacher und bequemer, weil man als Kerl ja weiß, was sich gut anfühlt. Und neein, nich' alles is' Buttsex!“ Er hebt warnend den Zeigefinger.   
„Ich hab doch gar nix gesagt“, wehrt Florian sich.  
„Du nich', aber dein Gesicht.“   
Florian bemüht sich, ihn entsetzt anzusehen.   
Dann wenden sie sich wieder dem Fernseher zu. 

„Okay, aber wie is' das so“, steigt Florian einige Sekunden später wieder ein.   
„Wenn man nich'.. also wenn man sich nich'... Was macht man denn noch so alles?“ 

Frodo sieht ihn an und hebt eine Augenbraue;   
„Dasselbe wie alle anderen auch. Dit is doch keene Raketenwissenschaft.“

Florian nickt vorsichtig.   
„Und was magst du so?“, will er wissen. 

„Sowat fragt man doch nich' einfach, Alter!“

„Naja, nur als Referenz.“ 

„Referenz?“ Frodo sieht ihn an.   
„Willste was ausprobiern' oder wieso? Worauf stehst _du_ denn so?“ 

Florian spürt seine Wangen sich erwärmen.   
„Öh“, japst er.   
„So war das nich' gemeint.“

„Nich'?“  
Frodo grinst ihn schräg an, entblößt seine Schneidezähne.   
Dann wendet er sich kommentarlos wieder dem Fernseher zu. 

Am Ende dieser zweiten Woche bekommt er vom Arzt nicht nur einen neuen, sondern auch einen dünnen, sehr viel feineren Verband auf die Nase. Das weiß Florian als erstes, denn Frodo schickt ihm direkt vom Krankenhaus aus ein Selfie, auf dem er albern eine Augenbraue hebt und aussieht, als würde er nachdenklich in die Ferne starren.   
„Oh“, hört er Anna sagen, von der er nicht bemerkt hat, dass sie in genau diesem Moment hinter ihm ins Büro reinkommt.   
„Mein Retter! Geht’s ihm inzwischen besser?“   
Und Florian nickt und verliert nicht viele Worte darüber, denn er hat Angst, dass er sonst _zuviel_ erzählt. 

Das, was er da mit seinem Freund hat, passt nicht ins Kumpelregelwerk. Er sollte irgendetwas zwischen sich und Frodo stehen fühlen, etwas, was ihm sagt: _Junge, das ist alles reichlich schwul._ Allein, er fühlt es nicht. Er kocht für sie beide, er zockt mit Frodo um die Wette, er geht viel zu spät ins Bett und alles fühlt sich irgendwie weniger so an, als würde er an seinem Leben ersticken.   
Das ist doch was Gutes, oder?

Vielleicht hat er einfach nur einen Mitbewohner gebraucht. 

Am Sonntag nimmt er Frodo zu seinen Eltern mit. Die Pflaumenkuchensaison steht in den Startlöchern, schiebt den Sommer halb hinein in den Herbst. Als er vor ihrer Doppelhaushälfte parkt, segelt ein erstes Blatt hernieder auf seine Motorhaube.   
„Als du meintest, dass du jemanden mitbringst, dachten wir an eine Frau“, sagt seine Mutter leise, als er sie ihm in der Küche Teller zum Decken in die Hand drückt.   
Sie reckt sich um durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer zu sehen, wo Florians Vater Frodo seine Beregnungsanlage erklärt.   
„Sorry“, sagt Florian.   
Sie schneidet den Kuchen in kleinere Stücke als sonst.   
„Du hast schon so lange keine Freundin mehr gehabt“, sagt sie und schneidet und schneidet.   
Kurz ist es so, als würde sie auch etwas aus ihm herausschneiden.   
„Das is' doch traurig! Irgendwann würde ich schon noch Oma werden wollen.“   
Florian entgegnet nichts. So wie er später nichts sagt, als sie Frodo zu viel Pflaumenkuchen auf den Teller häuft, als er eine Made darin findet.   
„Oh, du weeßt ja, wie dit mit de' Zwetschgen is'“, lacht sein Vater.

Florian hasst den Smalltalk zwischen ihnen. 

„Wär mein Vatter einer, den du beklauen würdest?“, fragt er auf dem Rückweg.   
„Häh?“  
Frodo spielt wie immer am Radio herum und sieht überrascht auf.   
„Du hast schon gehört, was ich gesagt hab.“  
„Wie kommst'n jetzt drauf?“   
„Nur so.“   
Florian beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und zwingt sich, dass es so bleibt. 

Zu Hause treibt die Sonntagsmüdigkeit sie auf die Couch. Frodo gähnt sich neben ihm in die Kissen, während Florian sich durch das Fernsehprogramm zappt. Auf Pro Sieben läuft _Stirb Langsam_ und er muss an Weihnachten denken. Ab morgen hat er zwei Wochen Sommerurlaub, ohne irgendetwas gebucht zu haben, ohne es irgendwem erzählt zu haben. Es Frodo zu sagen hat er sich ja nicht getraut. Er könnte morgen früh in den Dodge steigen und einfach verschwinden, könnte ans Meer fahren und dort im Auto zwischen Feldern schlafen. Er könnte sich gehenlassen, nicht rasieren und immer nur in ein- und demselben T-Shirt leben, quasi das Assidasein fernab von zu Hause fristen. 

„Ich hab ab morgen frei“, sagt er im selben Augenblick, in dem Bruce Willis seinen „Yippiya-yay, Schweinebacke“-Spruch loslässt.   
Frodo blinzelt und wendet sich ihm zu;  
„Wie?“  
„Urlaub“, sagt Florian und kratzt sich am Kinn, um eine merkwürdige Verlegenheit zu überspielen, die ihn überkommt.   
„Zwei Wochen.“ 

„Und dit sagste mir jetzt?“   
Sein Freund sieht aufrichtig empört aus.   
„Fährste weg? Soll ich deine Blumen gießen?“   
Sie sehen sich beide im Raum um und ihre Blicke landen zeitgleich auf der künstlichen Orchidee am Fenster.  
„Soll ick deine Blume entstauben?“, korrigiert Frodo seine Aussage.  
„Nee, schon gut. Ich fahr nich' weg. Ich hab dieses Mal irgendwie versäumt, was klarzumachen.“  
„Alter“, sagt Frodo.  
„Alleine wegfahren is' doch würdelos“, zuckt Florian mit den Schultern.  
„ _Ich_ wär mit dir weggefahren, du Held!“   
Unglücklich sieht er Florian an. 

Und der kann nicht anders als mit den Schultern zu zucken.   
„Is' ja auch egal“, murmelt er.   
„Ich schlaf einfach aus und keine Ahnung. Mach irgendwas.“ 

Frodo vergisst John McClane. Er lehnt sich an Florian an und nimmt ihm die Fernbedienung aus der Hand. Für einen Moment fühlt es sich unheimlich an; warm und ungewohnt. Erst, als es fast vorbei ist, begreift Florian, dass er umarmt wird. Er wartet auf das typische auf-den-Rücken-Klopfen, das seine alten Freunde beim Umarmen immer vollführt haben, doch es kommt nicht.   
Oh, richtig, denkt er.   
Das braucht man vielleicht nicht machen, wenn man schwul ist.   
„Wir unternehmen was“, murmelt Frodo und drückt seine Schulter.   
„Und wenn ich meine Schichten fünf Mal wechseln muss. Aber ick lass dich nich' zwei Wochen lang alleene vergammeln!“ 

In dieser Nacht wacht Florian auf, weil ihm merkwürdig warm ist.   
In der tiefsten Dunkelheit spürt er, dass er sich in die Mitte seines Bettes gerollt hat und Rücken an Rücken mit Frodo liegt, so nahe, dass er dessen Atembewegungen an sich spüren kann. Verkrampft hält er inne und lauscht in die Nacht. Doch nichts verändert sich.   
Vielleicht ist das okay, denkt er benebelt.   
_Hoffentlich_ ist das okay. Frodo erdet ihn ins Hier und Jetzt wie ein Blitzableiter.   
Florian kuschelt sich zurück in sein Kopfkissen und schläft wieder ein, zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten ohne die in seinem Hinterkopf wispernde Frage, warum alles in diesem Leben so leer ist. 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	8. LeFloid

_Das Ding ist halt: Du musst nur einen Fehler machen. Nur ein Augenblick. Einen Satz. Oder eine Bewegung. Und damit irreversibel verkacken.  
[@Pinny_am_Meer, Twitter]_

„Ich kann nich' fassen, mit was für einem urst langen Einkaufszettel du mich hier betraut hast“, beschwert Florian sich, während er versucht, sein Telefon zwischen Wange und Schulter einzuklemmen. Mit der linken Hand greift er Getränke aus dem Supermarktregal, mit der rechten schiebt er den Einkaufswagen durch den Gang. 

„ _Du_ hast halt Urlaub“, sagt Frodo am anderen Ende. Im Hintergrund dudelt Musik. 

Inzwischen hat Florian mit ihm einen Google-Kalender, in dem er jede einzelne verquere Schicht von Frodos drei Jobs ablesen kann. An zwei Tagen in der Woche räumt er morgens in der Früh Paletten ab und Regale bei Rewe ein. An drei Tagen fährt er Getränke aus und an weiteren zwei bis drei Tagen kellnert er zusätzlich irgendwo in einer der hippen Kneipen Nähe Warschauer Straße. Am Sonnabend fährt er zum Tierheim. Dazwischen versucht er, seine Band zu koordinieren. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen hat er Florian vor kurzem erzählt, dass die Leute von der Suppenküche gesagt haben, dass er nicht mehr kommen soll, nachdem er einmal halb mit dem Gesicht im Kochtopf eingeschlafen ist. Florian ahnt still, dass die Geschichte größer und weniger witzig als das ist, doch er fragt nicht nach. 

„Ich versteh nur nich', wieso du mich Getränke kaufen schickst, während du gerade kistenweise davon auslieferst“, sagt er und schiebt sich an einem Familienvater vorbei, der sich Desperados in den Einkaufswagen hievt.   
„Aus demselben Grund, weshalb 'n Kellner nich' futtert, während er Leuten ihr Essen bringt, du Spinner“, kontert Frodo.   
„Wo bist du du denn aufgewachsen?“  
Florian macht ein Geräusch, welches wie _Grmpf_ klingt.   
„Achja, noch was“, Frodo bricht ab und dann hört Florian durchdringend ein Hupen. Entsetzt hält er das Handy von sich weg.   
„Du! Hast hier nich' Vorfahrt, mein Freund!“, hört er Frodo schimpfen.   
„So, wat ick meinte: Hast du deine Anna eingeladen?“

Florian bleibt stehen. Irgendetwas tief in seinem Bauch ziept kurz.   
„Sie is' nich' _meine_ Anna. Aber ja, hab ich.“

„Ja, und? Kommtse?“ 

„Du vergisst, dass nich' alle in meinem Team gleichzeitig frei nehmen können, du Genie“, sagt Florian. Er lässt den Wagen stehen und geht entschlossen zurück, greift sich selbst auch ein Sixpack Desperados.   
„Aber sie hat gesagt, sie kann eventuell früher gehen. Ich kann sie dann vom Bahnhof abholen.“ 

„Na dann!“ Frodo hat diesen Tonfall drauf, dem man anhört, dass er grinst.   
„Wir sehn' uns, ick muss mal eben 'nem Renault zeigen, wo der Hammer hängt. Bis später!“ 

Florian bestückt den Einkaufswagen fertig, schiebt ihn durch die Kasse, schichtet seinen Inhalt auf das Kassenband, wieder zurück in den Wagen und dann schließlich ins Auto. Felix schickt ihm Whatsapp-Nachrichten mit Smileys, Jako schickt ihm welche ohne. Er fährt raus ins Grüne, dreht das Radio auf und für einen kurzen Moment fühlt es sich wirklich und wahrhaftig an wie Urlaub, und nicht wie nur ein paar freie Tage. 

Er parkt ein bisschen abseits und wartet auf das etwas runtergerockte Auto mit dem AZ-Kennzeichen, lässt sich von Felix und Steven umarmen und von Jako tätscheln, hebt die Hand zum Gruß, als Rick an ihm vorbeistapft, baut mit ihnen zusammen Decken und einen Mini-Grill auf, legt Flaschen angebunden ins seichte Wasser.   
Zum Hinsetzen bleibt nicht viel Zeit. Er fährt zurück an den Rand der Zivilisation durch den Spätsommerwind. 

Am Bahnhof warten sowohl Anna als auch Frodo. Und noch eine Frau, die er noch nie gesehen hat. 

„Vanessa“, stellt sie sich vor, als sie neben Anna hinten in den Dodge klettert.   
Sie reicht ihm die Hand zwischen den Sitzen.   
„Hi“, sagt Florian und versucht, die Irritation aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen noch bevor sie richtig reinrutscht. Zum Glück bekommt sie es nicht mit, weil sie sich prompt in den Kuchen verliebt, den Anna auf ihrem Schoß hat.   
„Ooh mein Gott, sieht der geil aus! Was is' das?!“

„Ein veganer Schokoladenkuchen“, grinst Anna;  
„Ich dachte...ich wusste ja nicht, ob irgendwer irgendwas nicht isst.“   
„Oh mein Gott“, ruft Vanessa begeistert und stößt sich fast den Kopf, weil Florian anfährt und sie mit der Bewegung nicht mitkommt.  
„Ich kenn' dich nicht, aber ich will deine neue beste Freundin sein!“ 

Am See helfen die beiden bereitwillig mit dem Tragen. Frodo wartet auf Florian beim Auto, den Blick auf den Straussee gerichtet, wo unten am schmalen Sandstrand Leute johlen. Ihre Gruppe ist bei weitem nicht die einzige und wenn man die Augen zumacht und dem Treiben der Badegäste lauscht, könnte man meinen, man wäre am Meer.   
„Wer is'n das?“, fragt Florian und nickt in Richtung Vanessa, die mit Anna vorgegangen ist.   
Er kann sie von hinten betrachten mit ihrer schmalen Figur und ihren dunklen Haaren.   
„Ach das“, Frodo schultert seine Tasche.

„Meine Ex. Wir sind aber noch ziemlich dicke mit'nander.“

„Deine was?“   
Florian lässt fast den Autoschlüssel fallen, mit dem er den Dodge zublinkert.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden“, erwidert Frodo. 

„Hm“, macht Florian.  
„Und ihr macht das im Nachhinein gar nichts aus?“ 

„Was denn?“

Florian muss stehenbleiben, weil vor ihnen der Sand beginnt und Frodo stoppt, um seine Schuhe abzustreifen.   
„Naja“, druckst er unbeholfen,  
„Dass sie mit wem zusammen war, der schwul is'.“

Frodo richtet sich wieder auf. Für einen kurzen Augenblick steht er still und betrachtet Florian, sieht ihn so durchdringend an, dass Florian fürchtet, durchsichtig geworden zu sein. Die Baumkronen werfen Schatten in seine sonst so hellen Augen. 

„Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich schwul bin“, sagt Frodo. 

Florian blinzelt. Er kratzt sich am Kopf, direkt dort, wo sein Basecap anfängt.  
„Versteh ick nich'“, murmelt er verloren.   
„Hetero biste doch auch nich'.“ 

„Genau.“ Auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes breitet sich Schalk aus. Er stupst Florian an.   
„Ick lass dich jetzt nachdenken, was des Rätsels Lösung is'. Jetzt komm, bevor sie uns das Bier wegsaufen!“ 

~

Der See glitzert wie verdammte Diamanten in der Abendsonne.   
Während sich das Areal um sie herum zusehends lichtet, weil es erstens mitten in der Woche ist und viele Leute zum Abendbrot nach Hause gehen, breiten sie sich immer weiter aus, schlüpfen in Badeklamotten und luftige Shirts.   
Für den Sonnenenergiegrill reicht das Licht nicht mehr, also verteilen Rick und Steve Sandwiches und Grillzubehör wie Minimaiskolben, rote Beete und saure Gurken in die Runde. Jako packt einen Volleyball aus. Er schafft es tatsächlich, die halbe Truppe zu einem Spiel zu überreden. Bei Frodo hilft es trotzdem nichts – der tut einfach so, als wäre Jakob nicht da. Der stille Disput geht nur unter, weil Rick sich im selben Moment lautstark darüber beschwert, dass Gluten in Annas Schokoladenkuchen ist. Alles sieht sie an, ihr erschrockenes Gesicht, ihre großen Augen – dann fängt sie schallend an zu lachen.   
„Ich hab an alles gedacht“, kichert sie.  
„Aber nich' ans Weizenmehl! Es tut mir echt leid!“   
Und damit schafft sie es, ein verlegenes Lächeln aus Rick zu entlocken.   
Florian achtet nur halb auf sie. Er setzt sich in diesem Moment in die Lücke zwischen Frodo und Jakob und hofft, Spannung herauszunehmen. 

Der Moment verfliegt.  
Felix verteilt Bier. 

„Oh mein Gott“, ruft Steven, als er Florian eine Flasche in die Hand drückt (ein halbes wird er trinken, das muss reichen).   
„Du bist ja auch so ein Narbenmann!“ 

Florian schaut ihn fragend an. Dann dämmert es ihm. Er kann die Bewegung nicht stoppen – er wirft einen Blick auf Frodo neben sich, auf dessen Narbe am Bauch, und obwohl er sie erst zum zweiten Mal sieht, hat er das Gefühl, dass er sie sich sofort einprägt.   
Frodo grinst schräg, doch er überbrückt den Moment, in dem er von hinter sich seine Gitarre hervorzieht, als würde er zaubern und die Stelle damit sofort bedeckt. 

„Oh“, macht Florian und folgt dem Blick aller anderen Anwesenden, die seinen rechten Arm anstarren.   
„Ach das.“ 

„Sieht aus wie Harry Potters Blitznarbe!“, stellt Anna fest.  
„Nur eben am Arm. Wow, das is' mir noch nie aufgefallen.“ 

„So oft siehst du mich ja nich' halbnackt“, verteidigt Florian sich. 

„Was hast'n da gemacht?“, will Rick wissen. 

Florian atmet tief ein und nippt an seinem Bier. Sein Blick streift Frodos und er bemerkt, dass sein Freund ihn ebenfalls betrachtet. Wann ihm das Ding aufgefallen ist? Vielleicht schon damals am Abend im Aufsturz. Womöglich erst danach. Doch er hat es nie lange angeschaut, er hat es nie erwähnt. Wie so oft fragt Florian sich, was wohl zuerst Blicke auf sich zieht: Die Narben? Oder hoffentlich doch die Tattoos drumherum? 

Und so erzählt er die Geschichte von seinem Unfall und den Krankenhausodysseen, davon, wie häufig sie ihm den Arm aufgeschnitten und wieder zugenäht haben, wie seine Freunde mit jeder Operation seltener zu Besuch kamen, wie diese Narben mit der Zeit immer tiefer wurden. Wie eine total behämmerte Metapher. 

„Und du spürst da immer noch nix?“ 

Steven fasst nach seinen Fingern.   
„Teilweise. Ich sach' mal so, ich schreibe mit links, aber eigentlich bin ich Rechtshänder.“

„Autsch“, murmelt Felix.   
„Und das nur, weil du an einem beliebigen Morgen ein Mal 'ne falsche Entscheidung getroffen hast.“ 

„Der Butterfly Effect is'n Arschloch“, kommentiert Frodo tonlos und klinkert seine Bierflasche gegen Florians. 

Für einen Moment herrscht Schweigen in der kleinen Gruppe. Wie auf Knopfdruck sehen sie hinaus auf den Straussee, der sich lang und schmal in den Wald schmiegt, über dem gerade Enten flatternd in die Höhe steigen und wo sich das Licht der Abendsonne auf den kleinen Wellen spiegelt. Da ist kein unangenehmes Schweigen, über dem man sich Gedanken machen muss, ob man etwas Witziges oder Geistreiches sagen sollte.   
Es fühlt sich an, als wäre man zu Hause.

Ausgerechnet Jakob bricht das Schweigen.   
Wie ein Schatten erscheint er von ganz hinten – so als würde er immer den größtmöglichen Abstand zu Frodo suchen ohne ihn aus den Augen zu verlieren – und mit seinen langen Haaren sieht er aus ein halbnackter, irgendwie verwunschener Prinz.

„Also, ich weiß nich', wie's euch geht, aber ich geh jetzt schwimmen, bevor's zu kalt und zu dunkel is'.“   
Er dreht sich um, bindet sich die Haare zum Dutt und kommt nicht weiter dazu, sich cool in Szene zu setzen, denn Steven springt ihn halb an. 

Sie gehen tatsächlich schwimmen. Oder nein, man sollte es eher _planschen_ nennen, denn die Szene spielt sich nicht wie in einem Film ab, in dem ein Haufen schöner Menschen lachend in den See springt, sondern langsam und quälend, während der mehrere Leute jammern, während sie ins Wasser waten.   
„Dit Wasser is' echt so kalt“, wimmert Frodo und zeigt allen sehr aufgebracht seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger.   
„Das Problem haben wir zum Glück nicht“, entgegnet Vanessa, die Anna hinter sich herzieht. Die wiederum winkt gen Ufer, wo Rick in voller Montur seiner Klamotten sitzen geblieben ist. Erstaunlicherweise winkt er zurück. 

„Komischer Kauz“, hört Florian sich murmeln. 

„Ach, ich finde ihn ganz witzig“, erwidert Anna. Sie watet neben ihm, drückt seinen Arm und strahlt auf diese einzigartige Anna-Art.   
„Danke, dass du mich mitgenommen hast. Deine Freunde sind ziemlich awesome.“ 

_Das sind gar nicht meine Freunde_ , möchte er sagen. Er muss sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um sich davon abzuhalten. Vielleicht ist es ein Glück, dass der Moment vergeht, weil Anna hinter Vanessa davonstürmt und sich mit dem Kopf voran in den See stürzt.   
_Ich tu nur so, als wären sie's. Ich genieße es, solange bis es wieder vorbei ist_.   
Und er versteht selbst nicht, warum er das denkt. 

Er tut es Anna nach, taucht unter, um sich das ganze „Hoo, is' das kalt“ zu ersparen. Für Sekunden ist alles um ihn herum dunkel und dumpf, und er tut zwei-drei tiefe Züge, gleitet wieder an die Oberfläche, fast direkt neben Jakob und krault neben ihm her, gibt sich mit ihm kurz der Illusion hin, dass sie um die Wette schwimmen (Jako würde sofort gewinnen, weil er weniger krault wie ein nasser Kartoffelsack). Florian muss als erster aufgeben. Er wendet sich um Wasser, tut drei Rückenschwimmzüge und schaut zurück ans Ufer, wo Felix gerade von Steve unter Wasser gestukt wird, dieser von Vanessa und Frodo nass gespritzt wird und Annas lustiges, tiefes Lachen über den See schallt. „Frodo, dein Verband! Pass auf, Mann!“, ruft Steve. Es gluckert neben Florian, als Jakob neben ihm auftaucht und sich zu treiben lassen beginnt. 

„Wir haben mal 'n Musikvideo teilweise unter Wasser gedreht“, sagt er.   
„War ganz schön irre.“   
„Hier?“  
„Nee, am Müggelsee. Frodo hat die Kamera bedient. Und ich war in Schlips und Hemd und unter Wasser.“ Jakob schaut mit Florian zum Ufer.   
„Das mit der Kamera kann er gut.“   
Ein Moment der Stille vergeht zwischen ihnen. Jako senkt den Kopf und pustet Luftblasen unter Wasser, hebt die Nase zurück in die Luft.   
„Nur, dass die hinterher im Arsch war, die Kamera. Wir hätten eine extra für Unterwasseraufnahmen gebraucht. Aber so viel Geld hatten wir nich'.“   
Florian betrachtet Frodo aus der Ferne, der klein wie eine Legofigur ist, der Steve wegschubst und lacht.  
„Ihr habt früher viel miteinander gemacht, wie sich das anhört.“

„Naja“, murmelt Jako.  
„Nach Felix und ein-zwei anderen war er einer meiner engsten Freunde.“ 

Es ist die Art, wie Jakob das sagt. So betont neutral, so bemüht um einen gleichgültigen Tonfall, der Florian ein schmerzhaftes Drücken irgendwo an seinem Herzen verursacht. 

„Du vermisst ihn“, stellt Florian fest und wundert sich zeitgleich darüber, dass er das sagt. Das ist so ein Schnulzenfilmsatz, etwas, was im wirklichen Leben nie einer so ausdrücken würde, zumindest nicht vor sieben Bier. 

Aber Jakobs Blick streift ihn und bleibt dann auf seiner Brust hängen, weil er Florian nicht direkt angucken mag; sein Mund zuckt. 

Dann taucht er wieder unter. 

Nach dem Schwimmen sitzt eine tiefe Kälte in Florians Knochen. Und nicht nur ihm. Beim Abtrocknen klappert Anna mit den Zähnen, schlüpft bibbernd in ihr Shirt und schüttelt sich.   
Rick bietet ihr seinen Hoodie an. Es ist karieserregend niedlich.   
„Aww“, macht Steve.  
„Fresse halten!“, ranzt Rick ihn an. 

Sie sitzen in der Dämmerung und dann im Dunkelwerden, sind stummer und müde geworden. Ab und zu knistert eine Chipstüte, hin und wieder wird gelacht, ein Gespräch angefangen und woanders eins beendet. Als der letzte hellblaue Lichtstreifen im Himmel verglimmt, holt Felix Wunderkerzen aus seiner Tasche und verteilt sie.   
„Oh ja!“, ruft Frodo.  
„Gimme, gimme!“   
Mit einer Handvoll der Stäbchen lässt er sich neben Florian fallen.   
„Hier!“   
Florian weiß nicht, was er mit Wunderkerzen soll. Die hat er zum letzten Mal mit vielleicht elf oder zwölf in der Hand gehabt; zu einer Zeit, in der man Silvester noch mit den Eltern verbrachte und es da schon uncool fand. Sofort muss er an Pfannkuchen denken, an Tischfeuerwerk und an Konfetti.   
Frodo zückt ein Feuerzeug und entzündet eine von Florians Wunderkerzen. Neben ihnen, um sie herum gehen andere Kerzen los.   
„Awww“, heißt es wieder, diesmal von Anna.   
„Frohes Neues“, sagt Florian. 

„Und?“, fragt Frodo, während er unentwegt neue Wunderkerzen an denen entzündet, die fast abgebrannt sind.  
„Isses wie Urlaub?“  
Florian guckt in das kalte Weiß der Kerzen.  
„Kreativer als zwei Wochen auf Malle auf jeden Fall“, sagt er.   
Frodo kichert;  
„Dann hat sich dit ja schon gelohnt.“   
„Aber du hast das ganze Theater hier doch nich' nur wegen mir veranstaltet.“   
„Doch. Zum großen Teil schon.“   
Frodo sieht ihn nicht an, als er das ausspricht.

Dann sagt er gar nichts mehr, sondern legt langsam den Kopf auf Florians Schulter ab. 

Florian kann nicht antworten. Irgendetwas sitzt plötzlich in seiner Kehle; ja, als hätte er einen Kloß verschluckt. Irgendwann wird es düster, weil es keinen Nachschub an Kerzen mehr gibt. Auf einmal erscheint die Dunkelheit noch schwärzer, man fühlt sich blind. 

Florian steckt die abgebrannten Stäbe vor sich in den Sand und legt im Schutz der Dunkelheit einen Arm um Frodos Schulter, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen.  
Sofort wird ihm wärmer. 

~

Frodo mag beides: Männer und Frauen.   
Damit ist er in Florians Kopf aufgestiegen zum absoluten Paradiesvogel.  
Bis jetzt hat dieser niemanden wie ihn getroffen. Man liest im Internet immer wieder davon: XYZ outet sich als bisexuell. Allerdings kann sich Florian bei solchen Schlagzeilen daran erinnern, dass es bislang nur Frauen waren. Können Männer überhaupt bi sein? Bei dieser Frage ertappt er sich, nur um sich zu erinnern, dass ja so wohl sein _muss_.   
Sein erster Gedanke danach ist: Kein Wunder, dass Frodo nicht schwul wirkt.   
Sein zweiter Gedanke ist: Geil, Flo. Klischee olé. 

Frodo ist immer noch Frodo. 

Das erkennt Florian, als sein Freund am nächsten Morgen beim Kaffeekochen in der Küche beginnt, sich an irgendetwas einzusingen und seine Grunts zu üben; als Frodo spät abends von einem seiner Jobs zurückkommt, wie der Tod aussieht, doch nach dem Duschen ins Wohnzimmer springt und ruft: „Los, wir laden uns jetzt _Warframe_!“ Und so weiter.

Bisexuell, das ist ein Wort, das Florian in seinem Leben nur benutzte, wenn er es bei Pornhub als Suchwort eingab um sich an FFM-Dreiern zu erfreuen. Gibt es das vielleicht auch in der anderen Konstellation? Wie würde das aussehen?  
Als Frodo tags drauf zur Arbeit fährt und Florian gelangweilt in seiner Wohnung herumhängt, klappt er auf der Couch seinen Laptop auf und sucht danach.   
Was er findet, sind einge-sandwichte Frauen zwischen Kerlen. Und nur das. Ist das nicht seltsam?   
Er klickt sich durch gefühlte zehn Videos. Moment mal. Ist das nicht einfach nur Gangbang? Hm. Definitionsfrage. Ab wie vielen Leuten fängt eine Gang an?   
Er klickt weiter und lässt sich von den Videoempfehlungen leiten.   
Es kommt, wie es kommen muss: Er landet bei gay porn.   
Etwas, was er bis jetzt immer weggeklickt hat, etwas, bei dem ihm vor Scham heiß wurde. Etwas, worüber er mitgelacht hat, wenn Kommilitonen bei der Mittagspause erzählten, wie sie beim _Entspannen_ drüber gestolpert waren und „dann war mein Ständer Geschichte“. 

Aber seine Kommilitonen sind nicht hier. Er ist ganz allein, und wenn er seinen Verlauf löscht, wird niemand wissen, dass er es gesehen hat. 

Er lernt viel an diesem Nachmittag.  
Angefangen bei Stellungen bis hin zu einer noch heftigeren Fixierung auf Sperma als im Heteroporn sowie der Tatsache, dass im gay porn alle Typen anscheinend aussehen müssen wie muskelaufgepumpte Solariumopfer.   
Trotzdem ertappt er sich dabei, wie er mit schief gelegtem Kopf sehr aufmerksam hinsieht.   
Er ertappt sich dabei, wie ihm dabei nicht schlecht wird. Es ist halt Sex.  
Haben alle anderen immer maßlos übertrieben?

~

An diesem Abend kocht er Chili Sin Carne mit extra Mais und aufgebackenem Brot, etwas, auf das Frodo sich stürzt wie ein Verhungernder.   
Florian sitzt ihm gegenüber und schaut ihm zu. 

Er fragt sich, wie Sex bei jemandem aussieht, der keinen übertriebenen Teint hat, sich nicht die Muskeln unnötig aufgepumpt hat. Er fragt sich, wie das bei Frodo aussieht. Das ist nur ein winziger Moment, ein Gedanke so klein wie ein Sandkorn – er denkt ihn eigentlich fast gar nicht. Und doch hat er das Gefühl, dass etwas in ihm aufschreckt, so wie wenn man beim Einschlafen kurz das Gefühl hat zu fallen. 

Stattdessen denkt er zurück an sein Gespräch mit Jako, an dessen verletztes Gesicht, das er versuchte unter einer Decke von Gleichgültigkeit zu verstecken.   
„Sag mal“, setzt er an.   
„Wie lange hast du so gedacht, hierzubleiben?“ Er macht eine kreisende Bewegung um sich herum, um irgendwie auf seine Wohnung zu deuten, in welcher sie sitzen. Frodo hört auf zu kauen und sieht ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.   
„Wieso?“, entgegnet er.   
„Nur so“, sagt Florian und zuckt verlegen mit den Schultern.   
„So als Orientierung.“   
„Ick kann sofort abhauen, wenn ick dir auf’n Sack gehe.“ Frodo schiebt seinen Teller von sich, greift nach der Rolle Küchenpapier, die zwischen ihnen steht und wischt sich hastig über den Mund. Es ist, als hätte Florians Frage einen Schalter in ihm umgelegt.   
„So war das doch gar nich‘ gemeint“, beeilt Florian sich zu sagen.   
„Du kannst bleiben solange du möchtest.“   
„Das musst du jetz‘ nich‘ sagen, nur um höflich zu sein, Flo.“  
„Das tu ich doch gar nich‘!“   
Du bist komplizierter als jede Frau, will Florian sagen, doch er lässt es bleiben. Was er stattdessen tut, ist, sich über die Augen zu wischen und nach Worten zu suchen.   
„Pass auf“, beginnt er. „Ich mein’s ernst. Du gehst mir nich‘ auf’n Sack. Aber ganz ehrlich - manchmal wär’s schon cool zu wissen, was du so in nächster Zukunft planst. Ick meine, du hast dieses voll möblierte Zimmer in dieser UWG und du benutzt es nich‘ und es ergibt keinen Sinn.“ 

„Oh“, macht Frodo und obwohl er sich bis eben Chili in den Mund geschaufelt hat, wird er mit einem Mal weiß wie ein Laken.   
„Du hast Recht. Wir haben nie darüber geredet, ob ick mich an der Miete hier beteiligen sollte. Fuck!“  
Florian starrt ihn an, mit in der Luft schwebenden Händen;   
„Auch das meinte ich nich‘!“   
„Ja, aber ick liege dir voll uff der Tasche. Mann, Flo, wieso sagst du denn nichts?!“   
„ _Alter_!“   
Florian haut die Stirn gegen die Esstischplatte.   
“Hör doch mal uff damit!”, stöhnt er gegen das Holz.  
“Womit denn?”   
“Dauernd vom Thema abzulenken!”   
„Welchem Thema denn?!“   
„Was du eigentlich willst!“ 

Etwas entlädt sich, als Florian das ruft, wie ein Blitz, der in ihm geerdet wird und eine unerträgliche Spannung aus der Luft nimmt, von der er nicht einmal so richtig wusste, dass sie da war. Und doch kann man alles auf diese eine Frage reduzieren: Was zur Hölle will Frodo eigentlich?   
Will er ausziehen aus der UWG oder doch wieder dahin zurück?

Nicht nur das. Man kann es genauso gut herunterbrechen auf die existentiellen Fragen:   
Will er für immer schlecht bezahlte Aushilfsjobs machen? Will er die Welt nun retten oder ihr entfliehen? Will er sich dem, was in der Vergangenheit (was auch immer das sein mag) stellen oder ihm den Rücken zukehren und weglaufen?

Dort, wo Florian viel zu früh gezwungen wurde, sich für Dinge zu entscheiden, die ihn nun ankotzen und von denen er bis heute nicht den Eindruck hat, sich _aktiv_ entschieden zu haben, steht Frodo noch jetzt, macht Sternschritte wie ein eingekesselter Basketballer und tut nichts.   
Er starrt mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf seinen Teller.   
„Weiß ich nich‘“, sagt er leise, seltsam fremd, weil ihm der Dialekt wegrutscht. Er beschießt sein Essen, das ihm nichts getan hat, mit Blicken, in denen sich Ratlosigkeit und Zorn mischen (ja, tatsächlich Zorn, stellt Florian erstaunt fest). 

„Weiß ich wirklich nich‘“, wiederholt er.   
„Alles, was ich anfange, endet in Desastern. Alles, was ich bin, is’n verdammtes Desaster.“

Er fasst nach seinem Löffel und rührt im Chili herum.   
„Tu mir den Gefallen und lass uns über wat anderet reden.“ 

Florian verpasst den Moment, um zu widersprechen, denn er hat das Gefühl, mit einer ganz normalen Frage in ein Wespennest gestochen zu haben und kann nicht damit umgehen. Er nickt verlegen, weil er in solchen Gesprächen nie besonders gut war und am Ende reden sie über gar nichts. Er hat es - wie so oft - mal wieder geschafft, Awkwardness zwischen sich und jemand anderen zu bringen. 

Nach dem Essen geht er unter die Dusche, um sich den Geruch vom Abendbrot abzuwaschen. Als er wieder aus dem Bad kommt, ist Frodo verschwunden.   
Auf dem Küchentisch liegt ein Zettel: _Sorry, hab völlig vergessen, dass ich noch zu ‘nem Kumpel muss. Bis später._

Ohne Smileys, ohne Erklärung.   
Ich hab ihn in die Flucht geschlagen, denkt Florian benebelt. Und das nur, weil er eine stinknormale Frage gestellt hat. Florian geht ins Bett und liegt ewig wach. Sein Blick wandert immer wieder zu seinem Radiowecker, den er weder als Radio noch als Wecker benutzt.   
Die rote, digitale Anzeige betet ihm herunter, wie lange er wartet.   
Bis halb zwei. Bis dreiviertel drei. Bis viertel vier. 

Er verliert sich zwischen der Zeit, rutscht ab in die Nacht. Irgendwann spürt er Bewegungen neben sich. Bleiern liegt der Schlaf zwischen ihm und der Welt. Vielleicht träumt er das Ganze auch nur?   
Ja. Ja, so muss es sein. 

„Schlaf weiter“, wispert Frodo, während er sich neben ihn legt. Er riecht sauer, nach Straße und Bier.   
„Wehe, du haust nochmal ab“, murmelt Florian in den Traum hinein. Seine halb taube Hand findet Frodos Arm und legt sich auf ihn. Es fühlt sich ein bisschen an, als würde er ihn gleichzeitig berühren und dann wieder nicht.   
Dann gleitet er wieder ab in die Finsternis, während er seinen Freund umklammert wie ein Kuscheltier.

~

Am nächsten Morgen ist die andere Seite des Bettes wieder leer.   
Florian setzt sich verwirrt-verschlafen auf. Hat er tatsächlich nur geträumt? Er fummelt sein Handy hervor, ruft den Kalender auf und wirft dann noch einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es ist zehn Uhr dreizehn, Montag. Frodo hat gerade Regaleeinräumdienst im Supermarkt. 

Florian steht auf um sich Kaffee zu kochen und findet den absoluten Beweis, dass Frodo in der Nacht tatsächlich noch hier gewesen sein muss, auf dem Küchentisch: Zweihundertfünfzig Euro in kleinen, zerknitterten Scheinen und stumpfen Münzen.   
Für einen kurzen Augenblick starrt er tumb auf das Geld, bis er an das Gespräch von gestern Abend denkt und ihm eine Idee kommt, was das sein soll. 

„Du dummer Idiot“, wispert er und seine Worte verlieren sich im Gurgeln des Wasserkochers. 

Florian kommt nicht dazu, sich aktiv weiter zu ärgern, weil er in diesem Moment mehrere Whatsapp-Nachrichten bekommt. Er vermutet, von Frodo, doch als er mit klopfendem Herzen sein Handy entsperrt, leuchtet ihm Steves Name entgegen.  
 _Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du diese Woche Urlaub hast_ , schreibt er und dahinter hat er die Emojis für den Affen, der nichts Böses sieht, eine Aubergine und den Pfirsich gesetzt, der immer ein bisschen wie ein nackter Hintern anmutet. Könnte man direkt als ein unmoralisches Angebot lesen, wenn man wollte.  
 _Wenn du heute nix vorhaben solltest, könnten wir dich um einen Gefallen bitten?_

~

Er trifft die Space Frogs (denn das sind Steve und Rick heute) im Volkspark Friedrichshain. Bemerkenswert leer ist der an einem Montagmorgen außerhalb der Ferien. Die einzigen, die auf den Wiesenflächen faul und halbnackt herumlungern, scheinen Studenten zu sein. Irgendwer scheint jetzt schon (illegalerweise) zu grillen, denn als Florian Steven zur Begrüßung kurz umarmt und Rick zuwinkt, steigt ihm der Geruch von Bratwürstchen in die Nase.   
„Die andern' haben keine Zeit“, sagt Rick. Er hat eine schwere, schwarze Tasche geschultert, deren Deckel er aufzuklappen beginnt.   
„Sind alle schwer beschäftigt.“  
„Welche anderen?“, fragt Florian.  
„Niklas, Marti, Dominik, Frodo.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern.   
„Da woll'n wir _ein Mal_ draußen drehen“, beschwert Steve sich,   
„Und dann passiert dieses Event, was sonst nur alle fünfhundert Jahre passiert und keiner hat Zeit.“ Er grinst verschlagen und rückt sich die Brille zurecht;  
„Daher dachten wir, vielleicht fragen wir dich.“ 

„Was denn fragen?“

Kaum, dass Florian das gesagt hat, wird ihm eine Kamera in die Hand gedrückt.   
„Ob du Kameramann spielen kannst“, sagt Rick. 

Florian wirft einen Blick auf die Kamera. Canon EOS 6D liest er ab. Den Rest müsste er nachschlagen. Sie liegt gut in der Hand, ist schwer. Sie erinnert ihn an den Camcorder, den er früher verwendet hat.   
„Du hältst da gerade unseren wertvollsten Besitz“, sagt Steve,   
„Bitte nich' runterschmeißen oder so.“ 

Florian fährt mit den Fingern über die matte, schwarze Oberfläche, schaltet das Gerät an und versucht, die Funktionen zu zählen. Von so einer Kamera konnte er früher nur träumen. Jetzt könnte er sich ohne Probleme eine kaufen. Stattdessen macht er nur Fotos und Videos mit seinem Handy.   
Er sieht auf und grinst;  
„Okay. Womit fangen wir an?“ 

Rick und Steve haben dieses Format: _Ehrliche Werbung_.   
Das weiß Florian sehr genau, weil er sich alle bisher entstandenen Teile mehrmals angesehen hat. Technisch können die beiden mit den ganz Großen nicht mithalten, aber formidable Ideen, die haben sie. Und lieber guckt Florian sich ihre Quatschvideos trotz schlechter Tonqualität an als das tausendste Boyfriend-Tag-Video von irgendwelchen Beauty-Menschen. 

Er vergisst die Zeit über der Aktion. Ab und zu kann er sie nebenbei halb daran ablesen, wie das Licht über dem Park steht. Aber Steve und Rick lassen ihn das vergessen. Komm von der Seite. Lauf neben Steve her. Hier wird er nass gespritzt, aber die Kamera sollte besser nicht mitduschen. Willst du nicht lieber von hinten ranzoomen? Von der Seite? Hier 'ne Totale? Hm, gute Idee, versuchen wir's mal.  
Und während er mit den beiden an Sketchen zu _Was wäre, wenn Werbung ehrlich wäre?_ baut, kommt ihm der Gedanke, dass er das früher nie gemacht hat: Mit anderen Leuten drehen. Sicher, da gab es diese ein-zwei Sachen mit den Leuten von Applewar und dem Typen, den sie damals alle Ali nannten, obwohl er Viktor heißt.   
Aber was wäre gewesen, wenn er Rick und Steve früher getroffen hätte?   
Wenn er einfach nicht aufgehört hätte? 

Am Ende tut ihm der Rücken weh und er hält ihn sich so theatralisch, dass ihm das Basecap fast vom Kopf rutscht.   
„Lass uns was essen gehen“, schlägt Steve vor. Es ist Nachmittag, doch die Sonne strahlt von Westen her so ungünstig durch die Bäume, dass sie das Licht für die Aufnahme versaut.   
Sie landen in einem schmierigen Imbiss, bei dem man sich wenigstens auf schrottige Biergartenbänke setzen kann. Rick bestellt Dönerteller ohne Brot, Steve mit Knoblauch-, Florian mit Kräutersauce. 

„Das war cool“, bemerkt Steve grinsend. Ihm fällt ein Salatschnipsel aus dem Döner.   
„Ja, auf jeden Fall.“   
„Du bist auch echt nich' schlecht, so, mit der Kamera.“

Rick schnaubt leise vor Lachen, was bei ihm eine Seltenheit ist. 

„Äh...danke?“, sagt Florian. Er fasst nach seiner Serviette. 

„Auch hinsichtlich deiner bildkompositorischen Ideen“, ergänzt Steve und kichert. 

„Okay“, Florian lässt den Döner sinken.   
„Was is' los?“ 

„Wir ham' dich enttarnt, _LeFloid_.“   
Man kann die Genugtuung in Ricks Stimme quasi in der Luft schmecken. 

Super. Hinreißend.   
Absolut spitzenmäßig, denkt Florian und zieht sich stöhnend das Basecap ins Gesicht. 

„Hört uff“, seufzt er.  
„Das war damals nur'n blödes Hobby. Ich war jung und brauchte das nichtvorhandene Geld.“  
Als würde Witzeln die Peinlichkeit des Momentes verkleinern können. 

„Ach komm“, sagt Steve versöhnlich, kauend.   
„Deine Sachen waren doch ganz gut. So viel anders sahen unsere auch nich' aus.“   
Er beugt sich über den Tisch und legt die Unterarme darauf ab.  
„Wieso hast du aufgehört?“ 

„Weil ich keine Zeit hatte“, murmelt Florian.   
„Weil's bescheuert war.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern.   
Für einen kurzen Moment fühlt es sich an, als würde er den Hauch einer Realität spüren, die hätte sein können: Er und Rick und Steve und vielleicht sogar Frodo. Und Felix und Jako. Und viele andere. Man hätte einige Dinge veranstalten können wie heute im Park.   
Da spürt er es wieder, dieses ekelhafte Bedauern, das sich wie Seitenstechen in ihn bohrt. 

„Is' ja ooch egal jetzt“, schiebt er es beiseite.  
„Ich wär eh nie so gut geworden wie ihr.“ 

„Uuh, Rick, hast du gehört, er findet uns gut!“  
„Besser is'“, kommentiert Rick. 

„Guck mal, wir waren auch nich' immer so wie jetzt.“ Steven lächelt. Aufrichtig.   
„Wir drehen in seinem Zimmer in seiner WG, weil es das größte ist an Räumlichkeit, was wir haben, unsere Mikros gehen dauernd kaputt und dann beschweren sich die Nachbarn, weil es zu laut is'.“ 

„Wir wollten uns mal umsehen von wegen Büro, das wir vielleicht mit jemandem teilen können, aber die Mietpreise sind einfach zu gesalzen“, ergänzt Rick. Florian bleibt daran hängen, wie sein Gegenüber das Z stets zu einem stimmhaften S umformt.

„Und wie finanziert ihr euch?“, will Florian wissen. 

„Wir haben Mediengestalter gelernt. Du weißt schon“, Steve macht eine bedeutsame Geste, die an einen Superhelden erinnern soll;  
„Lohnarbeiter bei Tag, Youtube-Star bei Nacht!“   
Rick verdreht die Augen. 

„Was is' mit den Fewjar-Leuten?“ 

„Die machen's genauso. Nur, dass die's irgendwie geschafft haben, sich bei so 'nem Studioheini einzumieten.“ Rick stochert in seinem Dönerfleisch herum.  
„Ich hab immer noch die Theorie, dass Jako anschaffen geht. Nie und nimmer kriegen die so viel durch ihre drei Fans rein.“ 

Florian schluckt umständlich an seinem Döner herum und nimmt sich vor, zu Hause unbedingt alle Fewjar-Alben zu kaufen, am besten auch in Vinyl. Und dann noch die von Tell You What Now, wenn er schon mal dabei ist. Völlig egal, dass er keinen Plattenspieler hat. (Später wird er rausfinden, dass alle Platten ausverkauft sind).

„Also...naja...“, setzt er schüchtern an, als er fertig mit Runterkauen ist.   
„Wenn ihr nochmal Hilfe braucht und ich Zeit haben sollte, sagt Bescheid, okay?“ 

Steve grinst;  
„Klar, gerne. Dann können wir dich auch 'n bisschen pushen.“ 

~

Florian findet Frodo vor dem Fernseher, als er nach Hause kommt.   
Das beruhigt ihn unglaublich, denn innerlich hat er sich auf dem Heimweg darauf eingestimmt, dass sein Freund klammheimlich ausgezogen sein könnte. 

Doch schon als er in den Flur tritt und Frodos ausgelatschte Sneakers erblickt, spürt er, wie er erleichtert aufatmet. 

Frodo liegt auf der Couch wie ein Erschossener. Den Kopf hat er auf ein Sofakissen gebettet, die Beine seitlich angewinkelt, die Arme halb verschränkt. Er schaut in den Fernseher, die Augen auf Halbmast. 

Florian setzt sich vorsichtig dazu, neben das Kissen und Frodos Kopf.   
„Was guckst du?“, fragt er. Es fühlt sich an wie das Umtänzeln nach einem Streit. Was bescheuert ist, denn sie haben sich nicht gestritten. Nicht wirklich. 

„Netflix“, nuschelt Frodo, weil er auf seinem halben Mund liegt.   
„ _Die außergewöhnlichsten Häuser der Welt_.“   
Florian spürt, wie eine seiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe schießt.  
„Warum?“, fragt er sehr pointiert.  
„Da, guck mal.“  
Ohne auf ihn zu achten, zeigt Frodo auf den Fernseher.  
„Das Haus da haben sie in einen Berg reingebaut. Voll praktisch. Und alles mit Glas, damit es offen und luftig is' und so. Voll spannend.“   
„Du bist eingepennt und erst aufgewacht, als ich an der Tür war“, sagt Florian tonlos.   
„Niemals werd' ich das zugeben!“   
Frodo haut blind mit der Fernbedienung nach ihm. 

Sie schweigen und starren auf das Haus im Berg, welches Florian sofort scheußlich findet. Er überlegt fieberhaft, wie er einen Hobbit-haha-solltest-du-nicht-eher-auf-Häuser-in-Erdlöchern-stehen-Witz anbringen kann, doch es mag ihm nicht gelingen.   
Er räuspert sich umständlich.   
„Du brauchst mir kein Geld dafür zu geben, dass du hier pennst“, sagt er stattdessen. 

„Wieso? Is' doch nur recht und billig.“   
„Ich hab mehr Geld als du.“  
„Woah, was bist du? Sugar Daddy?“  
„Trottel.“   
Florian schnalzt mit der Zunge. 

Er kann die ganzen Häuser, die nur existieren, weil Menschen damit angeben wollen, was sie alles können, schon jetzt nicht mehr sehen. Das einzige, was er sich vorstellen könnte, wäre ein Baumhaus. Doch sowas fällt alleine deswegen schon weg, weil er dafür auf Holzleitern steigen müsste. 

„Du kannst hierbleiben, solange du willst“, hört er sich sagen.   
„Du musst dir das nicht _erkaufen_ oder so. Verstehste?“ 

Es hat nichts mit erkaufen zu tun, sagt ihm das leise Stimmchen der Vernunft, das er neuerdings zu tief in seinen Hinterkopf schiebt. Mitbewohner beteiligen sich an der Miete. Doch das hier, das ist doch nur übergangsweise. Eine temporäre Sache. Da muss ja niemand Miete mitbezahlen. 

Frodo sieht ihn nicht an. Er starrt in den Fernseher, ganz so, als sei das blöde Glashaus im Berg das Spannendste der Welt.   
„Okay“, sagt er, und dann leiser:  
„Danke, Flo.“ 

Florian starrt mit ihm auf das Berghaus, tut so, als würde er dem Erzähler lauschen, der klingt, als wäre Architektur der heißeste Fetisch _ever_.

„Kein Ding“, murmelt er und fühlt sich mit einem Mal unendlich müde. 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	9. Die Mumie in seiner Brust

_Tell me about the goodbye that turned you into the person you are today.  
[@ItsAPerfectLife, Twitter]_

Heute ist nicht Montag.   
Definitiv nicht. Daran ändert auch sein Handywecker nichts, findet Florian. Er zieht sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf und beschließt, lieber zu ersticken als aufzustehen. Vielleicht ist er über Nacht wieder elf Jahre alt geworden. 

Zwei Wochen Urlaub sind verflogen wie ein einziger, kurzer Moment. Sie haben sich wie Ferien angefühlt, und vermutlich empfindet er sich deswegen als ein kleiner Junge. Er ist am See gewesen, hat gegrillt, hat Nachmittage auf der Couch verschlafen, ist mit Steve und Rick durch die Gegend gezogen, hat Felix, Jako und Andre in deren Studio besucht, hat mit Frodo drei Spiele durchgesuchtet, hat sich mit ihm halb gestritten und wieder versöhnt. Ja, es sind vermutlich doch zwei ganze Wochen gewesen. Nun will er nicht zurück in den Matheunterricht mit Frau Meier. 

„Hey“, hört er es neben sich wispern. Federleichte Erinnerungen streifen ihn, während er sie zugleich vergisst und genau weiß, dass sie in seinem Kopf als Fetzen von Gefühlen bleiben werden, Momente von „War da nicht...?“: Wie er mit Frodo auch in dieser Nacht Rücken an Rücken gelegen hat und nicht schlafen konnte, weil er von Sonntag auf Montag nie gut schläft. Wie er Frodo wieder hat wimmern hören, wie es dieses Mal nicht enden wollte und Florian sich statt zu schlafen fragte, warum sein Freund manchmal im Schlaf zu weinen scheint. 

„Is' schon fast sieben“, holt Frodo ihn zurück.  
„Is' mir egal“, raunt er kratzig.   
„Lass mich. Ruf an und sag, ich komm nich'.“

Er kuschelt sich zurück ins Kissen, bereit, zu ersticken.  
Frodo lässt ihn nicht; er hebt die Decke an und gibt die Sicht frei auf den ersten Septembermorgen in diesem Jahr, in dem nicht die Sonne scheint. Grau und fahl trübt ihn das Morgenlicht an.   
„Und als was soll ick da anrufen, du Vogel?“  
Frodos Stimme klingt rauh von der Nacht.   
„Als deine Frau oder was?“   
„Haha“, macht Florian und zwingt schnell ein warmes, schreckhaftes Gefühl hinweg.  
„Als mein Vatter natürlich.“   
„Du hast wahrscheinlich auch dem seine Unterschrift gefälscht, als du klein warst.“   
„Sagte der Taschendieb.“   
„Eben.“ Man kann das Grinsen in Frodos Gesicht hören.  
„Ick mach dir Kaffee, du _Schlawiner_.“ 

Florian hört seinem Freund zu, wie der aus dem Bett steigt und mit nackten Füßen über das Laminat tappst, drei-vier-fünf Schritte aus dem Schlafzimmer, über den Flur und in einer Linie, wie sie eine Biene fliegt, hinein in die Küche. Er lauscht dem Gluckern des Wassers, dem aufstiebenden Rauschen, als es erhitzt wird. 

Richtig. 

Die Sache mit dem Klauen hat er total vergessen.   
Er setzt sich auf, betastet sein Gesicht nach etwaigen Abdrucken des Kissens an seiner Wange. 

Als er in die Küche tritt und Frodo betrachtet, denkt er zunächst, dass bei dem etwas fehlt. Was irgendwie stimmt, doch dann auch wieder nicht. Seit Freitag ist der seinen Nasenverband los. Inzwischen hat Florian sich so daran gewöhnt, dass er Frodo als schier nackt empfindet, wenn er ihn jetzt ohne das Ding sieht. 

„Hast du's eigentlich nochmal gemacht?“, fragt er unvermittelt.  
„Nach mir, meine ich?“ 

„Was gemacht?“   
Frodo dreht sich um und wischt Abendbrotkrümel vom Tisch. 

„Na jemanden beklaut. Mit 'nem Messer bedroht und abgezogen, so.“ 

Er blinzelt, als Florian das sagt. So, als hätte er diese ganze Vorgeschichte schon vergessen? Sein Blick flackert über Florian und dann zurück zum Lappen in seiner Hand. Er schüttelt den Kopf;  
„Nope.“ 

„Wirklich?“

„Jopp. Bin clean.“ Er lässt den Lappen ins Waschbecken fallen.  
„Wieso, brauchst du Kohle?“ 

~

Florian kann das Gespräch nicht vergessen. Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, als es anfängt zu regnen, beginnen seine Gedanken, sich darum zu drehen. Er liebt es bei Regen zu fahren, er hat Zeit und er mag sich nicht mit den sicherlich fünfhundert E-Mails beschäftigen, die in im Büro auf ihn warten. 

_„Ich zieh in der Regel nur Leute ab, die keine Seele mehr haben.“_   
Das hat Frodo damals gesagt. Dieser kryptische Satz und die Tatsache, dass Frodo ein verdammter Idealist ist, sprechen nicht dafür, dass er es wegen des Geldes getan hat.   
Waren seine Raubzüge Impulshandlungen? Wollte er sich damit von etwas ablenken?   
Ging es ihm um den puren Adrenalinkick? Darum, einen Superhelden zu spielen? Batman für Arme?

Das wäre alles gar nicht so abwegig, denkt Florian. 

Als er in die Tiefgarage unter dem Bürogebäude fährt, stellt er deprimiert fest, dass er, obwohl er mit ihm zusammen wohnt, fast nichts über Frodo weiß. Nichts über seine Vergangenheit, nicht, woher er diese riesenhafte Narbe am Bauch hat, die er stets versucht zu verstecken, nichts über die Sache mit Jako, nichts über sein Wimmern nachts, nichts über seine Familie oder was er studiert hat ( _ob_ er studiert hat), verflucht, Florian kennt nicht mal seinen echten Namen.   
Sollte Frodo aus Versehen beim Wechseln einer Glühbirne von der Leiter fallen und ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden, Florian wüsste nicht einmal, wen er anrufen müsste. 

Also warum hat er ihn nach nichts davon gefragt? 

Ganz einfach, beantwortet er sich die Frage selbst, während er im Vordergrund den Arbeitnehmer mimt, während er Reuters im Gang begrüßt, Anna umarmt, mit Olli einschlägt, seinen PC startet –   
Frodo gibt einem mit allem, was er hat, zu verstehen, dass man ihn solche grundlegenden Dinge bloß nicht fragen sollte.   
Er macht es clever, denkt Florian, während er sich durch vierhundertsechsundachtzig E-Mails arbeitet (mit der Schätzung von fünfhundert lag er gar nicht so falsch); Frodo erzählt sehr wohl von sich. Er füttert Florian mit Nebeninfos wie den AfD-Fan, mit dem er fast in die Kiste gesprungen wäre, bringt seine Ex-Freundin mit, ja, outet sich sogar vor ihm, bewirft Florian mit den Titeln aller seiner Lieblings-Games, versorgt ihn mit Trivia über seine Freunde („Rick ist so glutenintolerant, der kann nich' mal 'nen Topf anfassen, in dem Weizen war.“ oder „Wenn Felix richtig blau is', fängt er, diesen komischen Dialekt zu reden von da, wo er herkommt. Rheinhessisch oder wie det heißt.“). 

Die wirklich essentiellen Dinge aber lässt er unter den Tisch fallen. Florian konnte ihn ja nicht einmal darauf festnageln, wie lange er bei ihm bleiben will. 

All das macht ihn wütend. Wie soll man jemanden Freund, nein, _besten Freund_ nennen, wenn man sowas nicht weiß? Nein, wispert Florian sich selbst zu, während er E-Mails an potentielle Kunden versendet und Klebstoff-Samples an sie ordert, nein, es macht ihn nicht nur sauer. Da ist noch ein anderes Gefühl, klein und unscheinbar, ganz weit hinten in der Ecke bei all den anderen verstaubten, lang nicht mehr benutzten Empfindungen: Traurigkeit. 

„Mundt!“  
Reuters reißt ihn aus der im Hintergrund laufenden Analyse seines Gehirns, indem er den Kopf ins Büro hereinsteckt.  
„Komm'se mal kurz?“

~

Markus sitzt schon beim Reuters drin. Als Florian das sieht, möchte er sofort auf dem Hacken kehrtmachen und sich in seinen E-Mails ertränken. 

Geschniegelt und lackiert sieht Markus aus, noch viel mehr als vor dem Urlaub. Oder aber es erscheint Florian nur so, weil er in den letzten beiden Wochen mit Youtubern und Musikern herumgehangen hat, die tätowiert sind und sich tagelang die Haare nicht kämmen.   
Markus steckt in einem stahlblauen Anzug und grinst. Dabei sehen seine Zähne unnatürlich weiß aus. Geradezu wie Pfefferminzbonbons.

„Hi, Flo!“, ruft er und hebt die Hand.  
„Du siehst ja superduper erholt aus, holla die Waldfee! Alles fit im Schritt?“

Florian möchte ihm wehtun. 

„Setzt du dich bitte?“, kommt der Reuters ihm zuvor. Seine Unart, jemanden plötzlich zu duzen, sobald dieser sein Büro betritt, ist auch _belastend_. Florian tut wie ihm geheißen. Ihm wird ein Flyer in die Hand gedrückt. 

_The Gluexhibition. Adhesives & Glues. Köln Messe, 13.-16.09._ liest er darauf. Er faltet den Flyer auf und kann den Hallenplan überblicken.   
Das ist alles nichts Neues für ihn, auf dieser Messe hat die Firma seit Jahren einen eigenen Stand. Klein, aber fein. Letztes Jahr ist er einen Tag dabei gewesen, davor hat er als Besucher die Konkurrenz abgecheckt. 

„Ich kann dieses Jahr ja nur einen Tag dabei sein“, sagt Reuters.   
„Ihr wisst ja, der Termin in London – du wirst die E-Mail noch lesen, Florian.“ Er winkt ab, obwohl niemand etwas gesagt hat.   
„Aber so ganz unbetreut will ich den Stand den Rest der Zeit dann doch nicht lassen, daher hätte ich's gerne, wenn ihr beide hingeht.“

Der Stand ist nie unbetreut, denkt Florian. Es sind genug Kolleginnen vor Ort, nämlich die, welche das ganze Jahr im Backoffice versauern und es entweder gut finden und nicht anders wollen oder aber die sich auf die Messe freuen, weil das endlich mal ein Tapetenwechsel ist. Was sein Chef meint, ist: Da müssen unbedingt Männer mit bei sein. 

Florian kennt das Leid. Anna klagt es ihm oft genug. Neu ist, dass er in seinem Kopf Frodo genervt mitstöhnen hört, den ollen Feministen.   
Reuters hätte er mal ausrauben sollen, da hätte es jemanden getroffen, der es so richtig verdient. 

„Na klar doch“, jubiliert Markus. Florian zögert, aber da legt ihm sein Kollege schon den Arm um die Schulter und piekt ihm schmerzhaft den Finger in die andere Schulter.   
„Wir werden das Kind schon schaukeln.“ 

„Das is' ziemlich kurzfristig“, wendet Florian schwach ein. 

„Eben drum, es ist ja alles gebucht und bezahlt“, sagt Reuters.   
„Markus wäre eh dabei gewesen, ich wollte das nur zusätzlich mit ihm und dir abklären. Wir schreiben die Buchungen auf deinen Namen um.“ 

„Was'n mit dir los“, bemerkt Olli, als Florian zurück in sein Büro schlurft.  
„Du bist so blass um die Nase....hat man dich entlassen?“

„Schlimmer“, murmelt Florian halb abwesend und lässt sich auf seinen Bürostuhl sinken.   
„Ich muss mit Markus auf Messe fahren.“ 

„Du mal wieder.“   
Olli lacht. Der gute, naive Olli.  
„Du tust so, als wär' das 'ne Gottesstrafe.“  
Er fummelt an einem Papierstapel herum und huscht aus dem Büro über den Gang Richtung Kopierer. 

„Ich fahr auch mit“, meldet Anna sich kleinlaut von ihrem Schreibtisch. Florian wendet sich ihr zu, sieht sie an den Fingernägeln kauen.  
„Ehrlich gesagt find ich's gar nicht so schlecht, dass du mitkommst.“ 

„Weil du ihn genauso wenig leiden kannst wie ich?“, will er wissen. 

„Ziemlich“, entgegnet sie.   
„Nur aus anderen Gründen, denk ich.“ 

„Aus anderen Gründen?“

Sie schaut ihn an, dann an ihm vorbei, zurück auf ihren Bildschirm und rückt ihre Brille zurecht;  
„Hoffe ich zumindest.“ 

~

Pünktlich zum Feierabend blinkert sein Handy auf.   
_Du und ich_ , schreibt Frodo.  
 _Und Pokémon Go! Lass uns 'ne Runde drehen!_

Es bringt ihn dazu, die Stirn zu runzeln und den Kopf in die Hand zu stützen. An seinem Bildschirm flackern noch immer fünfzig ungelesene E-Mails auf. Wie schafft Frodo es nur immer wieder, ihn sich fühlen zu lassen wie einen Strebermittelschüler, der dauernd nachsitzen muss? 

_Du spinnst doch_ , schreibt er zurück.  
 _Was glaubst du, wie viel ich noch nacharbeiten muss?!_

Doch Frodo wäre nicht Frodo, wenn er sich so einfach abschütteln ließe.   
_Du verdienst auch mal 'n Feierabend, sonst bist du gleich wieder urlaubsreif_ , kommentiert er.  
 _Ich geb dir noch 'ne Stunde, dann hol ich dich an deinem Büro ab!_

Florian ist inzwischen klug genug um zu wissen, dass dies keine Drohung ist, sondern ein Versprechen. Und obwohl er so tut, als würde er Gift und Galle spucken, macht ihn die Aussicht auf einen garantierten Feierabend in einer Stunde so beschwingt, dass er prompt viel schneller weiter arbeiten kann. Offenbar tippt er so schnell, dass es selbst Olli auffallen muss, denn dieser wendet ihm kurz wortlos den Kopf zu. 

Als es vorne an der Tür klingelt, ist es auch Olli, der aufmachen geht. Florian kann von Glück reden, dass Reuters, Markus und Dörte von HR schon gegangen sind. Markus lässt zwar regelmäßig seine bezaubernde blonde Frau mit dem ebenso bezaubernden, blonden kleinsten Töchterchen hier auflaufen, damit er angeben kann, wie perfekt sein Leben ist. Aber Florian will gar nicht wissen, wie es wirken muss, wenn bei ihm ein Typ mit halb zerschlissener Hose, dem Shirt seiner eigenen Band und zutätowiertem Arm aufschlägt. Vor allem, wo Florian selbst hier den Spießer gibt. Außer Anna und Olli hat hier niemand jemals eins seiner Tattoos gesehen. 

Er schreckt vom PC hoch, als Olli wiederkommt und den Kopf zum Büro hereinsteckt.  
„Flo“, raunt der.   
„Da is' ein Typ, der sagt, er gehört zu dir..?“ 

„Oh“, macht Florian.   
„Äh ja. Das is' mein Freund. Also, mein Kumpel, mein ich.“   
Er beeilt sich aufzustehen, und das so sehr, dass er um ein Haar über seinen eigenen Stuhl fällt, folgt Olli über den Gang und findet Frodo im Eingangsfoyer, wie der neugierig die Showroom-Ecke begutachtet, in der Klebstoffmuster und laminierte Samples herumstehen. Frodo hat ein Longboard in der Hand und trägt eins von Florians Basecaps, umgedreht mit dem Schirm im Nacken.   
Oh Gott, denkt Florian. Er selbst _ist_ der Streber, der nachsitzen muss und sein cooler Freund holt ihn von der Schule ab. 

Als er Florian kommen hört, dreht Frodo sich ihm zu. Sein Gesicht erhellt sich zusehends.  
„Hi“, ruft er und schiebt schnell einen Kaugummi, den seine Kiefer sichtbar bearbeiten, in die Wange. Dann rutscht sein Blick zu Olli. 

Für einen Augenblick ist alles seltsam; als würden zwei Paralleldimensionen aufeinandertreffen. Seltsam, Anna hat so viel besser in Frodos Welt gepasst als der in diese hier. 

Florian versucht, sich von diesem Gedanken zu lösen.  
„Das is' Olli“, sagt er und zeigt auf seinen Kollegen. Frodo streckt ihm die Hand zum Schütteln hin.  
„Tachchen. Frodo“, stellt er sich ihm vor. 

Ollis drückt ihm blinzelnd die Hand.  
„Frodo...?“, wiederholt er, sichtlich verwirrt.   
„Sagt jeder zu mir.“   
Frodo winkt grinsend ab. 

All das ist seltsam, aber man könnte es unter „Flo hat komische Freunde“ abhaken.   
Doch Olli ist untypisch still. Er lächelt abwesend, schüttelt Frodos Hand einen Ticken zu lange und als er sie doch loslässt, streift sein Blick Florian. 

„Ich komm gleich“, beeilt dieser sich zu sagen.  
„Ich muss nur meinen Kram schnell zusammenpacken.“ 

„Na dann los!“, ruft Frodo.  
„Aufi jeht's!“ 

Florian läuft zurück und fährt den PC herunter, wirft Handy und Autoschlüssel in seine Tasche, angelt nach seinem Jackett. Auf dem Weg zurück auf den Flur rennt er halb in Olli rein.   
„Ich weiß“, schneidet Florian ihm die Gedanken ab.  
„Er sieht 'n bisschen untypisch aus. Is' 'ne lange Geschichte.“  
„Nee, nee, das isses nich'.“   
Olli schiebt sich an ihm vorbei.   
„Ich hab nur den Eindruck, dass ich deinen Kumpel schon mal irgendwo gesehen hab.“ 

Wenn du nicht gerade nach Sex-Dates auf Tinder, Grindr oder wie der Scheiß sonst heißt, rumsurfst, sicher nicht, denkt Florian und beißt sich auf die Zunge. 

„Kann ja sein.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern. 

„Berlin is'n Dorf manchmal. Außerdem sieht er aus wie _jeder_. Ich muss los! Bis morgen!“

~

Sie laufen an der Spree entlang, weil Frodo sagt, dass er noch Wasser-Pokémon braucht.   
Florian wühlt auf seinem Handy die App ans Tageslicht. Er hatte sie damals tatsächlich installiert und nach ein-zwei Fängen (es waren ohnehin nur Raupis) aufgegeben. 

Doch darum geht es eigentlich gar nicht. Davon abgesehen, dass es hier eh nur Karpadore zu finden gibt, merkt er, wie er sich ganz langsam wieder entspannt. 

„Ich muss auf Messe fahren“, murmelt er, als Frodo sich neben ihm über die Stelle aufregt, an der eigentlich eine Arena sein sollte, wo aber nichts und niemand zu finden ist.   
Frodo bleibt stehen und guckt überrascht hoch;  
„Oh..okay?“ 

„Ja. Nach Köln. Nächste Woche schon. Du hast dann sturmfrei.“ Florian knufft ihm in die Seite.   
„Cool“, gibt sein Freund zurück. Er gibt auf und steckt sein Handy in die Hosentasche.  
„Dann mach ick so richtig eenen drauf. Mit Blackjack und Nutten!“

„Aber nich' so dolle, dass meine Nachbarin die Bullen ruft.“

„Die halb taube Frau? Pff“, er grinst.  
„Dann geh ich zwei Runden mit ihrem Fiffi Gassi und dann mag se mich wieder.“

Florian schnaubt leise lachend durch die Nase. Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken, atmet Berliner Luft, die mehr oder weniger gut ist. Die Messe ist egal, denkt er. Jetzt ist er hier.   
„Gib mir mal dein Board.“

Er muss unendlich seltsam darauf aussehen – er, der Anzugtyp mit den teuren, braunen Lederschuhen und den halb zur Seite gegelten Haaren. Aber nach ein paar Minuten Boarden wird ihm so warm, dass er sich die Hemdsärmel dann doch hochkrempelt, so dass ein bisschen _Real me_ darunter zum Vorschein kommt.   
„Mann, das hab ich vermisst“, bemerkt er irgendwann. 

Frodo lacht, hell wie immer.  
„Warum hast'n dann uffjehört?“ 

Er läuft neben ihm her, zückt an einem bestimmten Punkt sein Handy und macht ein Foto. 

„Erst hatte ich den Unfall. Und dann keine Lust mehr. Und dann keine Zeit. Wie's halt so is'.“ 

Florian zuckt so sehr mit den Schultern, dass er beinah die Balance verliert. Er springt vom Board, tippt mit dem Fuß auf dessen Ende und greift nach danach, als es zu ihm hochschnellt.   
„Hier.“   
Frodo nimmt es wieder an sich. Florian kann aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie sein Freund die Kugellager inspiziert. 

„Nu' hör uff“, ruft er, lehnt sich lachend gegen das Geländer zum Fluss hin.   
„So fett bin ich auch wieder nich'.“ 

Frodo knufft ihn grinsend. Dann lehnt er sich gegen ihn. 

Was einige Leute vielleicht nicht wissen, ist, dass man mit Frodo, wenn man den Bogen erstmal raus hat, auch prima schweigen kann. In Momenten wie diesem – oder auf der Couch oder in einem See schwimmend oder im Auto – da kann er still werden und sich unsichtbar auf dieselbe Wellenlänge begeben. Als würde man über etwas weitersprechen ohne zu wissen, worüber. 

„Vielleicht wird’s ja gar nich' so ätzend“, sagt Frodo dann doch laut und hörbar.   
„Mit Markus? Das bezweifle ich.“ Florian legt die Arme auf dem Geländer ab und bettet müde den Kopf darauf.   
„Is' dit der Schmierlappen von neulich?“  
„Genau der.“  
„Irgh. Nimm Fettlöser mit.“   
„Hm...“ Florian brummt zustimmend.  
„Vielleicht, wenn man gut genug putzt, kriegt man ihn ja raus aus dem Gewebe dieser Dimension.“  
Er hört Frodo kurz glucksen, mustert ihn müde über dem Blinken der Spree in der Abendsonne, betrachtet die ineinandergreifenden Tattoos auf dessen Arm, all das Dunkelgrau und Schwarz. 

Er denkt daran, wie er sich noch heute Morgen über ihn geärgert und gerätselt hat. Nun steht er neben ihm, dem Typen, der Florian innerhalb kürzester Zeit dazu gebracht hat, wieder zu zocken, Musik zu hören, sogar fucking Longboard zu fahren.   
Vielleicht ist alles andere doch verdammt egal. 

„Du, Frodo“, nuschelt er.   
Sein Freund wendet den Blick vom Fluss ab und ihm zu. In der Sonne muss er die Augen etwas zusammenkneifen.   
„Das, was du neulich gesagt hast“, murmelt Florian.   
„Das mit dem Desaster... dit stimmt nich'. Also, ich meine, nur weil du grad' nich' weißt, was du willst und so. Einige wissen das bis zum Ende ihres Lebens nich' und die kommen auch klar.“

Frodo sagt nichts. Er wendet den Blick ab, benetzt kurz seine Oberlippe mit der Zungenspitze wie jemand, der sich darauf vorbeitet, eine ganze Rede zu halten. Er ist so nah, dass Florian ihn riechen kann – und er kann diesem Geruch nicht mal einen Namen geben.

„Ich meine nur“, fährt Florian schnell fort;  
„Ick finde, du bist gut so wie du bist, so.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern.   
„Also, betrachtet an den Umständen unseres ersten Treffens.“ 

Frodo schnaubt und sieht weg. Er bewegt sich und Florian befürchtet für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, er hat etwas Falsches gesagt. Das weiß man bei Frodo ja nie. Doch dann bemerkt er, dass sein Freund das Board sicher gegen die Brüstung lehnt und die Arme um ihn legt. So halb von der Seite, halb von vorn.   
Frodo umarmt nicht wie Florian das von Kerlen sonst kennt. Er klopft ihm nicht auf die Schulter oder den Rücken. Seine Bewegungen sind geschmeidig, frei von Scham über Körperkontakt. Frodo umarmt so wie er sich beim Schlafen im Bett umdreht, stellt Florian fest.   
Und es imponiert ihm ungeheuer. 

~

„Wir schmeißen 'ne Party, wenn du wiederkommst“, schlägt Felix vor, als Florian ihm von dem verhassten Business Trip am Tag darauf erzählt.   
„Dann hast du was, worauf du dich freuen kannst.“  
„Übertreib's nich'“, hört Florian sich kichern.   
„Das is' ja jetzt nix wirklich Wildes.“ 

Er sitzt in der großen Wohnküche der UWG, weil ihm nach Feierabend nicht danach war, allein zu Hause auf der Couch zu versauern. Frodo schiebt heute Spätschicht und hat Bandprobe. Den wird man frühesten in der Nacht zur Wohnungstür hereinstolpern hören. 

Hier bekommt Florian von Felix selbst gemachte Zitronen-Ingwer-Limonade.Irgendwo auf dem Gang unterhält sich Niklas, ihr Mitbewohner, mit Niilo, dem anderen Mitbewohner. Beide haben sich während seines ersten Besuchs kurz vorgestellt und sind rasch wieder verschwunden. Als wollten sie einem unsichtbaren Konflikt aus dem Weg gehen. Die Wohnung liegt in einem schönen Altbau im Hinterhof. Hier sind die Wände hoch und die Türen massiv. Wenn sich zwei so richtig anschreien, hört man es vielleicht bis vorne zur Straße raus. 

Am Tisch sitzt Jako, fast so gekrümmt wie Rick es immer tut. Er wirkt eingefallen und fahl, dreht sich eine Zigarette.   
„Nee, komm ruhig vorbei dann“, sagt er und nickt, leckt das Papierchen an und rollt die Zigarette zusammen.   
„Wär' doch schön, so.“ 

Florian sieht ihm zu. Es ist eine Weile her, dass er selbst geraucht hat. Wenn er Jakob lange dabei zusieht, wie der mit seinen schmalen Fingern kunstvoll Zigaretten dreht und faltet, diesen Vorgang richtiggehend zelebriert, fühlt er in sich ein klein wenig das Verlangen wiedererwachen.

„Ich würd' aber Frodo fragen, ob er mitkommt.“ 

Bei der Erwähnung des Namens sackt Jako sofort noch mehr in sich zusammen.   
„Klar“, entgegnet er, versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.   
„Offiziell wohnt der ja auch hier.“ 

„Tut mir leid, Mann.“ Florian nimmt einen Schluck Limonade.   
„Immer, wenn ich versuche, ihn zu fragen – also von wegen Wohnung so – blockt er vollkommen ab. Das is' ja verschwendeter Wohnraum hier.“ 

„Dafür brauchst du dich echt nich' zu entschuldigen“, meldet sich Felix zu Wort.  
„Du hast mit all dem ja nichts zu tun.“ 

Florian ist ganz sicher, dass es beschwichtigend gemeint ist. An der Art, wie er spürt, dass sich in ihm alles zusammenkrampft, erkennt er, dass es bei ihm genau das Gegenteil bewirkt.   
Ja. Er hat mit allem davon nicht das Geringste zu tun.   
Also wird er die ewig bohrende Frage nicht stellen. Denn er gehört nicht dazu. 

Er sieht sich um in der Küche, begutachtet hinter den Glastüren der Hängeschränke die Tassen, die genauso ineinandergestapelt sind wie neuerdings bei ihm zu Hause. Frodo hat seine Unterschrift hinterlassen. Florian betrachtet die hinter der Tür lehnende Gitarre, die auf der Mikrowelle abgelegten Noten. Der Abdruck einer Kaffeetasse ist darauf, das Papier leicht gewellt.

„Habt ihr gar keine Angst, dass es nicht klappen könnte?“, fragt er unvermittelt. 

Felix blinzelt ihn verwirrt an. 

„Ich meine das mit der Musik.“ Florian dreht unbeholfen sein Limonadenglas in der Hand.   
„Das mit Youtube und dem Proberaum und den Mini-Touren. Was is', wenn das alles am Ende nich' klappt? Nur, weil man Talent und Können hat, garantiert das ja keinen Erfolg.“ 

Er betrachtet Felix, der einen Blick mit Jako austauscht, ein kurzen Suchen und Finden und ein Stück Konversation, das er selbst nicht versteht.   
Jako zuckt mit den Schultern;  
„Wenn man es so betrachten würde, würde man ja nie irgendwas anfangen.“ 

„Genau“, pflichtet Felix ihm bei und kratzt sich am Bart.   
„Aufhören kann man immer. Aber wenn man gar nicht erst anfängt, macht man sich dann nicht irgendwann Vorwürfe? Und mal davon abgesehen läuft's doch bisher.Wir können uns doch gar nich' beschweren.“ 

Aber was, wenn man das Aufhören bereut, denkt Florian auf dem Heimweg.  
Was, wenn man den vermisst, der man hätte sein können?   
Was ist geworden aus all dem „Träume nicht dein Leben, leb deinen Traum“?   
_Das is' Bullshit, den dir privilegierte Spacken erzählen_ , hört er plötzlich Frodos Stimme in seinem Kopf.   
Er schnaubt, lacht und dreht die Musik lauter. 

~

„Erklär mir das nochmal“, knurrt Florian, als er hinter Frodo in die S-Bahn springt.  
„Warum muss ich an meinem letzten freien Wochenende vor der Geschäftsreise auf eine Demo gehen?“  
„Weil du einer von den Guten bist!“   
Frodo legt ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Brust, genau in die Mitte, unter der Florians Herz schlägt.   
„Und weil wir in 'ner Zeit leben, in der die Guten den Arschlöchern zeigen müssen, wo der Hammer hängt.“ 

Florian stöhnt. 

Nicht genug damit, dass sein Freund ihn an einem Sonnabend in aller Herrgottsfrühe um halb neun aus dem Bett geworfen hat; er kann nicht mal mit dem Auto zum Ort des Geschehens fahren.  
„Wat denkst denn du, wo de dich da hinstellen willst?“, hat Frodo gesagt.   
„Wird dir nich' wehtun, ein Mal mit den Öffentlichen zu fahren.“  
„Immer, wenn ich das mache, passier'n unschöne Dinge“, hat Florian gemurrt.  
„Hey, wat soll'n dit heißen? Das letzte Mal hast du mich getroffen!“  
„Ja eben, ich wurde ausgeraubt.“   
Dann gab es Kaffee, Knuffe und dreckiges Gelächter.

„Aber was is', wenn die Guten zu müde zum Hammerzeigen sind“, beschwert Florian sich jetzt, während er sich neben Frodo auf einen Zweiersitz fallen lässt und gähnt. Draußen schiebt sich Berlin an ihnen vorbei. Im Vierer schräg hinter ihnen schläft jemand. Man kann nur seine nackten, mit dreckiger Hornhaut überzogenen Füße sehen. Man kann ihn allerdings auch riechen.

„Du bist doch schließlich aufgestanden“, gibt Frodo zurück.   
„So müde kannste gar nich' sein.“ 

Als Antwort lässt Florian den Kopf auf die Schulter seines Kumpels sinken.  
„Ick kann dich nich' hören“, gähnt er überzogen und Frodo tätschelt ihm genauso übertrieben den Kopf;  
„There, there.“ 

Die Wahrheit ist, dass Florian noch nie auf einer Demo war. Er sieht sie sich im Fernsehen oder auf Youtube an, likt ab und zu auf Facebook, wenn jemand seiner Facebook Friends irgendsowas teilt (meistens Riesendemos in den USA gegen Trump und/oder Waffen). Ansonsten hat er nicht viel damit am Hut. Frodo hingegen scheint erfahrener zu sein. Es würde Florian nicht verwundern, wenn er irgendwann Aufnahmen von Frodo im schwarzen Block, getroffen von Wasserwerfern, entdecken würde.   
„Keine Angst“, sagt dieser denn auch, als sie am Bahnhof Friedrichstraße aussteigen.   
„Is' ganz harmlos. Wird dir gefallen.“ 

Das klingt danach, als würde man auf einen Rummel gehen, findet Florian. Als sie aussteigen, beugt Frodo sich kurz über den Schlafenden um sich zu vergewissern, dass dieser auch wirklich nur schläft. In einem ganz kurzen Moment, den man verpassen könnte, wenn man nicht genau hinsähe, steckt er einen fünf-Euro-Schein in die abgewetzte Aldi-Tüte, die der Typ unter den Sitzen verstaut hat. 

Sie treffen die anderen neben dem Bahnhofausgang am Denkmal der Kindertransporte. Die gesamte Bande ist da. Marti und Dominik, Niklas und David, ein weiterer Freund, den Florian noch nicht kennt. Zum ersten Mal trifft er Fewjar als gesamtes Ensemble, schüttelt Andre die Hand. Bei den Space Frogs allerdings glaubt er, nicht richtig zu sehen.   
„Was machst du denn hier?“, murmelt er in Annas Schulter, als er sie zur Begrüßung umarmt.   
„Ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie mitkommen will“, antwortet Rick an ihrer Statt.  
„Problem damit?“  
„Nich' im Geringsten“, beeilt Florian sich zu sagen.   
Soso. Die beiden also.   
Er grinst Anna besonders anzüglich zu, als Rick gerade nicht hinguckt. Sie macht eine abwehrende Bewegung mit der Hand und formt stumm mit den Lippen: _Halt die Klappe_. 

Bevor sie ihn hauen oder ähnliches mit ihm machen kann, gesellt er sich zu Steve und Frodo.   
„Warum muss der jedesmal mitkommen?!“, ereifert sich letzterer genau in dem Augenblick. Leise, nuschelnd.   
„Weil er zum Freundeskreis gehört“, gibt Steve zurück.   
Florian braucht nicht zu raten, um wen es geht.   
„Na klar“, macht Frodo verächtlich.   
„Toleranz, dass ich nich' lache.“   
„Du weißt ganz genau, dass er das damals nicht so meinte! Ihr solltet langsam echt mal drüber reden.“ Steve schaut sich nervös über die Schulter, als würde Jako zuhören.   
„Das geht langsam auf keine Kuhhaut mehr. Zumal dir das alles gar nich' ähnlich sieht.“ 

Frodo tut etwas, das Florian von ihm in dieser Sache bereits zur Genüge kennt: Er schweigt verstockt. Nervöse Seitenblicke wirft er um sich, vor allem auf Florian, der so tut, als würde er es nicht bemerken und sich im selben Moment dafür schämt. 

Der Augenblick wird – zum Glück – gestört von zwei weiteren Neuankömmlingen.   
Vanessa hat einen langen, schneidigen Typen dabei, der einen Haufen bunter Heliumballons mit sich führt. Florian bewundert insgeheim dessen Bart.   
„Hi“, ruft der Typ und gibt ihm die Hand.   
„Ich bin Robin. Welche Farbe willst du?“   
Florian blinzelt in den Ballonstrauß hinein.   
„Äh...Ich schätze, Rot?“   
„Cool. Hier, bitteschön!“ 

Robin verteilt Luftballons an alle. Grün an Rick, Blau an Steve, Lila an Jako, Gelb an Felix und so weiter. Es ist wie auf einem verdammten Kindergeburtstag.   
„Und wann wird die Torte ausgepackt?“  
Er kann es sich wirklich nicht verkneifen, auch wenn komischerweise niemand so richtig über seinen Witz lacht. 

„Steck deine Kalauer weg und hilf mir mal“, sagt ausgerechnet Frodo.  
Er hält Florian die Leinen seiner Ballons sowie sein rechtes Handgelenk hin.   
Florian nickt, sieht irritiert hoch und wieder herunter.  
„Wieso hast du drei?“  
„Wieso nich'?“  
„Von mir aus.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern und bindet seinem Freund alle drei Ballons am Gelenk fest, einen in blau, einen in lila und einen in rosa. Vermutlich hat das irgendetwas zu bedeuten und er weiß es nur wieder nicht, weil er nicht Hipster genug ist.   
„Achja, bevor wir hier losmarschieren“, murmelt er, während er die Geschenkpapierbänder zusammenfriemelt.  
„Wofür...oder wogegen demonstrieren wir eigentlich?“ 

~

Hass. 

Sie demonstrieren gegen Hass.   
Florian kann im ersten Moment nicht anders als sich mental an den Kopf zu fassen.   
Warum muss man dagegen demonstrieren? 

„Hast du neuerdings mal in 'ne Zeitung geguckt?“, ist alles, was Jako sagt. Dann steckt er sich eine Kippe an und schreitet in seiner typischen Abgefuckter-Legolas-Manier an ihm vorbei. Es sieht nur merkwürdig aus, weil er diesen lila Heliumballon hinter sich herzieht, als würde er mit einem fliegenden Hund Gassi gehen. 

Trotzdem, Hass sollte nichts sein, wogegen man demonstriert. Das sollte man gegen _Missstände_ , gegen _Ungerechtigkeit_. Wenn Typen in den USA Ölleitungen durch Indianerreservate legen. Wenn irgendwo im Elsass ein uraltes Atomkraftwerk nicht schließt. Wenn Japan weiter Wale jagt. Solche Sachen. Aber Hass, das ist ein vollkommen übertriebenes Wort, ein _Comic-Wort_ , welches Filmbösewichte benutzen.

Sie reihen sich ein in die Menschenmenge, die aus allen vier Himmelsrichtungen zusammenströmt. Der Plan ist, am Brandenburger Tor loszulaufen, an der Siegessäule soll nach einer Kundgebung Schluss sein. Florian denkt daran, wie sehr ihn diese Strecke als Autofahrer auf den Geist gehen würde, weil der große Stern und die Straße des 17. Juni gesperrt sind. Außerdem hätte er die Route irgendwie vor dem Reichstagsgebäude enden lassen, für mehr Medienwirksamkeit oder sowas. Doch dann würden sie selbst im Watschelgang wahrscheinlich nur zehn Minuten brauchen. 

Er kann nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, weil ihn die Eindrücke erschlagen.   
Von überall her strömen Menschen jeden Alters, mehrerer Geschlechter, sämtliche Ethnien. Er sieht Menschen mit Krücken und in Rollstühlen, Leute, die Kinderwagen vor sich herschieben, Menschen auf Fahrrädern oder auf Longboards, Leute mit echten Hunden, die nicht schweben und die von Herrchen und Frauchen mit regenbogenfarbenen Halsbändern versehen wurden. Transparente werden an ihm vorbeigetragen. Er liest Schilder; _No H8._ und _It's so bad even introverts are here_ und _Hass ist krass. Liebe ist krasser_

Eine Dame mit schütterem, weißem Haar bietet ihm und den anderen Schokoladenkuchen aus einer Tupperdose an. Felix verschenkt eine Flasche Wasser aus der Provianttasche der Gruppe an ein Teenager-Mädchen, das vergessen hat, etwas zu trinken mitzunehmen. Überall liest man Liebesbekundungen, alles ist bunt. Es ist zum Kotzen harmonisch.   
Florian wartet auf den Moment, in dem sich alles dreht. Denn die große Zeit der Hippies ist vorbei. Jeder weiß, wie sich diese Subkultur damals selbst zerstört hat. Daran wird auch dieses Revival nichts ändern. Er lauert darauf, als ein Rollstuhlfahrer einer Frau in die Hacken fährt, weil er zu spät bemerkt, dass sie abrupt stehenbleibt. Er kann es kaum erwarten, als eine schier überforderte Mutter ihre vier Kleinkinder anschreit, weil die Konfetti über fremde Menschen streuen. Doch niemand rastet aus. 

„Und das hier bringt irgendwas?“, murmelt er Steven zu, während sie in Schlendergeschwindigkeit Richtung Goldelse ziehen.   
„Naja, man kann's ja versuchen“, gibt dieser zurück.   
„Is' aber vielleicht besser als zu Hause rumzusitzen?“ 

In der Ferne macht jemand Musik an. Irgendwas mit Liebe, die an einem hoffnungslosen Ort gefunden wurde von...Rihanna? Hieß die so? 

Etwas sauer ist er immer noch, dass er deswegen am Wochenende viel zu früh aufgestanden ist. Doch Florian muss zugeben, dass es sehr viel Schlimmeres gibt.   
Er möchte gerade aufhören zu verstecken, dass er sich womöglich doch ein klein wenig amüsiert, als ihn irgendwer von hinten anrempelt und ihn nach vorne gegen eine Frau mit einem Buggy schubst. 

Er stolpert, umfasst instinktiv ihre Oberarme und lässt sie, sobald er das Unglück bemerkt, sofort wieder los.   
„'Tschuldigung“, ruft er schnell, dreht sich um und sieht das Teenager-Mädchen mit Felix' Wasser, welches schockiert und ängstlich selbst die Hände entschuldigend in die Höhe gehoben hat. Sie muss genauso gestrauchelt sein. 

„Schon okay“, sagt die Frau vor Florian und wendet sich zu ihm um. 

Die Welt bleibt genau in dem Moment stehen. 

Sie trägt die Haare jetzt ein wenig kürzer, doch sie sind noch rot und voll und verdammt schön. Ihr Gesicht ist noch immer glatt und weich – und ja, vielleicht hat sie in den letzten Jahren winzige Lachfältchen um die Augen bekommen. Aber sie ist es. Verfickt nochmal, sie ist es.   
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlt Florian sich zurückversetzt auf die Brücke, meint, in ihr verkrampftes Gesicht zu sehen. 

„Flo?“, fragt sie verwundert, doch er merkt genau, dass sie ebenso weiß, dass die Frage unsinnig ist. Sie hat ihn längst erkannt. Ihre Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem nervösen, kleinen Lächeln. 

Er selbst hat das Gefühl, nicht sprechen zu können. Nach dem Gespräch auf der Brücke hat er einen Teil von sich so weit ins Innere seiner Eingeweide zurück gedrängt, dass ihm schlecht wird, denn sie drohen, mit einem Mal wieder ans Tageslicht zu platzen und all seine Organe dabei zu zerfetzen. Soll er gar nichts sagen und einfach weitergehen? Soll er sagen: „Sorry, Sie müssen mich verwechseln, ich heiße eigentlich Hans-Joachim“?   
Nein. Nein, das sind alles furchtbare Ideen. 

„Hi....“, quetscht er heraus und erst dann spürt er das Gewicht, welches sich von hinten gegen ihn drückt.   
„Nich' stehenbleiben“, ruft jemand. 

Oh. Richtig. Er ist am Boden festgewachsen. 

„Wir sollten vielleicht...“   
Ina lacht peinlich berührt und setzt sich mit dem Buggy wieder in Bewegung. Florian tut es ihr nach. Seine Beine fühlen sich weich an. Wie Gummibärchen, die man zu lange in der Sonne liegengelassen hat. 

„Alles okay?“, hört er von hinten.   
Frodo erscheint neben ihm. Er muss es gewesen sein, der eben in Florian gelaufen ist, und als er in dessen Gesicht sieht, bekommt er einen geradezu alarmierten Ausdruck. Fuck, denkt Florian. Der Schrecken muss mir ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen. 

Er kann nicht antworten.   
„So ein Zufall, dass wir uns ausgerechnet hier mal wiedersehen“, sagt Ina freundlich.   
In ihrem Buggy sitzt ein kleines Kind, dessen Geschlecht man nicht sofort erkennen kann. Es hat dunkle, kugelrunde Augen und strahlt ihn an.   
So hätte unser Kind aussehen können, denkt Florian.

„Ja“, gibt er zurück.   
„Die Welt is'n Dorf.“ 

Er schaut sich geistesabwesend um und stellt dann fest, dass er gerade wahrscheinlich nicht ganz der Etikette nachkommt. Oder was auch immer.   
„Ina, das is' mein Kumpel Frodo. Frodo, das is' Ina. Wir haben uns mal...gekannt.“   
Beim letzten Wort knickt seine Stimme leicht ein. 

Frodos Augen werden riesig. Größer als Florian es jemals zuvor gesehen hat. Mach keinen Scheiß, fleht er ihn im Gedanken an. Sei nett. Bloß keinen Scheiß!

„Ach so“, sagt Frodo schließlich.  
„Hi!“

„Angenehm. Du heißt Frodo?“

„Nä“, macht Frodo abwinkend. Alle drei Luftballons an seinem Arm zittern bei der Bewegung.  
„Lange Jeschichte, nich' so wichtig. Ick werd ma'...woanders hingehen.“ 

Er verschwindet langsam in der Menge zwischen Felix, Niklas und David. 

„Und?“, presst Florian heraus.   
„Wie geht’s dir so?“

Sie zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, noch immer, nein, wie immer, wenn sie verwirrt ist.  
„Ganz gut“, sagt sie und nickt geschäftig.  
„Hab viel um die Ohren mit der Kleinen und so. Aber im Großen und Ganzen ganz gut.“

Eine Stille entsteht zwischen ihnen. Florians Blick fällt auf den Buggy, mit dem kleinen Mädchen, wie er nun weiß, welches den Ballon entdeckt hat, den er noch immer wie ein Bescheuerter mit sich herum zieht. Es zeigt begeistert darauf und macht erste Kleinkindgeräusche. 

„Du siehst aber auch gut aus“, sagt Ina. 

„Tu ich?“, rutscht es Florian heraus. 

„Naja...“ Sie verlangsamt ihren Schritt.  
„Zumindest besser als beim letzten Mal.“ 

Florian wendet den Blick zu den Menschen, die er gerne Freunde nennen würde. Felix hat soeben eine Tüte Popcorn, das er irgendwie mitgebracht haben muss, geöffnet, und wirft im Gehen einzelne Popcornteilchen in Richtung Frodo. Der hat den Mund aufgerissen und versucht, damit zu fangen. Allerdings schafft er es nicht, weil er dabei versucht, sich _unauffällig_ zu Ina und Florian umzudrehen und sie im Auge zu behalten.

„Ja“, sagt Florian und wendet sich Ina wieder zu.   
„Das schon.“ 

„Es tut mir immer noch echt leid“, sagt Ina. 

„Ich weiß. Is' schon okay.“ 

Er seufzt tonlos.   
_We found love in a hopeless place_ , singt Rihanna im Hintergrund. Es schallt über die Straße des 17. Juni wie eine Hymne. Florian grinst grimmig.

„Hier“, sagt er und beugt sich zu dem Kind im Buggy herab. Er drückt dem winzigen Händchen mit das Ballonband entgegen.   
„Schön festhalten, Kleene. Ja, genau so, sonst fliegt er weg.“ 

Er richtet sich wieder auf und zeigt unbeholfen auf das Mädchen;  
„Schenk ich ihr.“ 

„Danke, das ist lieb.“ 

Ina und er lächeln sich an, und es fühlt sich mit jeder Sekunde anstrengender an.   
Sie sind nicht wie alte Freunde, bemerkt er in dieser Sekunde. Sie sind Fremde. Diese Frau hier ist, obwohl sie doch haargenau so aussieht, nicht seine Ina.   
Die ist versunken im pechschwarzen See seiner Brust, mumifiziert und zusammengeschrumpft zu etwas Unkenntlichem, das nichts mehr mit der Realität zu tun hat. 

Warum hat er so lange an einer Mumie festgehalten? 

„Na dann werd ich mal wieder“, sagt die Frau, die wie Ina aussieht. 

Florian nickt ihr zu.   
„Mach's gut“, sagt er.   
„Mach's gut“, wiederholt sie. Florian winkt ihrer kleinen Tochter, während sie sich langsam einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge bahnt. Er winkt diesem fremden Kind, das seinen roten Luftballon hält. 

Dann öffnet das Mädchen seine noch ungeübte kleine Patschehand und lässt den Ballon los. 

Er schwebt empor über die Demo, als wäre das geplant, ein Unglück, welches nur für Florian sichtbar erscheint. Seine Kehle ist trocken, als er hinterhersieht. 

Frodo ist wieder bei ihm noch bevor er darüber nachdenken kann, allein zu sein. Das ist ja auch Blödsinn. Wie kann man in einer Gruppen von zig tausend Menschen allein sein? Aber Frodo legt ihm den Arm um die Schulter. Er riecht nach Popcorn und folgt Florians Blick.   
Kurz sagen sie beide nichts, sondern schauen in den Himmel wie zwei Gestrandete in einem bunten Meer, recken die Hälse um das sich im Wind wehende rote Ding noch länger sehen zu können. 

„Und?“, fragt Frodo irgendwann.   
„Wofür steht der? Isser das weggeworfene Herz oder der losgelassene Ballast?“ 

Sein Arm ist warm um Florians Schulter, zu warm für das Glühen in dessen Eingeweiden.   
Florian macht sich los, jedoch bedacht darauf, es sanft zu tun. 

„Das is'n Luftballon“, sagt er.   
„Nich' mehr und nich' weniger.“ 

„Alter“, flüstert Frodo.  
„Du bist doch kein Roboter.“ 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Anmerkung_ :   
> Auch wenn das sicher niemand gedacht hat: Die Messe mitsamt Namen habe ich mir ausgedacht. Niemand würde sich in der Branche so einen Titel dafür ausdenken.


	10. Er bricht das Schweigen

_Ein Schritt zurück von der Wand  
Einmal das, was da sticht, hinterfragt  
Vielleicht bleibt es, aber denk niemals:  
"Was bringt es, wenn ich was sag'?"   
[„Couleur“, Fjørt]_

Der Messestand ist an zwei Seiten offen. Auf diese Weise können Besucher zur einen Seite hineinkommen und zur anderen wieder hinaus. Weil Menschen aber häufiger als man denkt komplett bescheuert sind, funktioniert das System nicht besonders gut. Zu oft verstopfen sich Anzugträger an einer Seite, stehen einander im Weg, zirkeln umeinander herum und kollidieren dabei, mehr oder weniger aus Versehen mit ihren Taschen voller Flyer und Werbegeschenke.

Das Traurige ist, dass Florian und die anderen dieses Jahr keine Werbegeschenke dabei haben. Letztes Jahr gab es wenigstens noch Kugelschreiber in den Farben der Firma; Blauweiß. Denn Blau und Weiß ist das Aufregendste der Welt. Dieses Jahr hat das Budget es nicht hergegeben. Anna, Florian und Markus verteilen lediglich Broschüren und Flyer. Die Kugelschreiber, die sie sich in die Mitte der Theke gestellt haben, um sich für Standbesucher Notizen zu machen, sind innerhalb der ersten Stunde der Messe allesamt geklaut worden. 

Zudem scheint die Klimaanlage in ihrer Halle zu versagen. Florian steht unter Scheinwerfern, spürt von irgendwoher die heiße Luft des Spätsommerseptembers hereinziehen und trocknet sich in regelmäßigen Abständen die Schweißperlen von den Schläfen.   
„Zieh doch dein Jackett aus“, murmelt Anna ihm zu. Sie läuft von links nach rechts, von vorne nach hinten und wieder zurück, verteilt Broschüren und scheint generell total unempfindlich gegen die Hitze zu sein.   
„Du weißt genau, dass das nich' geht“, jammert Florian. Er nimmt ihr eine Broschüre weg und wedelt sich damit Luft zu.   
„Geschäftsmänner ziehen nie ihre Jacketts aus.“   
„Aha“, sagt sie tonlos.  
„Hast du auch noch einen echten Grund?“  
„Wenn ich's tue, können wa' hier 'nen Wet T-Shirt Contest eröffnen.“

Zur Demonstration zieht er vor ihr eine Jackenseite auf.   
Anna lugt hinein. Von fern muss es aussehen, als würde er Koks an sie verticken wollen. 

„Oh.“ Sie grinst und rückt sich die Brille zurecht.   
„Schweiß ist heiß.“   
„Sehr witzig“, murrt er und fächelt weiter.   
„Außerdem: Tattoos. Schon vergessen?“  
„Also, so langsam übertreibst du aber.“   
Sie nimmt ihm das Ding aus der Hand und beginnt, ihn anzuwedeln. 

Ein paar ältere, gesetzte Herren in grauen Tweed-Anzügen laufen an ihnen vorbei. Florian und Anna lächeln höflich, bevor sie weiter wedelt. 

„Wir leben im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert“, sagt sie eindringlich.   
„Leute sollten wissen, dass nich' nur Knastis und Seemänner tätowiert sind!“ 

„Leute schon“, seufzt Florian.   
„Ich fänd's aber gut, wenn Käpt'n Schmierlappen nichts davon erfährt.“ 

Er nickt nach links, wo Markus steht, auf die weibliche Begleitung eines Standbesuchers einredet und so sehr im Weg steht, dass die Tweed-Herren nicht durchkommen. 

„Passender Name“, kommentiert Anna.   
„Von Frodo?“  
„Von wem sonst.“

Sie kichert.   
„Der müsste jetzt hier sein.“

Da hat sie Recht. Frodo würde die Sache aufmischen.   
Okay, Frodo interessiert sich nicht für Klebemittel. Aber er würde sich in die Mitte des Standes platzieren und irgendetwas Komisches tun, nur damit er die Aufmerksamkeit von Menschen bekäme. Keine Ahnung. Singen womöglich. Wahllos Leute ansprechen mit dummen Witzen. Wie die Messephotografin, die sie hier gerade mit ihrer zweifellos sündhaft teuren Canon ablichtet.  
„Canon Sie das?“, würde er sagen. „Sie haben eine Canon, aber keiner kennt Sie?“ 

Florian hebt sein Handy an und macht ein Foto in die Menge. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hat, dass niemandes Gesicht ganz zu erkennen ist, schickt er es an Frodo;  
 _Hier ist total tote Hose!_.  
Ein Versuch, seinen verkümmerten Humor wieder rauszuholen und abzustauben. 

„Na, alles klar?“, hört er von der Seite.   
Markus ist fertig damit, Leute zuzuquatschen und gesellt sich zu ihnen;   
„Oh Anna, meinst du nicht, Absätze hätten deinen Schuhen gut getan?“ 

Sie schaut herab auf ihre flachen, schwarzen Mokassins, von denen sie Florian heute Morgen im Auto noch erzählt hat, dass sie sie extra für die Messe kaufte.   
„Meine Füße tun selbst nach fünf Stunden Stehen nich' weh. Also nein“, sagt sie.   
Sie drückt Florian die Broschüre wieder in die Hand, dreht sich um und geht.   
„Man kann aber auch empfindlich sein.“   
Markus rümpft die Nase.

Florian schweigt und fächelt weiter. 

~

Abends ruft er Frodo per Facetime an.   
„Flo! Haaai!“   
Er schreckt zurück, denn Frodos Gesicht ist riesengroß und wahnsinnig nah auf seinem Handybildschirm. Er schreit so laut, dass der Ton blechern wird. 

„Ich ess' gerade“, verkündet Frodo und hält einen Teller mit etwas in die Kamera, das zu schnell ist, als dass es scharf gestellt werden könnte.   
„Willst du auch?“

„Sehr witzig“, entgegnet Florian. Prompt weiß er nicht mehr, warum er eigentlich angerufen hat.   
Es fühlte sich an, wie etwas Natürliches. Wie ein Reflex. Zum Hotelzimmer hereinkommen, aus dem bekackten Jackett raus, Frodo anrufen.   
„Aber wenigstens hast du die Bude nich' abgefackelt.“ 

„Pfff, für wen hältst du mich?“ Frodo hat den Teller wohl weggestellt, denn er legt sich, nach Atem ringend, seine freie Hand auf die Brust. Im Hintergrund sieht Florian seinen Flachbildfernseher flimmern. Mit Frodos Netflix-Profil darauf.   
Es verschwindet in einem brachialen Tempo, denn Frodo dreht das Handy um und zeigt ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Kiek ma', ich hab Staub gesaugt und den Geschirrspüler ausgeräumt. Und die Waschmaschine läuft! Ich bin voll der gute Hausmann!“

„Sehr witzig“, wiederholt Florian und lässt sich seufzend aufs Bett fallen. 

„Wat denn? Gefällt dir nich'?“ 

„Nee. Ich meine, doch. Vielleicht. Sollte man darüber Witze machen?“ 

„Darüber, dass ich den Haushalt schmeiße, während du dit Geld nach Hause bringst?“ 

„Frodo!“ 

„Is' ja jut!“  
Frodo bewegt sich irgendwohin, vermutlich auf die Couch. Im Hintergrund ertönt das Geräusch von Geschirr auf seinen Couch-Glastisch. Florian hofft sicherlich umsonst, dass Frodo einen der Untersetzer benutzt, die genau für solche Sachen bereit liegen. 

„Wie war's denn heute?“ 

Florian erzählt ihm davon. Selbst wenn Frodo sich garantiert nicht die Bohne für die Gluexhibition erwärmen kann, er zeigt es zumindest nicht. Er lacht an den richtigen Stellen, stöhnt an den richtigen Stellen mit (als es um Markus geht). Florian findet es merkwürdig, wie viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit wirkt, wenn man sie über eine Kamera bekommt.   
Es ist, als ob er seinen Freund näher bei sich hat als sonst, was vollkommen bekloppt ist, denn Frodo wohnt bei ihm. 

Er denkt darüber nach, während er vom Aufbau erzählt und von diesem einzigen Stand der Messe, der es für nötig befunden hat, Hostessen einzusetzen, die kaum etwas anhaben. Also, wer zur Hölle denkt bitte, dass er halbnackte Frauen braucht, um Haustürschlosssysteme in Szene zu setzen? 

„Ich sollte schlafen“, nuschelt er irgendwann halb ins Kissen. 

„Solltest du“, entgegnet Frodo.   
„Deine Augenringe haben selbst schon Augenringe.“   
Er lächelt und es ist nicht dieses schiefe Lächeln, mit dem er sich sonst durch die Weltgeschichte albert. Es ist ein ehrliches Lächeln, das seine Schneidezähne freilegt. 

„Jaja, schon gut“, murmelt Florian benommen.   
„Hau ab und genieß den Luxus, zur Abwechslung auch mal quer im Bett pennen zu können.“ 

„Werd' ick sowas von machen!“, jubiliert sein Freund.   
„Na~hacht!“

Florian legt das Handy weg und schläft auf der Stelle ein. 

~

Die Männer reden mit Händen und Füßen auf ihn ein.   
Auf Chinesisch.   
„Sorry!“ Florian deutet eine Verbeugung an und möchte sich sofort selbst ohrfeigen. Gibt’s das mit dem Verbeugen nicht nur bei Japanern und Koreanern?   
„Do you speak English?“, probiert er.   
Die drei Typen schütteln vehement die Köpfe. Einem fliegt dabei sogar fast die Brille von der Nase.   
Dann quatschen sie wieder auf ihn ein. 

„Would you like to take a sample?“, versucht er es erneut. Die Musterkleber nehmen sie, stecken sie in ihre riesigen Tragetaschen, dann reden sie einfach weiter.   
Anna erscheint neben ihm, lächelt freundlich.   
„Nihongo de mo ii desu ka?“, sagt sie. 

Scheint auch nicht richtig zu sein. Einer Typen spuckt irgendein Wort in ihre Richtung. Dann wenden sie sich im Kollektiv verärgert ab und stolzieren davon. 

„Was war das denn?“, murmelt Florian verwirrt.  
„Ich hab sie gefragt, ob Japanisch auch okay is'“, antwortet Anna perplex.   
„Im Nachhinein gebe ich zu, dass das keine kluge Idee war.“  
„Chinesen ausgerechnet auf Japanisch anzuquatschen?“ Florian sieht sie mit übertrieben erhobener Augenbraue an.   
„Wie kommst du nur darauf?“  
„Halt die Klappe!“ Sie schubst ihn sanft.   
„Auf der anderen Seite bin ich froh, dass sie gegangen sind. Eventuell hätte ich die Antwort nich' verstanden. So super is' mein Japanisch nämlich auch nich' mehr.“

Anna ist unbezahlbar. Sie hält ihn so sehr bei Laune (und er versucht, diesen Gefallen an sie zurückzugeben, so gut er kann), dass die Messe bislang weniger beschissen war, als er befürchtet hat. Manchmal stehen sie vorne an der Theke des Standes und in den seltenen Augenblicken, in denen sie Leerlauf haben, beobachten sie Messebesucher und Anna synchronisiert sie aus der Ferne.   
„Na, Walter“, sagt sie dann mit extra tiefer Stimme, während ein Typ den anderen fast anspringt.  
„Bock auf 'nen Quickie?“  
Der andere zieht sein Handy.  
„Klar doch, Karl-Heinz“, synchronisiert Anna  
„Aber ich muss erstmal meine Frau fragen, ob sie mitmachen will.“   
Sie wendet sich ihm halb zu;  
„Nicht mein bester, aber ich finde, die beiden sehen irgendwie shippable aus.“ 

Florian dreht nach dem Mittagessen eine Runde durch die drei Hallen der Messe, weil man das so macht. Er besucht Folienhersteller und Fassadenbauer, tätigt Handschläge mit Leuten, die er kennt und mit denen er geschäftlich zu tun hat. Halbherzig macht er ein paar Fotos und Notizen.   
Schließlich kommt er wieder beim Stand mit den Türschlosssystemen an, bei denen die jungen, sehr hübschen und schlanken Hostessen herumhüpfen.   
„Apfelsaft?“, haucht ihm eine von ihnen zu. Sie balanciert ein Tablett mit Plastesektgläsern und reicht ihm eins.   
„Öh...“, presst er heraus, da hat er es schon in der Hand.   
„Danke.“ Er leert das Glas, stellt es zurück aufs Tablett und fühlt sich extrem räudig dabei.   
„Bezahlen die Sie wenigstens gut?“

Er hat es einfach gesagt. Passt das zu ihm?   
Doch es ist egal, was er jetzt denkt, die Worte kann er ja nicht zurückholen. 

„Wie meinen Sie das?“   
Die Frau blinzelt ihn verblüfft an. Sie hat rote Haare, bemerkt Florian still.   
Sie hat fast dieselbe Frisur wie Ina letzte Woche. 

„Naja...“ Er deutet auf den Stand.  
„Ich frage mich, wieso man für solche Produkte Hostessen braucht, die... naja...“ Er räuspert sich.  
„Also, ich meine, Sie sind recht knapp bekleidet.“

Er zeigt sehr kurz und pointiert an der Frau herab. Kurz bleibt er verdattert an ihren schier endlos hohen Absätzen hängen. Tut das nicht scheiße weh? 

Die Frau mustert ihn kurz. Dann zuckt sie mit den Schultern.  
„Wissen Sie, eigentlich braucht man uns für kein Produkt dieser Welt. Außerdem macht's schon Spaß, jedenfalls mehr als im Callcenter zu sitzen.“ 

Sie sieht sich um und rutscht kurz zur Seite. Elegant, fast beiläufig.   
Florian sieht erst eine halbe Sekunde zu spät den Mann mit der Halbglatze und dem schlecht sitzenden Anzug, der hinter ihr vorbeigeht. Seine Hand schwebt noch in der Luft, genau an der Stelle, an der ihr Po war.   
Florian fühlt sich seltsam gelähmt. 

Dann zieht der Moment vorbei. 

„Ich muss wieder“, sagt die Hostess und räuspert sich ebenfalls.   
„Schönen Tag noch!“ 

~

Die Begegnung verfolgt ihn bis in sein Hotelzimmer.   
Er hat natürlich davon gehört, dass Männer Frauen begrapschen. In der Schule, wenn die Mädchen davon in aufgebrachtem, vor Dialekt triefendem Ton davon erzählt haben. In der Uni, wenn sie es verschämter und leiser taten. Selbst Ina hatte solche Geschichten.   
Aber für Florian gehörte das eben immer irgendwie dazu. Sowas passiert halt.

Auf der anderen Seite fällt ihm kein einziger Junge ein, der ähnliches erlebt hat.   
Er denkt an Freunde von früher, die es mit allem übertrieben.   
„Ieh, geh weg“, haben sie gerufen, wenn ein gemeinsamer Kumpel so tat, als würde er sie umarmen wollen.   
„Bist du schwul oder was?!“

Er lässt sich aufs Bett fallen und ruft Frodo an, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.   
Sein Freund liegt wie breitgeschlagen auf der Couch.   
„Was machst du?“, will Florian wissen.   
„Zelda spielen“ nuschelt Frodo und kratzt sich an seiner frisch verheilten Nase.   
Man kann die Musik im Hintergrund hören. 

„Willste zugucken?“ 

„Hm... nee“, murmelt Florian. Er parkt sein Telefon selbst, während er sich das Hemd aufknöpft. Bloß raus aus diesem Ding.   
„Richtig Spaß macht das doch nur, wenn wir's zusammen spielen.“ 

„Na guut.“   
Die Zelda-Melodie erstirbt. 

Florian kann Frodo dabei zusehen, wie der sich mit dem Kopf gegen die Couchlehne schmiegt. Müde sieht er aus, und von wegen Augenringen: Seine sind auch nicht zu verachten. Florian kann nicht verstehen, wieso alle immer nur auf seinen rumhacken. 

„Was is'n mit dir los?“, will Florian wissen.   
„Extra Schicht geschoben?“

„Nur schlecht geschlafen, das is' alles“, gibt Frodo leicht unwirsch zurück.   
Wie soll das gehen? Er hatte ein riesiges Bett ganz für sich allein.   
„Wat, echt jetz'?“   
Florian kichert dumpf;   
„Hat dir mein Schnarchen gefehlt oder was?“

„Welchet Schnarchen denn?“ 

Frodo reibt sich ein Auge mit dem Handballen und es hat etwas von einem Hamster. 

„Ach, komm schon.“ 

„Nee, wirklich, du schnarchst nich'“, beteuert Frodo.   
„Manchmal redest du nur, aber du nuschelst so sehr, dass ick eh nüscht verstehe.“ 

„Oh“, macht Florian.   
„Wow. Das wusst' ich gar nich'.“  
Und du wimmerst manchmal, denkt er, hält sich davon ab, es laut zu sagen.

„Jetzt weißte's.“ Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst dreckig.  
„Kannste dir demnächst in dein Tinder-Profil schreiben. Frauen stehen auf Durchschlafen. Is' fast so sexy wie wenn der Typ regelmäßig duscht und sich die Zähne putzt.“ 

Florian muss etwas säuerlich dreinschauen, denn Frodo lacht erneut leise;  
„Sorry. Hat dich das jetzt in deinem männlichen Stolz verletzt?“ 

„Blödsinn! Und als ob du keinen männlichen Stolz hättest.“ 

„Meiner zählt nich'“, erklärt Frodo gespielt sachlich.  
„Ick vögle ab und zu Typen, ick jehör nich' zum Club.“ 

Florian legt sich bequemer hin, quetscht sein Kopfkissen unter sich zusammen.   
Die perfekte Position, um sich nach dem inzwischen zweiten Tag voller Menschenmassen etwas zu entspannen. Und nachdenklich zu werden. 

„Gibt's denn da Clubs?“

„Na klar.“   
Frodo stützt sein Kinn müde auf der linken Hand auf.   
„Zum Hetenclub gehör ick schon mal gar nich'. Die sind verwirrt, wenn man's ihnen erklärt, aber Homophobie kriegste da trotzdem gratis, weil man ja vorsichtshalber 'Ey, no homo, aber fass mich nich' an' sagen muss. Sonst fällt einem der Schwanz ab, kennste ja.“ 

Florian kann nicht sagen, dass er diese Angst nachvollziehen kann, doch er sagt nichts. 

„Aber zum Gay Club darfste auch nich', weil du für die nich' gay genug bist. Du schwindelst ja nur rum, um auf Parties mit ihnen rummachen zu können, aber im echten Leben gehst du wieder zu Frauen. Du Betrüger.“   
Er betont den letzten Satz etwas zu sehr, so dass es laut klirrt in Florians Telefon.  
„Und von Frauen fangen wa auch nich' an. Wie oft mir schon eine gesagt hat: 'Aber Frodo'“, hier verstellt er seine Stimme um eine Oktave nach oben;   
„'Ich weiß nich', ob ich mit dir zusammen sein kann. Ich fühl' mich nich' wohl mit einem Mann, der gleich mit beiden Geschlechtern fremdgehen kann!'“

„Woah...“, murmelt Florian nach einer Weile.   
„Das' ja voll unfair.“ 

„Und wie“, erwidert sein Freund.   
„Nicht mitgerechnet sind Leute, die dich dann auffordern, dass du dich _mal entscheiden_ oder _nicht so gierig_ sein sollst.“

„Warum sind Menschen solche Arschlöcher?“, entfährt es Florian.   
Dann stockt er, zuckt erneut zusammen und muss zurückdenken an diverse automatische Gedanken, die auch er zu Frodo gehabt hat.   
_Er is' ja gar nicht so tuntig.  
Ich dachte, du wärst nich' so 'ne übersensible Tucke._

„Oh“, sagt er.   
„Ich bin vielleicht auch ein Arschloch.“

Frodo gluckst erneut. Hat der Kerl gesoffen?  
„Selbsterkenntnis und erster Schritt und so“, kichert er.   
„Jetzt komm ma' wieder runter, Flo. Alles gut.“ 

„Okay“, entgegnet Florian. 

Wäre er zu Hause, er könnte jetzt den Arm um Frodo legen oder ihn anknuffen.   
So kann er ihn nur ansehen und mit ihm in einem friedlichen Schweigen versinken – so tief, bis er zwischendurch vergisst, worüber sie eigentlich gesprochen haben.   
So lange, bis sie sich anblinzeln, bis Frodo ein Gähnen unterdrückt. 

„Geh pennen, Mann“, murmelt Florian schließlich.

„Deine Augenringe haben selbst schon Augenringe.“ 

~

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, fühlt er sich wie gerädert. Irgendetwas an seiner Brustwirbelsäule knackt, wenn er die Schultern anspannt. Florian setzt sich benommen auf und stellt fest, dass er mit dem Rücken zur Wand liegt. Als hätte er dort irgendetwas gesucht, als wäre er vor etwas in der Nacht zurück gewichen. 

Er zieht sich an und ist beim Blick aus einem halben Auge in den Ganzkörperspiegel seines Hotelzimmers froh, dass er sich noch nicht ganz und vollständig anschauen kann. Er sieht fürchterlich aus.   
„Ab Montag Fitnesstudio“, flüstert er sich selbst zu und weiß schon jetzt, dass er sich nicht daran halten wird. Bislang hat er sich nie an irgendeinen Selbstoptimierungsplan gehalten.   
Vielleicht so etwas wie Boxen, gegen den immerwährenden Zorn? Vielleicht einfach nur ein paar Mal Joggen? Irgendwas halt. 

Als er seinen Anzug anhat, ihn so glatt zupft wie es geht und nach unten fährt, läuft er in der Hotellobby Markus und Reuters über den Weg. Es ist der besucherstärkste Tag und sein Chef wird heute dabei sein. Das Wissen, nein, die Erinnerung daran, macht ihn so müde, dass er augenblicklich wieder in den Fahrstuhl steigen und ins Bett fahren will. 

Das wird ein langer Tag. 

~

Der Vorteil daran, dass Markus ein Schmierlappen ist?   
Sobald dieser heute Morgen erscheint, umgarnt er den Chef so intensiv, dass Florian davon verschont bleibt, Reuters zu unterhalten. Die beiden verschwinden schon am Vormittag, um eine Runde über die Messe zu machen und Florian fügt sich dem Schicksal des kleineren Übels und bewacht mit Anna und den anderen zwei-drei Kollegen den Stand, erklärt Leuten, die gar nicht aus der Baubranche sind, was ihre Kleber alles können, verteilt Flyer und Broschüren an Leute, weil „das so schön bunt aussieht“ und holt Kaffee für Anna und sich, denn die ersten Ermüdungserscheinungen setzen heute früher ein. 

„Ich möchte ins Bett“, wimmert sie beim dritten Pappbecher.   
„Die Plörre hier schmeckt abartig, aber is' immer noch besser als keinen Kaffee zu haben“, pflichtet er ihr bei.   
„Und dann noch das Teamessen heute Abend.“   
Sie hebt die Hände gen Himmel, als würde sie irgendeine Gottheit um Gnade anflehen.   
„Och, könnte doch spannend werden“, erwidert er.   
„Achja? Wieso denn nur?“  
„Wir können dabei zusehen, wie tief Markus dem Reuters in den Arsch kriechen wird.“

Er betrachtet sie von der Seite. Anna nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee in einer kippligen Bewegung, wie es Typen im Film an Bars mit ihrem Whisky tun. Dann setzt sie den Becher ab und sagt feierlich: „Zweiundneunzig Meter.“ 

Florian kann nicht anders. Er lacht lauter los als er jemals gewollt hätte.   
„Warum ausgerechnet zweiundneunzig Meter?“

„Keine Ahnung. Erschien mir eine gute Zahl.“ 

~

„Liebe Kollegen“,   
Reuters erhebt sein Glas so abrupt, dass er damit um ein Haar den Kellner erschlägt, welcher sich von hinten mit der Pizza Salmone nähert. Was höchst tragisch und ziemlich scheiße wäre, denn es ist Florians Pizza.   
„Ich danke euch allen für die Mühe und die gute Zusammenarbeit, auch dieses Jahr!“ Er lässt sich nicht weiter beirren. Es bleibt an Florian hängen, sich mit tonlos beim Kellner zu entschuldigen, als er die Pizza entgegen nimmt.   
„Gute Teamarbeit hat unsere Firma zu dem gemacht, was sie ist.“   
„Hört, hört!“, ruft Markus.   
Oh Gott, ey.   
Florian fühlt eine dicke Gänsehaut der Fremdscham seinen Rücken hinablaufen.   
Man kann nur hoffen, dass es irgendwann einen Augenblick geben wird, in dem Markus lernt, wann man diese Redewendung eigentlich benutzt.  
„Danke“, schneidet Reuters dem Schleimer das Wort ab.  
„Zum Wohl!“ 

„Prost“, hört Florian sich sagen, weil man als Berliner eben nichts anderes dazu sagt. Sie stoßen ihre Gläser mit italienischem Wein aneinander und trinken. Florian sitzt eingeklemmt zwischen Anna, was er sehr okay findet, und Markus, was...weniger okay ist. Zumindest muss er mit dem kaum reden. Markus schießt sich schon wieder darauf ein, ihren Chef im Alleingang zu unterhalten. Als er seine Familienfotos auf dem Handy auspackt, sieht man selbst bei den anderen Kollegen Gefühlsregungen über die Gesichter flackern. Simon hebt eine Augenbraue. Lorenz versteckt sein angenervtes Gesicht hinter einer Serviette, indem er sich den Mund abwischt. 

Anna lehnt sich grinsend gegen Florians Schulter.  
„Zweiundneunzig Meter“, wispert sie. 

~

Der Weg zurück zum Hotel wird gemeinsam angetreten. Es ist ein lauer, warmer Septemberabend, an dem sich der Sommer verzweifelt festzuhalten scheint. Neben ihnen strömt erhaben der Rhein, erhellt von ein paar Binnenschiffen. Während man über Geschäftliches spricht, schielt Florian immer wieder auf sein Handy. Kein Lebenszeichen von Frodo. Wie auch, der kellnert heute bis spät in die Nacht. Stattdessen hat Felix ihm geschrieben.  
 _Alles gut bei dir? :)_  
Wow, denkt Florian still bei sich.  
Ich hab echt wirklich Freunde. 

Er bleibt kurz stehen und macht ein Foto vom Rhein, von den Lichtern und der Altstadt im Hintergrund. Er schickt es an Felix ( _Alles gar nicht so schlecht!_ ) und dann kommentarlos an Frodo.

„Wer ist denn Frodo?“  
Markus ist so plötzlich hinter ihm, dass Florian vor Schreck das Telefon fallen lässt.   
Wie ein Schatten, wie ein verdammter Poltergeist.   
„Alter, hast du sie nich' mehr alle?“, blafft Florian ihn an und bückt sich nach dem Handy.   
„Wenn ich wegen dir jetzt 'ne Spinnennetz-App hab, schick ich dir die Rechnung!“  
„Ruhig Blut!“ Markus hebt die Hände, als wolle er sich ergeben.   
„Ich wollte mich doch nur unterhalten!“  
Ich will nicht mit dir reden, denkt Florian.   
Und: Verpiss dich.   
Stattdessen schweigt er. 

„Also, wer ist denn nun Frodo?“   
Florian steckt das Handy weg.   
„Natürlich is' das'n Spitzname“, sagt er.   
„Eigentlich heißt er Bilbo Beutlin.“  
Markus sieht ihn für eine Sekunde mit leerem Blick an.  
„Aha“, macht er dann.   
„Ist aber ein komischer Name.“   
Irgendwo neben ihnen ist ein Klatschen zu hören; das Geräusch einer flachen Hand gegen eine Stirn.   
Eindeutig Anna, weiß Florian, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen. 

Sie betreten die Hotellobby, bevor man weiter über den Namen und Markus' katastrophales Nichtwissen von Popkultur sprechen kann.   
Anna verabschiedet sich, für Florians Geschmack viel zu schnell. Lorenz, Simon und Reuters verabreden sich für die Hotelbar auf einen Absacker. Natürlich. 

Was Florian überrascht, ist dass Markus nicht mit ihnen geht. Nein, er wünscht ihnen auf seine überkandidelte, schmierlappige Art und Weise viel Spaß und legt einen Arm um Florian.   
„Flo und ich sind echt 'n bissel müde“, ruft er und grinst verstrahlt mit seinen gebleachten Zähnen.   
„Wir seilen uns mal ab.“ 

Okay.  
Was zur Hölle.   
Florian spürt den Arm schwer auf sich. Mit Gewalt muss er sich davon abhalten, sich nicht übertrieben loszureißen. 

„Was soll das denn werden?“, fragt er dafür und windet sich vorsichtig aus der halben Umarmung. 

„Ganz einfach.“   
Markus sieht ihren Kollegen hinterher und winkt. Erst, als sie um die Ecke gegangen sind, wendet er sich Florian zu. 

„Wir hatten so wenig zu tun die letzten beiden Tage. Ich dachte, wir holen das mal nach.“ 

Was Florian daraufhin empfindet, kann nur mit _internal screaming_ beschrieben werden.   
Das hat einen Grund, will er sagen. 

„Nett von dir“, presst er heraus.   
„Aber ich bin wirklich 'n bisschen erschlagen. Vielleicht 'n ander Mal.“

„Bist du ganz sicher?“   
Markus tritt wieder auf ihn zu und Florian fühlt sich sofort zurückweichen. Sie sind wie zwei Boxer im Ring, die einander umtänzeln. 

„Ich meine, wir sind in Köln! Da wäre es doch Verschwendung, wenn wir jetzt nichts machen würden.“

„Wir kommen aus Berlin“, erwidert Florian trocken.   
„Da kann man jeden Abend was machen.“

„Du machst es einem aber echt nicht leicht.“   
Sein Gegenüber zieht einen unglücklichen Flunsch. Das Licht der Hotellobby beleuchtet ihn von oben, taucht seine gegelten Haare in einen merkwürdigen Heiligenschein. 

„Wir können doch einfach nur kurz ein Bier trinken gehen, uns unterhalten – es muss auch echt nicht über die Firma oder Klebstoffe sein.“ Hier wiegelt er mit einer entschlossenen Geste ab.   
„Und nachher können wir wohin gehen, wo wir ein bisschen entspannen. Du weißt schon, Thai Massage.“   
Er zwinkert.   
Verdammte Axt, Markus zwinkert ihm wirklich zu, so als wäre Florian sein _Partner in Crime_ , sein Sidekick, sein Freund.

„Bitte was?“, entfährt es ihm und er tut noch einen Schritt rückwärts. 

„Du bist verheiratet!“

Markus zuckt mit den Schultern;  
„Meine Frau und ich sind sehr modern. Hast du schon mal was von Polyamorie gehört?“

„Hab ich“, antwortet Florian tonlos.  
„Dabei wissen aber alle Partner voneinander.“

„Oder ist es wegen Anna?“ 

Die Themenwechsel fühlen sich an wie tieffliegende Vögel. Florian fühlt sich erwischt – Zack, weggerammt von wieder etwas anderem, was mit nichts zu tun hat. Was zur Hölle? 

„Wieso denn jetzt Anna?“, will er wissen. An diesem Punkt hier muss sein Gesicht vor Erstaunen Achterbahn spielen. Erst die Sache mit dem Weggehen. Dann Thai Massage? Und woher kommt jetzt Anna? 

„Na, habt ihr nicht...?“ Markus hält macht eine kreisende Bewegung mit dem Finger.   
„Seid ihr nicht...?“ 

„Was?? Nein!“, beeilt Florian sich zu sagen.  
„Wir sind sowas wie Freunde.“

„Wirklich?“

„Ja, wirklich!“

„Oh.“  
Markus macht den Mund auf und wieder zu.   
„Ich dachte tatsächlich... also ihr macht so 'nen Eindruck, als ob ihr anbandeln würdet.“ 

„Der Eindruck täuscht.“ 

„Also doch Thai Massage?“

„Nein, Markus! Gute Nacht!“

Dieses Mal wartet er nicht auf eine Antwort.   
Wenn er wartet, wenn er sich auch nur eine weitere Bemerkung anhören muss, wird er nicht mehr höflich sein, weiß Florian. Er wartet nicht auf den Fahrstuhl, sondern nimmt die Treppen in den fünften Stock. Dort, wo sein Hotelbett auf ihn wartet. 

Er ist ein Kollege, redet er sich innerlich ein.   
Ich muss mich mit Kollegen vertragen.   
Niemanden interessieren meine bescheuerten Befindlichkeiten. 

Für eine Sekunde stellt er sich vor, wie sie doch zu zweit weggegangen wären. Wie sie nebeneinander da gelegen hätten, bis sie entspannt gewesen wären. Sehr _entspannt_.   
Dann wird ihm so schlecht, dass er sich beinah über das Treppengeländer lehnen und bis in den Hotelkeller kotzen muss. 

~

Florian sieht Frodo vor sich.   
Der ist das einzige scharf Gestellte in einer Welt aus wallenden Tüchern, nein, aus Tonnen an Weichzeichner.   
Florian findet sich auf einer Liege wieder, auch wenn er seinen Körper nicht sieht.   
Alles, was da ist, ist sein Freund, ganz nahe. 

Frodo sieht aus, als wäre er gerade aus der Dusche gekommen. Seine Haare sind feucht und er trägt nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften gebunden. Darunter wächst die große Narbe hervor, die er nie erklärt hat; breit, fleischig, hell. Sie ist so nah, das Florian sie betasten könnte, wenn er die Hand danach ausstrecken würde. 

„Wir sind heute aber wieder neugierig, wa?“, sagt Frodo und legt den Kopf seltsam schief. 

„Wolltest du nich' zur Thai Massage?“ 

Florian tut es: Er streckt die Hand aus und berührt die Narbe. 

„Das is' die falsche“, hört er Frodo sagen. Er hat Recht, denkt er. Es ist die rechte Hand und so kann er die Narbe nicht fühlen. 

„Hör ma' uff jetzt mit dem Theater.“ 

Frodo ist nah. So nah, wie wenn er Florian umarmt. Da ist sein Atem, da sind seine Hände. 

„Mit oder ohne Happy Ending?“, fragt er und zwinkert schmierig. 

Dann wacht Florian auf. 

~

Was für ein mülliger Traum.   
Florian läuft beim Packen und Aufstehen drei Mal gegen die Badtür seines Zimmers, verheddert sich im Handtuch und fegt seine Reisezahnbürste versehentlich in die Toilette. 

Sein Gehirn musste in der Nacht sämtlichen Kram aufräumen. Natürlich. Es wusste wahrscheinlich nicht so ganz, wo es all diese merkwürdigen Dinge hinstecken sollte: Die Telefonate mit Frodo, die aus der Ferne mit einem Mal so viel intensiver wirkten, Markus' Scheißigkeit vor dem Herrn, die Messe und Florians Frust damit, dass er nichts über Frodo weiß. All das hat sein Kopf genommen, zusammengemixt, geschüttelt und dann in Schächtelchen verpackt. 

„Wenn ich wenigstens gekifft hätte“, murrt Florian in den Raum hinein, der ihm nicht antwortet. Er wirft seinen Dienst-Laptop in den Koffer, seine zwei Notfallkrawatten darüber und steigt in seine Lederschuhe. Die Messe schließt um fünfzehn Uhr heute. Wenn er Glück hat, wird er sich mit Anna schon gegen zwölf verabschieden können. Ab in den Dodge und so schnell es geht nach Hause. 

Florian wirft einen Blick auf sein Handy.   
Frodo hat nur eine kurze Nachricht auf sein Foto zurück geschrieben:  
 _Angeber!^^_ , nachts um halb vier. Der Junge hat wieder einmal Überstunden geschoben, von denen man nur hoffen kann, dass sie bezahlt werden. 

Florian prüft das Bad und das Zimmer auf Dinge, die er eventuell vergessen haben könnte, rollert seinen Koffer über den Flur und wartet gähnend auf den Fahrstuhl. 

Plingend öffnet sich ihm der Aufzug.   
Was Florian darin sieht, lässt ihn augenblicklich erstarren. 

Annas dunkelbrauner Mantel ist auf dem Boden. Ihr kleiner, sehr bunter Koffer mit den Flamingos liegt umgestürzt daneben. Sie selbst wird von Markus gegen die verspiegelte Fahrstuhlwand gedrängt, während sie einen Arm zwischen sich und ihn platziert hat. Zerzaust sieht sie aus und rot im Gesicht. Er hält sie am Handgelenk fest.

Wenn man am Gähnen ist, lernt Florian in diesem Augenblick, klappt einem der Mund zu, wenn man sich erschreckt. 

Er kann das Bild vor sich nicht begreifen. Zu abstrakt ist es – fast wirkt es wie eine nachgestellte Fotographie.   
Doch dann regt Anna sich. Nur ein ganz klein wenig.   
„Flo“, sagt sie. Nein, sie sagt es nicht, sie winselt es; und dann räuspert sie sich, weil sie vermutlich versucht hat, normal zu klingen. 

Florian begreift nicht, wieso der Anblick ihn mit Scham erfüllt. Die Luft ist plötzlich so dick, dass man sie schneiden könnte. Man möchte sich aus der Situation mit einem Witz retten, mit einem dummen Spruch. In ihm wütet der Impuls, sich sofort umzudrehen und wegzugehen. 

Verdammt nochmal, denkt ein anderer, viel größerer Teil in ihm.   
Frodo und er haben sich mit Halbstarken geprügelt für sie. Dabei ist sie nicht einmal im Kreis ihrer Bekannten sicher. Es ist wie bei der Hostess, denkt er. Nur, dass die es hat kommen sehen. Es ist wie bei der fremden Frau im Frühling, die er selbst erschreckt hat. 

Diese Gewalt ist schon die ganze Zeit da. Hier, in diesem Hotel, in ihrem Büro zu Hause, wo alle auf kultiviert und professionell tun. Es gibt einen Grund, weshalb sie Markus kurz angebunden antwortet und ihn dann stehen lässt. Das hier ist der Grund, weshalb sie ihn nicht mag. 

Als Florian sich bewegt, tut er dies bewusst. Er stellt sich in die Fahrstuhltür, um sie zu blockieren.   
Diesmal darf er nicht verstockt schweigen. 

„Du lässt sie jetzt los“, sagt er ruhig. 

„Hi“, gibt Markus von sich. Dass der überhaupt den Nerv hat, mit ihm zu reden.  
„Na, so ein Zufall aber auch.“

„Loslassen“, wiederholt Florian. 

Markus leistet langsam Folge. Anna angelt sofort nach ihrem Koffer und ihrer Jacke und Florian tritt aus der Tür, damit sie hinter ihm auf den Gang treten kann. Ihre Hände zittern.

„Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass das nie wieder passieren wird“, sagt Florian. 

„Dass was...?“ Sein Gegenüber lacht peinlich berührt.   
„Komm schon, ich bitte dich, es ist doch überhaupt nichts passiert. Wir haben nur rumgealbert!“

Florian stellt sich in den Fahrstuhl und drückt den Knopf, der die Türen aufhält.   
„Ich sag' dir jetzt mal was“, beginnt er betont ruhig.   
„Sexuelle Belästigung ist eine der widerlichsten Sachen. Wenn du nich' weißt, wo das anfängt, solltest du's mal googeln.“  
„Junge“, gibt Markus zurück. Er rückt seine Krawatte zurecht, er lacht verlegen und entblößt seine beschissenen Pfefferminzzähne, von denen ihm Florian gerade gerne zwei oder drei ausschlagen würde.   
„Seit wann bist du so ein verkrampfter Gutmensch? Das war doch alles nur Spaß eben.“  
„Lenk nich' ab“, erwidert Florian so scharf er kann.   
„Du wirst sie und alle anderen in Ruhe lassen. Du wirst von jetzt an nicht mehr allein mit ihr in einen Fahrstuhl steigen, du wirst dich im Meeting-Raum nicht neben sie setzen, du wirst auch nicht im Traum daran denken, ihr zu nah zu kommen. Sonst kannst du dich warm anziehen.“

Rückwärts tritt er aus dem Fahrstuhl und lässt in einer großen Geste den Knopf los. 

Anna und er lassen Markus fahren.   
Leider nicht zur Hölle. 

~

Danach packt er Anna in sein Auto, stellt seinen und ihren Koffer dazu und fährt nach einem kurzen Telefonat mit Reuters los. Anna fühle sich nicht wohl. Vermutlich die Kotzeritis. Vielleicht gehe auf der Messe auch was rum, ihm sei schon ganz schön flau im Magen.   
Reuters ist es egal. Natürlich nimmt er lieber in Kauf, dass ihm zwei Leute fehlen als dass ihm Kollegen in den Stand reihern. 

Auf der A2 erst wird Florian etwas ruhiger. Trotzdem hat er das Gefühl, dass er gerne auf irgendetwas einschlagen will. Wiederholt. Mit einem Baseballschläger. 

Anna neben ihm ist ruhig. Sie zittert nicht mehr, und Florian versteht im ersten Augenblick nicht, wieso.   
_Weil ihr sowas wahrscheinlich dauernd passiert_ , hört er Frodos Stimme in seinem Kopf.   
_Denk doch mal nach_.   
Und er erinnert sich an die Nacht in Prenzlauer Berg, an die Schlägerei und daran, wie diskussionsfest sie danach wieder gewesen ist. Holy Fuck, Frauen sind hardcore. 

„Das wäre echt nicht nötig gewesen“, sagt Anna nach einer Weile. 

„Is' doch egal“, erwidert er und beschleunigt auf hundertneunzig, um einen arschigen Audi zu überholen, der ihn zuvor geschnitten hat. Heute spielt niemand mehr mit ihm Spielchen.  
„Es is' Sonntag und ich kann wenigstens ein paar Stunden Wochenende gebrauchen. Du etwa nich'?“

„Doch, schon.“  
Sie wirft den Kopf zurück und betrachtet ihn von der Seite. Florian kennt das schon. Es stört ihn immer ein klein wenig, dass er auf die Straße gucken muss, wenn andere Menschen neben ihm sitzen und ihn ansehen. Weil sie dabei so viel sagen. Und er kann es nicht verstehen, weil er den hundertneunzig-Sachen-Tunnelblick hat. 

„Danke jedenfalls“, sagt sie.   
„Für vorhin.“ 

„Nichts zu danken.“   
Der Audi ist besiegt. Florian lässt ihn in Schande zurück. 

Im Osten strahlt ihnen die Morgensonne entgegen. 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	11. 'Normalerweise' gibt’s nicht mehr

_Do not come any closer.  
People like me are bombs.   
When our time is up, we will splatter loss all over your walls  
in angry colors that make you wish your doorway  
never learnt our name.  
[„Do not fall in love with people like me“, Caitlyn Siehl]_

Die Wohnung liegt leer vor ihm, als Florian zu Hause ankommt. Die Septemberabendsonne lugt durch's Wohnzimmerfenster herein und lässt Sonnenstäubchen tanzen. Florian stellt seinen Koffer ab und schaut in die anderen Räume.  
Im Schlafzimmer ist das Bett zerwühlt wie immer, weil weder er noch Frodo das Bettenmachen je als logische Tätigkeit verstanden haben. 

Im Bad fliegt Frodos Kram genauso chaotisch durch die Gegend wie zuvor. Nur mit einem Unterschied: Frodo hat seine Zahnbürste neben Florians in dessen Zahnputzbecher gestellt. Sekundenlang steht Florian davor und begutachtet dieses Stillleben wie außergewöhnliche Kunst.   
War das Faulheit oder hat das was zu bedeuten? 

Er betritt die Küche, die tadellos aufgeräumt ist. Man kann echt nicht meckern. Anscheinend war die Sache mit dem Hausmann von seinem Freund mehr als nur ein blöder Witz. 

Im Kühlschrank steht ein Kuchen (Schokolade), im Gefrierschrank findet Florian Mangosorbet. Er schließt beides wieder und kratzt sich am Kopf, fummelt sein Handy heraus und checkt den Kalender. Das einzige, was in Rot im heutigen Tag steht, ist Florians Eintrag der Messe. 

Er zuckt mit den Schultern und lässt sich anschließend auf die Couch fallen.   
_Nicht erschrecken_ , schreibt er Frodo.   
_Bin schon zu Hause. Der graue Blob auf dem Sofa_.

Die Haken an seiner Nachricht werden in Sekundenschnelle blau, doch eine Antwort bekommt er nicht.   
Womöglich ist Frodo wieder zu einem Schäferstündchen mit irgendwem gefahren (hoffentlich nicht Richtung Scharmützelsee) und sitzt noch beim gemeinsamen Smalltalk. Da kann er Florian natürlich nicht gebrauchen. Der Traum von letzter Nacht schwimmt zurück in dessen Bewusstsein. Er betrachtet es von nahem, fühlt sich peinlich berührt und schiebt das Bild schnell wieder von sich. 

Was soll's, denkt er. Es ist Sonntagabend und er möchte wenigstens so tun, als hätte er ein Wochenende gehabt. Er schreibt Anna eine letzte, prüfende Nachricht, ob alles okay ist und schaltet Netflix am Fernseher ein. 

~

Er wird wach, weil ihm jemand über die Haare streicht.   
Moment mal. Wann ist er überhaupt eingepennt?   
Florian schlägt die Augen auf, von denen er bis jetzt nicht einmal gemerkt hat, dass er sie geschlossen hat. 

Vor ihm flimmert noch immer der Netflix-Startbildschirm, geduldig und unverändert. Davor, als schwarze Silhouette – denn inzwischen ist es draußen stockduster – schwebt ein Gesicht. Florian zuckt zusammen.   
„Sorry“, wispert Frodo und grinst.  
„Sorrysorry!“   
Er hockt vor der Couch. Je länger Florian ihn fokussiert, desto weniger ist sein Freund ein schwarzer Fleck.

„Da bist du ja“, hört er sich murmeln und keine Ahnung, wieso, aber er denkt nicht darüber nach, als er den Arm, auf dem er nicht halb liegt, um Frodo legt und diesen an sich drückt. 

„Naa, naa“, erwidert Frodo dezent amüsiert, aber er umarmt brav zurück, riecht nach Sonne und Ferien und erstaunlicherweise nach nichts sonst.   
„Ick hab dich ooch vermisst. War's denn so schlimm?“ 

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung“, murmelt Florian grimmig,   
„Wie froh ich bin, endlich wieder unter normale Leute zu kommen.“ 

Der Schokoladenkuchen ist tatsächlich selbst gemacht.   
Während Frodo ihn anschneidet und göttlich erscheinende Stücke auf Teller häuft, erzählt er, wie er sich von Vanessa das Rezept hat geben lassen, wie er den ersten Kuchen verhauen hat und nochmal von vorne anfing.  
„Alter!“ Florian pfeift anerkennend.   
„Dir muss ja übel langweilig gewesen sein.“

„Nich' direkt.“   
Frodo schiebt ihm einen Teller hin und lutscht sich Schokoladenkuchenreste von den Fingern. 

„Ick musste prokrastinier'n.“ 

„Warum?“, fragt Florian.   
Eigentlich sagt er „Hauum?“, denn er hat Kuchen im Mund – fantastischen, schokoladigen, unglaublich geilen Kuchen. 

Frodo schnaubt leise, grinst, dann lehnt er sich im Stehen gegen den Küchentisch.   
„Nüscht besondret'. War nur mal wieder'n Familienbesuch fällig.“ 

„Wieso?“  
Florian könnte schwören, er bemüht sich um eine einigermaßen saubere Aussprache. Aber der Kuchen ist einfach zu geil.   
„Wirste sonst enterbt oder so?“ 

„Pff“, lacht Frodo verächtlich. 

„Das bin ick doch eh schon.“   
Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern, als Florian ihn kauend-fragend anguckt.   
„Ja, garantiert.“

„Warum gehst'n dann noch hin?“

„Hm..“   
Er sieht auf den Kuchen hinab, als würde der die Antworten liefern.   
Doch Schokokuchen sind, auch wenn sie nahezu magische Kräfte haben, keine Zauberer, weil sie meistens ohne eigene Kristallkugel gebacken werden. 

„Aus demselben Grund, warum du zu deiner Familie fährst“, sagt er schließlich.  
„Is' halt Familie. Selbst wenn du bei jedem Besuch gefragt wirst, ob nicht hoffentlich dein nächster Partner 'ne Frau is', weil man ja Großeltern werden will. Oder wann du endlich einen _richtigen_ Job hast. Oder wann du endlich aufhörst, in WGs zu wohnen. Du bist ja schließlich Ende zwanzig.“ 

Frustriert nimmt er sein Kuchenstück auf und steckt es sich tief in den Mund. Florian würde sogar sagen, er _deepthroatet_ es. Und so langsam geht ihm auf, warum Frodo in stillen Momenten der Meinung ist, dass er ein Desaster ist. 

„Meine Eltern haben sich scheiden lassen“, erzählt dieser weiter, nachdem er mühsam heruntergekaut und den Rest Rührkuchen mit Wasser die Kehle hinabgespült hat.   
„Da war ick direkt auf'm Weg in die Pubertät. Und als meine Mutter einen neuen Freund hatte, hatte ich plötzklich 'n Stiefbruder. Du glaubst gar nich', wie seltsam es is', wenn man plötzlich ein kleines Geschwister hat, das einfach aufploppt. Nich' so wie bei Geschwistern, die gebor'n werden und erst niedlich sind, laut brüllen und so. Der war schon fertig, Flo. Der war da und war plötzlich das neue Lieblingskind. Und jetzt rate mal, wer von uns 'ne super süße Freundin hat und Ingenieur studiert und nebenbei Coden lernt und volles, dunkles Wuschelhaar hat und generell _fucking perfekt_ is'.“ 

Er schiebt den Teller von sich. Es donnert in ihm wie Gewitter.   
„Weeßte, es gibt wissenschaftliche Studien, die besagen, dass bei Geschwistern das Jüngere in der Regel rebellischer is' als das Ältere. Bei uns isses definitiv andersrum. Dabei wär's eh egal, wie sehr ich meinen Eltern ihre Wünsche erfülle. Gut genug wär's sowieso nie.“ 

Für einen kurzen Augenblick zuckt er, zittern seine Hände, bis er sie zu Fäusten ballt und angestrengt, gewaltsam wieder entspannt.   
Florian sieht ihm kauend hilflos zu. Ein Teil von ihm fühlt sich unendlich verbunden, erinnert ihn Frodos Sehnsucht, seiner Familie zu gefallen (selbst wenn er die unter Tonnen von Zorn versteckt), doch an seine eigene. 

„Dann bist du ja sowas wie mein Gegenteil“, stellt er fest. 

„Wieso?“

„Naja, bis auf Frau und Kinder hab ich alles gemacht, was die Familie wollte. Du so gar nich'.“ 

Frodo hebt eine Augenbraue;  
„Wehe, du fängst jetzt mit irgendso'ner YinYang-Scheiße an. Ey, ick hab dir sogar Sorbet gekauft!“

„Weiß ick zu schätzen“, grinst Florian ihn an.   
„Hättste im Übrigen gar nich' machen müssen. Das mit dem Kuchen auch nich'.“ 

Frodo zuckt mit den Achseln.   
„Naja, du weeßt doch, Hausmann und so.“ 

„Aha.“

Mehr bringt Florian nicht heraus. In seinem Magen pappt Schokolade und versperrt ihm den Weg zur Kohärenz. Etwas hat sich verschoben zwischen ihnen. Nicht erst seit seiner Geschäftsreise, nein, schon davor. Doch er kann es nicht benennen, kann nicht den Finger darauf legen um es zu untersuchen. Wann immer er es probiert, flutscht es ihm aus den Gedanken. 

Also lässt er den Moment ziehen. 

~

Im Nachhinein weiß er gar nicht, wie er die Arbeitswoche übersteht.   
Alle auf der Messe geknüpften Kontakte müssen nachbearbeitet werden. Anna erstellt eine Liste aus den E-Mail-Adressen von Standbesuchervisitikarten und fügt sie zur Mailing-Liste hinzu.   
Florian fasst einige Kontakte nach, die ins Nichts oder aber zu neuen Kunden führen könnten. 

Weder er noch Anna verlieren ein Wort über die Geschichte mit Markus. Olli ist ein guter Kerl, aber niemanden geht das etwas an. 

Reuters hängt irgendwo in Großbritannien herum. Man vermutet, nicht alle Tage sind gefüllt mit Kundenterminen. Nur, weil der Mann sich nicht erlaubt, Urlaub zu nehmen. Wie so ein Workaholic.

Markus ist das eigentliche Problem, denn Markus nimmt auch keinen Urlaub. 

Er tigert durch die Bürogänge, als würde er auf etwas warten.   
Florian grüßt ihn nicht mehr. Wenn sie sich in der Kaffeeküche treffen, verlässt er sie so schnell er kann. Wenn Kommunikation mit ihm auf keinen Fall vermieden werden kann, schreibt er Markus seelenlose E-Mails. Es ist sauanstrengend, doch nicht zu vermeiden. Markus hat sich das selbst eingebrockt. Da hilft es auch nicht, dass er Florian beobachtet wie die Katze eine Maus kurz vorm Angriff. 

Fast wartet Florian darauf – eine bissige Bemerkung, eine Szene, die ihm sein Kollege plötzlich macht oder einen Moment, in dem Markus in der Tür zu ihrem Team erscheint und ihn betont unauffällig vor die Tür für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bittet.   
Doch natürlich passiert sowas nicht. Markus hat nicht die Eier dafür. Er ist ein schmieriger, aaliger Kerl. Lieber schweigt er alles tot. 

Am Freitag ist Florian von dem Eiertanz so erschöpft, dass er schon morgens halb einschläft und sich mit zwei Tassen Kaffee mehr als gewöhnlich über Wasser halten muss. 

„Halt durch“, flüstert Anna ihm zu und tätschelt seine Schulter.   
„Heute Abend feiern wir!“ 

„Hm..“, macht Florian. Wahnsinnig eloquent. Und warum zur Hölle tätscheln ihn alle Leute in letzter Zeit? 

~

„Flo!“  
Steve breitet die Arme aus, kaum dass er die Tür zur UWG geöffnet hat.   
„Der verlorene Sohn!“   
„Der was?“, murmelt Florian, da wird er schon umarmt. Während er zwei Kästen Bier in den Händen hält. Okay. 

„Du warst so lang weg!“   
„Doch nur vier Tage!“  
„Ich dachte, du wärst tot!“, ruft Steve theatralisch. Es hallt im Hausflur wieder. 

„Wie viel hast du schon getrunken?“, will Florian wissen.

„Entweder nicht genug oder schon viel zuviel“, antwortet Frodo hinter ihm.  
„Komm, hör auf Hund zu spielen und lass uns rein.“ 

Im Flur haben andere Gäste sowie Gastgeber Getränke an der Wand aneinander gereiht wie bei einem alkoholischen Domino Day. Florian und Frodo hieven ihr Bierkästen daran vorbei und tragen sie in die Küche. Da ist ohnehin viel mehr Platz. Florian wird von Felix umarmt und winkt Niklas und Andre, Vanessa und Niilo und Rick und Anna. So wie das schon die ganzen letzten Wochen geht: Da, wo Rick rumhängt, ist Anna nicht fern. Seltsam eigentlich, denn Florian hätte gedacht, dass ein Steve eher ihr Typ ist.   
Jemand tippt ihn von hinten an und holt ihn aus dem Blitzgedanken zurück.   
„Alles gut?“, fragt Jakob und zieht ihn ebenfalls in die Arme. 

„Alter“, entfährt es Florian.   
„Ihr tut ja alle so, als wär ich auf Expedition in den Dschungel gegangen!“ 

Frodo verlässt die Küche.   
Wie so oft, wenn er einfach kommentarlos weggeht, wenn Florian sich mit Jako unterhält. 

„Wenn's nach deinem Mitbewohner geht, war's auch so“, antwortet Felix.   
„Der war 'n bissel schräg drauf in den letzten Tagen.“ 

„Ehrlich?“ 

„Ich kann dir unseren Whatsapp-Verlauf schicken, wenn du mir nich' glaubst.“ 

Jako reicht Florian ein Bier und nickt.  
„Es stimmt. Ich hab's gesehen.“  
Sein Blick bleibt auf ihm ruhen. Ungesagte Worte schweben durch den Raum und Florian würde sich ernsthaft daran stören, wenn ihn die andere Partygesellschaft nicht sofort ablenken würde. 

Dauernd ist irgendwer an der Tür.   
Marti bringt Martini mit (ein Wortwitz, wie er nur von Frodo sein kann). Dominik schleppt Porter an.   
Und dann ist da ein dunkelhaariger Typ, der, obwohl es draußen dunkel ist, eine Sonnenbrille trägt und dem Drumsticks aus der Gesäßtasche ragen. 

„Davis Fucking Schulz!“, ruft Steve und umarmt den Kerl. Florian weiß gar nicht, worauf er neidischer sein soll: Auf das stylische Auftreten oder den unglaublich coolen Spitznamen. 

„Jam Session“, ruft irgendwer aufgeregt durch den Flur.   
„Los, Fewjar, Jam Session!“ 

„Alter, kann man hier vielleicht erstmal sein Getränk kurz genießen?“, beschwert sich Jako und tut genervter als er ist.   
„Als wenn“, kichert Felix durch seinen Bart. 

„Ja, Mann, lass mich wenigstens vorher noch eine rauchen!“ 

Felix grinst ihn an, grinst Florian an, stößt seine Flasche gegen Florians und wuselt aus der Küche.   
Man hört Gelächter auf dem Flur, die Fetzen von Gesprächen, mit denen Florian nichts anfangen kann, weil ihm der Kontext fehlt. Am anderen Ende der Wohnung lacht Anna ihre typische, dunkle Lache um die Wette mit Steve, ein Stakkato aus „Hahaha.“. 

So ist es also, mit Künstlern abzuhängen.   
Im Studium konnte er das nie. Als BWLer hatte man über die seine Nase zu rümpfen. Und ohnehin weiß Florian, dass er einer dieser Menschen ist, welche Künstler genau deswegen bewundern, weil sie selbst nicht talentiert genug sind. Vielleicht steckt ein Musiker in ihm. Doch mit einer kaputten Hand, mit der er, wenn er gut ist, zwei Songs auf einer Ukulele schrammeln kann, wird er das nie genauer erfahren. Womöglich könnte er schreiben. Doch weil er seit Jahren nichts geschrieben hat, was nicht den Titel „Sales Report“ trägt, traut er seinen Worten nicht mehr. Was bleibt da übrig? Zeichnen? Haha, sehr witzig. Film? Vielleicht. 

Er sitzt am Küchentisch und sieht Jako zu, wie der seine Zigarette dreht, wie der sein langes, offenes Haar hinter die Ohren streicht, die dünnen Beine übereinander geschlagen. Dann räuspert er sich um nicht zu wimmern.   
„Habt ihr eigentlich auch noch was Härteres hier als Bier oder Wein?“ 

~

Jakob mischt ihm Wodka mit Cola.   
Was abartig ist. 

„Das hab ich das letzte Mal im Gymmi getrunken“, kommentiert Florian entgeistert. 

„Sorry, wir sind hier kultiviert“, nuschelt Jako um die Kippe zwischen seinen Lippen herum.   
„Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass du dich abschießen willst.“ 

„Will ich doch gar nich'“, protestiert Florian. 

Jakob sieht ihn lange an. Sein Blick ist ein fucking Statement, wie so vieles, was er tut. Manchmal kommt es darauf an, was er _nicht_ sagt, was er an Bedeutung in Zäsuren und in Schweigen legt. 

Aus Felix' Zimmer dringen schauerliche Höhen und Tiefen von Synthesizern. Irgendetwas fällt scheppernd zu Boden, gefolgt von Johlen. 

Dann steckt Niklas den langhaarigen Kopf zum Türrahmen albern wie in einer Komödie herein.   
„Kommt ihr jetzt oder was?“, ruft er. Seine Schritte zurück zur Menge klingen tapsig. 

Jako seufzt und legt seine Zigarette auf den Esstisch. Er reicht Florian sein Glas mit dem Colagesöff und schöpft tief Atem.   
„Wünsche?“, fragt er und nickt Richtung Wand, Richtung Zimmer, in dem man auf den Gitarristen wartet. 

Polemonium, denkt Florian.   
Ausgerechnet dieses inzwischen uralte Lied würde er gerne hören. Es sind doch alle nötigen Akteure da.   
Er schluckt erst den Wunsch und dann den Wodka mit Geschmack hinunter. 

„Nur 'ne unvergessliche Nacht.“ 

Jako lacht. Ob es ihm selbst schon aufgefallen ist, dass er leise, beinahe geräuschlos lacht? 

„Zu kitschig?“, fragt Florian. 

„Musst _du_ wissen.“

~

Den Joint muss Jakob gebaut haben.   
Zweifellos. 

Er sieht nämlich genauso aus wie seine selbst gedrehte Zigarette. Florian ist so stolz auf sich, dass er das noch so scharf kombinieren kann, als er die Tüte weiterreicht und beschließt, dass ein Mal Ziehen vollkommen reicht.

Aus der Jam Session wurde nicht viel, weil der Nachbar unter der UWG der Meinung war, schlafen zu wollen. Wie kann man nur.   
Seither hocken alle leise kichernd und redend aneinander. Florian schaut auf seine Uhr. Die Zeiger verschwimmen zu irgendetwas. Verdammt, ihm ist die Zeit abgeschmiert. 

Nur Jako ist noch an seinem Instrument und klimpert etwas vor sich hin.  
Florian lehnt sich ihm entgegen, probiert, seine Stimme in sich aufzunehmen. 

„ _You say I could_ “, summsingt der Mann.   
„ _But did you take a walk with me through the grey bare fields of my personality?_ “ 

Seine Worte stürzen gegen die Zimmerwand und färben sich zu purpurnen Schlieren. Fuck, denkt Florian. Was haben die Jungs nur für einen Höllenstoff besorgt? 

Er steht auf und muss kichern ob der Tatsache, dass seine Beine sich schwer wie Blei anfühlen. 

„Alter“, flüstert er sich selbst zu.  
„Werd ick den Kater des Jahrtausends haben morgen!“ 

Auf dem Weg zum Flur rempelt er Andre an und entschuldigt sich drei Mal bei ihm dafür. Er tritt hinaus und lehnt sich gegen den Türrahmen, versucht, die Domino Day-Flaschen zu zählen.   
Drei Becks. Ein Porter. Eine Berliner Luft. Eine Pulle Wermut. Ein Pfeffi. Wer zum Teufel hat den denn angeschleppt? 

Er taumelt nach links ohne zu wissen, wonach er eigentlich sucht. Bis er stehenbleibt und den Kopf neugierig neigt, weil er in ein Zimmer mit offenstehender Tür hereinschaut, das er noch gar nicht kennt. 

Frodo sitzt in der Mitte des Raumes auf dem Bett, zurückgelehnt und mit beinahe mit baumelnden Beinen.   
Er ist ganz allein. 

Wie ordentlich es hier drinnen ist. Jedes kleine Ding hat seinen Platz. Im Regal stehen Bücher, daneben die Hüllen von DVDs und DS Games. Wenn hier nicht überall purpurne Schleier wären, würde Florian nachsehen, ob die nicht vielleicht sogar nach Farbe geordnet sind.   
Das ist schon seltsam. Florian hätte gedacht, dass sein Freund genauso chaotisch hausen würde wie er im Rest seines Lebens wirkt. 

Links an der Wand steht ein riesiges, doch leeres Terrarium. Überhaupt ist es hier ziemlich eng. Man hat aus dem wenigen Platz das Beste gemacht. 

Frodo hört ihn und rutscht ohne ein Wort zu sagen, macht ihm Platz auf dem Bett.  
Als Florian sich setzt, federt es unter ihm mehr als er gedacht hätte. 

„Wer hat'n da gewohnt?“, fragt er und zeigt auf das Terrarium. 

„Dood“, antwortet Frodo.   
Er beugt sich vor, greift von seinem Schreibtisch gegenüber ein Glas und nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck. Sieht aus wie Wasser. Wenn man es näher bedenkt, ist es wahrscheinlich eher Wässerchen. 

„Wer?“ 

„Meine Bartagame. Is' aber gestorben, kurz bevor ich hier weg bin.“ 

„Oh“, macht Florian.  
„Tu' mir leid.“ Er sollte sich echt mehr anstrengen um nicht zu lallen. Schade, dass sein Gehirn sich aber von dem, was möchte, komplett abgenabelt hat. 

„Has' du dich deswegen mit Jako gestritten?“

„Wegen Dood? Nee.“ 

„Sicher? Er hat ihn nich' aus Versehen beim Staubsaugen umgebracht und dann gegrillt?“ 

Frodo schaut ihn so konsterniert an, wie Florian nie gedacht hätte, dass er das könnte. 

„Sorry“, nuschelt Florian.   
„Ick werd immer nervös, wenn ich high bin.“

„Wieso bist _du_ denn nervös?“ Frodo lehnt sich mit seinem Glas sehr demonstrativ von ihm weg.  
„Obwohl, nee, warte, du hast Recht. Du solltest sehr nervös sein, mein Freund, weil du schlechte Witze über mein verstorbenes, geliebtes Haustier und meinen _vegan lebenden_ Mitbewohner machst.“

Er schubst Florian, so dass dieser ungebremst auf die Seite umkippt, wo das Bett ihn weich empfängt. Da bleibt er einfach liegen, weil es sich gerade anbietet. Er zieht sich sein Basecap vom Kopf und lässt den Blick schweifen. Die Zimmerdecke ist so viel höher als in seinem ollen Plattenbau. Wow, die Regale gehen bis kurz darunter. Und dann ist da diese lila wabernde Lavalampe, die dem Raum Gott sei Dank etwas Chaotisches zurückgibt.   
„Is' doch nett hier“, sagt er leise und kämpft sich langsam zurück in eine sitzende Position. 

„Willst du echt nich' wieder herziehen? Nach Hause?“ 

Wenn man sich anstrengt, kann man Jakos Gitarre durch die Wand hören.   
„Du erst recht nich'!“, ruft Steven empört. Könnte alles sein.   
Im Stimmengewirr sickern Akkorde durch das Mauerwerk. 

Florians Blick streift Frodos und dann weiß er genau, dass Frodo die Melodie auf Jakobs Instrument ebenso erkannt hat. Polemonium. Und wie das weniger ein Song ist als vielmehr eine hässliche Metapher, deren Bedeutung Florian nicht kennt. 

„Ich bin hier gerade nich' so richtig zu Hause“, sagt Frodo schließlich. 

Oh.   
Florian stutzt.   
Er muss sich so schief aufgesetzt haben, dass er ganz nah an Frodo sitzt. Arm an Arm. Hüfte an Hüfte. Whoops. 

In der Dunkelheit verschwinden die bunten Schlieren langsam, verfangen sich im Eigengrau des düsteren Zimmers und dort, wo der Schein der Lavalampe nicht hinreicht. 

„Ich wohn doch bei dir“, sagt Frodo. 

Der Mund, mit dem er das sagt, ist unfassbar nah.   
Und plötzlich findet Florian, dass es eine gar nicht mal so schlechte Idee wäre, diese winzige Distanz zu überbrücken. 

Sein Mund landet schief auf Frodos Lippen. Steif und stur und ziemlich ungelenk.   
Er zieht ihn zurück und spürt ein Kribbeln darauf zurückbleiben. Zwischen seinen Poren brennt sich Frodos Geruch ein. 

Frodo starrt ihn mit großen, hellen Augen an, während das spärliche Licht der Lampe Riesenschatten unter seine Augen wirft. So abgefuckt. So schön. Sekundenbruchteile regt er sich nicht, sondern zögert. Florian schließt die Augen und küsst ihn erneut. 

Sein betrunkener Atem geht gegen Frodos Wange. Weird, denkt Florian ganz kurz, als er Bartstoppeln gegen seine Haut pieksen spürt. Weird, weird, weird, aber nicht schlecht.   
Dann fallen seine Ohren zu und er hört nichts mehr aus dem Nebenzimmer. 

Frodo legt die Arme um ihn und schmiegt ihn an sich. Wärme schlägt Florian prompt entgegen sowie dieses schier unbeschreibliche Gefühl von Nähe und menschlichem Wesen. Ihre Lippen bewegen sich gegeneinander, füreinander, miteinander. Und dann: Zungenspitzen. 

In seinem bekifften, betrunkenen Kopf ergibt das alles Sinn. Es ist ein logischer, nächster Schritt in der Abfolge zwischen ihnen, in dem Eiertanz, den sie seit Monaten umeinander führen.   
Aha, triumphiert etwas in ihm. Heureka oder so.   
Zwischen Magen und Gedärmen entzündet sich etwas, prickelt und kitzelt und beginnt zu glühen, als Frodo fast unhörbar in seinen Mund seufzt.   
Sie halten sich und sind dabei unbeholfen, ungelernt. Knutschen und Fummeln auf dem Bett im WG-Zimmer, Gott, das ist wie kurz nach dem Abitur, zwischen Unizusagen und Bafögunterlagen und Vorlesungsplänen. 

Und dann spürt Florian es plötzlich, weil es hart gegen Frodos Bein drückt und das Glühen in ihm nur verstärkt. Er muss sich lösen und schaut an sich hinab, was so sinnlos ist. Als ob er dort im Dunkeln und an seiner schwarzen Jeans was sehen könnte.   
Er hört sich zitternd Atem einsaugen. 

Verwirrt sieht er Frodo an. 

Im Lichtertanz der Lavalampe hat der wieder diesen Blick. Wie ein kleines Tier, das gleich gefressen wird. 

„Flipp jetzt nich' aus“, flüstert er, und Florian ist sich gar nicht so sicher, ob er mit ihm oder sich selbst spricht.  
„Bitte, flipp nich' aus!“ 

„Wieso denn?“, antwortet Florian. Seine Worte schlagen an gegen den Takt des Alkohols in seinem Blut. Verdammtes Wodka-Cola-Gesöff.   
„Ick bin zu breit um mich über irgendwas aufzuregen.“ 

Frodo sieht aus, als wollte er etwas sagen. Nein, nicht etwas, sondern _eine ganze Menge_. Florian kennt diesen Ausdruck inzwischen. Als ob der Junge tausende von Wörtern hinterm Berg hält, als ob er sie einzäunen muss.   
Florian hebt die Hand, vor der Frodo ganz leicht zusammenzuckt, und mit dem Rücken seiner Finger streicht er behutsam über diese fremde, warme Wange. Mit der linken Hand. Wenn er kann, benutzt er immer die Hand, mit der er vollständig fühlt. Und Gott, was er grade alles fühlt.

Frodo schließt die Augen und hält ganz still.   
Er sagt in dieser Nacht nichts mehr. 

~

Florian wacht auf von gleißendem Licht und es ist fürchterlich.  
Ernsthaft, noch nie war Sonnenschein so empörend. Er versucht sich wegzudrehen und spürt im selben Moment, in welchem er sich bewegt, wie sein Magen rebelliert. 

Wovon?  
Von dem Tier, das in seinem Mund innerhalb von einer Nacht verendet und verwest sein muss.  
Gar kein Zweifel.  
„Alter“, stöhnt er laut. Für einen Augenblick kann er nur reglos verharren, kann nur warten, bis ihm nicht mehr kotzübel ist. Erst dann wagt er es, die Augen zu öffnen. 

Ein fremdes Zimmer blickt ihn an.   
Die Regale, die vollgestopft sind, der Schreibtisch, die Schubladen, unten neben dem Bett der Kasten bestückt mit leeren Mateflaschen. Alles ist so penibel aufgeräumt.   
Florian blinzelt. 

Frodo. 

Die Erinnerungen stürzen so heftig auf ihn ein, dass ihm schwindlig wird.   
Schwindel ist aber gerade nicht gut.   
Fick dich, brüllt sein Magen. 

„Fick _dich_ “, brüllt Florian zurück. Er schraubt sich von dem seltsamen, fremden Bett hoch und taumelt vorwärts, stürzt über den Flur und klinkt gewaltsam die Tür zum Badezimmer herunter. 

Irgendwer steht zähneputzend vor dem Spiegel – er kann es nur im Augenwinkel sehen und drückt sich an ihm vorbei.   
Dann geht er vor der Kloschüssel in die Knie und spuckt die gesamte letzte Nacht hinein. 

Doch es ist vergeblich. Erinnerungen lassen sich nicht auskotzen. Wie dumm von ihm, dass er das anscheinend vergessen hat. 

„Fuck“, wispert er, als nichts mehr hochkommt, als er bitteren, sauren Magenschleim in seinem Mund schmeckt.   
„Fuck! _Fuck!_ “

„Is' nich' so schlimm“, hört er gutmütig neben sich.   
Felix ist das also, den er da eben gestört hat.   
„Du bist nich' der einzige.“ Durch die Zahnpasta im Mund klingt er noch nuschliger als sonst, spricht die schs noch mehr wie chs. 

„Doch“, haucht Florian und betätigt mit zitternden Fingern die Spülung. Er lehnt sich im Knien zurück und wischt sich die Kotztränen aus den Augen. 

„Alles okay?“  
Neben Felix erscheint Jakob im Türrahmen. Er sieht aus wie der Tod himself.   
Hager, blass, mit dicken Augenringen, schwarz eingewickelt. Alles, was ihm fehlt, ist die Sense. 

„Nee“, jammert Florian.   
„Nüscht is' okay. Absolut gar nichts!“ 

Die beiden schauen ihn vollkommen verwirrt an und für den Bruchteil eines Moments tun sie ihm auch unfassbar leid. Er würde sich bedanken, einen Gast wie ihn zu haben; jemanden, der sich aufführt wie die fucking Axt im Walde, ihnen das Bad zukotzt und sie dann noch anschreit. 

„Wo is' Frodo?“   
Er versucht aufzustehen, doch seine Beine geben unter ihm nach. Jako ist schnell genug bei ihm, fasst ihn bei den Schultern und verhindert, dass Florian sich den Kopf am Porzellan der Toilette aufschlägt. 

„Keine Ahnung“, sagt er verwirrt.  
„Wart ihr nich' zusammen bei ihm im Zimmer?“

„Ja, und genau das is' das Problem“, ruft Florian.   
„Und jetzt isser nich' mehr da.“ 

Jako schaut Felix fragend an.   
„Ich hab ihn nich' gesehen“, beteuert dieser. Weiße Zahnpasta klebt ihm im Bart. 

„Vielleicht wollte er Frühstück holen oder so?“  
Jako zuckt mit den Schultern.   
„Hat er dir nich' geschrieben oder so?“ 

Das ist ein lichter Gedanke in Florians dunklem Kopfkino.  
„Keine Ahnung“, sagt er leise.  
„Sorry... Ich... sorry...“ 

Er macht sich sanft von Jakob los und stolpert zurück in das leere Zimmer. Sein Handy liegt feinsäuberlich und ordentlich abgelegt auf dem Schreibtisch. Und ja, es blinkt grün. 

Die Whatsapp-Nachricht ist aber nicht von Frodo. Sie kommt von Olli.   
Florian beschließt, sie jetzt nicht zu lesen. Es gibt verdammt nochmal wichtigere Dinge zu klären. Aber weil er ein Idiot ist und sein Handysuchtreflex schneller als er, hat er die Nachricht schon angetippt. 

_Hey Flo_ , schreibt Olli ihm ohne Smileys.  
 _Dein Frodo kam mir neulich so unbestimmt bekannt vor und ich weiß endlich wieder, warum! Das wurde mir damals auf Twitter von irgendwem in die Timeline gespült, das war in der Szene wohl ein richtig krasses Ding. Ist er das nicht?_  
Darunter klebt ein Link in blauer Schrift. 

Florian hat das Gefühl, sein Herz setzt aus.   
Er tippt den Link an und ein News-Portal in Weiß und Blau öffnet sich. Queerinfo.de, steht darüber. Das kennt Florian nicht, doch damit hält er sich nicht auf.   
_Versuchter Mord durch Homohasser beim Cruisen in Berlin_ , titelt die Seite, die Olli da geschickt hat.   
_In Berlin-Tiergarten hat ein Mann, der sich offenbar als Cruiser ausgab, seinen Sex-Partner mit einem Messer aufgeschlitzt. Am Sonntagnachmittag fanden andere Cruiser den leblosen Körper des sechsundzwanzigjährigen Opfers im Tiergarten und alarmierten Polizei und Rettungskräfte. Die Tat ist insofern bemerkenswert, als dass der Täter sich maßgeblich unter die Cruiser gemischt hatte um so gezielt nach einem Opfer zu suchen. Er hatte den Mann zunächst niedergeschlagen und ihm mehrere Knochenbrüche zugefügt. Anschließend stach er zu. Der Täter, ein vierzigjähriger Arbeitsloser, dessen Identität queerinfo.de nicht bekannt ist, konnte einige Stunden später festgenommen werden. Das Opfer wurde in ein Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Sein Zustand war am Montagmorgen noch kritisch._

Florian zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er denkt sofort an Frodos langgezogene Narbe am Bauch.   
Das muss ein kolossaler Zufall sein. Davon hat er Olli nie erzählt.   
_Was schreibst du mir hier für einen Müll?_ , fährt er ihn an.   
Er hat keine Zeit für solchen Tinnef. 

_Guck in die Kommentare!_ , antwortet Olli prompt, als habe er an einem Sonnabendmittag nichts Besseres zu tun. 

Florian klickt in die Kommentarsektion.   
Aber da ist nur ein Kommentar.   
Ein User, der sich _BrotherBear_ nennt, schreibt;  
 _Vielleicht sollte man dazu erwähnen, dass es sich beim Opfer um den ziemlich talentierten Frontmann von 'Tell You What Now' handelt, wenn auch kleine und recht unbekannte Band. Es ist eine Schande. Ich hoffe, er schafft's._

Florian setzt sich aufs Bett. 

Das kann nicht sein, denkt er. Das kann nicht sein. Das ist unmöglich. Das kann nicht sein.   
Es ist das Internet, ohne Belege kann da jeder irgendwas behaupten. Woher will _Brother Bear_ das verdammt nochmal wissen? War er dabei?! Hat der verfickte Kollege des Schwagers eines Freundes seiner Schwester ihm das verraten?

_Ich hatte die Band damals gegoogelt_ , schreibt Olli ihm hinterher. Die Nachrichten laufen auf dem erlöschenden Bildschirm ein wie letzte Worte.   
_Wahrscheinlich weil ich nix Besseres zu tun hatte. Und ich dachte noch, dass der Typ auf seinem Bandfoto gar nicht so hilflos aussieht._  
Pause.   
Dann:   
_Wusstest du das alles etwa nicht?_

Kann sein, dass er noch etwas hinterherschiebt, doch Florian beachtet ihn nicht mehr. Er zieht den Artikel wieder hoch und stolpert zurück ins Bad, wo sich Jako und Felix leise unterhalten.   
„Ist das Frodo?“, presst Florian heraus und hält Jako das Handy unter die Nase.   
„Was-“   
„Geht's hier um Frodo?!“, wiederholt Florian scharf. 

Jakob sieht aus, als habe er in eine Zitrone gebissen, weil er offensichtlich ein Mensch ist, den man nicht lange brüllend herumschubsen kann. Doch er richtet seinen Blick auf den Bildschirm und sein Ausdruck verändert sich sofort. Ihm fällt alles aus dem Gesicht und er wirkt plötzlich, als habe _ihn_ jemand aufgeschlitzt.   
„Fuck“, flüstert er.   
„Das steht im Internet?!“ 

Mehr braucht er nicht zu sagen.   
Florian fühlt, wie ihm von innen heraus wieder speiübel wird. Unter ihm droht die Welt erneut umzukippen, zusammen mit ihm, mit allem, was er je über Frodo gedacht hat. 

Irgendein Typ, der ihn nicht kannte, wollte ihn tot sehen.   
Irgendein Wichser hat ihn, obwohl er ihn kein Stück kannte, so gehasst, dass er ihn _entleiben_ und verbluten lassen wollte. 

Es erklärt mit einem Mal so viel an Frodo, begreift Florian. Seine Art, nach schlafenden Obdachlosen zu sehen, sich um Schwache oder Kaputte zu kümmern, Frauen zu verteidigen, denen Ähnliches passieren könnte.  
Weil er genau weiß, wie es ist, wenn man ganz allein zum Sterben liegengelassen wird.   
Nur weil man so ist, wie man eben ist. 

„Wir müssen diesen Kommentar sperren lassen“, hört er Jakos Stimme durch das Gedankendickicht zu sich durchdringen.   
„Wir müssen die Betreiber anschreiben und-“

Er kann nicht weitersprechen, weil Florian ihn zur Seite schubst und zur Toilette flieht, um sich erneut die Seele aus dem Leib zu kotzen. Normalerweise ist sein Magen hart wie Stahl. Normalerweise hat er keine Nervenzusammenbrüche nach einer Party. 

Normalerweise, normalerweise.   
_Fuck me sideways_ , denkt er verzweifelt, als er endlich wieder nach Luft ringen kann und ihm dabei ein Schluchzer entfährt.   
Normalerweise gibt’s nicht mehr. 

~

Frodo taucht nicht auf.   
Florian hat bis zum frühen Abend in der UWG gewartet. Erst dann ist ihm zwischen all den Chaosgedanken eingefallen, dass heute Sonnabend ist. Ist Frodo ernsthaft nach Falkenberg gefahren, um Katzenklos zu putzen? 

Als Frodo seine Anrufe nicht entgegen nimmt, ist Florian so wütend, dass er ihm zornige Nachrichten schreibt.   
_Ist es Freundschaft, wenn man seinem Freund nicht erzählt, dass man mal fast umgebracht wurde?! Wo zur Hölle steckst du? Sag mir wenigstens, ob's dir gut geht!_.  
Später tun sie ihm leid, doch als er versucht, die Nachrichten zu entfernen, sieht er, dass sie schon blaue Haken haben. Weil Frodo immer alle Nachrichten sofort liest.  
Verflucht. Verfickt. Verdammt. 

Gründe wie dieser sind ausschlaggebend dafür, dass Florian es hasst, ohne Auto unterwegs zu sein. Nur mit der Bahn ist es viel zu zeitaufwendig, durch die Gegend zu fahren und Frodos typische Stationen abzuklappern. Das Tierheim, die Bar, andere Freunde wie dieser Lars, bei dem er auch mal gepennt hat. 

Florian wagt einen letzten Versuch, obwohl ihn die böse Vorahnung fast erstickt.   
Er fährt nach Hause. 

Als er dort die Tür aufschließt und in den Flur tritt, stehen Frodos Schuhe natürlich nicht dort. Florian pirscht sich vorwärts. Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer hat er so nicht offen stehenlassen.   
Als er hineintritt, stockt ihm der Atem.  
Frodos Sachen sind weg. 

Als wäre er nie hier gewesen, hat er seine Seite des Bettes penibel genau gemacht, hat die Decke gefaltet und so einen albernen Knick in sein Kopfkissen gemacht. Seine Tasche mit den Klamotten, die immer in der Ecke stand, sein Rucksack mit Laptop und Konsolen, seine Gitarre, sein Spongebob-Kissen. Alles ist weg. 

Auf dem Esstisch in der Küche findet Florian den Zweitschlüssel seiner Wohnung. 

Er sieht ihn, zieht sich langsam einen Stuhl heraus, setzt sich und betrachtet das ihn anklagende Silber der Schlüsselbärte. 

Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren kann Florian nicht verhindern, dass er anfängt, wie ein Kind zu weinen.  
Es beschämt ihn im gleichen Maße wie es ihn erstaunt:   
Er hat nicht gedacht, dass er das überhaupt noch kann. 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Anmerkung_ :   
> Die News-Seite ist angelehnt an eine andere, existiert so aber nicht. Ich wollte nicht noch mehr Realitätsreibung verursachen als nötig.


	12. Worte wie Handgranaten

_[ > slide to unfuck ]_

_(@ungehalten, Twitter)_

Er ist dieses Spielchen so leid.   
Das wird ihm klar, als seine Mutter ihm zwei Stücken Apfelkuchen zuviel auf den Teller häuft.   
Als sie sagt:   
„Willst du noch Kaffe, Flo?“ 

Draußen schüttet der Anfang-Oktoberregen hernieder und nimmt seinem Vater dessen Lieblingsthema. Die Beregnungsanlage wird in diesem Jahr wahrscheinlich nicht mehr gebraucht. 

„Flo?“, fragt seine Mutter, weil er seinen im Drehbuch der Familie Mundt feststehenden Satz nicht gesagt hat. Wie in einem Theaterstück, nur dass das Publikum unsichtbar ist, dass dies die tausendste Wiederholung ist, dass _er_ nicht mehr er ist.

Sondern jemand anders. Er erkennt sich selbst nicht mehr; eines Morgens ist er nämlich aufgewacht und hat bemerkt, dass er zu jemand anderem geworden ist, dass er sein früheres Ich nur noch schauspielert und dann ist alles in ihm explodiert.   
Nun spielt er Trümmerfrau und versucht, einzelne Ziegel seines Selbst aufeinanderzuschichten.   
Doch sie halten nicht. Maurer hat er nämlich nie gelernt. 

„Siehst du nich', dass meine Tasse voll ist?!“, ranzt er seine Mutter an.   
Sie senkt schuldbewusst die Kaffeekanne und erst dann begreift er, dass er gerade auch in ihr etwas zerbombt hat.   
Er müsste nachsehen – vielleicht spricht er gar keine Worte. Sondern Handgranaten. 

„Tut mir leid, Mutti“, schiebt er sofort hinterher.   
Doch es ist zu spät. Seine Eltern schauen ihn an wie schon lange nicht mehr. Plötzlich haben sie die Wiederholung des Stücks „Familie M. im Glück“ verlassen.

„Was is' denn los, Junge?“, fragt sein Vater und beugt sich über den Tisch.   
„Ärger auf Arbeit?“ 

„Nee....“   
Florian taxiert den Apfelkuchen vor sich, doch er kann ihn nicht essen. Seit den letzten drei Wochen ist Essen generell ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Sein Magen verlangt empört danach. Florian wacht vor Hunger sogar nachts auf. Doch sobald er etwas zu Mund führt, ist da diese Barriere. Wie eine Blut-Hirn-Schranke in seinen Gefühlen. In seiner Verzweiflung trinkt er seit Tagen Smoothies, weil irgendein besonders bekloppter Teil in ihm Schiss vor Skorbut hat. 

„Es is' nich' immer alles nur Arbeit, Papa.“ 

Mit der Kuchengabel beginnt er sein Essen zu malträtieren, um davon abzulenken, dass er seit neuerdings essbehindert ist. Dass er versucht zu vertuschen, dass dieses Symptom eindeutig ist. Er hatte es vor Jahren schon einmal. 

„Was is' denn dann los?“ Sein Mutter greift über den Tisch nach seiner Hand, was unendlich übertrieben ist. Aber die Berührung tut gut, so gut (es ist seine linke Hand).   
„Mensch, du kannst einem aber Sorgen machen.“

Florian lässt die Gabel sinken.   
Er lacht leise und lautlos und bitter.   
„Ich hab Liebeskummer“, sagt er und er spricht es zum ersten Mal aus.   
Nicht mal zu denken hat er es gewagt, doch die Beweise sind unumstößlich da. 

Die Unfähigkeit zu essen. Die Sehnsucht danach, nur noch zu schlafen. Das stundenlange Schweben seiner Finger über einer geöffneten Whatsapp-Nachricht und die Feigheit, mit der er den Messenger wieder schließt ohne etwas geschrieben zu haben. Er fragt sich, warum er nicht schon längst blockiert wurde. 

In den Gesichtern seiner Eltern flackert Erleichterung auf. Es sollte ihn ärgern, doch er kann es verstehen. Mit nunmehr einunddreißig Jahren kennt man die Welt gut genug um zu wissen, dass Liebeskummer gegen all den anderen Dreck eigentlich nur eine Lappalie ist. Es sei denn, man hat gerade welchen.   
„Dit wird nie einfacher“, sagt sein Vater und nickt traurig lächelnd.   
„Egal, wie alt man wird.“   
Dann steht er auf und geht kommentarlos in die Küche. Man kann hören, wie der Kühlschrank sich öffnet und wie drei Kronkorken von Flaschen springen. 

„Das wird schon wieder“, sagt seine Mutter und streichelt seine Hand, wie es nur Mütter tun können.  
„Das sagst du nur, weil du dich an deinen letzten nich' erinnern kannst“, murrt Florian.   
„Doch, kann ich“, entgegnet sie.   
„Sowas vergisst man doch nich'. Aber hinterher weiß man, es wird besser. Du hast das doch selbst schon mal durch.“ 

Sein Vater erscheint wieder und er hat tatsächlich Bier dabei. Bier für jeden zum Kaffeetrinken. Das ist revolutionär.  
„Mann, Vattern, ick muss doch noch fahren“, sagt Florian. 

„Du kannst doch hier schlafen“, gibt sein Vater zurück und schiebt ihm die Flasche hin.   
„Besondere Situationen erfordern eben besondere Maßnahm'.“ 

Er stößt sein Bier gegen Florians und prostet ihm zu. 

„Du hast gar nich' von ihr erzählt“, sagt seine Mutter. Florian hat ihre Hand freigegeben und jetzt setzt sie ihr Bier an und haut die halbe Flasche mit einem Zug weg. Denn kein Alkohol ist eben auch keine Lösung (sondern ein Destillat). 

Und da ist der Moment, den Florian nicht hat kommen sehen. Was merkwürdig ist, denn wahrscheinlich kommt er immer, sobald man jenseits ist von _Normalerweise_.

„Da gibt’s auch nich' viel zu erzählen“, murmelt er.   
„Und es is' ja eh schon wieder vorbei. Bevor irgendwas angefangen hat.“

„Hm...“, macht seine Mutter ratlos.   
„Helfen dir denn deine Freunde, dich abzulenken?“ Sie stellt die Flasche ab.  
„Was is' denn mit diesem Frodo, den du mal mit hattest hier? Der schien doch janz einfühlsam zu sein.“ 

Der Name aus dem Mund seiner Mutter lässt Florian innehalten, als wäre er mit einem giftigen Pfeil beschossen worden. Er versucht, es auszuhalten, denkt an seine Eltern, die nichts anderes sind als Otto-Normal-Verbraucher, die gemeinsam im Fernsehen _Wer wird Millionär_ und _Shopping Queen_ gucken, die so gerne Großeltern werden wollen, die nie etwas mit irgendwem zu tun hatten, der nicht so war wie sie selbst, die Nachrichten vom hiesigen CSD in Berlin schulternzuckend wegschalten. 

Er denkt an all die Fragen, die kommen werden, wenn er sagt, dass Frodo der Grund für alles ist.   
Die würden niemals böse gemeint sein. Sie würden dennoch alles viel schlimmer machen. 

„Mit dem hab ich nich' mehr wirklich viel zu tun“, würgt er hervor.   
Dann greift er nach dem Bier um es zu exen.

„Ach, schade“, sagt seine Mutter und legt den Kopf schief.   
„Der war doch so nett.“ 

~

Die Arbeit ist schier unerträglich. 

Mit Olli spricht Florian nur noch, wenn er es muss. Ansonsten schweigt er ihn an.   
Kurz nachdem Frodo aus Florians Leben verschwunden ist wie ein Geist, gab es dieses eine Gespräch im Büro, bei dem Olli sich mit großen, verzweifelten Augen bei ihm für den Link enschuldigte. Florian gab ihm ihm zu verstehen, dass man sich in Angelegenheiten, die einen nicht selbst beträfen, nicht einzumischen hätte. Natürlich in anderen Worten und sehr viel lauter. 

Seitdem herrscht eisige Stille.   
Ab und zu kratzt und ziept sie, und Anna, die hin und wieder angstvoll zwischen ihnen beiden hin- und hersieht, tut ihm zutiefst leid. Doch er kann es gerade nicht ändern. Etwas in ihm musste den inneren Aggregatzustand nach außen kehren. 

Florian entschuldigt sich bei ihr während eines Mittagessens, bei welchem sie isst und er an einem Smoothie schlürft und er tut etwas, was er sich früher nie getraut hätte: Er berichtet ihr davon, was geschehen ist. Mit sehr vielen Einsparungen, doch ausführlich genug. 

„Es tut mir so leid, dass das mit euch nichts geworden is'“, sagt sie am Ende.   
„Wir haben alle drauf gehofft.“   
„Wie, alle?“, sagt er und verschluckt sich fast am Getränk.  
„Wer hat denn nun schon wieder gepetzt?“  
Er wird nie vergessen, wie traurig sie ihn daraufhin anguckt;  
„Keiner hat gepetzt, Flo. Ein Blinder mit Krückstock hätte gemerkt, wie sehr da die Funken flogen.“   
Das beschämt ihn noch mehr. Der Freundeskreis hat zugesehen, vermutlich sogar mit Popcorn. Man hat wohl auf ein Feuerwerk gewartet, doch am Ende ist ihnen alles um die Ohren explodiert.

Anna ist dafür nun mit Rick zusammen.   
Naja, wenigstens ein Gutes hat die Misere. 

Markus schleicht noch immer mit Todesblicken um ihn herum. Florian schafft kaum, sie abzuwehren. Die meiste Zeit über ist er einfach zu erschöpft. 

Allerdings ist es Markus – ausgerechnet Markus – der an einem Donnerstagabend gegen Feierabend Jakob vor dem Büro aufliest. 

„Hey, Mundt“, ruft er und steckt seinen Kopf zum Büro herein,   
„Da steht ein Hipster mit Hochwasserhosen und schlecht gefärbten Haaren draußen und fragt nach dir.“

Jakob sieht ein klein wenig aus, wie Florian sich fühlt. Zerfallen und bleich, wie ein Geist kurz vor dem Verschwinden. Vielleicht ist er ja tot, denkt Florian plötzlich. Vielleicht ist er in Wahrheit ein Poltergeist, der noch etwas zu erledigen hat, bevor er ins Jenseits gehen darf. Mit einem Mal bereitet ihm der Gedanke, so behämmert er auch ist, enormes Unbehagen. Er tritt durch die Glastür nach draußen auf den Flur, wo Jako vor den Fahrstühlen wartet und komplett underdressed ist für das Bürogebäude, und umarmt ihn unvermittelt.   
Nein, Florian kann ihn anfassen und fühlen und seinen verräucherten Atem wahrnehmen. Gott sei Dank.  
„Alter“, murmelt er.  
„Ich hab dich vermisst.“ 

Und Jako nickt ihm entgegen und umarmt zurück und es ist so fucking gut, dass er hier ist.   
„Wir dich auch, Mann“, flüstert er.   
„Warum hast du dich nich' gemeldet, hm? Wir ham' dir alle geschrieben!“  
Er stockt.   
„Dein Kollege von eben starrt uns übrigens creepy an.“   
„Soll er doch“, murrt Florian. 

Jako nimmt ihn mit ins Aufsturz.   
Dort, wo alles angefangen hat im Spätfrühling.   
Nur, dass heute keine Band spielt. Man sitzt nur zusammen und trinkt Bier und fühlt sich unheimlich Berlinerisch (dabei besteht die Hälfte der Kundschaft aus Touris).   
Hier hat Florian Jakob zum ersten Mal gesehen und ihn als Legolas gedacht.   
Jetzt weiß er: Er selbst ist nicht Gollum. Er wäre gerne Sam. 

Jako bestellt sich nur ein Wasser, wofür er einen skeptischen Blick vom Kellner erntet, den er mehr als gut aushält. Wenn jemand wie Jako nur Wasser trinkt, ist irgendetwas gewaltig im Argen. 

„Ick dachte, ihr habt die Schnauze voll von mir“, sagt Florian unvermittelt.   
„Deswegen hab ich mich nich' gemeldet. Ick meine... nach all dem Ärger und dem Chaos und meinem Rumgekotze...“ Er zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern;   
„Außerdem is' Frodo weg und ihr seid seine Freunde. Nich' meine.“ 

Er denkt an die Wiederkehr der einsamen Abende auf der Couch. Daran, dass er seine Playstation und seinen Privatlaptop wieder einstauben lässt, weil alles, was mit Games zu tun hat, ihn an Frodo erinnert. Das einzige, was er geändert hat, ist, sich in einem Fitnessstudio anzumelden und dort zwei Mal die Woche auf einen Boxsack einzuschlagen.  
Aber auch nur, weil er es mit sich selbst nicht tun kann.

Jako schüttelt den Kopf und lacht bitter auf seine fast lautlose Art.   
„Du und Frodo, ihr seid euch so ähnlich manchmal, das is' schon fast gruselig.“   
Dann gleitet das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht;   
„Jetzt pass ma' auf, Flo. Du bist unser Freund. Wir dachten eigentlich auch, das wär klar.“ 

So einen Spruch hätte Florian von Steven erwartet. Oder von Felix.   
Aber von Jakob... das ist fast schon wie ein Ritterschlag, verdammt. 

„Ich kann mir das nich' mehr länger angucken“, fährt der fort, als ihre Getränke kommen.  
„Ich pack die Scheiße jetzt auf den Tisch. Nich' alles, weil ich das nich' kann. Aber vielleicht gibt es ja noch irgendwas zu kitten, so. Und es is' mir egal, wie sehr das Frodo abfuckt. Der hasst mich sowieso und ich bin's leid, dauernd Verheimlicher für ihn zu spielen.“

Damit hat er noch gar nichts gesagt, doch Florian spürt jetzt schon seine Ohren rot werden.   
„Was?“, entfährt es ihm. 

Jako nimmt einen Schluck Wasser und beugt sich ihm entgegen. Verschwörerisch, wie ein alter Mann. 

„Frodo wohnt wieder in der UWG“, sagt er.   
„Wenn man das so nennen kann. _Vegetieren_ is' eher das Wort. Der is' total durch den Wind.“   
Da ist es wieder, dieses giftige Stechen irgendwo in Florians Innerem.   
„Er hat allen verboten, dir Bescheid zu sagen. Würdest du kommen und klingeln, würde er wahrscheinlich sein Zimmer von innen abschließen und sich totstellen, so.“   
Jakob pausiert, streicht sich die Haare hinter die Ohren und betrachtet, wie kondensierte Wasserperlen von außen an seinem Glas entlangrennen. 

„Weißte, seit diesem Angriff vor zwei Jahren is' irgendwo was bei ihm durchgebrannt. So wie ein Modul, das einem abschmiert und man weiß nich', wie man's reparieren soll. Er benimmt sich, als hätte er 'nen Wackelkontakt. Mal macht er auf funktionierendes Mitglied der Gesellschaft und dann stürzt er wieder ab. Wann immer sich was entwickelt, das was Ernstes für ihn werden könnte, haut er ab. Das war schon mit Vanessa so, kannst sie fragen.“  
Er winkt ab. 

Daher die Nummer mit dem Messer und dem Abziehen von Portemonnaies, denkt Florian.   
Als würde Frodo sich zugleich schützen, rächen und vor dem, was ihm widerfahren ist, weglaufen wollen. Der Grund, weshalb er das Messer immer dabei hat, aber es einfach nicht benutzen kann.   
Stattdessen probt er die Wiederholung all dessen in harmloser und von der anderen Seite. Aber es ist nie _like the real thing_. 

„Aber weil er nun mal Frodo is', kann er's nich' lassen“, sagt Jako.   
„Als würd er's immer herausfordern. Diese ganzen One Night Stands. Weißt du, er hat panische Angst davor, aber tut's trotzdem immer wieder. Wusstest du, dass er das immer nur mit Kerlen macht?“   
Florian hebt die Augenbrauen. 

„Nur mit Männern“ wiederholt Jako.   
„Ich hab ihn mal durch die Profile gehen sehen. Die sahen alle aus wie der Wichser, der ihn fast umgebracht hätte. Alle blond und bullig und mit markantem Kinn. Durch die Bank. Dabei is' das nich' sein Typ.“   
Jako dreht sein Wasserglas um sich selbst.   
„Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob das nur is', weil er'n verdammter Adrenalinjunkie is'. Aber das is' auf keinen Fall gesund, so.“ 

Florian muss an den AfD-Wähler denken, mit dem Frodo fast ins Bett gegangen wäre. Florian hat den nicht gesehen, aber er würde sich nicht wundern, wenn die Beschreibung auf den genauso passt.   
Nein, das ist nicht nur das Adrenalin. Es ist Frodos Versuch, die Vergangenheit so lange zu wiederholen, bis sie nicht mehr grausam und beschissen und unmenschlich ist.   
Es ist wie die Sache mit dem Messer, nur eben die sexualisierte Variante davon.

„Das war übrigens auch'n Thema, über dem er mir die Freundschaft gekündigt hat“, sagt Jako und holt seine Gedanken zurück.   
„Ich gebe zu, es war scheiße von mir“, er hebt die Hände,   
„Aber zu meiner Verteidigung, ich hab's gesagt, nachdem er mit 'nem blauen Auge von so einem Kerl zurück kam.“   
„Was hast du denn gesagt?“  
„Dass es vielleicht 'ne gute Idee wäre, nicht dauernd zu versuchen, sich von Doubles seines Mörders vögeln zu lassen. Und dass sie ihn beim zweiten Mal vielleicht nich' nochmal zusammengenäht kriegen.“   
Jako holt tief Luft. 

„Ich hab mich entschuldigt. Immer und immer wieder. Und es is' so komisch, eigentlich is' Frodo gar nicht so der Mensch, der nicht vergibt. Aber das...“   
„Er hat eine Idee im Kopf, von sich und anderen“, sagt Florian.   
„Und diese eine Idee muss so stimmen, weil sonst die Welt implodiert.“ 

Jako lächelt schwach;  
„Ich wusste, du würdest das verstehen.“

„Ach echt? Wieso?“

„Du warst genauso. Bis vor kurzem. Und ich hoffe echt, aus anderen Gründen.“   
Florian versucht abzuwinken. Er schafft es nur nicht ganz. 

„Du bist großartig, Jako“, sagt er.   
„Ich meine... ohne dich würd' ich das alles nich' wissen. Frodo hat nie was erzählt. Nie.“ 

Jako zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern;  
„Ich bin doch schon der Arsch, was kann ich jetzt noch falsch machen? _The only way is up_.“ 

Eine kurze Stille entsteht zwischen ihnen, während der Florian sein Bier halb leert.   
Gott, Frodo macht ihn langsam aber sicher zum Alkoholiker. 

„Wenn wir schon dabei sind“, murmelt er anschließend und wischt sich feinen Bierbart weg.   
„Darf ich dich noch was zu ihm fragen?“ 

Jako sieht nervös aus, doch er zuckt mit den Schultern;  
„Okay?“ 

„Findet seine Familie ihn so scheiße, wie er immer sagt?“

„Ich kenn die nich', aber ich würd's beweifeln.“ 

„Was für einen Typ hat er eigentlich, wenn er nicht aus Gründen tiefliegender Traumata mit blonden Bodybuildern anbandelt?“

Jako grinst schief;  
„Überleg mal, was Vanessa und du so gemeinsam haben. Vielleicht kommste selbst drauf.“   
Darüber wird Florian nachdenken müssen. Er räuspert sich umständlich. 

„Okay.. äh... und wie heißt er eigentlich?“ 

Jakob sieht ihn blinzelnd an. 

„Naja.“ Florian gestikuliert umständlich.  
„Würdest du das an meiner Stelle nich' wissen wollen?“ 

„Doch, schon.“ Jako reibt gedankenverloren den rechten Zeige- gegen Mittelfinger.   
Das ist in seiner Sprache die Sehnsucht nach einer Zigarette. 

Also winkt Florian den Kellner heran und bittet ihn um die Rechnung. 

Als sie draußen stehen und auf die Straßenbahn warten, als er seine geliebte Kippe gedreht und zwischen den Lippen hat, spricht Jako weiter.   
„Ich hab mich schon viel zuviel eingemischt.“  
Er bläst Rauch in die von Florian abgewandte Richtung.   
„Und 'n Name bedeutet nichts. Nach all der Zeit würde er für dich eh nicht mehr passen, weil du ihn da drin unter _Frodo_ abgespeichert hast.“  
Er tippt zart gegen Florians Schläfe unter dem Basecap. 

„Das wird er auch immer bleiben“, antwortet Florian.   
„Aber aus rein praktischen Gründen...Mann, Jako, bitte, tu mir den einen letzten Gefallen.“ 

Jakob sieht ihn an mit dem Blick eines sehr Erschöpften.   
Für einen kurzen Moment kann man sehen, wie sehr all das an ihm zehrt, egal wie wenig er sich das anmerken lassen möchte.   
„Du hast Recht“, sagt er schließlich.   
„All das is' so lächerlich...“ 

Er angelt sein Handy aus der Tasche und tippt auf dem Display herum.   
„Hast 'ne Nachricht.“   
Er sieht hoch, schaut an Florian vorbei in Richtung Straßenbahn. 

Dort, wo die Sonne untergegangen ist und die Stadt in orangegoldenes Glühen getaucht wird. 

~

Florian fährt zurück zur Tiefgarage seines Büros und holt den Dodge. Nach einem halben Bier fahren, das ist grenzwertig, doch er braucht das Auto jetzt um sich herum. Es ist seine mobile, metallene Schutzhülle. Während er in der Garage im Dunkeln sitzt und sich im Fahrersitz zurücklehnt, wird ihm das mehr als klar. 

Jako hat ihm eine Bilddatei geschickt.   
Es ist ein heftig verkleinerter Scan einer Röntgenaufnahme.   
Jemandes Brustkorb. Darunter jemandes Kopf.   
„Hm?“, macht Florian in die Stille seines Autos hinein. 

Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger zieht er die Bilder größer, bis sie fast pixelig sind.   
Es dauert eine Weile, ehe er die Unruhe, welche in ihm hochsteigt, bekämpft hat. Es ist wie ein Schluckauf im Herzen. Röntgenbilder sind auch nach all den Jahren für ihn noch immer scary as fuck. 

Er ist kein Arzt, also kann er mit den Aufnahmen nicht viel anfangen. Sein Blick fährt an den milchig weiß schimmernden Rippenbögen entlang, bei denen er nur vermuten kann, dass einige gebrochen sind, an dem Schädel mit den riesigen Augenhöhlen, mit dem leicht geöffneten Unterkiefer.   
Dann kommt er am Rand der Aufnahme an und liest:

_Max Krüger, 19.01.1990. 2042358, 25.06.2016. Charité._

Florian schließt die Augen. 

Jetzt weiß er wenigstens, was Frodo damals meinte, als er sagte, er würde sich mit Nasen- und Rippenbrüchen auskennen. 

Florian wählt Jakobs Nummer und hofft auf genug Empfang hier unten.   
Jako geht nach dem zweiten Klingeln ran.  
„Und, gefällt dir der Name?“, fragt er ohne sich zu melden. 

„Du hattest Recht, es ist ganz schön weird“, sagt Florian.   
„Aber danke... Und ich hab nachgedacht, so.“   
Aus Nervosität beginnt er, Jakos Sprachmuster zu kopieren.   
„Ich will wenigstens noch ein Mal mit ihm reden. Ick muss es wenigstens versuchen.“ 

Jako schweigt so lange, dass Florian befürchtet, die Verbindung wäre abgebrochen. 

„Er is' nich' hier gerade“, sagt er schließlich.   
„Felix meinte, er bleibt für'n paar Tage bei seiner Familie. Warum auch immer. Du müsstest also bei denen vorbeifahren.“ 

~

Es ist ein Einfamilienhaus in Mahlsdorf, in einer dieser kleinen, verwinkelten Straßen, in die man sich nur verirrt, wenn man dort wohnt oder eine der Hauptstraßen gesperrt ist.   
Florian parkt den Dodge auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und späht zum Fenster hinaus. 

„Mach keinen Scheiß“, hat Felix gesagt, als er Florian die Adresse gab.   
„Ich tu das nur, weil wir alle langsam mit unserem Latein am Ende sind.“ 

Es ist, als würde er sagen: Du bist unsere letzte Hoffnung.   
Haha, denkt Florian missmutig. _No pressure_.   
Er hat sich heute extra frei genommen. Wenn das nicht Einsatz zeigt. 

Im Vorgarten stehen Zuckerhuttannen und Rhododendronbüsche. Die Namen kennt er, weil seine Eltern die gleichen Pflanen in ihren Garten gesteckt haben. Rhododendren sind gerade der heiße Scheiß im Garten-Fandom. Er versucht sich an ihren riesigen lila und purpurfarbenen Blüten zu beruhigen, als er aussteigt und über die Straße läuft. Letzte Blüten. Es ist ein ungewöhnlich warmer Tag dafür, dass der Herbst eigentlich schon da ist. So ein Tag, an dem man sich den letzten Sonnenbrand holt, wenn man schon denkt, man hat das Jahr ohne noch mehr Hautkrebsrisiko überstanden und wäre safe.

Florian hat kein Konzept für das, was jetzt gleich geschehen soll. Alles, was er will, ist, sich entschuldigen. 

Entschuldigen wofür?, fragt die inzwischen altbekannte leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf:  
Du hast doch nicht gewusst, was geschehen ist. Und wenn er fragt, was du jetzt eigentlich bist, was sagst du dann? Schwul? Bi? 'Ich war bekifft und nur neugierig'? _Was bist du eigentlich?_

Ich weiß es nicht, antwortet er der Stimme, weil das die Wahrheit ist. 

Auf dem leicht vergilbten Klingelschild der Zauntür sieht sein Finger klein und schmächtig aus. Er klingelt trotzdem, klinkt versuchsweise die Tür herunter und bemerkt, dass sie offen ist. Florian geht hindurch und steigt die drei Stufen zur Haustür hinauf. Dahinter muss sich eine Veranda verbergen. Das kennt er so vom Haus seiner Oma. Geranien werden dort in kleinen, pittoresken Balkonkästen stehen. Und sowas wie ein Igel – ein bunt angemaltes Laubsägeerzeugnis, der ein Schildchen hält, auf dem steht: Willkommen.   
Er hört Schritt und dann wird die Tür geöffnet.   
Florian spürt, wie sich in seiner Brust alles zusammenzieht, wie er für eine Sekunde nicht atmen kann.

Vor ihm steht plötzlich ein Junge mit dunklem Haarschopf, hoch gewachsen und braun gebrannt. 

Florian blinzelt ihn zögernd an. 

„Ja, bitte?“, sagt der Junge, der auf den zweiten Blick eigentlich eher ein junger Mann ist. Marke Student.   
„Äh....Tachchen“, sagt Florian und zupft an seinem Basecap herum. 

„Ich bin ein Freund...ein Bekannter von Fr-, Max. Ich müsste mal dringend mit ihm sprechen, wenn das geht.“ 

Der Typ mustert ihn kurz prüfend und mit einer Skepsis, die man ihm nicht verdenken kann. 

„Ich heiß' Florian. Kannst ihn ruhig fragen.“   
Okay, das ist wahrscheinlich das Ende vom Anfang. Wenn Frodo den Namen hört, wird er sich vielleicht im Keller oder auf dem Dachboden verbarrikadieren. Oder hinter einem verfickten Rhododendron. 

„Ach, du bist Flo“, sagt der Junge stattdessen. 

„Öh“, gibt Florian perplex und wenig eloquent zurück.  
„Du kennst mich?“

„Nur vom Namen. Wart mal kurz, bin gleich wieder da.“ 

Der Junge dreht sich um, lässt aber die Haustür offen.   
Florian kann ihm hinterhersehen, seinen nackten, leicht dreckigen Fußsohlen. Der Junge steigt eine Treppe hinauf, die ins Obergeschoss führen.  
Er hat sich geirrt – hier gibt es keine Veranda. Man schaut in einen Flur hinein, der in ein helles Wohnzimmer führt. Irgendwo in der Nähe muss es eine Küche geben, denn man kann einen Kühlschrank brummen hören. 

Oben wird geklopft, dann klappt eine Tür. Florian lauscht dem Geräusch von Schritten, von Zögern. Er räuspert sich, obwohl niemand da ist. Sein Herz, dieses Mistding, wummert wie ein Presslufthammer.  
Oben geht eine Tür auf und wieder zu und dann kommt der Junge zurück. 

„Ich dachte, er wär' am Zocken“, sagt er.   
„Aber ich hab grad gesehen, dass er im Garten pennt. Musst ihn halt nur aufwecken.“   
Er zuckt mit den Schultern und zeigt auf den Weg durch den Flur und das Wohnzimmer.   
„Einfach grade durch.“ 

Er geht Florian nicht hinterher, sondern schließt einfach die Haustür und verschwindet wieder nach oben. Verwirrt schaut Florian ihm nach, bedankt sich nuschelnd und tritt den Weg an. Vom Wohnzimmer führt eine Tür auf eine Terrasse und diese dann in einen recht breiten, schön angelegten Garten. Ein kleiner, runder Pool, in dem man vielleicht einen halben Schwimmzug tun kann, steht in der linken, hinteren Ecke. Dazwischen stehen Obstbäume, Blumen, deren Namen Florian nicht kennt und Tomatenbeete. 

Frodo wiederzusehen ist so merkwürdig. Florian bleibt auf der Terrasse stehen, weil er es ganz kurz einfach nicht glauben kann. Wenn ein Mensch von Jetzt auf Morgen verschwindet, ist man komplett verwundert, wenn man erfährt, dass dieser Mensch noch _da ist_. Nein, das Universum hat seine Existenz nicht verschluckt.   
Frodo liegt halb auf der Seite auf einer Gartenliege mit geblümt gemustertem Polster und schläft. 

Darunter liegen zwei Bücher und ein ziemlich abgegriffener Nintendo DS im Gras. Schatten fällt von einem Sonnenschirm auf ihn, zeichnet sich an seinen Schultern ab, gibt ihn dort wieder an die Sonne frei. 

Florian tritt neben ihn und kann nichts tun außer ihn anzusehen. 

Frodo sieht beim Schlafen aus wie immer. Friedlich und so merkwürdig _still_ , . Sein Gesicht ist seltsam blass und dann... fuck, die dunklen Halbringe unter seinen Augen. Frodo sieht noch fertiger aus als Jako, und das muss was heißen. 

Und mit einem Mal begreift Florian eines: Das hier ist ein Fehler. 

Er hätte niemals kommen dürfen.   
Das hier ist Frodos _Safe Space_.   
Wenn Florian ihn jetzt weckt, wenn er ihn jetzt mit Dingen behelligt, die er selbst nicht kapiert, dann ist am Ende alles nur noch viel schlimmer. Und das geht kaum. 

Wenn jemand vor einem davonläuft, ist die schlechteste Entscheidung, ihm zu folgen, denn daraus wird _verfolgen_ und daraus _jagen_. Es ist derselbe Fehler wie bei der Frau im Dunkeln. 

Florian schluckt und schluckt, weil ihm zugleich übel und so überwältigend traurig wird, dass er es kaum aushält. 

Er wirft einen letzten Blick auf die Gartenliege und fasst nach dem Sonnenschirm, richtet den so aus, dass der gesamte Frodo von Schatten bedeckt ist.   
Dann dreht er sich um und läuft quasi auf Zehenspitzen davon. 

Als er über den Flur läuft, rennt Frodos Bruder halb in ihn hinein.   
„Oh?“, macht er.   
„Schon fertig?“ 

„Nich' direkt“, sagt Florian.   
„Es war nur'n unpassender Zeitpunkt. Kann ich dich um 'nen Gefallen bitten?“  
„Öh.. klar?“  
„Sagst du ihm bitte nich', dass ich hier war? Das Ganze hier is' irgendwie...nich' richtig gewesen.“   
Was hilft es jetzt, sich irgendwelche Ausflüchte auszudenken? Er würde sich ohnehin in dummen Ausreden verstricken.   
Der Wuschelkopf sieht ihn verwirrt an, dann flackert so etwas wie Erkenntnis über seine Züge.  
„Warte mal“, sagt er und zeigt auf Florian.   
„Bist du sein Neuer?“  
„Was? Oh, nein!“Florian hebt abwehrend beide Hände und wedelt damit herum.  
„Nee, nee, auf gar keinen Fall. Ich bin nur'n Bekannter. Ein ganz entfernter Bekannter. Wir kennen uns eigentlich gar nich'.“   
Der Junge mustert ihn amüsiert. 

„Okay, sagt er.   
„Du bist quasi ein Fremder, er hat nur wochenlang bei dir gewohnt.“ 

Florian starrt ihn wie vom Donnert gerührt an.   
„Das weißt du?“ 

„Klar.“ Jetzt guckt der Junge verständnislos. 

„Oh.“ Florian schiebt sich das Basecap hoch und kratzt sich am Kopf.   
„Ick dachte nur... Also, er meinte nur...“

„Jaja, ich kann mir vorstellen, was er so über uns erzählt.“   
Der Bruder verschränkt die Arme und lehnt sich in den Türrahmen. Und obwohl Florian weiß, dass da keine Blutsverwandtschaft ist zwischen dem Jungen und Frodo, so gibt es da einen Teil, den beide haben. Das leicht Großkotzige. Das unterschwellige Amusement. 

„Stimmt's denn?“, will Florian wissen. 

„Ja und nö. Wir sind vielleicht nich' immer die geilste Familie gewesen, aber es gibt echt Schlimmere. Und ganz ehrlich, Mann, er is' auch nich' immer der einfachste Mensch.“ 

„Oh ja“, pflichtet Florian ihm bei. Sogar ein Seufzen entweicht ihm. 

„Siehste.“   
Der Junge grinst.   
„Wie auch immer, ich halt' dicht. Unter einer Bedingung.“  
„Ja?“  
„Du gibst mir deine Handynummer.“  
„Warum das...?“ Florian sieht ihn verwirrt an.   
„Du, dit bringt nüscht mehr. Er und ich, wir sind mehr oder weniger geschiedene Leute.“   
„Ja, ich kann sie ja dann immer noch löschen.“ 

Florian beschließt nicht zu diskutieren. Er hat sich selbst in diese Misere gebracht. Er bezahlt den Preis und holt sich, nachdem er seine Nummer gegeben und den Probeanruf des Jungen über sich ergehen gelassen hat, dessen Versprechen ab, Frodo nichts zu sagen. 

Es ist, als ob ihn dieser Typ imaginär zu Fall gebracht hat. Und der brauchte dafür nicht mal ein Messer. 

~

Florian grübelt noch Tage später darüber nach.   
Er hat Felix und Jako eine beschämte Nachricht geschickt, warum er nicht mit Frodo gesprochen hat und zum Glück Verständnis geerntet. Viel mehr hört er nicht von seinen Freunden. Die Space Frogs arbeiten an einem ganz besonderen Video – ihrer ersten Kooperation. Fewjar sind mit ihrem zweiten Kanal beschäftigt; Sorgenschall. Das Wort klingt so sehr nach Jako, dass Florian es in seinem Kopf nur mit dessen Stimme ausgesprochen hört. 

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?“, ist die einzige Nachricht, die er von Jako in diesen Tagen bekommt. 

Und so ganz weiß er es noch immer nicht.   
All die Zeit, in der er sich in den letzten Wochen die Gedanken aufgerieben hat, hat kein Ergebnis gebracht. Nur halb kaputte Boxsäcke.

Er braucht Frodo.   
Nur mit ihm wird er herausfinden können, was er eigentlich will. Ob sein Wollen überhaupt eine Rolle spielt. 

Wenn er sich nachts im Bett herumdreht, glaubt er ihn manchmal neben sich zu sehen. Dann fasst er im Halbschlaf ins Leere. Wenn er morgens im Bad steht und sich die Zähne putzt, hat er ganz kurz den Eindruck, in der Küche würde schon die Kaffeemaschine gehen.   
Er checkt sein Handy sechzig Mal am Tag, als würde dort wie von Zauberhand eine Nachricht aufploppen. 

_Du hast doch nicht krass was falsch gemacht_ , schreibt Felix ihm zwischendurch, als die Zeit für eine halbe Konversation reicht.  
 _Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Frodo mal wen so fies ghostet._

Das Vermissen frisst sich in sein Innerstes wie eine verdammte Fäule. Es zerrt an seinen Nerven, es vergiftet ihn.  
Florian fährt zu Kundenterminen und schluckt Koffeintabletten, um sich wenigstens einigermaßen auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Zwischen den immer kürzer werdenden Tagen fühlt er sich eingequetscht, gefangen in den immer selben Gedankenschleifen. 

Was tun?   
Was tun?   
Was mach ich?  
Was tun? 

Längst sind sie der Refrain eines Songs geworden, der sich unablässig in ihm abspult. 

~

Er ist so müde an diesem Donnerstagnachmittag, an dem es wie aus Kübeln schüttet.   
Den gesamten Sommer lang gab es kaum einen Regentropfen und jetzt kommen Hunde und Katzen runter. 

Er steht am Kopierer und hat das Gefühl einzupennen. Der Stapel Verkaufsverträge aus dem gesamten Jahr rattert durch den Feeder. Als ob die Buchhaltung das nicht selbst kopieren könnte. 

Anna sortiert ihren eigenen Stapel Marke _halber Regenwald_ und stupst ihn aufmunternd an. Florian lauscht ihren Schritten hinaus und ihren Schritten wieder hinein in den Raum. Erst, als er hört, wie die Geräusche klingelnder Telefone in den Nachbarbüros dumpfer wird, sieht er auf. 

Nicht Anna ist hereingekommen, sondern Markus.   
Er hat die Tür zum Raum angelehnt. Nur ein Spalt Außenwelt lugt noch herein. 

Markus trägt in einer Hand seinen Kaffee in der unsäglichen _Kaffee nur für ECHTE MÄNNER_ -Tasse. In der anderen hält er seinen Kopierstapel. 

„Ich bin gleich fertig“, sagt Florian über das Geräusch des Kopierers. 

„Jaja, immer mit der Ruhe“, erwidert Markus. 

Neben dem Kopierer steht dieser schwarze, massive Tisch, an dem man seine Ausdrucke ordnen kann, und daneben der Schredder. In dem ist Reuters mal mit seinem Schlips hängen geblieben. Nach diesem sehr historischen Tag schrieb Dörte von HR eine sehr trocken formulierte Rundmail, dass keinerlei Krawattenpflicht mehr herrsche. Es war der Tag, an dem Olli vor Lachen vom Stuhl fiel. Wortwörtlich. 

„Ich stell mich einfach an und komm hinter dich“, sagt Markus und legt seinen Kram auf dem schwarzen Tisch ab.   
Er spricht leise, so dass man ihn gerade so verstehen kann. 

„Das mögen Typen wie du doch, ne?“

Florian sieht hoch zu ihm. 

Die Atmosphäre im Raum verdichtet sich. Florian blinzelt.   
„Hä?“, fragt er, obwohl er im selben Augenblick spürt, dass er in eine Falle tappt. 

„Deswegen wolltest du doch nicht mitkommen damals nach der Messe, oder?“ 

Markus stellt sich neben ihn, damit er seine leisen, giftigen Sätze nur mit ihm teilt. 

„Oder diese ganze Sache mit Anna im Fahrstuhl. Ihr Schwuletten seid immer so _empfindlich_.“

Heiß schießt die Scham durch Florians Körper. Er will sich umdrehen zu Markus und ihm einen linken Haken verpassen. Das kann er jetzt. Er hat inzwischen sogar ein paar Muskeln aufgebaut.   
Doch er kann sich nicht regen. Die Scham macht ihn schier bewegungslos. 

„Wer ist dein Freund“, flötet Markus ihm ins Ohr.   
„Nur rein aus Interesse. Der Hipster mit den langen Haaren, der aussieht, als würde er seine Klamotten aus einer Mülltonne ziehen?“   
Der Kopierer ist fertig mit Drucken und hüllt den Raum in Schweigen. Er verstärkt die Worte, die an den Wänden widerhallen, ins Unendliche.   
Worte wie Handgranaten. 

„Oder dein Zwergen- _Kumpel_ mit der Mateflasche?“ 

„Dit geht dich 'nen feuchten Kehricht an!“, faucht Florian ihn an.   
Frodos Erwähnung hat seine Erstarrung gelöst.   
Nicht noch einmal wird er es zulassen, dass irgendwer Frodo durch den Dreck zieht, selbst wenn der es nicht hören kann. 

„Ah“, macht Markus.  
„Der also.“ 

Und Bämm, hat er Florian wieder. Sofort fühlt dieser die Lähmung zurück in sich fließen wie einen Fluch. 

„Weißt du, ich hab eigentlich gar nichts gegen Schwule“, sagt Markus.   
„Wir Männer sind halt toll. Also ehrlich, wir müssen zugeben, dass wir uns toller finden als Frauen. Jeder, der das Gegenteil behauptet, lügt.“ 

Sein plaudernder Tonfall passt nicht zu der Hand, die plötzlich an Florians Hintern ist.   
Sie verstärkt die Lähmung nur. Schockstarre, Kaninchen vor der Schlange, das Reh im Scheinwerferlicht des heranrasenden Autos. Egal, welche Metaphern man hervorkramt, keine wird dem Gefühl gerecht. Dem plötzlichen Gefühl, ein Stück Scheiße zu sein. Vollkommen ausgeliefert. 

„Ich hatte auch mal so eine Phase, ob du's glaubst oder nicht“, wispert Markus.   
„War aber echt nur eine Phase.“ 

„Dann nimm deine Griffel von mir“, presst Florian hervor. 

Nichts dergleichen passiert. Im Gegenteil. Die fremde Hand packt ihn noch stärker.

„Sieh mal, Flo, du bist mir im September mächtig gegen den Karren gefahren“, haucht Markus ihm ins Ohr.   
„Ich kann dich nicht leiden, so wie du mich nicht leiden kannst. Aber was mich so richtig _ärgert_ , ist wie du dauernd denkst, du wärst was Besseres und was Besonderes, nur weil du dich bei den Weibern anbiederst.“ 

Die Hand bewegt sich. Sie drückt Florian gegen den Kopierer. Das passiert nicht, schreit eine panische Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sowas passiert anderen. Sowas passiert Frauen. Dir doch nicht.

„Also behandle ich dich auch mal so richtig besonders.“

„Du lässt ihn jetzt los“, sagt plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. 

Der Spalt der Tür wird größer und größer und dahinter erscheinen Anna und Olli und Dörte von HR. Fucking Dörte von HR. 

Markus' Hand verschwindet so plötzlich, als hätte er sich an Florian verbrannt. Was bleibt, ist der unendliche Ekel und die Scham und der heiße Wunsch, bitte jetzt sofort im Boden zu versinken. 

„Hat Flo dir nicht gesagt, dass das nie wieder passiert?“, sagt Anna dunkel.   
„Das is' noch gar nich' so lange her.“ 

Olli hat so große Augen, man könnte meinen, die fallen ihm gleich raus. Er weicht Florians Blick aus, guckt beschämt auf die graue Auslegware am Boden. In seinen Händen knickt und zerknittert er Dokumente, wahrscheinlich ohne das zu merken. 

Markus fängt übertrieben an zu lachen. Er bleckt seine verdammten Pfefferminzzähne, von denen Florian hofft, dass Anna ein paar ausschlagen kann, legt überkandidelt einen Arm um Florian und zupft an ihm herum.  
„Das war doch nur Spaß!“, ruft er.   
„Oder, Flo? Wir haben nur rumgealbert. Macht man unter Kollegen doch manchmal so.“ 

„Ach soo“, sagt Anna gedehnt, mit triefendem Sarkasmus.   
„So wie bei mir neulich. Und deswegen meinte er auch _total im Scherz_ , zu dir, dass du deine Hände wegnehmen sollst.“ 

Markus lacht noch breiter;  
„Man kabbelt sich halt mal. Nichts für ungut, Flo!“ 

Endlich schafft Florian es, sich aus der verfluchten Erstarrung zu lösen. Ungelenk schlüpft er unter Markus' Arm weg. Seine Hände zittern. 

Es ist vorbei. Alles, was er je an Würde hatte, ist so gut wie futsch.   
Jetzt ist es auch egal. 

„Dörte, ich will 'ne offizielle Beschwerde einreichen“, sagt er und fuck, seine Stimme ist plötzlich brüchig.   
„Wegen sexueller Belästigung.“ 

„Ich auch“, sagt Anna, den Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet. 

Dörte rückt an ihrer Brille herum. Ihre Kiefer mahlen sichtbar gegeneinander.   
„Kein Problem“, sagt sie und fixiert Markus. Der steht im Raum und hebt mit ungläubiger Miene die Arme. 

„Kommt, das ist doch nicht euer Ernst“, ruft er.   
„Versteht ihr alle keinen Spaß?!“

„Markus, halt doch einfach die Schnauze“, sagt Olli plötzlich.   
„Du bist so ekelhaft, da wird einem ja kotzübel.“ 

„Mein Büro“, sagt Dörte.   
„Florian. Anna. Jetzt.“ 

~

Er sitzt im Dunkeln in seiner Wohnung. 

Wenn man ganz still ist, hört man unten vor dem Haus die Autos gemächlich auf der Suche nach Parkplätzen entlangrollen. Man hört das Ticken der Uhr an der Wand, des Weckers, den er sich irgendwann ins Bad gestellt hat, weil er ständig zu spät zur Arbeit kam. 

Er tritt auf den Flur, in dem die Dinge schweigen und sieht in der Finsternis durch die geöffnete Schlafzimmertür die roten Ziffern des Radioweckers, den er weder als Radio noch als Wecker benutzt, leuchten.   
Als wäre die Uhrzeit eine Mahnung. 

„Wie bin ich hierher gekommen, verdammt nochmal?“, fragt er seine Wohnung.

Zur Antwort geht summt in der Küche der Kühlschrank los. 

Im Hausflur poltert seine halb taube Nachbarin mit ihrem Hund die Treppen hinab.   
„Na komm“, ruft sie, als wäre das Tier blöd.   
„Na komm, Kleene, na komm.“ 

Florian fährt sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. 

Dann nimmt er sein Telefon in die Hand und wählt Steves Nummer. 

„Flo!“, ruft der gut gelaunt in den Hörer.   
„Lange nich' gehört!“

„Stimmt!“, sagt Florian und geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer, damit er sich hinsetzen kann.  
„Sorry, ick muss gleich mal mit der Tür ins Haus fallen: Kann ich mir mal eure Softboxen und eure Kamera leihen? Ich versprech' auch hoch und heilig, dass ich nix kaputt mache.“

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	13. Ganze Wahrheiten

_Schweigsam und traurig,  
Leeren sich die gläsernen Blicke,  
Zum Bersten gefüllter Herzen,  
Bitte vergiss meinen Namen,  
Ich war nur kurz hier um mir sicher zu sein,  
Zu gehen.  
[„Nicht gewinnen“, Heisskalt]_

Steven schreibt ihm den ersten Kommentar mit dem Space Frogs-Account.   
_Prima Video, auch wenn's ohne deine persönliche Erfahrung besser gewesen wäre._  
Trauriges Smiley. Herz. Daumen hoch.   
Wahrscheinlich ist er vor allem einfach nur froh, dass Florian seine und Ricks Scheinwerfer nicht umgeschmissen hat.

Die Benutzeroberfläche von Youtube, wie sie heute ist, hat nichts mehr mit der von vor sieben, acht Jahren zu tun. Überall sind Dropdown-Menüs, Checkboxen, Daten, die er bereinigen musste.   
Trotzdem fühlt es sich besonders an, nach so langer Zeit ein Video hochzuladen.   
Der Kanal _LeFloid_ lebt wieder. Wer weiß, für wie lange. 

Erwartungen hat er keine.   
Doch sein altes Youtube-Ich war eben das erste, was ihm einfiel bei dem unüberwindlichen Drang, seine Botschaft in die Welt hinauszuschreien. Er hat weder Twitter noch Instagram und Facebook wäre hochgradig peinlich geworden. Da ist er mit nahezu jedem Menschen _befreundet_ , dessen oder deren Namen er kennt. 

Es bleibt nicht bei den paar hundert Views, die er am Anfang bekommt.   
Rick schickt ihm eine Nachricht;  
 _Gutes Video. Hab das mal getweetet, wenn's okay ist._  
Und prompt springt der Counter in die Höhe. Moment mal? Wurde sein Kanal gerade ein klein bisschen gepusht? 

Zwei Abende hintereinander hockt er nach der Arbeit zu Hause auf seiner Couch und liest sich durch die Kommentare. Die meisten kommen von jungen Frauen und von ein paar Typen und sind so empathisch, dass er für kurze Momente den Glauben an die Menschheit zurückgewinnt. 

Hätte ein Florian, der nie mit Youtube aufgehört hätte; der sich auf ein paar Trends hätte setzen müssen um nicht unterzugehen, ein Video wie seines aufgenommen?   
Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht. LeFloid im Paralleluniversum würde heute wahrscheinlich Neuigkeiten kommentieren und Gaming Videos drehen. Irgendwie sowas.   
Das hätte auch was für sich. 

Aber _er_ hat sich vor eine Kamera gestellt und seine Geschichte angedeutet. Er hat sich eingebildet, dass seine Worte vielleicht irgendwen erreichen können, dass er auf diese Weise _irgendetwas_ gegen Grapscher und Sexisten tun kann.   
Zumindest ist es etwas, was er tun kann, wenn er schon kein geborener Demonstrant ist und keine beinlosen Katzen im Tierheim füttern geht. 

Eine Entscheidung der Geschäftsleitung, was in der Causa Markus geschehen wird, steht noch aus. Reuters ist auf Geschäftsreise und hat in seinen Augen garantiert Besseres zu tun.   
Markus selbst ist seit Beginn der neuen Woche krank geschrieben.   
Was auch immer. Florian ist einfach nur froh, dass er den Knilch nicht sehen muss. 

Montag und Dienstag hält er aus.   
Am Mittwoch ist es kalt. Der Herbst rollt über das Land und scheint über Nacht braune, gelbe, rote Farbe über die Blätter der Bäume zu knallen, so schnell verfärben sie sich. Als würde die Natur sagen: „Oh Gott, oh Gott, wir haben ja Herbst!“  
Er quält sich ins Büro und quält sich am Abend wieder zurück. Schon jetzt wird es viel zu schnell dunkel.   
Als er zu Hause bei sich einparkt und routinemäßig den Briefkasten leert, fällt ihm etwas Schmales, Längliches entgegen und dann auf den Boden. Verstärktes, bedrucktes Papier... Eine Konzertkarte.   
Florian hebt sie vom Asphalt auf, wo sie zum Glück nicht in eine Pfütze gefallen ist. Erst denkt er an Fewjar. Allerdings könnte er sich daran erinnern, wenn sie ihm erzählt hätten, dass sie auftreten.   
Als er die Karte umdreht, entdeckt er das gelbe Post-It auf dem Papier. 

Sein Herz springt ihm fast in die Kehle, als er die Handschrift erkennt. 

_Falls du Bock hast. Ich werd jedenfalls hingehen_.

Keine Unterschrift, kein Gruß, keine Erklärung. Florian hebt das Post-It an, um die Beschriftung des Tickets lesen zu können.   
Kein Zweifel. Tell You What Now werden, neben einigen anderen Acts, am Freitagabend spielen. 

Und Frodo hat ihn gerade auf seine sehr verworrene Frodo-Art gefragt, ob er kommt. 

~

Es ist Jahre her, dass er auf ein Konzert gegangen ist. Abgesehen von irgendwelchen Weihnachtskonzerten in der Philharmonie, in die ihn seine Eltern mitgeschleppt haben, damit er am Ende den Kollegen erzählen konnte, wie beschäftigt er über Weihnachten war. 

Und jetzt Progressive Metal. Mit zittrigem Herzen.   
Florian kramt schwarze Klamotten raus und besorgt sich in der Apotheke Gehörschutz. Wie so ein klappriger, alter Rentner. Der allerdings hinterher noch dringend mit wem reden muss und ihn auch verstehen will. Dieses Gefühl von Watte in den Ohren nach einem lauten Konzert kann er dabei nicht gebrauchen. 

Vorsichtig fragt er bei Bewohnern der UWG an, ob die von irgendetwas wissen.   
Natürlich könnte er Frodo anschreiben und ihn direkt fragen. Natürlich könnte er hinfahren und dort klingeln. Die Sache ist nur: Er traut sich nicht. Mit seinem Verhalten hat Frodo eine höchst merkwürdige Kommunikation ins Leben gerufen und Florian hat Angst vor dem, was geschehen könnte, wenn er die Regeln nicht befolgt. 

Felix bestätigt den Gig. Er selbst ginge da aber nicht hin, weil er an dem Abend schon verplant sei.   
Mit so kleinen Bands ist das so eine Sache. Frodo hat es Florian einmal erklärt – wenn bei Konzerten noch Slots frei sind, gilt es, schnell zuzusagen. Ergo: Es können sehr spontan Termine entstehen. 

Völlig unabhängig davon bekommt er einen Anruf von Jako.   
„Flo“, haucht der ins Telefon. Er scheint irgendwo draußen zu stehen. Man hört Verkehr und dann das fast unhörbare Geräusch, das er macht, wenn er an einer Kippe zieht.   
„Du qualmst echt 'ne Menge in letzter Zeit“, sagt Florian.   
„Diesmal is' das absolut notwendig.“   
„Wieso, was'n passiert?“  
„Er hat mich gegrüßt heute Morgen.“   
Jako klingt absolut erschüttert. Fast schon übertrieben.  
„Wer?“  
„Du verstehst nich', Flo! Er hat mit mir _geredet_. Heute früh in der Küche.“

Florian schließt den Mund und öffnet ihn wieder.   
„Du lügst doch!“, ruft er.   
Wenn jemand Außenstehendes zuhören würde, heilige Scheiße.   
Man würde denken, sie hätten beide einen an der Klatsche. 

„Nein!“, Jako lacht heiser.   
„Irgendwas passiert hier. Ich hab nur kein' Plan, was genau.“ 

Florian ist so aufgewühlt, dass er in der folgenden Nacht kaum schläft. 

~

Er hat die Band noch nie live in ihrem natürlichen Lebensraum gehört oder gesehen.   
Das damals im Aufsturz gilt nicht ganz.   
Und obwohl er die offiziellen Musikvideos gesehen und die Alben gehört hat, ist das nicht dasselbe. 

Er steht an der Bar und nippt an einem Wasser, während die Bands sich abwechseln. Tell You What Now stehen auf Platz drei von vier Acts. Florian lehnt sich so entspannt er kann, an die Bar und wartet.   
Anders kann man es nicht nennen, und während er die ersten beiden Bands _ab_ wartet, kommt er sich ernsthaft bescheuert vor. Nicht, dass die Musik schlecht ist. Es ist nur so, dass er am liebsten vorspulen würde.   
Warum tut er sich das hier an? 

Die Luft ist schlecht und stickig, weil irgendwo die Klimaanlage ausgegangen sein muss. Neben ihm stehen zwei Typen, die entweder länger nicht geduscht haben oder deren Deo versagt. Es wird viel diskutiert statt getanzt im Publikum. Man merkt, wer hier für wen gekommen ist. Florian denkt nicht weiter. Sein Motiv hier zu sein ist tatsächlich am wenigsten würdevoll. 

Als es soweit ist, bleibt er an der Bar stehen. Zum einen, weil Florian nie der geborene Tänzer, geschweige denn Mosher war. Zum anderen, weil er zusehen möchte. 

Frodo auf der Bühne ist eine komplett andere Seite als Frodo _nicht_ auf der Bühne.   
Er wird zu Takt und Ton, er packt all die Geräusche aus, deren Technik er so oft geprobt hat. Er wird tief und guttural, er geht hoch und schreit, schreit, singt, schreit, bis sein Kopf puterrot ist, bis die Sehnen seitlich am Hals hervortreten, bis man seinen Adamsapfel auf- und abspringen sieht. Er benutzt Musik wie eine Waffe. Hier ist er auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Schweiß rinnt ihm die Schläfen hinab und Florian stellt fest, dass sein Freund nicht so viel weniger erschöpft aussieht seit er ihn im September heimlich gesehen hat, Scheinwerferlicht hin oder her. 

Sein Bier bleibt während dieser Zeit unberührt. Wie gebannt steht Florian da und ist Augen und Ohren. Er sieht nicht auf sein Handy und nicht auf die Uhr.   
Er bleibt gefangen in dem Augenblick, in dem die Scheinwerfer ausgehen und die Lichter hinten an den Wänden, an der Bar das einzige ist, was hell ist, während die ersten Akkorde von _Stargazing_ erklingen. Im Publikum johlen einige Leute begeistert, heben die Hände und für Sekunden ist die Welt umgekehrt – die Band betrachtet ihre Zuhörer. 

Frodo steht vorne, das Mikro gesenkt in der Hand, schwarz und stur und unnachgiebig. Sein Blick wandert. Seine Augen suchen. 

Als das Schlagzeug einsteigt um die Melodie noch sanft zu begleiten, spürt Florian seinen Blick auf sich. Er hat keinen Schimmer, ob Frodo ihn wirklich sehen kann. Vielleicht reicht das Licht nicht weit genug. Vielleicht ist das alles nur fucking Wunschdenken. Doch er tut, was er nicht lassen kann und winkt langsam und untertrieben, malt einen Dreiviertelkreis mit der Hand in die Luft. 

Frodos rechter Mundwinkel zieht sich in die Höhe. 

Dann rasten Gitarre und Schlagzeug aus und Frodo mit ihnen. 

~

Nach der Wärme im Club ist der Abend draußen kalt.   
Florian steht dennoch draußen, um der verbrauchten Luft zu entkommen. Er fühlt sich unwohl, weil er offenbar der einzige Idiot ist, der ohne Begleitung gekommen ist.   
Da war nichts zu machen, denn von den anderen hatte entweder niemand Zeit oder Florian wollte die Person nicht fragen. Ein Jako hat hier nichts zu suchen. 

Allerdings raucht Florian auch nicht mehr und so ist er der eine Depp, der awkward auf sein Handy guckt so tut, als würde auf jemanden warten. Was so ja auch stimmt.  
Er wird sanft an die Schulter getippt. Ein Typ, der fast doppelt so groß ist wie er und gefühlt nur aus Muskeln besteht, sieht ihn besorgt an.  
„Alles klar, Mann?“  
Florian schaut ihn an und befürchtet, er bemerkt erst viel zu spät, dass ihm der Mund offensteht.  
„Äh...ja“, stammelt er.   
„Alles gut.“ 

„Okay“, lächelt der Riese ihn an. Er hat seinen langen Bart geflochten und das ist ja mal das Coolste überhaupt.   
„Weil wenn ich dir wen suchen helfen soll...“ 

„Nich' nötig“, mischt sich eine dritte Stimme von hinter ihnen ein. Florian schluckt. Er dreht sich um. Neben dem riesigen Kerl wirkt Frodo gerade tatsächlich wie ein Hobbit. Nur wie einer ohne Locken. 

„Genau“, sagt Florian und tätschelt den Fremden ohne ihn anzusehen.   
„Alles gut.“ 

„Na dann“, brummelt der Kerl und tätschelt zurück. Florian hat vergessen, dass Metaller die nettesten Menschen auf diesem Planeten sein können. 

Frodo zieht eine seiner verlegenen Grinsefressen, als er Florian gegenüber tritt und sie allein sind.   
„Hi, Flo“, sagt er leicht heiser und hebt die Hand zum Gruß, als wolle er die Finger spreizen und hinzufügen: Live long and prosper. 

Und Florian kann gar nichts sagen. Nur dastehen und blöde glotzen.   
Es ist verdammte fünf Wochen her, dass sie sich zum letzten Mal gesprochen haben.   
Diesen Fakt drückt Florian aus, indem er nicht weiß, was er sagen soll.   
Er tritt näher und schließt seinen Freund wortlos in die Arme. 

„Flo“, hört er Frodo murmeln.   
„Mach dit nich', ick bin total volljeschwitzt!“ 

„Is' mir doch egal“, murrt Florian. 

Und dann gluckst Frodo, wie er es immer tut und drückt ihn fest und lange an sich. 

~

In der Nacht ist die Spree immer schön. Egal, wie sehr andere sich darüber beschweren, dass der fucking Rhein romantischer ist. Bis zum Alex haben Frodos Bandkollegen ihn mitgenommen. Von dort sind Frodo und er ausgestiegen und drei Stationen bis Hauptbahnhof gefahren.   
„Ick will Softeis!“, hat Frodo gequengelt.   
„Mir is immer noch warm!“   
„Wo willst du im Herbst um die Zeit noch Softeis herkriegen?“, hat Florian gerufen. 

Jetzt sitzen sie beim Regierungsviertel am Wasser und Frodo schleckt Softeis, das er als Veganer eigentlich gar nicht essen sollte. Florian sitzt mit einem giftroten Himbeer-Slushie daneben, den er schon nach zwei Mal Schlürfen ätzend übersüßt findet. Das war keine gute Kaufentscheidung. 

Aber wer will schon über richtige und falsche Entscheidungen richten.

„Ihr wart gut“, sagt Florian. Eventuell nuschelt er, weil seine Zunge taub vom Slushie ist.   
„ _Du_ warst gut.“ 

Frodo lächelt in sein Eis hinein.   
Softeis, und dann noch von McDreck. Heute ist kein guter Tag für Prinzipien.   
„Danke.“ 

Er rührt in der Packung herum und lutscht geräuschvoll am Plastiklöffel, der so weiß ist, dass er im Dunkeln fast schon leuchtet. 

„Ich hab dein Video gesehen“, sagt er nach einer kurzen Pause.   
„Du warst auch verdammt gut.“

„Ehrlich?“ 

„Ja, Mann!“ Frodo sieht ihn jetzt an.   
„Das war gut. Also natürlich nich' das Thema und der Anlasss. Aber...das war... das warst du. Ein neues, altes Du.“  
Sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem dreckigen Grinsen;  
„ _LeFloid._ “

„Ach, halt doch die Schnauze!“, gibt Florian zurück und Frodo kichert. 

„Ist dein Kanal so alt, ja? Aus einer Zeit, in der man in jedem Meme ein _le_ vor alles gesetzt hat?! Quasi aus der Steinzeit?“  
Es würde nicht viel fehlen und er würde sich auf dem Boden kringeln. Oller Wichtigtuer. 

„Entschuldige mal, _Max_ “, ruft Florian.  
„Immerhin habe ich einen Kanal.“ 

Frodos Lachen erstirbt. Er sieht fast schon pikiert aus und wendet sich wieder seinem Eis zu. 

„Meine Fresse, isses denn so schlimm, dass ich deinen Namen kenne?“, will Florian wissen.   
Um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen schlürft er wieder am Slushie, mit dem Ergebnis, dass sein Mund noch ein Stückchen mehr zuklebt. 

„Nee, isses nich'“, gibt Frodo leiser zurück.   
„Es is' nur... Es war 'ne angenehme Zeit, in der du von der janzen Rotze nüscht wusstest.“  
Er zuckt mit den Schultern.   
„In der ich einfach nur'n stinknormaler Typ war und kein bemitleidenswertes _Opfer_.“ 

„Das bist du doch auch nich'“, beteuert Florian. 

„Nee, da hat was verändert.“   
Frodo schiebt sich eine Riesenladung Eis in den Mund und Florian muss warten, bis er es aufgelutscht hat.   
„Da drin“, Frodo tippt mit dem Löffel gegen Florians Brust.  
„Da bin ich nich' mehr derselbe. Dit is, was mich ankotzt.“ 

„Na und?“, gibt Florian zurück.   
„Ich bin auch nich' mehr derselbe. Und mal davon abgesehen isses mir eine Million Mal lieber, dich _richtig_ zu kennen als nich' mal halb, und Ecken und Kanten gehör'n nun ma' dazu.“ 

Frodo stellt sehr energisch sein Eis im Gras neben sich ab.   
„Fuck, Flo, ich _bin_ nur noch Ecken und Kanten. Verstehst du dit nich'?!“ 

Er sagt diese Worte mit sehr viel Nachdruck und seine angeschlagene Stimme rutscht ihm für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick weg.

Florian blinzelt ein Mal.   
„Das stimmt doch überhaupt nich'“, sagt er.   
„Oder willst du sagen, du hast bei mir nur geschauspielert?“ Er legt den Kopf schief und lacht;  
„Alter, weil wenn dit so wäre, solltest du schon längst in Hollywood wohnen!“ 

Frodo sieht ihn nicht an. Er ist offenbar gänzlich darin aufgegangen, sich zu hassen, sich für etwas niederzumachen, wofür er nichts kann.   
Er greift nach seinem Eis und hackt mit dem Löffel in der Packung herum. 

„Pass auf“, setzt Florian erneut an.   
„Als mir das letzte Woche passiert is'...als mein _reizender Kollege_ mich angepackt hat, hab ich hinterher gedacht, ich raste aus. Alter, ich kann mir nich' mal ansatzweise vorstellen, wie es dir ergangen is'. Du machst das gut mit dem Leben und so. Du machst dit gut, Frodo!“ 

Frodo schaut ihn vage von der Seite an und lässt den Kopf sinken. Erschöpfung sitzt in allen seinen Gliedern. Das hat sie schon immer getan. Florian hat sie nur nicht als solche erkannt. Doch nun meint er hier in der Finsternis noch etwas anderes zu sehen: Erleichterung.   
Wie komisch, dass ihre wichtigsten Momente immer dann passieren, wenn es dunkel ist. 

„Ich hab all diese Techniken“, sagt er leise.   
„Für die Vocals, für dieset ganze Rumgebrülle. Und nach jedem Auftritt denk' ich mir, jetzt muss doch mal gut sein mit diesem widerlichen Scheißgefühl. Jetzt muss doch mal vorbei sein, damit ick die Musik nur noch aus Leidenschaft mache, und nich' mehr als verfickte Therapie.“   
Er zieht die Nase trocken hoch.   
„Aber jedes Mal is' das noch da. Jedes Mal kommt das noch mit raus. Wie so Schimmelpilzsporen. Verstehst du das?“ 

Florian nickt langsam. 

„Das hier bin ich.“   
Frodo piekt sich mit dem Eislöffel in die Brust.   
„Dit janze bekloppte Paket. Und deswegen hab ick mich nach der Party in Luft aufgelöst.“   
Der letzte Satz ist fast geflüstert.   
„Nachdem deine Nachricht kam – und dann noch nach _dieser_ Nacht. Ich konnte einfach nich', Flo. Es tut mir so, so leid, aber ich konnte nich' mit dir reden.“

„Ich weiß“, sagt Florian und es bricht ihm das Herz, das Frodos Stimme immer wieder halb wegbricht. Eigentlich sollte der Junge jetzt Zitrone zutschen und nicht diskutieren, sollte sich und seine Stimmbänder schonen.   
„Ich kann's verstehen. Soweit ich das verstehen kann. Wenn du das verstehen kannst.“ 

Frodo guckt ihn kurz schweigend an und schnaubt lachend.   
„Ja, irgendwo schon“, gibt er zurück. 

„Und was hat dich umgestimmt?“, nimmt Florian den Faden wieder auf.  
„Ich meine... die mysteriöse Konzertkarte im Briefkasten und jetzt das hier?“   
Er gestikuliert zwischen sich und Frodo hin und her. 

„Ich wusste ja nich', ob du sauer bist“, sagt Frodo. Er ist jetzt fertig mit seinem Eis und stellt die Packung weit von sich, ganz so, als würde sie ihn sonst behindern.   
„Wochenlang kein Lebenszeichen und bäm, plötzlich: 'Komm zu unserm Gig!' Deswegen dachte ick so: Back to the roots. Nur eben ohne Lichtenberg zu tapezieren.“   
Florian schubst ihn sanft, aber er lacht. 

„Nee, die Wahrheit is'...“ Frodo kratzt sich am Kopf.   
„Je länger ich drüber nachgedacht hab, desto bescheuerter kam ich mir vor. Also, weeßte, so richtig, richtig bescheuert. Und zusätzlich haben mir auch so'n paar Leute versichert, dass ich bescheuert war.“  
Man kann sich vorstellen, mit wem er so geredet hat.   
„Und außerdem...“ 

Es kommt nicht häufig vor, dass Frodo um Worte verlegen ist. Jetzt, da er wieder hier ist und Florian nicht ständig unterschwellig das Gefühl hat, nach ihm zu suchen, kann er das auch genießen. Wie sehr er den Modus „peinlich berührt“ an ihm mag. 

„Außerdem was?“, will er wissen und stellt jetzt auch seinen Slushie beiseite. Der ist ohnehin halb aufgetaut.

Frodo schaut auf die Spree, wo sich in der Ferne ein Partyboot nähert. Man kann in der Ferne schon das _Utz, utz, utz_ des Technobeats hören. 

„Außerdem hab ich dich vermisst“, sagt Frodo. Dann sieht er Florian an. 

Das ist ein Augenblick purer Verletzlichkeit. Mehr noch als damals in Frodos Zimmer.   
Es verschlägt Florian fast den Atem und er schluckt, um bloß nichts falsch zu machen. 

„Frodo“, sagt er leise und sieht ihn eindringlich an.   
„Du hast keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast.“ 

Es ist das zweite Mal an diesem Abend, dass sie die Arme umeinander legen. Wenn schon rührselig, dann bitte richtig, mit einer extra Schicht Kitsch. 

Hinterher laufen sie.   
„Lass uns gucken, wie weit wir zu Fuß kommen!“, hat Frodo beim Aufstehen plötzlich gerufen.   
„Vielleicht können wa nach Hause laufen!“ 

Großartig ist dabei, wie er offen ließ, _zu wessen Zuhause_ er laufen will.   
Und ob da mit inbegriffen ist, dass man sich trennt? 

Sie laufen am Reichstagsgebäude vorbei, wo Frodo dem Wachschutz und den Polizisten winkt und sich darüber fast den Arsch ablacht, durch die Straßenschluchten, bis sie am Brandenburger Tor rauskommen. Dann Unter den Linden in der Mitte, wo man eben unter den Linden entlanggehen kann. 

Der Herbst zieht einem die Wärme aus dem Körper. Gerade hier auf der breiten Allee pfeift der Wind gewaltig. Florian zieht seine Jacke enger um sich.   
Gerade, als er was sagen will, hört er Frodo in sich reinkichern. 

„Höhö... _Le_ Floid.“ 

„Jaja, sehr witzig“, erwidert er. 

„Le Me in le school. But I'm le tired“, witzelt Frodo.   
„I wanna go home in le car. Le Fuck!“

Florian verdreht die Augen. 

„Oh! Oh!“, macht Frodo,   
„Was ich ja cooler gefunden hätte, wäre _DerpFloid_.“   
Er hält den rechten Zeigefinger erhoben.   
„Dann wärste aber _Forever alone_ gewesen.“  
Er klopft sich auf den Oberschenkel. 

„Schön, dass dich deine eigenen Witze so erheitern“, ereifert sich Florian.   
„Na los, du Witzbold, wie hättest du denn deinen Kanal genannt?“ 

„Icke? Ganz einfach: Frodoapparat.“ 

„ _Frodoapparat_?“   
Florian wiederholt das Wort, als würde er es mit spitzen Fingern anfassen. 

„Wat soll denn dit sein?“ 

„Naja, klingt wie Fotoapparat. Isses aber nich'. Tadaa!“

„Eher dun dun duuun!“  
Florian imitiert den allgemeinen dramatischen Tusch.   
„Also ehrlich jetzt, was soll denn das für 'ne Aussage für 'nen Kanal sein?“ 

„Ick würde doch da eh nüscht hochladen“, zuckt Frodo mit den Schultern.   
„Ich bin viel besser, wenn ich bei anderen mitmache.“ 

„Hm...“ Florian legt den Kopf schief.   
„Zusammen wär'n wir _Froid_. Klingt komisch.“ 

„Is' aber so“, fällt Frodo ein.   
Inzwischen ist er fast vollkommen heiser. Das wäre dem Idioten sicher nicht passiert, wenn er Florians Kanalnamen weniger ausgelacht hätte. 

Er kichert noch eine Weile und schlendert neben Florian her. 

Froid, denkt Florian.   
Klingt wie _Freud_. 

Vorsichtig blickt er zur Seite und steckt die kalten Hände in die Jackentaschen. 

„Über eine Sache haben wir noch nich' gesprochen“, sagt er behutsam in einem Moment, in welchem zwischen ihnen ein respektabler Abstand ist. 

Er sieht zu, wie Frodo die Pflastersteine direkt vor sich fixiert, als ob die plötzlich unsagbar spannend wären. 

„Hm“, gibt er knapp zurück. Und nur das. 

„Sollen wir...“ Florian räuspert sich.   
„Also...sollen wir drüber reden?“ 

„Nimm's mir nich' übel“, sagt Frodo.   
„Aber ein Riesenthema pro Abend reicht erstma'.“ 

Ein Windstoß fegt durch die Linden über ihnen und wirft einen ganzen Haufen Blätter ab. Pittoresk segeln sie auf Florian hernieder.   
„Okay, stimmt schon“, antwortet er und versucht, nicht ganz so geknickt zu klingen. 

~

Florian versucht, das alles richtig einzuordnen: Damit ist längst nicht alles gesagt.

Im Gegenteil: Es fühlt sich an wie bei einem Kartenspiel, das man mittendrin abbricht, weil einer falsch spielt oder das Poker Face verliert, und in dem alle Karten offen gelegt werden.   
_Fall apart, then start again_. 

Aber kann man wieder von vorne anfangen?  
Es ist alles gesagt und doch nicht. Frodo – und das muss man sich mal auf der Zunge zergehen lassen – schafft es immer noch, nicht komplett ehrlich zu sein.   
_Wieso denn?_ , würde er sagen.   
_Ick hab nüscht dazu gesagt! Das is' nich' dasselbe wie unehrlich sein!_

Florian erzählt Anna die Sache am nächsten Tag beim Mittagessen.  
„Das is' eine ungemein süße Geschichte“, sagt sie dazu.   
„Nur, weil die dich nich' betrifft!“, entgegnet Florian. Er hat einen Berg Spaghetti auf seinem Teller und Gott, ist das herrlich, mal wieder feste Nahrung zu sich nehmen zu können. Er saut sich komplett sein weißes Hemd voll, doch ihm das sowas von scheißegal.   
„Achja“, fügt er hinzu.  
„Sage mal: Was haben Vanessa und ich gemeinsam?“   
„Vanessa und du? Was soll das jetzt?“   
„Is'n Rätsel von Jako.“ 

Anna überlegt kurz, während sie in ihrem Eintopf rührt.   
Sie fokussiert Florian und tastet ihn von oben herunter mit ihrem Blick ab.   
„Hm... Die Haarfarbe?“, denkt sie laut nach.   
„Das leicht Bedröppelte? Ah, die dunklen Kulleraugen?“ 

„Danke“, stoppt Florian sie.  
„Schon gut, so wichtig isses auch wieder nich'“. 

~

„Was hast du die ganze Zeit getrieben?!“, ruft Frodo vorwurfsvoll aus dem Wohnzimmer.   
„Wieso?“  
Florian trägt Mate und Cola von der Küche herein. 

Wie merkwürdig es ist, Frodo wieder in seiner Wohnung zu haben. Er ist zu Besuch, doch es fühlt sich an, als würde er zurückziehen. Sein Atem, seine Schritte, die Anordnung der Moleküle, die ihn ausmachen, das alles gehört hierhin. 

Frodo hat sich vor dem Fernseher gebückt. Jetzt richtet er sich wieder auf und zeigt Florian vorwurfsvoll die Kuppe seines Zeigefingers. Staub klebt daran.   
„Du hast die Playse nich' ein Mal angehabt, gib's zu.“ 

Florian zuckt mit den Achseln.   
„Ich hab sie nich' ein Mal angehabt“, spult er brav runter. 

„Ich hatte halt keine Zeit.“ 

Er war zu beschäftigt damit, auf dem Sofa zu liegen und nichts zu tun.   
Oder auf dem Bett.   
Oder damit, Smoothies einkaufen zu gehen. 

Oder damit, sich zehn Minuten lang Gay Porn reinzuziehen, sofort seinen Verlauf zu löschen und sich beim Masturbieren die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen, um vor sich selbst nicht zugeben zu müssen, wen er sich dabei seit neuerdings vorstellt (Hinweis: Die Antwort steht gerade im selben Raum).

All das dauert. Weiß schließlich jeder. 

„Was'n das?“   
Frodo hat zwei Briefe auf dem Couchtisch gefunden. Florian hat sie dort liegengelassen und gleich wieder vergessen. Und natürlich bemerkt er das jetzt zu spät. Versuche, Frodo die Karten, die auf den Briefumschlägen lagen, aus der Hand zu rupfen, wären eh nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. 

„'Happy Birthday'?“, liest er irritiert vor.   
Die eine Karte spielt das gleichnamige Lied vor, leiernd und grausam und bestürzend. Die Musikkarte ist ein Running Gag von Florians Onkel, die schickt der jedes Jahr. 

„Du hattest Geburtstag?“

Florian antwortet nicht, sondern zuckt wieder mit den Schultern. 

„Hat man halt jedet Jahr“, gibt er von sich und fühlt sich brüchig.   
„Mate oder Cola?“ 

Frodo schließt die Karte und lässt sie sinken.   
„Was hast du gemacht?“  
„Wie gemacht?“  
„Na, an deinem Geburtstag?“ 

Florian hebt eine Augenbraue;  
„Weiß ich nich' mehr“, sagt er vergleichsweise schroff.  
„Was willste denn jetz' trinken?“  
„Flo, jetzt lass doch mal den Scheiß mit dem Trinken!“ 

Frodo nimmt ihm beide Getränke aus den Händen und stellt diese auf den Tisch.   
Es ist ungemein verwirrend, wie verdammt ernst er auf einmal drauf ist. 

„Wann hast du denn?“, will Frodo wissen.   
Im Hintergrund leuchtet der Fernseher auf, weil sich Bildschirm und Playstation starten.   
Komisch, denkt Florian. Das Datum hat Frodo sich damals wohl nicht gemerkt, als er sich sämtliche andere Informationen aus seinem Portemonnaie ins Hirn getackert hat. 

„Am ersten Oktober. Is' eigentlich jedes Jahr mit Scheißwetter verbunden. Meistens geh ick da eh nur bei meinen Eltern vorbei und kriege irgendeinen Gutschein und gut is'.“ 

„Hast du was mit den andern gemacht?“ 

„Nö.“

„Wieso?“

Florian schaut ihn an und blinzelt.   
Und eines weiß er genau: Wenn er sich jetzt versucht, irgendwie an diesem Thema vorbeizudrücken, wird Frodo umso mehr nachbohren. So ist er.  
Eigentlich sollte das hier eine lockere Wiederaufnahme einer Freundschaft werden. Bisschen Zocken, bisschen Quatschen, vielleicht 'nen Tarantino-Film rewatchen. 

Und auf einmal geht es hier um ein Grundsatzgespräch? 

„Ich hab's ihnen nich' erzählt“, sagt Florian.  
„Die können nüscht dafür. So. Zufrieden?“

„Nee!“, ruft Frodo. 

Dann ballt er die rechte Hand zur Faust.  
„Fuck“, ruft er.  
„Ick hab deinen Geburtstag versaut.“ 

„Hast du nich'. Is' doch egal, nächstes Jahr is' ooch noch einer.“ 

Frodo schaut zu Boden. In seinem Kopf scheint es zu rattern, und als er wieder hochsieht, blitzt milde Verzweiflung in seinen Augen.   
„Ick hab gar keen Geschenk für dich.“ 

„Ja“, sagt Florian tonlos und schubst ihn sanft, schubst ihn so, dass Frodo auf der Couch landet, denn ernsthaft, so langsam wird das alles hier anstrengend.   
„Wie auch, du wusstest es ja nich'.“ 

Er geht zurück zum Fernsehschrank und wirft Frodo einen Controller in den Schoß. 

„Dann kannste dir jetzt was wünschen.“ 

„Häh?“ 

„Du hast mich schon verstanden.“

Wow, das hat Frodo ja seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten nicht gesagt. Entschlossen klingt er. Wie jemand, der sofort aufstehen und sich einen Arm abhacken würde, sobald Florian es verlangt. Theatralischer Trottel. 

„Was denn?“, fragt Florian argwöhnisch. 

„Irgendwas“, gibt Frodo zurück. 

Florian schließt den Mund. Er könnte sich alles wünschen. Alles und nichts. Pro Sieben plärrt hinter ihm los, weil niemand daran gedacht hat, die Playstation einzuschalten. Irgendeine belanglose Scheiße über Wasserrutschen läuft. Er schaut hinab auf seinen eigenen Controller, den er fast schon zu fest umklammert hält, und dann hoch zu Frodo und er erkennt, dass zwischen ihnen nichts mehr so wie früher ist.   
Es ist, als ob Frodo sich genau in dieser Sekunde aus Reue unter ihn legt, ihm wie ein unterwürfiger Hund den weichen, verletzlichen Bauch präsentiert und Florian den Fuß auf der Brust seines Freundes abstellen könnte. Genau dort, wo Frodos Herz ist. 

„Irgendwas“, wiederholt Florian. Sein Blick bleibt an Frodos leicht geöffneten Lippen hängen, so lange, bis er weiß, dass sein Freund das bemerkt. 

Schließlich lässt er den Blick fallen. 

„Erzähl mir was“, sagt er dann.   
„Erzähl mir was von Bedeutung und was du sonst noch keinem erzählt hast.“ 

Frodo blinzelt. Seine Hände spielen Bruchteile einer Sekunde mit dem Controller herum. Ein Augenblick erhebt sich, schwillt an, so dass man kaum atmen kann – und flacht wieder ab. 

„Okay.“  
Er nickt. 

„Setz dich hin.“ 

Florian senkt sich neben ihm auf die Couch, mit einem komischen feierlichen Abstand.   
Er fasst nach der Fernbedienung und verbietet seinem Fernseher den Ton. 

Frodo scheint zu überlegen, ob er den Controller aus der Hand legen soll, doch er entscheidet sich dagegen.   
„Also“, murmelt Florian verschüchtert;   
„Du musst auch nich'.“ 

„Halt die Fresse“, wirft Frodo ihm dazwischen und hebt den Zeigefinger erneut, diesmal ohne Staub.  
„Wir machen dit jetzt. Und zwar: Hat dir Jako je erzählt, warum zwischen uns Funkstille is'?“ 

Okay. Das kommt unvorhergesehen.   
Florian räuspert sich.   
„Hm... Er meinte was von wegen, er hätte dir mal unbedacht so 'ne Gemeinheit an den Kopf geknallt“, sagt er vorsichtig.   
„Wegen deinen One Night Stands und so...“ 

„Das stimmt ooch“, sagt Frodo und faltet seine Beine in einen Schneidersitz. 

„Aber das is' nich' wirklich... Also darum geht’s nich' wirklich.“   
Er hüstelt kurz und schaut auf das Ding in seinen Händen. Als würde es ihm wie bei einem Spiel die Kontrolle verleihen, nach welcher er anscheinend seit Jahren sucht. 

„In dem komischen Artikel auf der LGBT-Seite, die du gelesen hast, da stand ja irgendwas von wegen _andere Cruiser fanden das Opfer_ , blabubb.“ 

Florian nickt langsam.

„Ja, nee. Dit is' Bullshit.“   
Frodo seufzt leise.   
„Jako hat mich gefunden damals.“

Mit einem Mal hat Florian das Gefühl, dass sein Mund knochentrocken wird.   
„Was?“, krächzt er leise.   
„Jako? Aber...wieso? Ich dachte... hä?“ Er rauft sich kurz die Haare.   
„Meintest du nich', das zwischen ihm und dir wäre platonisch?!“

„Das isses auch. Das war damals auch eigentlich Zufall. Wir war'n da in der Nähe verabredet.“ 

Frodo legt den Cotroller nun doch weg; vermutlich, weil er verstanden hat, dass eine Playstation ihm dabei nicht helfen wird. 

„Eigentlich wollten wa uns da treffen und zum Potsdamer Platz ins Kino gehen und so. Aber weil ick ein besonders großer Idiot war, so Marke _Can't keep it in his pants_ , dacht' ich, ich schieb' noch 'ne kleine Nummer. Dit war ja auch aufregend und so. Dass Kerle auch 'ne Option für mich sind, wusste ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nich' so lange.“ Er grinst hilflos. 

„Long story short: Frodo rennt in den Tiergarten, wird von 'nem Typen gefragt, ob er Bock auf'n Blowjob hat, will gerade auf die Knie gehen und kriegt die Scheißdresche seines Lebens. Und naja, dann war da dieset Messer und auf einmal lieg' ick auf'm Boden und der Typ will gar nich' ficken, sondern wirft mir lauter Beleidigungen an den Kopp und bespuckt mich und geht weg – ziemlich dumme Nummer, übrigens.“   
Er lacht bitter;  
„Wichtigste Lektion, wenn du jemanden ermorden willst: Lass ihn nich' lebend mit einem funktionierenden Handy in der Tasche liegen. Jedenfalls fummle ick mein Handy raus und rufe Jako an und naja...fleh' ihn an, herzukommen. Nich' gerade männlich, wenn das deine Frage sein sollte.“

Florian kann gar nichts sagen. 

„Aber warum Jako?“ , presst er hervor, als er die Sprache wiederfindet. 

„Warum nich' die Polizei oder Notarzt?“ 

„Weil man, wenn man auf dem Boden zwischen Brennnesseln und Gras liegt, einem das Blut aus dem Bauch sickert und man kurz denkt, man kann seine Gedärme sehen, keine sinnvollen Entscheidungen mehr trifft. Er war mein letzter Kontakt und ploppte daher ganz oben auf der Liste auf. Ich hab nur auf Wahlwiederholung gedrückt.“

Frodo gibt sein Bestes, abgeklärt auszusehen. Doch seine Augen verraten ihn, hell, unruhig und gehetzt. Florian weiß, dass er das hier irgendwie wollte – die Geschichte aus Frodos Mund hören.   
Doch jetzt ist er nicht sicher, ob ihm wirklich bewusst war, welche Geister er da rief. 

„Was is' dann passiert?“, will er wissen. 

Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern – schon wieder – und verlagert sein Gewicht, kratzt sich am Fuß. Alles kleine Dinge, die sein Erzähltes abschwächen sollen. 

„Naja, er kam angerast“, sagt er.   
„So schnell hab ich das noch nie erlebt. Und weil er clever ist, hat er im Rennen telefoniert. Und naja... dann hat er mir seine Jacke auf die Wunde gepresst wie ein Irrer und draufgeheult.“   
Frodo schaut zur Seite und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. 

„Wenn man denkt, man stirbt, und man schon sein ganzes Scheißleben an sich vorbeiziehen sieht und man jemanden hat, der dabei is'... Das kann man mit nix vergleichen. Aber das Problem is', dass ich ja nich' abgetreten bin.“ 

Er zieht trocken Luft durch die Nase ein. 

„Niemand wird mich je wieder so sehen, verstehste? So... aufgeschnitten. Wie so'n Tier. Wie so'n Stück Dreck, was man weggeschmissen hat. Ick hab dit irgendwann nich' mehr ertragen – diesen Gedanken, dass er es weiß, dass er dabei war, dass er mich irgendwann darauf festnageln könnte.“ 

Er verschränkt die Arme. 

„Und naja...irgendwann hatter genau das gemacht. Da stander vor mir und war so 'Frodo, nochmal bin ich nich' in der Nähe'. Als ob ich 'n dummes, kleines Kind wäre, als ob....“   
Mit bebenden Händen hält er inne. 

„Heute weiß ich, dass er das nich' so meinte. Aber trotzdem.. ich konnte trotzdem nich'... Danach hab ich allen, die davon wussten, verboten, das irgendwem zu erzählen. Ich wollte das einfach wegschließen, ich hab gehofft, wenn niemand sonst es weiß, wird’s weniger real.“   
Er schaut auf.   
„Flo, was is', wenn Jako Recht hat?“ 

Mit einem trifft Florian die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Warum sowohl Frodo als auch Jako kein Fleisch mehr essen. Also. Womöglich. Er kann sich die Situation nur vorstellen und allein das treibt ihm schiere Panik in die Glieder, so dass es selbst in seinen tauben Fingern zu kribbeln scheint. 

„Er hat nich' Recht, er hat Angst“, sagt Florian schließlich.   
„Leute erzählen manchmal Bullshit, wenn sie Angst haben.“ 

Irgendwas in ihm sackt komplett weg.   
Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie heute Abend hier eine ruhige Kugel schieben würden. Stattdessen brennt alles lichterloh.  
Jako hat ihn angelogen. Nein, falsch: Jako hat ihm nicht alles erzählt. Und nein, er hat ja auch nie behauptet, die ganze Wahrheit auszupacken. Er hat versucht zu helfen ohne sich selbst ins Fleisch zu schneiden. Ob er nachts im Schlaf auch wimmert? 

Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern – als wäre das sowas wie ein Sport inzwischen – und er fummelt an seiner Socke herum.   
„Kann sein“, murrt er leise. 

Florian denkt an die große Narbe an Frodos Bauch, diesen Einschnitt dort, wo es weich ist, diesen Einschnitt in ein Leben. Ob Frodo das Licht gesehen hat während seiner Nahtoderfahrung?   
„Aber unglaublich isses schon“, rutscht es Florian raus. 

Frodo hebt eine Augenbraue;  
„Was?“

„Naja...“   
Florian kratzt sich an der Nase.   
„Ich hab noch nie wen gekannt, der fast gestorben is'. Du hast aufgelevelt, Mann. Ich meine, wie hoch ist die Zahl der Leute, die sowas überleben? Das is' doch eigentlich unmöglich.“ 

Frodo schnaubt leise.   
Und Florian stellt ihn sich vor im Krankenhausbett, umringt von seinen Eltern und seinem Stiefbruder, von Jako und Felix, Steven und Rick, all den anderen. Er stellt ihn sich in der Gerichtsverhandlung vor, wie er heroisch die Brust schwellen lässt und davon berichtet, wie er dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen ist. 

Dabei ist die Wahrheit natürlich anders.   
Frodo wird ganz klein in sich zusammengesunken sein. So ähnlich wie jetzt – ein einziger Moment im Leben, in dem er versucht hat, sich unsichtbar zu machen.   
Wie es wohl ist, jemandem ins Gesicht zu blicken, der eine Klinge durch den eigenen Bauch gezogen hat? 

Florian zögert, denn er weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Umarmen? Frodo einen Kuss geben? Nein. Nein, das steht völlig außer Frage. Das Spiel starten? Pulp Fiction anmachen? 

Er blinzelt und hinter seiner Stirn formt sich eine winzige Idee. 

„Los, zieh deine Schuhe an.“ 

~

Er hat noch nie jemanden hinter das Steuer gelassen. 

Nicht einmal seinen Vater, der damals dabei war, als Florian das Auto in Empfang genommen hat.   
Egal, wie schlecht es Florian geht, beim Autofahren wird immer alles ein bisschen besser. Er kann vor Dingen davonfahren – oder auf sie zu.   
Hier drinnen ist er Herr und Meister, ist er der Kapitän eines Schiffes. Alles hört hier auf sein Kommando. 

Frodo johlt.   
Er zieht von der Einfahrt auf die A10 rüber auf die rechte Spur, dann auf die mittlere und gibt Gas.   
Folgsam jault der Dodge unter ihm auf.   
„Fuck“, johlt Frodo.   
„Was für 'ne Mordskarre!“ 

Er schaut kurz fragend zur Seite, schaut Florian an.   
Der macht eine auffordernde Bewegung.   
„Na los“, ruft er und dreht die Musik lauter.   
„Gib ihm!“ 

Und ja, ein wenig nervös ist er. Kaum etwas nervt ihn mehr, als Kontrolle abzugeben. Sein Blick verfolgt den Sprung der Tachonadel von hundertzwanzig auf hundertfünfzig auf hundertachtzig. Frodo positioniert den rechten Fuß neu und erhöht verdammt souverän das Tempo.   
„Fuck“, formt sein Mund begeistert.  
Zweihundert. Zweihundertzehn. Die Landschaft rast an ihnen vorbei, der Dodge springt in einen Tunnel aus Farben und Geräuschen, als würde er durch die Zeit reisen. 

Florian lehnt sich im Beifahrersitz zurück.   
Denn inzwischen hat er gelernt, dass man seinem Freund mit Dingen wie diesen die Kontrolle zurückgibt: Mit einem Spitznamen. Mit zweihundert Kilometern pro Stunde unterm Hintern und Florians Leben in seiner Hand. Wenn es ihm damit bessergeht, gibt der gerne ein Stück seiner Kontrolle ab. 

„ Ich frag mich, wie viel der schnurrt.“, ruft Frodo. Er jubiliert quasi. 

„Probier's aus“, gibt Florian zurück. 

Frodo juchzt.   
Dann zieht er auf die linke Spur und lässt auf dem Mittelstreifen einen rasenden BMW förmlich stehen. 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	14. Es ist nie nur eine Phase

_„Love resides in the heart“  
„Nonsense. The heart is simply a muscle. Love isn't a mystery any more than cholera.“  
[The Alienist]_

Markus kommt nicht wieder.   
Paradoxerweise hätte Florian aber genau damit gerechnet. Warum, weiß er gar nicht. Nur soviel: Arschlöcher gewinnen am Ende eigentlich immer.   
Das Gegenteil gibt’s doch nur im Fernsehen. 

Nichtsdestotrotz sitzt Reuters mit ernster Miene vor ihm und schlägt sich räuspernd ein Bein über das andere.   
„Ich hatte noch nie so ein Gespräch, muss ich zugeben“, sagt er.   
„Und ich hoffe, Anna ist mir nicht böse, dass ich mit dir zuerst spreche.“ 

Florian schüttelt irritiert den Kopf. 

„Die Sache ist die“, setzt sein Chef an und verschränkt die Finger auf seinem Schreibtisch.   
„Wir haben uns von Markus nach reiflicher Überlegung getrennt, wie man so schön sagt. Es geschah nicht ganz im Einvernehmen aller Parteien, aber das tut ja nichts zu Sache.“ 

Florian gibt sich alle Mühe, sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. _Überraschung_ , das Wort ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Er fällt fast vom Stuhl. 

„Ich habe mit Dörte gesprochen. Sehr lange“, setzt Reuters fort.  
„Und sie gab mir die Empfehlung.“   
Er lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
Fucking Dörte, denkt Florian. 

„Letztendlich geht es mir in erster Linie darum, dass sich hier alle wohlfühlen. Und Markus gab mir nicht gerade Grund zur Annahme, dass er dabei helfen wird.“   
Er nickt sich selbst kurz zu, ehe er Florian wieder fokussiert.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass dir das widerfahren ist. Ich äh...“ Er räuspert sich erneut.   
„Ich denke, Dörte kann dir das besser sagen als ich, aber hier sollte es keine Rolle spielen, mit wem unsere Kollegen ihr Leben verbringen.“ 

„Das ist sehr nett“, grätscht ihm Florian dazwischen, da er befürchtet, dass es sonst peinlich und unangenehm wird.   
„Ich weiß das echt zu schätzen. Danke sehr!“ 

Reuters nickt. Er sieht direkt dankbar darüber aus, dass sein Angestellter diese Abkürzung in der Konversation genommen hat.   
„Und achja, eine Sache noch.“   
Er beugt sich über den Schreibtisch.   
„Wir haben beschlossen, dass wir die Kleidervorschriften intern etwas lockern und einen Casual Friday einführen.“ Er kratzt sich am Kopf,  
„Da ist es nicht so schlimm, wenn da mal eine Tätowierung halb zu sehen ist.“

Florian muss ihn ansehen wie ein gestrandeter Fisch. Inklusive Schnappatmung, denn Reuters zuckt mit den Schultern.   
„Dörte hatte sich schon sehr gefragt, warum du dir nicht mal bei 30 Grad draußen wenigstens die Ärmel hochkrempelst.“

Fucking Dörte.   
Rainald Grebe hatte Unrecht, denkt Florian. Von wegen Ausweg aus der Spaßgesellschaft. Die Frau ist hardcore.

~

Bevor Florian am Abend Richtung UWG fährt, kündigt er sein Kommen vorher an.   
Zwar sagt sein und Frodos gemeinsamer Kalender – welcher seit kurzem wieder mit Infos befüllt wird – dass Frodo heute Abend nicht arbeiten muss. Aber bei ihm weiß man nie so genau, ob er wirklich da ist, wo er sagt, dass er ist.   
_Ich hab was Wichtiges zu erzählen!_ , schreibt Florian also.   
_Ich auch!_ , kommt prompt die Antwort.  
 _Schwing deinen Arsch hierher!_

Als Florian seinen Hintern also eine halbe Stunde nach Feierabend die Treppe zur UWG hochträgt und klingelt, machen ihm Frodo und Jako die Tür auf.   
Arm in Arm. 

Es ist fast wie eine optische Täuschung.   
Oder fliegende Schweine. Florian _kennt_ diesen Anblick nicht, was bedeutet, dass er ihn auch nicht verarbeiten kann. 

Also bleibt er auf der Stelle wie angewurzelt stehen und starrt.   
„Oh“, sagt Frodo vergnügt. Auf seinen Wangen und in seinen Augen schimmert das Beschwippstsein von mindestens zwei Bier.   
„Flo.exe stopped working. Press any key to continue.“ 

Jako lacht sein fast tonloses Jakokichern. 

„Wieviel habt ihr gesoffen?“, sagt Florian trocken. 

„Definitiv zuviel“, antwortet Jakob ihm.  
„Aber genug für eine Versöhnung, bei der mindestens einer von zweien zuviel geflennt hat.“  
Er streicht sich verlegen die Haare hinter die Ohren.   
„Komm rein!“ 

„Wie jetzt, das war's?“, will Florian zehn Minuten später wissen. Weil er noch fahren muss, verzichtet er auf Bier, sondern hat sich, während Frodo ohne Punkt und Komma die Geschehnisse ihres Gespräches herunterratterte, einen Tee aus dem Regal der WG-Küche geklaut und Wasser aufgesetzt.   
Nun sitzt er auf einem Hocker in der Küche, tunkt den Teebeutel in seine Tasse und seufzt innerlich.   
„Ihr habt euch ausgesprochen, euch umarmt und jetzt is' wieder alles supi?“ 

„Naja, ein bisschen“, sagt Jako und fährt sich über das Gesicht. Seine Augen sind immer noch leicht gerötet.   
„Das is' sehr antiklimaktisch“, bemerkt Florian enttäuscht.   
„Keine Schlägerei, keine dramatische Rettung und bla.“ 

„Das hatten wir ja schon“, sagt Jako sehr sachlich.   
„Nur eben am Anfang.“ 

Florian beißt sich auf die Zunge.   
„Fuck“, murmelt er.   
„So war das nich' gemeint, wirklich, ich-“

„Jako hat nich' den Versöhnungssex erwähnt, den wir hatten“, fällt Frodo ihm ins Wort. 

Der Teebeutel, den Florian gerade hochzivilisiert am Rand der Tasse ausgedrückt hat und welchen er zur Seite tun wollte, fällt zu Boden und macht ein feuchtes, ekliges Geräusch.   
Nur ein Satz und doch bewirkt er alles. Er schnippst eine heiße Glut in Florians Bauch an, wie ein Feuer, gegossen mit Benzin. 

„...häh?“, keucht Florian fast stimmlos. 

„Das war ein Witz, Flo“, sagt Frodo trocken.   
„Ich musste nur irgendwie dein betroffenes Gesicht entschärfen. Dit hält ja keiner aus.“

Nicht lustig, Frodo, will Florian sagen. Nein, das ist es nicht.   
Er möchte ihn an den Schultern packen und Verstand in ihn hineinschütteln. Denn es ist zu spät. Das Feuer brennt nun und man kann es nicht mehr löschen mit einem kleinen „Haha, verarscht“. 

Florian schluckt und beugt sich hinab, um den Teebeutel aufzuheben.   
Er schluckt jedes einzelne Wort, das ihm in der Kehle glüht, wieder hinab in seinen Magen. 

Dann kommt Felix in die Küche, zum ersten Mal nicht lachend und scherzend, wie Florian ihn kennt, sondern mit blassem, grauem Gesicht.   
„Hi Flo“, nuschelt er.  
„Nich' wundern, ich bin gleich wieder weg. Migräne.“ 

Wortlos sieht Florian ihm zu, wie er sich ein Glas Wasser am Wasserhahn einlässt, wie er etwas von seiner freien Hand in den Mund wirft und das Wasser hinterherkippt, wahrscheinlich eine Kopfschmerztablette.  
Felix lässt das Glas sinken und dreht sich um. 

Hinter seiner Brille wirken seine Augen matt. 

„Kaum wieder versöhnt und schon wieder richtig arschig, ihr beiden“, sagt er zu Jako und Frodo, betont die letzten beiden Worte auf das „g“. Er kommt aus einer Gegend, wo man „richtig“ sagt, nicht „richtich“. 

„Mit Verliebten treibt man nich' solche Späße.“ 

Dann, als wäre er ein Schauspieler, der seinen einen Satz im Skript gesagt hat, dreht er sich um und verlässt die Küche. 

Ein Schuss, ein Treffer. 

Florian sitzt da, kaum fertig mit Schlucken, und er spürt, wie sich die Blicke seiner beiden Freunde langsam auf ihn richten.   
Jakos ist erschrocken, Frodos ist... Ja, wie soll man das lesen?   
Reuevoll? Peinlich berührt? Ungläubig?

Denn Felix hat es geschafft, dieses Thema wieder hervorzuzerren, das seit Wochen um Florian herumschwirrt, welches in ihm schläft wie eine tödliche Krankheit, und die er so lange versucht hat zu ignorieren, bis er fast schon meinte, es beträfe einen anderen Florian. Ein anderer Florian tastet manchmal im Halbschlaf nach der leeren Seite rechts neben sich im Bett. Ein anderer Florian denkt an Frodo, während er sich.... – er kann diesen Gedanken noch immer nicht zu Ende denken. 

Florian räuspert sich in die Stille hinein.   
„Ich ähm...wollte eigentlich nur kurz erzählen, dass sie Markus gefeuert haben“, berichtet er und versucht, so unterkühlt wie möglich zu klingen. 

„Mein Chef ist überraschend cool. Und meine HR-Frau auch, obwohl sie Dörte heißt. Weil – Dörte. Brüller und so, ne. Naja. Das war's auch schon.“   
Er steht vom Stuhl auf. 

„Flo...“, sagt Frodo mit jammerigem und doch hilflosem ach-komm-schon-Tonfall. 

„Nee, nee, is' schon okay.“ Florian winkt ab.

„Ick wollte euch eh nich' stören. Ihr habt euch sicher 'ne Menge zu erzählen und so. Und ich muss eh nach Hause.“

„Flo.“ 

„Wäsche waschen und Bude putzen und so.“   
Das ist die bullshitigste Ausrede, die er je erfunden hat.   
Aber wenn er jetzt nicht geht, weiß Florian, wird er vielleicht austicken.   
Er muss gehen. Er muss gehen. Er muss gehen. 

Er tritt schon auf den Flur der WG, hält sich am Türrahmen fest wie jemand, der sonst fällt. 

„Flo“, hört er Frodo hinter sich, und mit einem Mal fasst der ihn am Arm.  
„Jetzt hör doch ma' uff!“ 

Mehr braucht es nicht. 

Florian fährt herum wie angestochen. Mit Gewalt reißt er sich los. So sehr, dass die locker am Handgelenk sitzende Uhr leise klimpert.   
Er will Frodo anbrüllen, doch die Worte bleiben ihm im Halse stecken, weil er weiß, er hat keinen Grund, sauer zu sein. Niemand hat ihm irgendetwas versprochen und an niemanden sollte er irgendwelche Forderungen stellen. Er wollte einen Kumpel, keinen Lover. Er steht doch nicht mal auf Typen. 

„Jetzt nich'“, ist alles, was er hervorbringt.   
Er hebt die Hände in die Luft wie jemand, der Angst hat, sonst erschossen zu werden. 

Sein Blick streift Jakos, als dieser lautlos hinter Frodo im Flur erscheint und Florian muss wegsehen. Er fasst nach seinen Schuhen und wirft die Wohnungstür auf.   
„Man sieht sich“, hört er sich murmeln   
„Sorry, dass ich euch gestört hab.“   
Dann läuft er. 

Er läuft und läuft und läuft, obwohl da Stimmen hinter ihm sind, obwohl er viel zu spät merkt, dass er seine Sneakers noch in der Hand hält, obwohl er längst im Endoktobermatsch auf der Straße steht. Er hat vergessen, wo der Dodge steht. In der ersten Seitenstraße? Oder doch um die Ecke?   
„Warum verdammt nochmal muss hier alles gleich aussehen?!“, brüllt er. Ein junger Passant schreckt vor ihm zurück.   
„Verfickte scheiß Hipsterhochburg!“   
Kalter Regen prasselt auf ihn nieder. 

Florian bleibt stehen und weiß, er ist ein lebendig gewordenes Klischee.   
Er ist sich dessen bewusst. 

Dumm nur, dass es ihn kein Stück interessiert. 

~

Er muss ausbluten.   
Den Zorn darüber, dass er sich viel zu sehr in diese Sache geworfen hat, ablegen. Ganz langsam, so wie man Schmerz mit einer Ibuprofen gehen lässt. 

„Idiot“, flüstert Florian sich selbst zu.   
Auf dem Balkon steht er mit nackten Füßen, so dass der kalte Beton seine Zehen betäubt. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wünscht er sich eine Zigarette, obwohl das gar nichts bringen würde.   
„Du bildest dir das alles nur ein, und das weiß er. Das neulich war nur'n Spiel.“

Die Herbstnacht wütet mit Wind und Regen weiter. Sie klatscht ihm Wasser ins Gesicht, als wolle sie ihn zur Besinnung bringen. 

Danach geht er ohne zu duschen ins Bett, ausgezogen bis auf die Unterhose.   
Wenn er jetzt krank wird, haben all diese Scheißgefühle eine Berechtigung. Das ist Fieber, kann er dann sagen. Ich muss es nur ausschwitzen, Frau Doktor, können Sie mich krankschreiben? Er wälzt sich im Bett wischt sich Wasser vom Gesicht, das natürlich vom Regen kommt. Wovon denn sonst. 

An den Wänden meint er ab und zu purpurne Schlieren zu vernehmen, doch wenn er blinzelt, sind die wieder weg. 

Am nächsten Morgen ist er nicht krank. Nicht mal ein Kratzen im Hals ist vorzuweisen.   
Florian meldet sich trotzdem krank, einfach, weil er es kann und weiß er weiß, dass er, sobald er eine Excel-Datei auf dem PC öffnen muss, anfangen wird zu schreien.   
Anna und Olli schicken ihm Nachrichten mit Smileys, die Fieberthermometer in ihren kleinen pixeligen Mündern haben und schreiben: „Gute Besserung. Halt dich schön warm!“

Er wischt sie zur Seite und betrachtet dann die Nachrichten von Felix und Jako und Frodo. Dann wischt er die ebenfalls weg ohne zu antworten. 

~

Wie hat er die Zeit nach Ina überstanden?

Florian steht in der Küche und weiß es nicht mehr. Als der Radiowecker neben seinem Bett, den er weder als Radio noch als Wecker benutzt, ihm sagte, dass es drei Uhr nachmittags ist, dachte er, dass er wenigstens vor sich selbst so tun sollte, als wäre nicht alles verloren. Also ist er unter die Dusche gestiegen und steht nun in frischen Shorts und einem Bademantel in der Küche. Ist das ünerhaupt sein Bademantel? Er sieht kurz an dem babyblauen Ding, das sich flauschig an ihn schmiegt, herab. Wassertröpfen perlen an noch feuchten Strähnen seiner Haare in den Mantel hinein. 

Nach Ina hat er geweint. Das weiß er noch.   
Viel, bis seine Augen ganz geschwollen waren. Er hat zu viel oder zu wenig geschlafen.  
Was von beidem war das nochmal? 

Er steht in der Küche und weiß nicht, was er dort wollte. Kaffee kochen?   
Sich eine Stulle schmieren? Sich ein Messer in die Pulsadern rammen? 

Dann lässt ihn das Klingeln an der Tür hochschrecken. 

~

„Mach nich' auf“, wispert er sich selbst zu.   
Fuck und Gott verdammt, er ist anscheinend wirklich irre geworden. Nur Wahnsinnige reden mit sich selbst, gehen irgendwohin ohne etwas zu wollen, stehen in Socken auf der Straße.   
„Mach nich' auf.“

Er öffnet die Tür. 

Frodo hat die Hände in den Taschen seiner flauschig anmutenden Jacke. Draußen muss es arschkalt sein, denn er trägt sogar eine Mütze. Als er Florian hinter der Tür in dessen ausbaufähigem Outfit erblickt, werden seine Augen kurz größer – Überraschung – doch er hat sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. 

„Bitte flipp nich' aus“, sagt er leise und fuck, das tut weh. Ausgerechnet diese Worte. 

„Drei Dinge: Du hast Recht; ich bin ein Idiot, und ja: Wir sollten darüber reden. Und nee, ich hab keinen Bock, schon wieder alles schlimmer zu machen, nur weil ich 'ne feige Sau bin.“

Du bist nicht der einzige, denkt Florian.   
Ohne ein Wort geht er aus dem Weg, so dass Frodo eintreten kann. 

Frodo bewegt sich noch immer in der Bude, als würde er hier wohnen.   
So lange ist das noch immer nicht her, muss Florian sich ins Gedächtnis rufen. Während er sich in seinem Penneraufzug auf die Couch niederlässt, schaltet Frodo auf dem Flur das Licht aus. Er schält sich aus seiner Jacke und einem schwarzen Hoodie, den er darunter trug. Und seinen Socken. Im Wohnzimmer dreht er die Heizung an. Okay?  
Florian sieht ihm wortlos zu.

„Pass auf“, sagt Frodo und zieht sich die Mütze vom Kopf, streicht sich die Haare angestrengt glatt.   
„Ich hätte den Witz nich' machen dürfen gestern. Es tut mir wirklich leid.“ 

Florian nickt schwerfällig.   
Er wartet darauf, dass Frodo irgendetwas von oder über Jako hinterherschiebt, doch nichts dergleichen geschieht.

Unter seinem Tell You What Now-Shirt hebt sich Frodos Brust etwas heftiger als sie sollte.   
„Ich hab mir was überlegt“, sagt er schließlich.   
„Weißte, wir können uns die Münder fusslig quatschen über diese welche Nacht. Die Frage is' aber: Bringt dit irgendwat?“

Florian blinzelt ihn verwirrt an. Irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren wachen seine Gefühle plötzlich auf wie ein Haufen sich tummelnder Aale. Wie fucking Zitteraale, die ihn von innen heraus elektroschocken. 

„Ich kann schlecht riechen, was du willst“, entgegnet er matt.   
„Und du genauso wenig.“ 

„Schon“, sagt Frodo behutsam.   
Er setzt sich neben ihn auf die Couch.   
„Aber was bringt uns das? Es war 'ne Party. Mit Weed und keine Ahnung, was noch rumging. Außerdem wurde ich informiert, dass Wodka-Cola im Spiel war.“   
Er hebt eine Augenbraue, die genug sagt.

„Kann ich ja nix für, dass es bei euch nichts Anständiges zu trinken gibt“, verteidigt Florian sich.   
„Außerdem: Isses das, was du willst? Das Ganze runterbrechen auf 'Wir waren breit und nichts war daher echt'?“

Frodo sieht ihn unverwandt an.   
„War's denn echt?“, fragt er. 

Florian schluckt leise. Er spürt sich Atem holen und die Lippen zusammenpressen.   
„Ich...“ Das Wort ist brüchig und spröde.   
„Ich denke...“ 

Frodo antwortet nicht.   
Nein, er spricht überhaupt nicht. Er fasst wortlos nach seinem Shirt und zieht es sich über den Kopf. 

Sein nackter Oberkörper ist mit einem Mal das Zentrum des Raumes. 

„Was...?“, entweicht es Florian perplex. Er kann nichts tun, außer einfach da sitzen.   
Er sieht zu, wie Frodo sich vor ihm erhebt und den Hosenstall seiner Jeans öffnet und die Hose herabzieht, mit den nackten Füßen aus ihr heraussteigt, fast schon in nebensächlichen Bewegungen, als würde er sich für die Schwimmhalle ausziehen. 

„Frodo“, ruft Florian entsetzt.  
„Wat machst du denn da?!“

Frodo zieht sich die Unterhose aus und wirft sie von sich. 

„Fuck“, flüstert Florian.   
Er hat den Impuls, den Blick abzuwenden wie so ein blasierter Gentleman in einem Jane Austen-Film. Oder was auch immer. Allerdings kann er nicht. Er kann nur dasitzen und atmen und zusehen, wie Frodo sich langsam vor ihm dreht, als wäre er ein verdammtes Aktmodell. 

„Macht das was mit dir?“, fragt Frodo und zeigt dabei an sich hinab.  
Als wäre er ein Arzt, als würde er sagen: 'Tut es hier weh? Welche Farbe hat ihr Auswurf?' 

Der Moment ist so bizarr, dass Florian nicht weiß, ob er meckern, lachen oder aus dem Zimmer gehen soll. Ungläubig mustert er Frodo von Fuß bis Kopf und bleibt bei letzterem hängen. Er macht den Mund auf und wieder zu, er fährt mit dem Blick die Linien nach, welche dieser Körper zieht.   
Dafür, dass Frodo viel arbeitet und Sport macht, sehen seine Unterarme und Teile seines Bauchs weich aus. Er ist blasser als Florian dachte und die Härchen an seinen Beinen...zwischen seinen Beinen sehen fein und blond aus. Florian wandert hin und her zwischen oben und unten mit seinem Forscherblick. Er versucht, die feinen, sehnigen Muskeln zu zählen, die fast schüchtern an den Rippenbögen liegen, betrachtet die Schlüsselbeine, zwischen denen er Atemzüge zählen kann, versucht, die schwarzen, rauchig anmutenden Tattoos auf dem linken Arm zu entschlüsseln.  
Er bleibt an zwei Dingen hängen: An der großen Narbe, von der er nun weiß, dass sie in Höhe des Hüftknochens losgeht und sich hinaufzieht bis über den Nabel, an ihrer merkwürdig wulstigen Beschaffenheit. Und am Offensichtlichen. So lange, bis Florian bemerkt, wo er hinstarrt. 

„Kannst du...“, sagt er leise und bemerkt, dass er krächzt.   
„Kannst du dich mal umdrehen?“

Frodo zieht den rechten Mundwinkel hoch, doch er sagt nichts und tut es, gibt den Blick frei auf Schulterblätter, auf seinen geraden Rücken, auf seinen – 

Florian zieht still einen langen Atem ein. 

„Das macht mehr mit mir als mir lieb is'“, sagt er sehr langsam.   
Er schluckt mühsam Erregung herunter. 

Frodo wendet sich ihm wieder zu, klettert zurück auf die Couch. 

„Sorry“, flüstert er und kommt nah. Bedrohlich nah. Er fasst den bescheuerten Bademantel und zieht ihn Florian über die Schultern und generell ist das alles hier so surreal, dass man darauf warten möchte, dass ein Kamerateam aus der Ecke springt und irgendwas Unlustiges ruft.   
„Aber das musste sein.“ 

„Kein Ding“, murmelt Florian.  
„War nich' schlimm.“ Er findet es schwer, seinem Freund so ununterbrochen in die Augen zu sehen. Zum einen, weil es so viel mehr zu sehen gibt an ihm gerade. Zum anderen hat er Schiss, dass das konfrontativ ist.   
„Is' nur komisch“, setzt er hinzu. 

„Da mach dir keine Sorgen“, haucht Frodo. Fuck, sogar seine Stimme hat sich verändert. Sie ist weich und anschmiegsam geworden. Als würde er jeden Moment anfangen zu schnurren.   
„Is' beim ersten Mal so. Wenn man denkt, das sollte nich' so sein.“ 

Seine Hand ist an Florians Wange und streichelt sie. Es ist ein Kitzeln, doch eines von der Sorte, das an anderen Stellen Dinge mit einem tut.   
Florian schließt die Augen für eine Sekunde. Es bringt ihn zurück an die Nacht in Frodos Zimmer, in der es andersherum war, in der es mit wilder Knutscherei endete. Das hier... oh gnade ihm Gott, das wird lange nicht dabei bleiben. 

„Was is' denn mit dir?“, wispert er, als er die Augen wieder öffnet.  
„Bin ich... Ich meine, magst du...“ Er beißt sich auf die Lippen, weil die Dinge beim Namen nennen das Schwierigste ist.   
„Magst du mich?“ 

Frodo blinzelt ihn ein Mal an. Kein verwundertes Blinzeln, nein. Es ist so ein full-blown erotic blink, den Florian bisher nur von Frauen kannte. Fuck, er hat den Schlafzimmerblick angeschaltet.  
„Flo“, wispert er gegen Florians Wange und sein Körper kommt näher, drückt Florian mit dem Rücken auf die Couch, bis sie Brust an Brust sind, Bauch an Bauch und wenn da nicht noch Florians Short wären –   
„Ich mochte dich schon, da kannte ich dich noch gar nich'.“ 

„Schleimer“, atmet Florian aus und grinst. 

Dann schließt er endlich die letzte, winzige Lücke zwischen ihren Mündern. 

~

Er hätte gedacht, dass es ihn irritieren würde – die Tatsache, dass der Körper einer Frau anders ist. Doch Florians Kopf meldet ihm mittendrin, dass er sich zum einen gar nicht mehr so genau daran erinnern kann und dass Körper eben Körper sind und in den meisten Fällen alle recht ähnlich. 

Dennoch, mit jemandem zugange zu sein, der die gleichen Bauteile hat wie er selbst – das ist so weird. Er sucht nach Brüsten und findet keine (was er, wenn er nicht zu beschäftigt dafür wäre, schade finden würde – Brüste sind awesome), er legt die Arme beim Küssen um Frodo und drückt ihn gegen sich. Hände ziehen am Saum seiner Shorts. Im nächsten Augenblick ist er nackt und seine Beine verkeilen sich halb in Frodos, bis Florian sich dümmlich in dessen Mund kichern hört.   
Zungen – die sind bei allen Menschen gleich. Frodos Zunge ist warm und weich und irgendwie seidig. Frodos Zähne beißen sanft in Florians Unterlippe, und dann in seinen Hals und dann in die Stelle zwischen Schulter und Halsbeuge, wo das Fleisch weich und verletzlich ist, so dass Florians Atem stockt. 

Hilflos liegt er da auf der Couch und unter Frodo.   
Wahrscheinlich ist es bescheuert, ausgerechnet jetzt nach Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf zu suchen, doch er kann sich nicht erinnern, dass er zuvor jemals so eine Situation hatte. Keine seiner Freundinnen – die man locker leicht an einer Hand abzählen kann. An einer Hand mit drei amputierten Fingern – haben jemals so über ihm gethront und nach harter Knutscherei auf ihn herabgesehen. 

Atemlos guckt Frodo ihn an. Seine Lippen sehen rot und zerbissen aus, seine Wangen sind heiß, die Pupillen in seinen hellen Augen riesengroß. Es könnte aber auch daran liegen, dass es um sie herum langsam dunkel wird.   
Alles Wichtige zwischen ihnen geschieht im Dunkeln. 

„Alles okay?“, wispert Frodo leise und dann sind seine Finger wieder da und streicheln Florian. Zart wie Kükenflaum. Es passt nicht zu ihm, denkt Florian verwirrt. Das ist eine Frauenbewegung. Dazu gehören manikürte Nägel und lange Haare, keine hartgesottenen Tattoos, keine Barstoppeln.   
Florian schluckt.

„Ich bin...“ fängt er an und merkt nur nebenbei, wie er unwillkürlich nach Frodos Arm fasst, als müsste er sich festhalten.   
„Ich weiß nich'... Ich weiß nich, wie man das macht“, gibt er zerknirscht zu. 

Frodo beugt sich wieder zu ihm herab und küsst ihn. Diesmal sanft und eindringlich und wohlschmeckend.   
„Wie man was macht?“, fragt er gegen Florians Lippen. 

„Na...das hier..“  
Florian deutet vielsagend an sich herunter. 

„Ich meine... steck ich dir was wo rein? Steckst du mir was wo rein? Wie läuft das?“   
Er schluckt leise.   
„Oder kommt zuerst... Frodo, lach mich jetzt nich' aus, aber ich hab 'nen sehr ausgeprägten Würgereflex.“ 

Frodo antwortet ihm nicht gleich.   
Er sieht Florian mit diesem Lächeln an, das es nur alle Jubeljahre zu sehen gibt und streichelt ihn weiter.   
„Ich weiß nich', ob ich das niedlich oder herzzerreißend finden soll“, flüstert er.   
„Du musst gar nix davon machen. Okay?“ 

„Ja, aber...“ Florian folgt seinem Mund, bis er ihn mit dem eigenen wiederfindet.  
Holy shit, er hat vergessen, wie geil Küssen ist, wie er das stundenlang machen kann.   
„Aber irgendwas sollten wir machen. Find'ste nich'?“ 

Frodo betrachtet ihn aufmerksam, als Florian von ihm ablässt. Er sieht aus, als wäre er high. 

„Lass uns zum Bett gehen“, murmelt er.  
„Da ham wa mehr Platz.“ 

~

Frodo beugt sich über ihn und drückt ihn hinab. Er ist noch auf allen Vieren, er lässt sich herabgleiten, bis er halb neben, halb auf ihm liegt. Er bewegt sich so wie wenn er schläft; elegant, fast schon bedacht und es ist ein Gegensatz zu seinem Anblick eben auf den knapp sechs Metern zum Bett. 

„Guck mal“, hat er dabei gekichert.   
„Ich wedle mit dem Schwanz!“ 

Natürlich fand er das super witzig, auch dann noch, als Florian sich prompt fast an seiner Spucke verschluckte. 

„Gib mir deine Hand“, sagt Frodo jetzt wieder ernster. Florian tut es, doch sein Freund schiebt sie weg.   
„Nicht die, Flo. Die linke.“   
Florian hat keine Ahnung wieso, doch es jagt ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. 

Frodo fasst nach seinen Fingern und führt sie an sich herab. Keinen Moment später hat Florian ihn in der Hand. Und das ist witzig und merkwürdig zugleich, weil Florian nicht raten muss, was jetzt zu tun ist. Es ist eine der logischsten Abfolgen, die er kennt.   
Also legt er los. Erst ganz vorsichtig und zögernd. Im Gay Porn hätten sie ihn längst rausgeschmissen. Ob er sich schlotzend in die Hand spucken sollte, ehe er weitermacht? 

Dann spürt er Frodos Atem zitternd gegen seine Schulter und seine Gedanken bleiben wie ein quietschend bremsendes Auto stehen. Er schaut an Frodo hinab, an sich selbst. Und ja, es ist immer noch verdammt weird. Aber holy fuck.

So gut er kann, umfasst er Frodo mit der freien Hand um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen.   
„Na komm her“, flüstert er.   
„Sagst du mir, wie du's magst?“   
Frodo wimmert, dabei hat Florian gar nichts Besonderes getan.   
Seine Stimme bricht weg. Er presst das Gesicht halb gegen Florians Schulter und Brust und spricht tonlos Instruktionen in dessen Haut. Schneller. Fester. Genau so isses gut. Hör nicht auf. Fuck, hör bloß nicht auf. Bis er sich in ein zitterndes Häuflein Elend verwandelt, bis Florian das Gefühl hat, dass seine Hand gleich taub wird, bis der Augenblick kommt, nein, Frodo _kommt_ und dabei ein hohes, winselndes Geräusch von sich gibt. 

Zum ersten Mal im Leben versteht Florian die merkwürdig überbordende Faszination mit Sperma.   
Es ist was ganz besonderes, wenn es aus seinem Freund kommt und auf seinem eigenen Bauch landet. 

Während Frodo wieder runterkommt und sich sein Atem langsam normalisiert, steht bei Florian alles auf Alarmstufe Rot. Vor allem, wenn er betrachtet, wie sein Freund abwesend mit der Zunge seine Unterlippe benetzt, wie er die großen, hellen Augen aufschlägt und Florian erschöpft und irgendwie weggetreten ansieht. Ihn lange ansieht, als würde er auf etwas warten. 

„Äh...“, haucht Florian leise.   
Zu mehr kommt er nicht, weil er geküsst wird und weil sich endlich – endlich – eine Hand um ihn legt. 

Die Welt fällt hinter einen Vorhang aus glühend heißer Erregung. 

~

Hinterher schweigen sie. 

Frodo versucht, die Sauerei, die Florian zu seiner eigenen hinzugefügt hat, mit Taschentüchern wegzuwischen. Anschließend tut er ihm den zweifelhaften Gefallen, dass er sich wieder langlegt ohne etwas zu sagen.   
Das sieht ihm nicht ähnlich.   
Normalerweise müsste er jetzt irgendeinen dummen Witz reißen.   
Irgendwas wie „Das war so gay. Ich liebe es.“   
So merkwürdige Statements, die man von ihm halt so kennt. 

Florian dreht sich zu ihm um und berührt ihn an der Schulter, fährt mit dem Finger an seinem Oberarm entlang. Was is' los, fragt sein Blick und Frodo weicht ihm aus. 

Und langsam ahnt Florian, was das Problem seines Freundes ist.   
Frodo wartet darauf, dass Florian aufsteht und geht. Wie vermutlich Typen vorher. Einige von seinen Tinder-Dates. Oder Grindr, was auch immer er da benutzt. Typen, die sich hinterher das Kondom abziehen und „Ich bin nicht schwul“ sagen. Die ihn wegjagen. 

„Flipp jetzt nich' aus“, sagt Florian.   
Er bekommt keine verbale Antwort, sondern eine körperliche. Weil Kommunikation mit diesem Jungen manchmal auch einfach nicht mit Worten stattfindet.   
Frodo schmiegt sich gegen ihn wie ein müder Welpe und Florian legt verdutzt die Arme um ihn. 

Eine Weile liegen sie klebrig da, während es im Raum wieder kühler wird. 

„Jako hat mal was gesagt“, beginnt Florian leise.   
„Dass wir uns ähnlicher sind, als man denkt.“   
Er schluckt und streichelt zaghaft Frodos Rücken, versucht sich an dieses Gefühl zu gewöhnen, Haut an Haut zu liegen. 

„Ich glaub' inzwischen, er hatte Recht damit.“ 

„Wo bist du mir ähnlicher als man denkt?“, sagt Frodo gegen seine Schulter und Brust. 

„Naja...“ Florian holt tief Luft.   
„Ich mag Games und dumme Witze, ich würde für Freunde alles tun, ein Teil von mir is' 'ne reine Katastrophe... und anscheinend mag ich nich' nur Frauen.“ 

Frodo lässt langsam von ihm ab.   
Er blinzelt. 

„Du hast es echt gesagt“, haucht er ungläubig. 

„Häh?“ Florian sieht ihn verwirrt an.   
„Alter, wir haben gerade sowas wie gevögelt! Wow, ist das komisch, das laut auszuprechen.“ Er schluckt die Bemerkung, die eigentlich an sich selbst gehen sollte, mühsam weg.   
„Mein Abgang gestern wie so 'ne liebeskranke Tusse in 'ner schlechten RomCom? Die Tatsache, dass ich eben unter dir förmlich explodiert bin?“   
Er schaut Frodo ernst an.  
„Junge, du bist doch extra hergekommen, um das rauszukriegen!“ 

„Ja, klar“, gibt Frodo zurück.   
„Aber ich hätte nich' gedacht, dass du dit sagen würdest.“ 

„Tja!“ Florian grinst und bemerkt zeitgleich, dass es ein dummes Grinsen ist.   
„Ich hab mich verändert. Ick bin jetzt voll _woke_ und so.“

„Nein, Flo. Sag nicht _woke_ , bitte.“   
Frodo schüttelt theatralisch den Kopf. 

„Du weißt aber, was ich meine.“ 

„Ja.“ Er lächelt wieder.  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst.“

Er schmiegt sich wieder an Florian und macht komische, zufrieden grunzende Geräusche. 

„Also...“, setzt Florian erneut an, nachdem er ihn eine Weile gehalten hat.   
„Also, sind wir jetzt zusammen oder sowas?“ 

Er kann den Atem in seinem Freund kurz stocken hören. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.  
Und dann stürzt er selbst in seinen Gedanken zusammen.  
Wer zum Fick denkt denn, dass das hier was Längerfristiges werden soll? Was ist mit Frodos vielen One Night Stands? Was nimmt er, Florian, sich denn eigentlich raus, direkt nach einem Irgendwie-Schäferstündchen gleich die Bombe platzen zu lassen? 

„Willste denn mit mir zusammen sein?“, fragt Frodo dann plötzlich in Florians Brust, als würde er ab jetzt nur noch mit der reden.

Und Florian muss kurz überlegen. Hier, an diesem Punkt ist er im Gedanken längst angekommen. All die Quälerei, durch welche ihn sein Kopf gejagt hat, ist bereits in den letzten Wochen passiert. Jeder Außenstehende würde ihm bestätigen, dass er spätestens in dem Augenblick den vollen Durchblick hatte, als er das Wort „Liebeskummer“ in den Mund genommen hat. 

„Das will ich“, sagt er also leise.   
„Is' das okay so? Oder...“ Er hält inne.  
„Oder soll ich dir auch noch'n Briefchen schreiben mit einem _Willst du mit mir gehen?_ , wo du _Ja_ , _Nein_ oder _Vielleicht_ ankreuzen musst?“ 

Frodo prustet gegen seine Haut und es kitzelt wahnsinnig. Dann macht er sich sanft los und setzt sich neben ihm auf, betrachtet ihn. Florian spürt das Zögern in ihm, kann sehen, wie Frodo es mühsam überwindet und sich nun traut, wirklich zärtliche Dinge zu tun, denn er streicht Florian sachte durch die Haare.   
Zärtlichkeit kam bei ihnen bislang nur in Verbindung mit Lust.   
Postorgasmische Zärtlichkeit erfordert den größten Mut.

„Dann würd' ick dir als Anhang und Kleingedrucktes meine ganzen Macken mitschicken. Damit du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt.“ 

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, ich weiß schon ziemlich genau, worauf ich mich da einlasse“, gibt Florian trocken zurück. 

„Auch wieder wahr.“

Frodo beugt sich zu ihm hinab und küsst ihn auf die Stirn.

~

Die Nachricht, dass sich das Verhältnis zu Frodo einen Ticken geändert hat, verbreitet sich wie ein Lauffeuer in Deutschlands vom Sommer verdorrten Wäldern.   
Dabei tritt Florian es selbst gar nicht los. Genau genommen verliert er darüber kein Wort. 

Denn das Dumme ist ja, dass er in diesem Fall nur die Wahl zwischen zwei grässlichen Dingen hat: Verschweigen oder an die große Glocke Hängen. Auf beides hat er keine Lust. 

Sagt er es niemandem, fühlt er sich, als würde er Dinge verheimlichen. Dabei will er das ja gar nicht. Erzählt er es, ist es mit einem Outing verbunden und schwillt dadurch zu etwas an, das größer erscheint, als es tatsächlich ist.   
Er kann nur verlieren. 

Doch wie so oft ist Jako der Auslöser des Lauffeuers. Denn natürlich erkundigt er sich nach dem bedeutungsvollen Tag bei Frodo, wie die Aussprache denn gelaufen sei. Frodo liegt zu der Zeit faul neben Florian im Bett und daddelt eigentlich irgendein Handyspiel.   
„Ich kann ihm schreiben, dass alles wieder okay ist?“, schlägt er zögernd vor.   
„Ohne den konkreten...Ausgang?“   
Florian denkt kurz nach.  
„Schreib ihm, was immer du willst“, sagt er schließlich.   
„Es is' ja nun auch kein Geheimnis.“ 

Mit seiner Erlaubnis landet die Neuigkeit also bei Jako. Und was Jako weiß, weiß Felix exakt fünf Minuten später. So will es das Gesetz. Wie es von da aus weitergeht, weiß Florian nicht. Er bekommt die Rückkopplung darüber, wie die Dynamiken dieses Freundeskreises funktionieren, erst zu spüren, als er zwei Tage später nichtsahnend ins Büro kommt, sich eigentlich nur darüber freuen will, dass es von nun an ein markusloses Büro ist, und Anna, als er zur Tür hereinkommt, filmreif in ihrem Drehstuhl herumfährt, mit einem Kugelschreiber auf ihn zeigt und sagt:   
„Sag mir, dass es stimmt!“

„Was stimmt?“ Hinter der Trennwand zu Ollis Arbeitsplatz erscheint dessen Kopf. 

Florian rollt mit den Augen.   
„Lass mich raten, Rick hat's dir erzählt.“   
Sie hat den Anstand, kurz ein bisschen reumütig auszusehen. Lange dauert's nicht.   
„Ja, es stimmt“, sagt Florian, weil seine Freundin aussieht, als würde sie sonst vor Spannung platzen.   
„Oh mein Gott!“ Sie ballt die Fäuste gegen ihre Wangen und quietscht leise. 

„Was stimmt denn?“, fragt Olli. 

„Ich hatte Recht“, triumphiert Anna und dreht sich auf ihrem Stuhl im Kreis. 

Florian mustert sie mit erhobener Augenbraue.  
„Sag bloß, bei euch laufen Wetten oder so.“

„Nicht direkt...“

„Wetten worüber denn?“, fragt Olli. 

„Naja, doch, schon.“ Anna grinst. 

„Also ehrlich“, meckert Florian.  
„Das is' richtig scheiße! Ihr habt mich nicht mal mitmachen lassen!“

„Ich glaube, das geht gar nicht, wenn man derjenige is', um den die Wette sich dreht.“ 

In dem Moment steht Olli von seinem Stuhl auf.  
„Könnte ich vielleicht auch mal wissen, worum's hier geht oder darf das nur Anna?!“  
Er sieht ehrlich ein bisschen aufgebracht aus und Florian tut es sofort ein klein wenig leid, denn er mag Olli. Niemand ist so unkompliziert wie Olli. Aber bei unkomplizierten Leuten ist das so eine Sache: Sie werden gerne übergangen, eben weil sie unkompliziert sind. 

„Es is' eigentlich gar kein so großes Ding“, fängt Florian an und kratzt sich am Hinterkopf.   
„Weißt du noch, mein Kumpel Frodo?“

„Na klar“, sagt Olli und schluckt leicht. Es scheint ihm immer noch tief in den Knochen zu sitzen, dass er Florian die Sache mit dem versuchten Mord verklickert hat. 

„Der is' nich' mehr mein Kumpel.“

„Wie jetzt?“   
Jetzt guckt er sehr entsetzt drein. 

„Er is' jetzt sein Freund“, ergänzt Anna. 

„Häh?

„Du hast sie schon verstanden“, sagt Florian. 

Eine Weile arbeitet es in Ollis Gesicht. Es ist fast schon spannend wie man es sehen kann, als die Erkenntnis über sein Gesicht flirrt. 

„Nee!“

„Doch.“ 

„Orrrr“, sagt Anna, weil sie es gar nicht abkann, wenn man das Louis de Funés-Meme nicht vervollständigt. 

Nach Olli wären Florians Eltern dran. Doch die hebt er sich für irgendwann später auf. Tief im Herzen weiß er, dass er weder verstoßen noch enterbt noch zum Exorzisten geschickt werden wird. Gerade hat er nur einfach keine Lust auf Diskussionen. Auf all das „Aber du hattest doch Ina!“ und „Also bist du jetzt schwul?!“ und auf das „Vielleicht is' dit ja nur 'ne Phase“. Wenn man anderen Leuten im Internet, denen es so ging wie ihm, Glauben schenken darf, ist das nie nur eine Phase. 

Stattdessen bekommt er eine Whatsapp-Nachricht von einem ihm unbekannten Kontakt;   
_Ich wusste, dass es nicht umsonst war, dass du mir deine Nummer gegeben hast! :D_ , steht da.   
_Hier also das Offensichtliche und Obligatorische: Sei anständig zu Max, sonst gibt’s Stress!_

„Ick sehe, du hast deine Familie eingeweiht“, sagt er, als Frodo später an diesem Tag bei ihm ist und er ihm die Nachrichten zeigt. 

Frodo zieht die Nase kraus;   
„Zu meiner Verteidigung! Dit is' nich' mein richtiger Bruder!“  
Als würde das irgendetwas ändern. 

„Die Eltern haben auch schon verlauten lassen, dass die dich kennenlernen wollen“, fügt er hinzu und wirkt seltsam zerknautscht dabei. Wenn Frodo über seine Mutter und seinen Stiefvater spricht, sagt er immer nur _die Eltern_ , als sähe er sich gezwungen, eine Distanz zwischen sich und seiner Familie zu setzen. Da Familie so ziemlich das einzige ist, was bei Florian intakt geblieben ist, weiß er, dass er sich kein Urteil erlauben kann. Aber vielleicht sind solche Dinge normal, wenn man als Kind miterlebt, wie die Grundfesten des eigenen Lebens erschüttert werden. Was es mit Frodos Eltern gemacht hat, dass er um ein Haar gestorben wäre, darüber will Florian gar nicht erst nachdenken.

„Und, was haste gesagt?“, will er wissen. 

„'Irgendwann vielleicht', hab ick gesagt.“ Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern.   
„Nich' wegen dir, dit sollte klar sein. Ich hab grad nur keinen Bock auf all die Sprüche.“   
Frodo legt den Kopf schief und verzerrt seine Stimme, als wäre er eine alte, klapprige Frau;   
„'Oh Florian, schön dich kennenzulernen, bring doch den Jungen dazu, was _Vernünftiges_ zu machen, sich 'nen anständigen Job zu besorgen und nich' mehr diese hässliche, laute Musik zu machen!'“ 

Florian betrachtet ihn von der Seite und muss an den Nachmittag denken, an dem er ungefragt bei Krügers vorbeigekommen ist, an Frodos Bruder mit den Wuschelhaaren, an das schöne Haus und den liebevoll gepflegten Garten, daran, dass Frodo dort offensichtlich noch sein Kinderzimmer hat.   
„Ohne mich da zu sehr einmischen zu wolle“, sagt er vorsichtig,   
„Aber bist du dir absolut sicher, dass die so von dir denken?“ 

Frodo sieht ihn wortlos an. 

„Naja... ick meine nur.“   
Florian räuspert sich um nicht zu sehr in Stammeln zu verfallen.   
„Eltern meinen das in der Regel nie so harsch, wie sie's sagen. Is' bei meinen so.“ 

„Deine Eltern sind ja auch in Ordnung“, entgegnet Frodo und schaut düster auf sein Handy.   
„Deine Eltern haben sich keinen Rosenkrieg geliefert als du zwölf warst und haben dich dabei total vergessen.“  
Diskutieren hilft nichts, weiß Florian. Das sind Dinge, die genauso große, wenn auch nicht sichtbare Narben hinterlassen haben. Narben kann man nicht wegdiskutieren. Stattdessen streicht er Frodo durch die Haare und schmiegt tröstend ihre Schläfen aneinander. 

Am Abend schreibt er dem Bruder zurück.   
_Ich verspreche, ich gebe mein Bestes, du Angeber. Aber dann müssen eure Eltern auch mal dieses Scheidungsgedöns in ihm aufräumen!_

Und dann ist noch der Sex. Exorbitant viel Sex. So viel Sex, dass Florian den Eindruck hat, dass er permanent am Bettwäschewaschen ist. Es beginnt immer mit Gefummel und Gekeuche, bis er in all seiner Awkwardness gesteht, dass er nicht weiß, was er machen soll, weil er sich nicht vorstellen kann, dass es funktioniert wie in Pornos. Wenn er eins gelernt hat, dann das. Das musste ihm Ina damals schon beibringen.   
Frodo kauft Kondome und Gleitgel ein und macht dabei schlechte Witze. Doch wenn es ans Eingemachte geht, ist er geduldig und ernst. Ohne dass Florian fragen muss (einfach, weil er nicht daran denkt), geht Frodo sich testen, damit er es ihm Schwarz auf Weiß beweisen kann: Er ist gesund.

Ein Mal drückt er Florian sanft von sich, als sie rummachen und als der ihm in die Unterlippe beißt.   
„Warum bist du denn so grob?“, will Frodo empört wissen und fasst sich an die Lippe.  
„Hast du Hunger oder warum beißt du mich immer halb blutig?“   
Florian sieht ihn an, plötzlich verschüchtert.   
„Ich...sorry... ich...“, bringt er heraus.   
„Es is' total okay“, beschwichtigt Frodo ihn.   
„Aber du musst mich erst auf Touren bringen. Wenn du das immer gleich tust, wirkt das nich' sexy, sondern wie'n tollwütiger Zwergpinscher. Das hast du doch am Anfang auch nich' gemacht.“   
„Aber...“   
Florian presst die Lippen aufeinander.   
„Wir sind halt zwei Typen“, murmelt er.   
„Und Typen sind halt nich'...“   
Frodo schaut ihn sehr lange an.   
„Flo“, flüstert er und rückt wieder näher.  
„Vergiss den Quatsch jetzt. Sei mal mutig.“   
Und dann küsst Florian ihn so behutsam und innig, wie er es fühlt, wie er es bei einer Frau tun würde. Er spürt, wie Frodo eine Hand um seine Erektion legt und stockt, doch er küsst weiter.  
Als sie voneinander ablassen, grinst Frodo.  
„Siehste“, wispert er und beginnt seine Hand zu bewegen.   
„Er is' nich' abgefallen. Alles gut.“ 

In diesen Tagen tut Florian zum ersten Mal Dinge, die er sich nie hätte erträumen lassen. Er stellt fest, dass bestimmte Sachen seinen Würgereflex nicht triggern müssen. Er stellt fest, dass es lange, geduldige Vorbereitung kostet, bestimmte andere Sachen zu machen, die in gay porn so einfach aussehen, die er aber im wirklichen Leben so nie tun könnte, weil er Frodo damit ernsthaft verletzen würde. Doch er lernt auch, wie eng und heiß sich das anfühlen kann, wie genüsslich er das auskosten kann, wie gerne sein Freund das hat, wie der sich unter ihm windet. Später tauschen sie und er erfährt, wie merkwürdig sich das anfühlt, aber wie unglaublich nah man sich dabei ist. Näher geht es nicht. Und so legt er die Beine um Frodo, während dieser sich in ihm bewegt und zittert und er flüstert ihm abgedroschene, aber schmutzige Worte ins Ohr, bis es ganz und gar okay ist, zu beißen. 

Hinterher und zwischendurch ist Frodo so unfassbar sacht. Es überwältigt Florian immer wieder aufs Neue, weil es so _neu_ ist. So _anders_.   
Es will ihm nicht in den Kopf, wie jemand, der so grob misshandelt wurde, so un-fucking-glaublich zärtlich sein kann. Frodo hält ihn, wenn Florian sich gegen ihn regt. Er legt hinterher die Arme um ihn und streichelt ihm durch die Haare.   
Er wispert leise in sein Ohr;  
„Ich wünschte, ich wär dabei gewesen, als das Arschloch dich angefasst hat. Dem hätt' ich alle Knochen gebrochen.“   
Florian schmiegt ihn enger an sich.  
„All das kann ich nur zurückgeben“, murmelt er dann.

Wenn sie einschlafen, spielt er den großen Löffel. Nicht, weil er größer ist als Frodo, sondern weil er ihn halten will, weil er hofft, er kann ihn so wenigstens vor Alpträumen abschirmen.   
Es ist das Mindeste, was er tun kann.

Der Rest bleibt gleich.   
Ein wenig verwundert es Florian schon. Nicht, dass er erwartet hätte, dass er eines Morgens mit einer Vorliebe für Pink und Mariah Carey aufwachen würde. Doch dafür, dass er nun vor kurzem etwas sehr Entscheidendes über sich selbst erfahren hat, gehen alle anderen Dinge wie gewohnt ihren Gang. Antiklimaktisch.   
Mehrmals in der Woche kommt Frodo abends zu ihm und sie zocken oder netflixen oder entstauben ihre _Magic the gathering_ -Karten. Frodo schläft dann bei ihm, manchmal für mehrere Nächte hintereinander. Florian holt ihn hin und wieder in Birkenstein von seinem Getränkelieferjob ab.   
Aber Frodo kehrt immer wieder in die UWG zurück.   
Die Tage, an denen er mit Florian zusammen wohnen wollte, scheinen erstmal vorbei zu sein. 

Das ist in Ordnung. Denn ab und zu wacht irgendetwas in Florians Gehirn auf und schlägt Alarm.   
_Du hast schon mal eine Beziehung kolossal in den Sand gesetzt_ , zischt es boshaft in ihm.  
 _Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, dass du es dieses Mal hinkriegst? Nur weil du's jetzt mit einem Kerl probierst? Lachhaft!_  
Meistens geschieht das kurz bevor er einschläft. In besonders perfiden Momenten weckt es ihn mitten in der Nacht.   
Dann ist er froh, dass er allein im Bett liegt, dass er durch die Wohnung taumeln kann ohne Licht anzumachen, sich mit einem Glas Wasser auf die Couch setzen und so tun kann, als wäre da niemand in seinem Leben mit solch enormer Wichtigkeit. Nur er. Nur für ein paar Sekunden, damit das Etwas in ihm kurz vergisst, was es eigentlich von ihm wollte. 

Es kann doch nicht sein, denkt er dann müde, während er am Glas nippt, dass Ina noch immer irgendwo da drin ist und in ihm wütet, dass er alles um sie so internalisiert hat, dass er es nicht stummschalten kann. 

Es stimmt, geht ihm auf. _Er_ ist doch immer noch derselbe, da ganz tief drin. Man kann sich ändern. Aber bis zu welcher Schicht geht sowas? 

Er hält es irgendwann nicht mehr aus.   
Am ersten Freitag im November, als es draußen grau und matschig und er froh über die Heizung im Auto ist, schreibt er Frodo und gesteht seinen Besuch im dessen Elternhaus. Er erzählt, warum er hingefahren ist, was er mit seinem Bruder geredet hat und warum er wieder geflüchtet ist, warum das alles eine selten dämliche Idee war. Denn das ist es, was die Stimmen in Florians Kopf anstiftet, ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Er ist jetzt schon zu müde für Versteckspiele und Ungereimtheiten. 

Frodo antwortet ihm nicht. Wieder lässt er Florian bei zwei blauen Haken in Whatsapp allein.   
Florian versucht, sich nicht irre zu machen deswegen. Frodo arbeitet auch gerade, so wie er. Er hat sich extra das Wochenende frei gehalten, um sich gemütlich bei Florian einzuquartieren. Ist er einfach nur beschäftigt?   
Florian geht nach der Arbeit einkaufen und beginnt, seine Wohnung zu putzen, um an nichts denken zu müssen. Krisen sind immer noch sehr vorteilhaft für den Sauberkeitsgrad seiner Bude. 

Dann schreibt ihm Frodo. Nur einen Satz:  
 _Komme ein bisschen später. Bis dann!_ Und er schickt ein zusammenhangsloses Smiley hinterher, was schon mal ein gutes Zeichen ist. 

Florian setzt sich an den Küchentisch, wo er gerade eine Lasagne zum Abendessen baut und atmet aus. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte er den gesamten Tag nicht ausgeatmet. 

~

Frodo kommt mit zwei großen Taschen. Einer, in welcher er für gewöhnlich seinen Laptop zum Zocken dabei hat. Sowie einer weiteren, die Florian nicht versteht. Fast ein Drittel seines Kleiderschrankes besteht derzeit schon aus den Klamotten seines Freundes.   
Frodos Gesicht ist nieselregengesprenkelt und hinterlässt bei der Begrüßung einen kühlen Film auf Florians Lippen. 

„Ich dachte schon, du kommst nich'“, murmelt Florian. 

„Warum sollt' ick nich' kommen?“ 

Frodo steht vor dem Herd und beugt sich herab, als wolle er der Lasagne darin auch Hallo sagen. 

„Naja...“   
Hilflos hebt Florian eine Hand und macht eine drehende Bewegung.   
„Meine Nachricht und so?“ 

„Achja, das.“ 

Frodo richtet sich wieder auf und plötzlich wirkt er unfassbar nervös. In seinem schwarzen Hoodie sieht er nun kleiner und zierlicher aus als er ist.   
„Ick bin dir nich' böse deswegen“, sagt er und lehnt sich gegen den Herd.   
„Is' Schnee von gestern und jetzt weeß ick dit ja ooch.“ 

„...Echt?“

„Echt.“

Florian kommt gar nicht damit klar, dass ihm unvermittelt ein Stein, nein, ein ganzer Felsbrocken vom Herzen fällt. Er muss sich kurz hinsetzen. Wie so ein alter Mann. 

„Ick dachte nur...“   
Frodo kratzt sich am Kopf und fährt sich durch die klammen Haare, als würde er darin die richtigen Worte finden.   
„...Wenn wir schon dabei sind mit Ehrlichkeit und so... Dann muss ick dir auch was sagen.“ 

Florian ist sofort wieder auf den Beinen, angespannt, dass es fast wehtut. 

„Ja?“, sagt er zögernd, während sich in seinem Bauch ein Gemisch aus Übelkeit und Angst ausbreitet. 

Frodo geht aus der Küche und kommt mit der geheimnisvollen zweiten Tasche zurück. Bauchig ist sie und aus weichem Leder. Meistens trägt er darin Einkäufe oder Klamotten herum, wenn er mal für zwei-drei Tage irgendwohin fährt. 

Jetzt schiebt er die Teller auf dem Küchentisch zur Seite, die dort schon für das Essen bereitstehen, hebt die Tasche, dreht sie um und schüttet ihren Inhalt aus. 

Es sind unzählige Portemonnaies.   
Schwarz, dunkelbraun, hellbraun, grau; einige nicht mehr als kleine, zerschlissene Geldbeutel, andere sehen nach Luxus aus. Es sind solche dabei, die man fünf Mal aufklappen kann, solche, in die man gefühlt hundert Sammel- und Payback-Karten bekommt. Es ist sogar eins von Louis Vuitton dabei, auch wenn Florian keine Ahnung hat, ob es echt oder billige Nachmache ist. 

Wie gelähmt steht er vor dem Tisch und starrt auf die Portemonnaies, als wären es abgetrennte Gliedmaßen von Menschen. Aus einem ist ein Personalausweis gefallen. Ein Typ mittleren Alters mit Halbglatze und grimmigem Blick sieht ihn vom Foto darauf an. 

Es dauert eine Ewigkeit, ehe Florian den Blick abwenden und auf Frodo richten kann. Frodo, der die Tasche zu Boden fallen lässt und schluckt. 

„Was soll'n das hier sein?“, hört Florian sich fragen. 

Frodo holt tief Luft, ehe er seinem Blick begegnet.   
„Das is' Frodo-Beklopptheit Level Endboss“, antwortet er.   
„Ich dachte, wenn wir ehrlich zueinander sind – mit allem ehrlich zueinander sind – dann richtig.“

Er lässt den Kopf hängen und setzt sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem Florian eben gesessen hat.

„Wie du siehst, hab ich dich angelogen damals“, sagt er.

„Ich hab nich' aufgehört.“ 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	15. Die Welt scheint nur erträglicher, wenn man verliebt ist

_Ich blute nicht, ich lebe noch, ich muss nicht gerettet werden. Nur liebgehabt, unter widrigen Umständen._  
[„180 Grad Meer“, Sarah Kuttner]

Florian setzt sich auf den anderen Stuhl, gegenüber von seinem Freund. So wie sie normalerweise immer beim Essen sitzen. 

Eine Weile schweigt er.   
Dann räuspert er sich. 

„Is' das alles?“, fragt er schließlich mit spröder Stimme. Als hätte er ewig nicht gesprochen.  
„Oder sind da noch mehr Leichen im Keller?“ 

„Das is' alles“, beeilt Frodo sich zu sagen.   
„Ick schwör dir, das is' alles.“ 

Florian wirft ihm einen Blick zu, seinem verregneten, abgefuckten Spinner von Freund.   
Frodo ist ein Mensch mit schier unendlichem Potential, auch negativem.   
Man muss ihn allerdings erst soweit treiben. 

Also nickt Florian.   
„Okay. Weiß irgendwer davon? Is' die Polizei vorbeigekommen oder so?“

Frodo schüttelt den Kopf und zuckt mit den Schultern;   
„Und wenn, weeß ick davon nüscht.“ 

„Du hast all diese Typen beklaut und dir is' _keiner_ auf die Schliche gekommen?“ 

„Nö. Anscheinend bin ick 'n Naturtalent.“ 

Das würde Florian auch sagen. Vor allem, wenn er sich an damals zurück erinnert, daran, wie schnell und effektiv Frodo ihn abgezogen hat. 

„Okay“, sagt er und lehnt sich zurück. Resigniert, ratlos und ja, tatsächlich auch reichlich beeindruckt. 

Sie schweigen eine Weile auf die Portemonnaies, die anklagend zurückschweigen und lauschen dem Ticken des Weckers auf der Anrichte drüben neben dem Herd. Der Kühlschrank springt an und füllt die Stille mit seinem geschäftigen Brummen. 

Man kann Frodo schlucken hören und dann, wie er sich am Arm kratzt, dort, wo seine Haut viel zu trocken ist.   
„Ja und?“, bricht er das Schweigen schließlich.   
„Willste nich' loslegen jetze?“

„Womit denn?“

„Naja, damit, mich zur Sau zu machen.“   
Er zeigt auf sein Diebesgut. 

Und Florian muss an die Geschichten von vor zwei Jahren denken, daran, wie dieser Kerl ihm gegenüber sich zurück ins Leben kämpfen musste, wie da etwas in ihm steckt, das für immer einen Wackelkontakt hat, das Funken sprüht, das aussetzt und flackert.   
„Nee“, erwidert er.   
„Warum soll ich dich treten, wenn du schon am Boden liegst?“ 

Frodo sieht ihn langsam an. Er sackt zusammen, so als würde ihm Luft entweichen, wischt sich fahrig über das Gesicht.   
„Weil ich'n verdammter Heuchler bin, Mann!“, sagt er. Seine Stimme schlingert.   
„Wem mach ick denn wat vor? Suppenküche, Tierheim, Demos... _Fuck_!“  
Er tritt gegen das Tischbein neben sich, so dass es rumst und die Portemonnaies allesamt leicht aufhüpfen. Florian zuckt nur leicht zusammen.   
„Du hattest Recht“, schimpft Frodo.   
„Wer weiß, wer von denen das nich' verdient hat, beklaut zu werden. Wer weiß...“   
Er schnieft trocken.   
„Aber ick konnte einfach nich' aufhör'n! Verstehst du das? Ich konnt' nich'.“ 

„Ich weiß“, sagt Florian ruhig.   
Er richtet den Blick auf die Tischplatte. 

„Was is', wenn ich nie wieder aufhör'n kann?“, fragt Frodo fordernd. Nicht Florian – jedenfalls nicht richtig, sondern irgendeine Kraft da draußen, die vielleicht Macht über ihn hat. Das Universum. Die bösen Geister, die jemand anders über ihn brachte und die er nun nicht los wird. 

„Was is', wenn ich nie wieder normal werd'? _Fuck_!“ 

Er wischt sich aggressiv über die Augen, so hektisch und unkoordiniert, dass er sich mit einem Daumennagel eine rote Linie über die dünne Haut unter dem Lid kratzt. 

Florian steht auf, bevor er darüber nachdenken kann und geht um den Tisch herum; er fasst nach der Hand seines Freundes und zieht sie sanft von dessen Gesicht weg.   
„Mensch, Frodo“, haucht er ohnmächtig.   
„Da wollte dich jemand umbringen. Das is' doch nich' nichts!“ 

Frodo sieht ihn mit gequältem Ausdruck, mit verwässernden Augen an und als er sich aufrichtet und Florian ihn in seine Arme zieht, damit er sich nicht weiter zerkratzen kann, zittert er ein klein wenig. Florian hält ihn so fest er kann, streicht ihm über den Hinterkopf und Frodo presst die Wange gegen seine Schulter, schnieft zornig, zerstört, untröstlich.   
Das sind Geräusche, die Herzen brechen. 

„Is' ja gut“, versucht Florian ihn zu beruhigen, obwohl er in sowas wirklich und wahrhaftig nicht gut ist.   
„So ganz normal warst du doch vorher sicher ooch nich', wenn das'n Trost is'.“ 

Da schnaubt sein Freund leise lachend und haut ihm sanft auf die Schulter.   
„Du Spacko“, gluckst er, während er weint. Es klingt, als würde er sich verschlucken. 

„Sorry“, sagt Florian und streichelt ihm den Rücken. Weil Zorn und Schmerz wie dieser hier nur vergehen, wenn man ganz das Gegenteil ist. Frodo sagt nichts mehr. Er schluchzt lautlos und bärbeißig in sein Shirt und klammert sich an ihm fest. 

~

Als Frodo fertig mit Weinen ist, sieht er aus wie nach drei durchzechten Nächten.   
Erschöpft, mit geröteten Augen und zerzausten Haaren.   
Florian macht ihm Tee. 

Gemeinsam sitzen sie auf der Couch, um den Anblick des Diebesguts auf dem Küchentisch nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen.   
Sie starren mit zuckenden Fingern auf den ausgeschalteten Fernseher. Man könnte einfach was zocken. Man könnte einfach einen Film anmachen. Man könnte die ganze Scheiße einfach ignorieren. 

Doch das wäre die falsche Entscheidung. 

„Wir müssen die Portemonnaies verschwinden lassen“, sagt er leise in den Raum hinein, als würden mehr Menschen als sein Freund zuhören.   
„Je länger wir die mit uns rumtragen, desto gefährlicher wird’s.“ 

„Wir...?“, wiederholt Frodo mit post-schluchz-nasaler Stimme fragend.   
Florian zuckt mit den Schultern. 

„Steck die doch den Typen in die Briefkästen und dann is' gut“, schlägt er vor. 

„Ne, dit mach ick nich'“, erwidert Frodo und nippt am Tee. 

„Wieso? Haste bei mir doch auch gemacht.“ 

„Ja, weil du du warst. Aber im wirklichen Leben is' dit viel zu gefährlich. Jemand könnte mich sehen. Oder jemand is' wirklich so irre und versucht, Fingerabdrücke zu nehmen.“ 

Florian sieht seinen Freund an. Er hat das Gefühl, in seinem Hinterkopf rattern Zahnräder gegeneinander, als würde plötzlich über ihm eine Glühbirne aufleuchten. 

„Moment mal“, sagt er stockend.   
„Willst du damit sagen, das mit dem Portemonnaie in meinem Briefkasten damals war...Vorsatz?“ 

„Wie sollt' ick dich denn sonst nochmal zu Gesicht bekommen?“  
Frodo grinst ihn schräg an. 

„Woah...“, gibt Florian von sich.   
„Du berechnender Drecksack!“ 

Frodo macht einen übertriebenen Kussmund. Obwohl er noch immer zerstört aussieht, gefällt er Florian schon sehr viel besser. Und für einen Augenblick muss Florian in sich gehen und darüber nachdenken, was die Aktion damals eigentlich bedeutet hat. Nämlich nicht Berechnung, sondern Wagemut und so etwas wie...Vertrauen. Vor allem aber ist das alles nochmal mehr Beweis dafür, wie durchgeknallt Frodo ist.

„Wie dem auch sei“, sagt Florian lauter als geplant und räuspert sich.   
„Dann müssen wir die Beute eben anderweitig verschwinden lassen. Wir versenken sie mit 'nem Stein an der Tasche im Müggelsee.“ 

„Nee“, gibt Frodo entgeistert zurück.   
„Alles, was man ins Wasser schmeißt, kommt irgendwann wieder hoch.“ 

„Okay, dann vergraben wir es halt irgendwo random.“

„Damit es irgendwem sein Hund wieder ausbuddelt?“ 

Florian hebt geschlagen die Hände in die Luft;  
„Okay, du Klugscheißer, dann schlag du doch wat vor!“ 

„Ja, keine Ahnung!“  
Frodo stellt die Tasse auf dem Couchtisch ab. Diesmal nimmt er sogar einen der Untersetzer dafür.   
„Verbrennen und dann _tief_ verbuddeln?“ 

Unglaublich originelle Idee. Doch je länger Florian sie abwägt, desto weniger fällt ihm etwas besseres ein. Er wiegt den Kopf und macht ein halb überzeugtes Gesicht.  
„Verbrennen is' zumindest nich' ganz scheiße.“ 

~

Sie hocken nebeneinander am Grenzweg zwischen Wald und abgemähtem Feld jenseits von Müncheberg und stülpen sich die Kapuzen ihrer Jacken über die Köpfe. Der Novemberwind bläst unerbittlich.   
Frodo hat mit einem ausklappbaren Spaten („'N Klappspaten! Haha! Verstehste?!“) ein kleines Loch gebuddelt bis dahin, wo die Erde nicht mehr ganz so nass ist, hat ein bisschen trockenes Stroh als Zunder mitgenommen und müht sich damit ab, den Portemonnaiehaufen in der Minigrube anzuzünden. Kunstfasern und behandeltes Leder sind nicht gerade leicht entflammbar, stellt Florian fest, als Frodo sein Feuerzeug zum siebten Mal anklickt. 

Er hockt sich in den Wind, um die Böen abzuschirmen, flucht leise, weil er jetzt schon kalte Füße hat. Auf der Landstraße drüben rauscht ein Auto vorbei. Über ihnen kreist ein Mäusebussard, hebt sich sumpfbraun vor den grauen Wolken ab.

Endlich fängt der Zunderhaufen Feuer. Frodo macht ein triumphierendes Geräusch und richtet sich auf. 

Sie stehen nebeneinander wie bei einer Beerdigung und beobachten die kleinen Flämmchen, wie sie zaghaft an den Geldbeuteln zu lecken beginnen. 

Florian rückt das Basecap unter seiner Kapuze zurecht und verschränkt die Arme. 

„Was, denkst du, muss passieren, damit du aufhören kannst?“, fragt er leise. Für einen Moment hat er Angst, dass der Wind seine Worte davonwirft. Also löst er die Arme und legt den rechten um Frodos Schulter. Gemeinsam betrachten sie das Feuer größer werden. 

„Fallschirmspringen? Bungee Jumping? Irgendsowas?“ 

Frodo lehnt sich gegen ihn.   
„Weiß ich nich'“, gibt er zurück.  
„Vielleicht, ja. Irgendsowas.“ 

Er spricht den Rest nicht aus.   
Dass er jetzt an einem Scheideweg steht. Dass er ein Kapitel endlich beenden muss, bevor es _ihn_ beendet. 

„Ick schaff det schon“, murmelt er, eher zu sich selbst als zu Florian.   
„Wenn du dabei bist? Ich schaff' mehr, wenn du dabei bist.“ 

„Ich geh nirgendwohin“, versichert Florian ihm. 

All das wird noch anstrengend werden. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sieht er Therapiestunden, Wutausbrüche, sieht sich selbst auf seinen Boxsack im Fitnessstudio einschlagen. Die Welt wird nicht erträglicher – das scheint nur so, wenn man verliebt ist. Das ist die härteste Lektion, die Ina ihm je erteilt hat. 

„Und du?“, holt Frodo ihn aus den Gedanken. 

„Was wirst du machen?“ 

Florian wendet ihm fragend den Blick zu. 

„Naja... dit steht doch im Raum“, schnieft Frodo.

Aus der Grube steigt grau-schwarzer Rauch hoch. 

„Kündigst du und machst deinen Traum davon, von Youtube zu leben, wahr?“ Er grinst und stupst Florian an.   
„Mit den Spacies und so?“ 

Florian seufzt tonlos. Er schließt die Augen und lässt etwas in sein Herz hinein- und dann wieder ausweichen. 

„Nee“, sagt er.   
„Dafür isses zu spät. In 'nem Paralleluniversum hab ich das gemacht. Aber hier... jetzt... Es is' langsam echt Zeit, dass ich damit aufhöre, um ein Leben zu trauern, das ich nie gehabt hab. Und außerdem...“

Er schluckt und sieht kurz zu Boden, dorthin, wo Plastikkartenrauch hässlich aus dem Feuer steigt.

„Außerdem is' mein Leben gar nich' so übel. Nur, weil's gewöhnlich is', muss es nich' schlecht sein. Ick meine, ick hab 'nen echt gut bezahlten Job, meine Bonzenkarre, meine Eltern sind gesund, ich hab tolle Kollegen, inspirierende Freunde-“   
„Und 'nen unfassbar heißen Typen“, vervollständigt Frodo für ihn. Sein betont ernsthaftes Gesicht rutscht ihm fast weg. 

„Der an Bescheidenheit nich' zugrunde geht“, fährt Florian fort.   
„Und das is' okay. Das is' 'n gutes Leben. Nix davon is' nich' anstrengend, aber... is'n gutes Leben. Dennoch...“ 

Er zieht die Jacke enger um sich mit der freien Hand. 

„Es gibt da etwas, was ich dich fragen muss“, fährt er fort und löst sich von Frodo. 

„Häh?“, macht der perplex.   
Er müsste sich mal sehen, denkt Florian, als er vor seinem Freund auf das linke Knie geht. 

„Nee, oder?“, ruft Frodo und alles fällt ihm aus dem Gesicht. 

„Frodo Beutlin“, sagt Florian feierlich.

„Flo, hör uff!“

„Willst du einen Youtube-Kanal mit mir eröffnen?“ 

„....warte mal, _was_?“

Florian knickt kichernd ein. Frodo schnaubt und deutet einen Schlag auf Florians Hinterkopf an.  
„Gott sei Dank, Mann, ick dachte gerade, du bist irre geworden“, ruft er.   
„Und jetzt komm hoch aus dem Matsch!“ 

Florian tut es, wischt sich feuchte Erde vom Knie und wird geküsst. Lang und tief.   
„Hast du nich' grad' gesagt, du willst den Youtube-Kram nich' machen?“, spricht Frodo gegen seine Lippen. 

„Ja nee, als Beruf. Aber als Hobby... das wär vielleicht echt nich' schlecht. Wir könnten Gaming-Kram machen, sinnlose Vlogs, du könntest deine Band promoten... sowas halt.“   
Florian grinst;  
„Außerdem wollte ich dich eben nur mal kurz erschrecken.“ 

„Pff“, macht Frodo.   
„Ärger mich ruhig, du wirst schon sehen, wat du davon hast. Und außerdem-“ 

Weiter kommt er nicht, weil der Wind genau in dem Augenblick dreht und ihnen den Rauch des Feuers entgegenbläst. Schwarz und dick, mit dem Geruch von verschmorendem Plastik. 

„Verdammte Axt“, wimmert Florian und hustet.   
„Mach dit aus, dit reicht doch jetzt!“

Frodo lässt ab von ihm, greift nach dem Klappspaten und schüttet Erde auf die Flammen, bis sie fauchend ersticken.   
Florian zieht ihn zwei Schritte zurück. Hustend betrachten sie ihr Werk. 

Zwischen der Erde schauen die Überreste von Frodos Diebesgut hervor. Sie sind zusammengeschmolzen zu einem schwarzbraunen Klumpen und wahrscheinlich fällt das alles hier nur nicht auf, weil sie in the middle of nowhere sind und gerade keiner guckt.  
Florian hofft inständig, dass sie weit weg genug vom Feld sind. Er hat keinen Bock darauf, dass irgendein Bauer den Klumpen beim Pflügen im Frühjahr mit ausbaggert.

Die Situation ist überhaupt nicht feierlich. Im Gegenteil – der Himmel sieht aus, als würde er gleich wieder Regen herunterschütten, Florian hat Lehm an den Hosenbeinen kleben und friert trotz Hoodie und Jacke. Frodo schippt unzeremoniell das Erdloch zu. Dann legt er einen Stein darauf ab wie auf einem Grab. 

Florian bleibt bei ihm, auch dann, als Frodo sich keinen Zentimeter rührt und hinabstarrt. Als er still unausgesprochene Worte runterschluckt.   
„Willst du was sagen?“, fragt Florian vorsichtig. 

Frodo schüttelt zaghaft den Kopf.  
„Ich wünschte nur, die andern wär'n auch hier“, sagt er in einen Windstoß.   
Verständlich. Sie gehören schließlich auch dazu. 

„Ich wünschte“, fährt Frodo leiser fort.   
„Ich könnte die Scheiße vergessen.“ 

Florian spitzt die Ohren, denn er weiß insgeheim, dass jetzt das erste und letzte Mal sein wird, dass Frodo so offen darüber redet. 

„Ich wünschte, ich würde nachts nich' mehr aufwachen und mich winseln hören. Ich wünschte, ich würde beim Einschlafen nich' mehr Jakos panisches Gesicht sehen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte vergessen, wie sich das anfühlt, wenn sich 'ne fucking Klinge in die Bauchdecke bohrt. All diese Wiederholungen, als wär mein Kopf 'ne Schallplatte mit Sprung. Ich hasse diesen widerlichen Song.“ 

Er tritt den Stein zur Seite und flucht.

„Ick wünschte, dit würde aufhör'n“, wiederholt er und verfällt grobschlächtig in Dialekt.   
„Ick wünschte, ick könnt' meinen Namen wieder hör'n ohne an diese beschissene Zeit im Krankenhaus und die noch _beschissenere_ Zeit im Gericht denken zu müssen.“   
Er geht dem Stein nach und kickt ihn erneut.   
„ _Herr Krüger, wie geht’s uns denn heute?_ “, äfft er nach. Wen auch immer.   
„ _Herr Krüger, beschreiben Sie uns den Tathergang! Herr Krüger, wieso haben Sie sich nich' zur Wehr gesetzt? Herr Krüger, Sie sehen gar nich' schwul aus! Herr Krüger, Herr Krüger, Herr Krüger!_ “ 

„Frodo“, sagt Florian.   
Er hätte es nicht gedacht, doch er schafft es, seinen Freund damit aus seinem Rant herauszuholen. 

Alles, was er tun kann, ist sich vorzustellen, wie all das gewesen sein muss. Und vielleicht – nur ganz vielleicht – ist _Max_ damals so verbrannt wie das Diebesgut unter der Erde. Vielleicht ist sein Name deswegen nicht mehr als ein blutleeres Rudiment.  
„Tu mir 'nen Gefallen“, sagt er jetzt und wendet sich Florian wieder zu.   
„Fang jetzt nich' mit der Klarnamenscheiße an, nur weil wir zusammen sind. Ick ertrag dit nich' auf Dauer.“ 

Florian lässt den Blick über das Portemonnaiegrab schweifen, über die vertrockneten Strohreste des Feldes, über den grünschwarzen Waldrand, bis er an seinem Freund hängen bleibt. 

„Ich sag dir was“, schlägt er vor.   
„Wir vergessen deinen Klarnamen und dazu meinen Nickname.“ 

Er wartet auf einen bescheuerten Witz von seinem Gegenüber. Wirklich, er ist absolut sicher, dass Frodo irgendeinen blöden Spruch über _LeFloid_ ablassen wird.   
Doch als genau das nicht geschieht, sondern Frodo ihn nur müde ansieht und nickt, da fühlt Florian, wie tief all das eigentlich sitzt. Jetzt und hier bekommt er zu spüren, wie es unter Frodos unzähligen Schichten aus Quatschigkeit, Nerd, Social Justice Warrior und Metaller aussehen kann. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ist es furchteinflößend. 

Er tritt an seinen Freund heran und legt die Arme um ihn.   
„Ich würde jetzt diesen Spruch von Sam am Ende bringen“, murmelt er.   
„Dieses ganze Gedöns mit _Wenn du's nicht auf den Berg schaffst, werd' dich tragen_. Aber ich kann's nich' auswendig, tut mir leid.“ 

„Is' schon gut, _Sam_ “, erwidert Frodo.  
„Wir gucken es einfach so oft, bis du's mitsprechen kannst.“  
Er legt müde den Kopf auf Florians Schulter ab.

„Weißte, 'n bisschen stolz bin ick ja schon uff mich.“

„Kannste auch sein“, entgegnet Florian.   
„Äh...weswegen jetzt genau?“ 

„Dafür, dass ick mich in dir letztlich nich' getäuscht hab. Du bist wirklich einer von den Guten.“ 

Der Wind schmeißt Frodos Worte hoch in die Luft und der Herbsthimmel antwortet damit, dass er die Luken für einen kalten Schauer aufmacht.   
„Wenn'de das sagst, musses stimmen“, brummt Florian.   
„Komm, lass uns zum Auto zurück, bevor wa hier noch komplett einregnen.“ 

~

„Danach ham' wa versucht, Sex im Auto zu haben.“  
Florian stellt das leere Cocktailglas ab und erfreut sich mit beschwipstem Entzücken daran, wie Annas Augen groß und glänzend werden. 

Die Bar um sie herum verschwimmt zu angenehmen Farben. 

„Okay?“, erwidert sie und beginnt, in ihrem Glas zu rühren. So heftig, dass sie um ein Haar mit Eiswürfeln kleckert.   
„Und?“

„Ja, nee, war scheiße. Es wackelt die janze Zeit und man holt sich 'n Hexenschuss. Hast du schon mal versucht, jemandem eenen zu blasen, während du dich zu 'nem Fragezeichen verkrümmst?“ Er unterdrückt ein Rülpsen und guckt nachdenklich auf seine Hand.   
„Irgendwie habick det Jefühl, dass ick dit allet nich' erzähl'n sollte.“ 

„Ich sag's keinem weiter“, erwidert Anna sehr schnell.   
„Aber ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass ich mir das nicht gerade versucht habe vorzustellen. Is'n sehr witziges Bild in meinem Kopf.“ 

„Schön für dich“, gibt er zurück und lacht tatsächlich kurz.   
Anna gluckst auf ihre dunkle Hrhr-Weise. Es ist absolut entzückend. 

„Aber ich freu mich“, sagt sie schließlich. 

„Worüber?“

„Für dich.“ Sie stützt ihren Kopf in eine Hand.   
„Du warst so'n verbitterter, trauriger Kerl. Also, so gut kannte ich dich am Anfang ja nich' und so, aber ich hab mir immer ein bisschen gewünscht, dass naja... das alles ein bisschen besser wird.“ 

„Es is' alles so viel besser“, gibt Florian betrunken-selig zurück.   
„Aber danke... das is'... wow... Ick hätte nich' gedacht, dass du so denkst und so.“  
Er stockt.  
„Woher auch? Kollegen sind ja in der Regel keene Freunde.“   
Dann bemerkt er, dass er mehr mit sich selbst spricht als mit Anna. 

„Egal!“, ruft er und haut sachte mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.  
„Wie jeht's dir denn? Alles gut? Benimmt Rick sich?“ 

Anna nickt, still lächelnd. Getreu dem Motto: Frau genießt und schweigt. So war sie schon immer, und damit passt sie absolut zu ihrem Freund. So langsam sollte Florian den Gedanken von Töpfen und Deckeln loslassen. Im wirklichen Leben ist es eher sowas wie Salzstreuer zu Eierkocher. Oder irgendwie so. 

„Ich bin besoffen“, murmelt er. 

„Ich weiß“, sagt Anna grinsend. 

„Sie weiß“, sagt Florian. 

„Du bist unglaublich niedlich, Flo.“ 

„Okay, jetzt reicht's!“ 

Er haut theatralisch auf den Tisch, so dass die Eiswürfel in seinem Glas klirren. 

„Hast du's deinen Eltern schon gesagt?“, will Anna wissen. 

Er wackelt mit dem Kopf.  
„Dit is' allet ja' nich' so einfach“, gibt er zu bedenken.   
„Bei Frodos Familie war'n wa schon. Dit lief sogar janz jut, so.“ Florian richtet sich auf und tippt sich stolz gegen die Brust:  
„Sein Bruder _liebt_ mich!“

Dann sackt er wieder zusammen.   
„Aber meine Eltern.... ick weeß nich' – “

„Ist ja nich' so schlimm“, entgegnet Anna.   
„Du hast doch Zeit. Alle Zeit der Welt.“ 

Er nickt bedrippt ohne zu widersprechen, weil er weiß, dass das eine Lüge ist. Nichts und niemand hat alle Zeit der Welt. Frodos Existenz ist der pure Beweis dafür. Um ein Haar würde es ihn jetzt nicht mehr geben.   
Und wenn es Streit gibt und Frodo sich genauso wie Ina entschließt zu gehen, zu genau so einer Mumie zu werden? Dann war es viel zu wenig Zeit.   
Wie lange wird es dauern, bis es soweit ist? 

Er hat gehofft, ein Happy Ending zu finden, wird ihm tief in seinem schwimmenden, betrunkenen Gehirn klar. So ein Ende, das man antippt und welches dann anfängt zu singen und zu klingen, das Regenbögen furzt und einem verspricht, dass man sich nicht mehr bemühen muss. 

Dabei ist das der größte Bullshit ever.   
Man hört niemals damit auf, sich bemühen zu müssen.   
Florian weiß, dass er verdammt anstrengend sein kann. Er _weiß_ , dass Frodo anstrengend ist, dass er, obwohl er diese Therapie begonnen hat, niemals komplett unanstrengend sein wird.   
Er weiß, dass Jako immer ein bisschen bekloppt sein wird. Dass Steven sich immer ein bisschen zu sehr über schreckliche Leute auf Youtube aufregen wird. Dass Marti sich immer ein bisschen zu sehr überarbeiten wird. Dass Felix irgendwann so etwas wie eine Macke an sich offenbaren wird. So creepy nett wie der kann doch kein Mensch sein. Und von Rick braucht man gar nicht erst anfangen.

_Nichts endet glücklich, denn es endet nichts._

Er hebt den Kopf. 

„Lass uns gehen“, sagt er schließlich.   
„Die andern warten bestimmt schon.“ 

Florian bezahlt die Drinks, während Anna sich in ihren Schal und ihre Jacke wickelt.   
Dann textet er Frodo, dass sie bald in der UWG aufschlagen werden.   
Zumindest versucht er das. Was er tatsächlich in seinem Drisch schreibt, ist so etwas wie:  
 _Kplmen jetz rübet. Halktet Bier bereu! &(_

Frodo antwortet wie immer prompt.   
_Was da los? Findest du dein Autocorrect nicht mehr? Wie besoffen bist du?_

_Sejr_ , schreibt Florian zurück und kichert, obwohl es nichts zu kichern gibt. 

~

Auf der Straße draußen blinkern Weihnachtsbeleuchtungen in Rot, Grün, Gold und Silber.   
Anna zieht Florian in die U-Bahn und hievt ihn auf einen der Vierersitze. Ihnen gegenüber sitzt ein älteres Pärchen, das Florian im Augenwinkel schmunzeln sieht, als er Anna im Überschwang seiner Gefühle an sich drückt und ihr sagt, dass sie seine beste Freundin ist. 

Er denkt daran, dass er sich jetzt schon Gedanken über Weihnachtsgeschenke macht, obwohl er eigentlich kaum Zeit hat. Nach all dem Scheiß mit Markus und Reuters – und vor allem seiner aktiven Entscheidung, seinen Job behalten zu wollen – muss er sich zur Zeit ein bisschen mehr in die Arbeit knien. Er hat im Sommer seine Sales-Ziele ein bisschen zu sehr ignoriert, und auch wenn er keine Angst hat, seine Stelle zu verlieren, wäre es sicher kein verkehrtes Signal an seinen Chef, zum Jahresabschluss hin vielleicht noch ein paar Restaufträge an Land zu ziehen.   
„Das is' doch behämmert“, hat Olli dazu gesagt.   
„Die Saison ist schon seit Monaten zu Ende, vor Februar läuft doch nüscht.“   
Das weiß Florian, aber er kann es ja trotzdem versuchen. 

Frodo hat ihn vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit gefragt, ob er zu ihm zurückziehen soll. Darüber, dass er ihm sagte, dass er das nicht muss, ist Florian daher froh. Mit all den Überstunden würde sein Freund ohnehin neunzig Prozent seiner Freizeit alleine rumsitzen.  
Außerdem ist Florian noch nicht soweit.   
Vielleicht ist er das nie, kein Schimmer.   
Es gibt Dinge, die stehen noch in den Sternen. 

~

In der UWG ist es mollig warm.   
Ausgerechnet Olli macht ihnen die Tür auf.   
„Ihr Lahmärsche“, ruft er, tut so, als würde er sich beschweren.   
„Ich bin das erste Mal hier und dann muss ich mich noch selbst vorstellen! Wisst ihr, wie komisch das vorhin war?“

„Du hast es doch überlebt!“, gibt Florian zurück und schlägt mit ihm ein.   
„Wenn einer sowas meistert, dann du!“   
Das Kompliment erwischt Olli anscheinend so eiskalt, dass er unbeholfen grinst.   
Er macht Anna und Florian Platz, so dass sie sich im engen Flur der WG an ihm vorbeiquetschen und ihre Jacken ablegen können. Aus der Küche kann man Lachen und aufgeregte Gespräche vernehmen. 

Auf dem Weg dorthin läuft Florian erst Jako in die Arme (sprichwörtlich) und dann Felix.   
„Habt ihr was zu trinken mitgebracht?“, will Felix wissen.  
„Jap!“, erwidert Florian und deutet auf seinen Bauch.  
„Da drin.“   
„Oh mein Gott“, sagt Jako tonlos.   
„Frodo färbt ab. Wir sollten dich direkt wieder vor die Tür setzen.“   
Er lässt Florian trotzdem durch. In der Küche begrüßt dieser Steven und Rick, Niklas und Vanessa. 

Frodo sitzt in seinem Zimmer, die Tür weit geöffnet. Er hängt am PC und fummelt an der Tonspur von irgendwas herum.   
„Was'n mit dir los?“, fragt Florian, beugt sich zu ihm hinab und küsst ihn zur Begrüßung.   
„Bist du krank oder wieso springst du nich' bei den andern rum?“  
„Mrr, du Säufer!“, tut Frodo so, als würde er sich beschweren, offensichtlich, weil Florian gerade wie eine Destillerie schmeckt und riecht.  
„Es tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Aber ick bin nich' 24/7 Rampensau.“   
Er speichert sein Projekt  
„Du wirst alt“, kommentiert Florian.  
„Ick bin jünger als du.“  
„Ja und?“

Florian lacht und lässt sich hinter Frodo aufs Bett fallen.  
„Nee, ick wollt' dir wat zeigen“, sagt der.   
Auf seinem Stuhl dreht er sich halb zu Florian um, wechselt das Fenster auf seinem PC und zieht Youtube hoch. 

„Hier, hab ich grad' registriert.“ 

Florians Sicht ist noch immer so verschwommen wie sonstwas. Für einen kurzen Augenblick denkt er, dass er eine Brille braucht, dann fällt ihm wieder ein, dass er sternhagelvoll ist. Er lehnt sich vor und kneift die Augen halb zusammen.   
„ _DoktorFroid_?“, liest er fragend vor.   
„Wieso denn Doktor?“   
„Ach, das war spontan“, sagt Frodo.   
„Ick dachte, wir könnten 'n Format _Sprechstunde_ nennen. Und in jeder Episode is'n Game unser Patient. Wär dit nich' cool?“ Er wackelt mit den Fingern.

Florian lehnt sich zurück und legt den Kopf schief.   
„Joah... klar... Warum nich'? Du hast dir ja echt schon Gedanken gemacht“, sagt er. Dann fühlt er seine Mundwinkel in die Höhe steigen. Nur ein klein wenig.   
Frodo hat das mit ihrem gemeinsamen Kanal nicht vergessen.   
Andere Menschen schaffen sich Kaninchen an um zu gucken, ob sie auf lange Basis eine Beziehung führen können. Frodo erstellt Florians Kopfbaby einfach im Internet. 

„Sorry, wenn ich störe“, kracht Felix ihnen dazwischen. Nein, er kracht nicht direkt, er nähert sich auf Zehenspitzen und winkt sogar.   
„Tust du aber“, ruft Frodo und wirft mit einem Radiergummi nach ihm.   
„Müsste ich nich', wenn dein Freund was zu trinken mitgebracht hätte“, verteidigt sich Felix, hebt den Gummi auf und wirft ihn zurück. Er trifft Frodo an der Nase.   
„Aua“, beschwert der sich.   
„Der is' doch schon hackedicht. Kiek doch ma'!“

Zur Demonstration legt er die Finger unter Florians Augen und zieht die unteren Lider etwas herunter, so dass man den zweifellos blutunterlaufenen Blick besser erkennen kann. 

„Lass jut sein“, sagt Florian.   
„Ich besorg uns noch was aus'm Späti. Is' ja kein Hit.“ 

~

Frodo kommt mit ihm. 

Draußen ist es stockduster und ein eiskalter Nieselregen fällt. Florian sieht torkelnd auf seine Uhr, als sie aus der Haustür unten treten. Es ist viertel elf. Dann Frodo fasst nach seinem Oberarm und zieht ihn kommentarlos zur Seite. Oh, denkt Florian, als er die Laterne sieht, gegen die er fast gelaufen wäre. 

Betrunken Suff kaufen, das hat er lange nicht gemacht.   
Jemanden dabei gehabt, der auf ihn aufpasst, das hat er...noch nie. 

Also stakst Florian kichernd und grunzend neben Frodo her und schüttelt sich fröstelnd im Novemberregen. Wenn er den Kopf in den Nacken legen würde, könnte er dort oben die Wolken sehen. Ein-zwei Weihnachtsbeleuchtungen ziehen helle Schlieren in sein Gesichtsfeld. 

„Frodo?“, murmelt er. 

„Hm?“ 

„Danke und so.“ 

„Wofür? Wegen der Laterne?“

„Nee.“ Florian lacht schallend, betrunken, etwas zu laut. 

„Also, ja, auch. Aber so... für alles und so.“ 

Dann hört Florian das Klackern auf den Gehwegplatten vor sich. 

Da läuft eine Frau in hoch geschlossenen Stiefeln. Ihr roter Mantel sieht kaum warm genug aus für das beschissene Wetter. Florian betrachtet, wie sie sich nach seinem Lachen umsieht, wie sie ihr langes Haare nervös über ihre Schulter wirft.   
Dann beschleunigt sie ihren Schritt. 

Etwas in ihm legt sich um wie ein Schalter.  
Er fasst nach Frodos Hand und wird langsamer bis sie schlendern, betrachtet ihre verbundenen Schatten in den Laternenlichtern. Frodos Finger sind warm und legen sich fester um seine. 

Die Frau dreht sich dort vorne wieder zu ihnen um und als sie die zwei Händchen haltenden Typen hinter sich sieht, verlässt die Spannung ihre Körperhaltung sofort. Sie schlendert jetzt um die nächste Häuserecke. 

„Hör auf so zu reden, als wär das hier'n Abschied oder 'n Ende oder sowas“, sagt Frodo.   
„Fängt doch alles erst so richtig an.“ 

Gemeinsam schleichen sie durch den Novemberniesel. 

Die Nacht trägt ihre Schritte. 

_Epilog folgt..._


	16. Outro: Wachstumsschmerz

_It's not only love that resides in the heart, John.  
It's pain.  
[The Alienist]_

Flo findet mich im Studio, allein und zwischen zwei Melodien. 

Noch immer betritt er einen Raum, in dem ich bin, so, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob er das darf.   
Noch immer umarmt er wie jemand, der Angst hat, danach nie wieder angefasst zu werden. 

Ich betrachte das Schächtelchen, das er aus seinem Rucksack zieht und ich befürchte, meine Stirn zieht Runzeln.   
„Ingwertee?“  
„Ick dachte, das wär nich' verkehrt.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern. 

Ich platziere ihn auf der Couch und stelle fest, dass er so abgewetzt aussieht wie sie, dass ich vermutlich mehr als gut dazu passe und setze mich neben ihn. 

Mit Frodo habe ich nicht mehr viel zu tun.   
Nach unserer Versöhnung sind wir beim wieder Näherkommen immer und immer wieder über diesen einen Tag gestolpert. Wir haben uns Splitter an der Erinnerung gezogen. Wir mussten aufpassen, dass wir uns nicht wieder wehtun. Mit mir wird es ihm nie so ergehen wie mit Flo. Ich war die lebensrettende Kompresse, nicht das Balsam auf den Wunden. 

Wir sehen uns noch, aber wir vermeiden es, einander zu nah zu kommen. 

Vielleicht wird es irgendwann nicht mehr schmerzen.   
Um ehrlich zu sein – ich warte darauf. Auf einen Tag, an dem ich Frodo wieder anfassen kann wie eine Herdplatte, die nicht mehr heiß ist, sondern angenehm warm. 

„Ich hab dich nie gefragt, wie's dir damit geht“, sagt Flo ohne Umschweife.   
„Damals, als er mir die ganze Geschichte erzählt hat, hab ich einfach nur gedacht; 'Warum hat Jako mir nur die Hälfte aufgetischt?'“ 

Er guckt kurz auf seine Hände und er räuspert sich.   
Wie immer, wenn ihm etwas ernst ist, werden seine Worte langsamer, gewählter, hochdeutscher.   
Er fängt an rumzuposen wie immer, wenn er unsicher wird, schlägt ein Bein breit über das andere, stützt sich darauf und bricht gleich wieder ein, stellt das Bein neben das andere und beginnt damit zu hibbeln.

„Aber dann war ich nur mit Frodo beschäftigt und so.“ 

„Wie's mir damit geht?“, wiederhole ich. 

Unsere Blicke treffen sich.   
Ich muss gar nicht sprechen. Mit Flo alleine fühle ich mich stets unbewaffnet. Jetzt und hier bin ich tausendprozentig sicher, dass er weiß, dass ich nachts noch schweißgebadet aufwache. Dass ich seit diesem Tag eine geradezu perverse Faszination mit Blut habe. Ich denke zurück an Begebenheiten wie den Bau der Hand für die _Gamma_ -Tour, wie ich auf das Styropor geblutet habe und nicht aufhören konnte, zuzusehen.   
Ich denke zurück an den trüben Junitag, an dem ich meinen Parka mit der festen Seite nach unten auf dieses Loch, das man in Frodo gebohrt hatte, presste. Meine Hände waren rot durchtränkt, schmierig, sie haben so sehr gestunken, dass ich mich hinterher in ein Gebüsch übergeben habe.   
Frodos Leben klebte an mir und ich wollte es nie wieder abwaschen. 

Ich habe zugesehen, wie sie ganze Tüten anderer Menschen Leben in ihn hineingeträufelt haben, weil er sonst gestorben wäre. All diese Seelen, die jetzt in ihm wüten und trauern und fluchen und brennen.   
(Ja, ich bin abergläubischer, als man vielleicht denkt.)

Flo sieht zur Seite.   
„Sorry“, murmelt er heiser.   
„War 'ne beschissene Idee.“

„Es könnte so viel schlimmer sein“, fahre ich ihm dazwischen.   
Irgendwo links und rechts von meinen Worten, die ich nun versuche zusammenzuklauben, hängen die beiden Melodien. Ich darf sie nicht vergessen.   
„Das Ding is' doch aber: Er hat's überlebt. Und ich hab's auch überlebt. Und mit dem Rest... weißte, mit dem Rest kommen wir irgendwann auch klar, so.“

Er lehnt sich zurück und hört auf zu hibbeln. Was großartig ist. Neben Flo könnte ich nicht dauerhaft sitzen, wenn er so ist. Ich würde ihn irgendwann treten.   
„Wie geht’s _dir_ denn damit?“ 

„Mir?“  
Richtig überrascht sieht er aus.   
Und während ich ihn anschaue, verrät mir alles an ihm auch so die Antwort auf meine Frage.   
Die mittlerweile muskulösen Arme, der wachsame Blick, auch über die Schulter. 

So sieht jemand aus, der versucht, seinen Lieblingsmenschen vor etwas zu beschützen, was dem längst passiert ist.   
Mit unsichtbar gebleckten Zähnen, verzweifelt.

Er lässt den Kopf sinken.   
„Manchmal, da wacht er nachts auf und kann sich kaum beruhigen“, sagt er und räuspert sich umständlich.   
„Seit er diese Therapie macht.“ 

Ich sehe ihn an.   
„Ich weiß, ich weiß, das kommt sicher daher“, redet Flo weiter, als hätte ich irgendetwas erwidert.   
„Aber... Ich komm mir so nutzlos vor. So...nutzlos wie schon immer.“ 

Wenn man ihn so anschaut, bekommen man den Eindruck, dass Frodo nicht der einzige ist, der sich manchmal nicht beruhigen kann. 

„Das is' doch aber 'n Irrtum“, sage ich und zucke mit den Schultern. 

Ich lasse meinen Blick über Flo gleiten, diesen merkwürdigen Mann, an dem manchmal nichts so richtig passen mag. Den Frodo gefunden, entstaubt und schräg zusammengeschraubt hat. Diesen Mann, der Frodo immer und immer wieder zurückgezerrt hat ins Licht. 

Und das ist der Grund, weshalb er so gut auf diese abgefuckte Couch passt, zum abgefuckten Frodo, zu uns allen. 

„Was ich sehen kann, is‘, dass du daran gewachsen bist. Dass du weiterwächst“, sage ich. „Vielleicht is‘ das alles einfach nur Wachstumsschmerz.“ 

Was auf uns alle zutrifft, auch wenn es vielleicht nur ein schöner Spruch ist für viel pseudopoetische Augenwischerei. Doch wenn man nicht mehr an etwas wächst, tut auch nichts mehr weh. So einfach.   
Flo sieht mich an, als hätte ich heilige Worte gesprochen.   
„Ja“, nuschelt er.   
Und leiser: „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht.“ 

Sein unsteter Blick beruhigt sich allerdings nicht. Armer Kerl.   
„Willst du drüber reden?“, biete ich an.   
„Nee… nee, eigentlich nich‘.“ Er winkt ab.  
„Ich wollt‘ dich jetz‘ nich‘ unnötig lange stör’n.“   
Du störst nicht, will ich sagen, doch lasse es bleiben, weil das so eine stumpfe Plattitüde ist. Natürlich stört er nicht. Er passt ja so gut auf die Couch.  
„Du kannst bleiben“, sage ich stattdessen.   
„Mach dir’n Tee und häng ein bisschen rum?“ 

Er sieht mich an. Für einen Moment fühle ich, wie er mich abscannt, wie etwas in ihm die Memo abruft: Was Jako sagt, meint er auch so.  
Guter Mann. 

Ich widme mich wieder den zwei Melodien. Mal der einen, mal der anderen, nehme eine Gitarre als Unterstützung hinzu. Als ich rausbekomme, dass sie beide zusammengehören und zwei Stimmen zum selben Song werden möchten, ist Flo auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Darauf hatte ich ein bisschen gehofft. Jemand, der so ruhelos ist, gehört ab und zu mal eingelullt.

Gleich werde ich ihn mit seinem Hoodie zudecken. 

_ENDE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nachwort:_  
>  Wer bis hierhin durchgehalten hat: Herzlichen Glückwunsch und vielen Dank! 
> 
> Ein paar Punkte habe ich noch, die ich gerne loswerden würde.
> 
> 1\. Was hat mich dazu gebracht, aus Flo und Frodo Social Justice Warriors(TM) zu machen? 
> 
> Zum einen, weil mich dieses merkwürdige Männerbild von cis-het-weißen Typen fasziniert und weil ich mich bei meinen geborgten Figuren immer frage, ob es von ihnen eine weichere, verletzlichere, aber gelassenere Variante geben kann (und eine gayer Variante, wir sind hier immer noch bei Slash – Das und bisexual!Frodo ist mein neues Lieblingsding auf diesem Planeten). 
> 
> Und zum anderen: Because I could und weil mich die derzeitige politische Lage in diesem Land so abfuckt, dass ich mir die Welt wenigstens ein bisschen schöner schreiben wollte. 
> 
> 2\. Beziehungen
> 
> Lustigerweise war Annas Rolle gar nicht so groß angelegt. Sie hat sich aber mit ihrer Art (ob die nun IC ist, ist eine andere Frage) so sehr in die Geschichte eingebracht, dass ich am Ende sehr glücklich damit bin. Sie schien einfach die beste Freundin zu sein, die er brauchte.   
> Ähnlich war es mit Jako, der mir mit seiner Sassiness einfach so unendlich ans Herz gewachsen ist und so lange an mir rumgezuppelt hat, bis er zumindest eine Szene erzählen durfte.


End file.
